Pequenos Grandes Amores
by Sofia - pt
Summary: Edward Cullen é um homem de trinta e dois anos, médico no hospital central de Nova Iorque. Viúvo e com dois filhos a cargo, á três anos. Isabella Swan é uma moça de vinte e três anos, jornalista de uma revista em ascensão. Enamorada por Jacob Black e com os dois irmãos mais novos a cargo, após a morte dos pais num acidente de automóvel, á dois anos. Sinopse completa na fic
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse

Edward Cullen é um homem de trinta e dois anos, médico no hospital central de Nova Iorque. Viúvo e com dois filhos a cargo, á três anos. Caroline e Sophia são os pequenos tesouros deste homem amargurado pela vida. Apesar de tudo é o melhor pai do mundo para as suas garotinhas.  
Caroline é uma garotinha loira com penetrantes olhos verdes, do pai, e um sorriso fofo. A menina tem oito ano mais velha das duas irmãs. Sempre protetora com a irmã e uma simpatia de menina com todos.  
Sophia tem os cabelos entre o castanho e o loiro e também os olhos verdes do pai. A menina tem 6 anos, e ao contrário da irmã é um pouco tímida com quem não conhece. Apesar disso é uma garota muito doce e apaixonante. 

Isabella Swan é uma moça de vinte e três anos, jornalista de uma revista em ascensão. Enamorada por Jacob Black e com os dois irmãos mais novos a cargo, após a morte dos pais num acidente de automóvel, á dois anos.  
Louise e John são duas pessoinhas marcados pela perda prematura dos pais e que têm na irmã mais velha a figura materna.  
Louise é uma garotinha, baixinha, com cabelos escuros e uns grandes olhos escuros como os do pai. É super ativa e está sempre a planear alguma coisa para fazer. Tem seis anos e uma energia inesgotável para brincar.  
John, o irmão mais velho, com oito anos, é um garotinho gorduchinho com covinhas no rosto e sempre pronto a ajudar a irmã nas suas ideias. John tem cabelos encaracolados castanhos e uns olhos verdes como os da mãe. 

Amores incondicionais, que estão em primeiro lugar na vida destas duas pessoas. Mas um pequeno acontecimento pode mudar para sempre a vida de Bella e Edward e dos seus pequenos grandes amores.  
O amor não vê com os olhos mas com a mente. Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen é um médico remunerado com uma carreira estável e uma vida não tão bela. Depois de perder a mulher num acidente de carro á cerca de três anos, ficou com as duas filhas a cargo. Caroline e Sophia são as meninas dos seus olhos e como pai babão faz tudo por elas.

Desde que nasceram as duas são muito apegadas ao pai, e agora que a mãe não está com elas ainda o são mais. Para que as duas não se sintam excluídas da vida dele, ele tenta de todas as formas ter hora para chegar a casa e passar algum tempo de qualidade com as duas. Como nem sempre dá, porque vida de médico não é fácil e urgências acontecem, quando ele não chega a horas as meninas vão para casa dos avós ou dos tios que as acolhem com a maior alegria.

Caroline e Sophia são duas pessoinhas com personalidades distintas mas que se protegem uma á outra com unhas e dentes. Na escola, apesar de andarem em anos diferentes sempre se reúnem no recreio comos amiguinhos comuns, John e Louise.

Os dois são também irmãos e são criados pela irmã mais velha Bella, depois de terem perdido os pais á dois anos num acidente. As meninas já conheceram Bella e adoram a moça. Ela é lindíssima e muito simpática para as duas.

John é o mais velho dos dois irmãos e sempre apoia a pequena Caroline nas aulas quando as meninas mais maldosas a acusam de não ter mãe. Os dois são amiguinhos/namoradinhos de escola. E sempre fazem brincadeiras juntos.

Sophia e Louise, Lu como é chamada, são da mesma sala e são amiguinhas inseparáveis. Estão sempre a conversar e a aprontar alguma brincadeirinha, sim Lu não deixa que Sophia se retraia dentro da sua própria bolha e mostra-lhe que a vida pode ser bem divertida. As duas adoram aprontar para cima dos irmãos mais velhos que sempre as protegem.

Bella é uma garota de vinte e três anos, jornalista e com um namorado bem compreensivo na sua opinião. Apesar de ter que cuidar dos dois irmãos menores e ter visitas recorrentes da assistente social para ver se ela está a fazer um bom trabalho, adora a vida que tem. John e Lu são as suas preciosidades e faz de tudo pelos irmãos.

Com a herança que os pais deixaram ela conseguiria manter-se a si e aos irmãos uns bons anos sem trabalhar mas ela prefere trabalhar e dar as coisas que os irmãos precisam e guardar o dinheiro para uma situação de urgência.

A bela morena trabalha como jornalista numa revista em ascensão e tem no chefe um amigo para todas as horas. Jasper Halle, seu amigo de infância e que quando foi trabalhar na empresa de família não pensou duas vezes em contrata-la. Bella é uma profissional exemplar e uma amiga para todas as horas.

Apesar de não ter uma história de vida perfeita tem sempre um sorriso no rosto e uma palavra amiga a dizer. Não se deixa abalar por tristezas e vai sempre á luta. Quando perdeu os pais foi como um baque na sua vida, mas os irmãos precisavam dela, apesar de toda a tristeza e dor ergueu-se e seguiu em frente. Trabalhando e cuidando de duas crianças a moça consegue levar a sua vida como pode. Faz questão de estar presente em todos os momentos da vida dos irmãos.

Logo que sai do emprego passa na escola para ir buscar os dois que a enchem de beijos e de gargalhadas gostosas.

– Bella! – Lu saltou para o colo da irmã quando a viu chegar.

– Olá Lu. Tudo bem minha princesa? – Perguntou beijando a bochecha e sorrindo para as faces rosadas da irmã.

– Sim. Sim. – Assentiu rindo. – O John já vem. Ele foi deixar a Carol com a vovó dela e já vem. – Explicou quando viu a irmã á procura dele.

– Então vamos esperar. Como foi a escolinha hoje?

– Foi boa. E a Sophia estivemos a pintar um desenho lindão. – Disse sorrindo para a irmã.

– Depois quero ver esse desenho minha princesa. Muitos trabalhos hoje?

– Não maninha. A professora passou pouquinhos.

– Ainda bem então minha garotinha. – Bella riu vendo o irmão vir a correr em sua direção.

– Bella, mana. – Gritou correndo para a irmã.

– John. Devagar meu anjo. Eu não fujo. – Repreendeu com um leve sorriso e baixando-se para beijar a bochecha gorducha do irmão.

– Bella, do meu coração. – Sorriu com aquele sorrisinho de quem quer pedir algo.

– Que queres John, meu amor? – Brincou da mesma forma, levando os dois até ao carro.

– Podemos ir ao parque hoje? – Questionou enquanto apertava os próprios cintos da cadeirinha e via a irmã fazer o mesmo.

– Se fizeres os trabalhos de casa rapidinho, podemos ir.

– Eba! – Comemorou juntamente com a irmã no banco de trás.

Enquanto Bella dirigia para casa os dois irmãos mais novos, conversavam no banco de trás.

– Temos de fazer os trabalhos de casa rapidinho para pudermos ir ao parque Lu. Quero brincar com a Carol. – John olhou a irmã que balançava as perninhas ao ritmo da musica que saia do radio.

– E a Sophia não vai John? – Questionou já com um leve biquinho nos lábios. Ela também queria brincar com a sua amiguinha.

– Vai Lu, a vovô delas vai levá-las ao parque depois de acabarem os trabalhos de casa.

– Eba! Vou brincar com a Sophia. – Comemorou já pensando naquilo que poderia aprontar com a amiguinha.

Quando chegaram a casa os dois correram a fazer os trabalhos de casa enquanto Bella aproveitava para tomar um banho rápido e vestir uma roupa mais confortável.

– Bella! – Louise gritava pela casa, quando a morena estava a acabar de calçar as sapatilhas.

– No quarto Lu. – Falou um pouco mais alto para a irmã saber onde ela estava.

– Já acabei Bella. Podemos ir? – Questionou já impaciente.

– Primeiro minha princesinha vamos ver se está tudo direitinho. E depois temos de esperar pelo John.

– Está bem. – Assentiu dando a mão á irmã para irem até á sala de estudos onde o irmão acabava as coisas.

– John, como te estás a sair? – A morena perguntou corrigindo os trabalhos da irmã mais nova.

– Quase tudo pronto Bella. Falta acabar este exercício e está tudo feito.

– Posso ver então?

– Pega, acho que está tudo direitinho. – Bella olhou os exercícios com atenção sem sorrir para o deixar preocupado e quando acabou abriu um sorriso.

– Tudo certinho, meu anjinho. Parabéns, vamos todos ao parque agora.

– Eba! – Os dois pequenos comemoraram.

O parque ficava no final da rua, por isso os três foram a pé, dando as mãos á irmã enquanto saltitavam pelo caminho. Mal chegaram ao parque e avistaram as meninas a brincar, desataram a correr atrás delas.

– Devagar. – Bella ainda tentou dizer mas, os dois já tinha corrido em direção às meninas.

Esme, a avô das crianças, estava sentada num banco a vigiar as netas e riu quando viu os dois irmãos a correr até elas.

– Boa tarde Esme. – Bella cumprimentou sentando-se ao lado da senhora.

– Boa tarde minha querida. – Sorriu beijando a bochecha dela. – Como foi o dia de trabalho hoje?

– Cansativo mas bom. – A morena sorriu, adorava o que fazia. – E como está a nova decoração a correr?

– Bem melhor que a outra. Este cliente não é excêntrico. – As duas riram lembrando do anterior cliente que queria até as paredes com tigresa.

– Tenho pena de si Esme. Deve aparecer cada um com cada ideia mais maluca.

– Nem digas nada querida. Tenho colegas que têm de refazer os projetos todos de novo, por causa de ideias loucas de clientes.

As duas continuaram a conversa enquanto vigiavam as quatro crianças a brincar. John e Caroline andavam a correr de um lado para o outro a fugir um do outro entre gargalhadas. Sophia e Louise andavam nos baloiços rindo quando os cabelos eram empurrados com o vento.

Bella estava a olhar os irmãos quando recebeu uma chamada de Jasper.

– Desculpe Esme, mas preciso atender. – Desculpou-se pegando no telemóvel.

– Á vontade querida.

– Olá Jaz! – Bella riu atendendo o telefone.

– Olá Bella. Queria convidar-te para jantar. Não tenho nada para fazer hoje e tu como minha amiga bem que poderias me fazer companhia. – Pediu brincalhão.

– E a Maria? – Bella riu sabendo bem que eles tinham acabado faz tempo e ele não poderia nem ouvir o nome dela.

– Bella cala-te. Não quero nem ouvir falar daquela mulher. – Jasper bufou do outro lado. – Vens ou não jantar comigo?

– Um encontro senhor Halle. – Bella riu brincando com ele. – Sou comprometida, lamento muito.

– Bella! – Reclamou rindo. Adorava a amiga que sempre brincava com estas situações, eles eram como irmãos.

– Jaz eu aceito que venhas jantar a minha casa com os meus amorzinhos. Podes dormir lá e tudo.

– Ok. Então eu vou, estou com saudades deles. – Jasper adorava mimar os irmãos da amiga sempre que podia.

– Espero por ti às oito. Quando eles forem dormir vamos ver um filme com direito a pipocas.

– A senhorita manda. Obrigado Bella. És a melhor amiga do mundo.

– Tu és o melhor. Até logo. – Os dois despediram-se e Bella voltou-se para Esme.

– Desculpe uma vez mais Esme.

– Não tens que te desculpar querida. Eu é que peço desculpa por sem querer ouvir a conversa.

– Á vontade. O Jasper é um grande amigo meu. Um dia eu vou trazê-lo ao parque para a conhecer. Ele foi muito importante quando os meus pais faleceram.

– Teria muito gosto querida. – Esme tentou fazer com que ela não pensasse nessa altura menos boa da sua vida. – Talvez possamos marcar um jantar. Assim apresento-te o pai das meninas.

– O Dr. Cullen? – Bella sorriu. Ela sabia o quanto ele era ocupado.

– Sim, o Edward. Ele tem de fazer pausas de vez em quando e deixar de viver apenas pelas meninas. – Esme sorriu tristemente.

– Terei muito gosto. E adorava conhecer a Alice. As meninas falam tanto dela que fiquei curiosa.

– Isso é fácil. Ela está ai a chegar. Hoje vai às compras com as sobrinhas. Prepara-te que ela é um posso de energia. – Esme sorriu vendo a filha mais nova entrar no parque com um sorriso.

– Olá! – Alice sorriu chegando perto das duas e sorrindo. - Deves ser a Bella.

– Olá! Prazer Alice. – Bella cumprimentou a baixinha. – Ouvi falar muito de ti.

– Eu também. As minhas sobrinhas sempre falam em ti. Mas deixa-me dizer que não foram muito compatíveis com a tua beleza. Tu és mesmo linda, mais do que imaginei.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu corada. – Também és muito bonita.

– Vamos ser grandes amigas Bella, tenho a certeza. – A pequena saltitou feliz.

– Tia Allie! – As duas pequenas correram para a tia quando a viram, com os irmãos logo atras delas.

– Bonequinhas. – Sorriu beijando as bochechas das duas. – Estais cada vez mais lindas.

– Obrigada tia. – As duas agradeceram com risadinhas.

– Estes são a Lu e o John. – Caroline apresentou os dois á tia. – São irmãos da Bella.

– Olá meus queridos. – Sorriu beijando os dois. – Sou a Alice, e tenho que dizer que são lindos.

– Obrigado. – Os dois agradeceram tímidos. – A senhora também.

– Ah não. – Alice reclamou. – Nada de senhora. Allie por favor, queridos.

– Está bem. – Assentiram saltando para o colo da irmã.

– Bella. – Lu reclamou. – Estou com cedo. Dá-me água por favor.

– Aqui minha princesinha. – Bella estendeu-lhe a garrafa de água que sempre carregava com ela na bolsa.

– Bella. – Alice chamou sorrindo enquanto a mãe apenas negava com a cabeça.

– Sim Alice?

– Queres vir comigo às compras? Jantamos no shopping e passeamos as crianças. Adorava puder conversar mais contigo. – A pequena sorriu.

– Desculpa mas hoje não dá. Já combinei jantar com um amigo. Noutro dia adoraria sair contigo. – Desculpou-se com um leve sorriso.

– Vou esperar. Não te escapas da próxima.

– Não te preocupes. Vou adorar sair contigo. – Bella tranquilizou-a.

– Mas deixas-me, por favor levar os teus maninhos para passearem comigo. – Pediu com o seu famoso biquinho.

– Não… - John negou. – Maninha eu não quero ir.

– E tu Lu, queres ir? – Bella perguntou á irmã que assentiu com um sorriso tímido.

– Podes levar a Lu então, se não te importares Alice. O John fica comigo.

– Não queres mesmo ir, querido?

– Não. – Negou. – Eu fico com a Bella.

– Ok. Eu levo a Lu. Vamos jantar lá. Depois eu trago-a de volta.

– Tens é de ir buscar a cadeirinha dela, lá a casa. – Bella lembrou.

– Então vou contigo, se não te importares. Assim já sei onde tenho de a entregar.

– Ok. Vamos lá então. Esme vem ou fica? – Questionou solicita.

– Eu vou andando para casa meus amores. Tenho o jantar a preparar. As meninas estão entregues. – Despediu-se da filha e das netas e depois de Bella e dos irmãos.

– Até uma próxima Esme.

– Até queridos.

(…)

Alice depois de pegar a cadeirinha de Louise e trocar o número com Bella seguiu para o shopping com as meninas, para um final de tarde animado.

Bella entrou em casa e mandou logo o irmão para o banho enquanto preparava o jantar.

– Meu anjinho, banho. – Mandou o irmão que apenas assentiu. – Se precisares de ajuda chama.

– Ok. Eu consigo sozinho. O que vai ser o jantar? – Questionou já subindo as escadas.

– Massa á bolonhesa. – Riu quando ele bateu palmas em animação. Era a comida preferida dele.

A morena estava a acabar de preparar o jantar quando tocaram á campainha.

– Já vou. – Gritou baixando o lume das panelas e dirigindo-se para a porta.

– Olá Jaz. – Cumprimentou quando abriu a porta.

– Olá Bella. Cheira bem… - Riu bagunçado os cabelos dela e sorrindo para John que entrava na sala de pijama.

– John, estás enorme, pirralho.

– Olá tio Jaz. A Bella alimenta-me bem. – Piscou á irmã que sorriu. – Ela é uma boa irmã.

– Com certeza John. A Bella é maravilhosa.

– Bajuladores. – Riu indo até á cozinha. – Ponham a mesa. O jantar está pronto.

– Sim senhora. – Os dois assentiram.

**Nota: **

Olá! Decidi finalmente também passar para aqui esta minha história. Espero que gostem. Beijinhos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Bella, Jasper e John jantaram entre risadas e conversas amenas. No final os meninos arrumaram tudo enquanto a morena preparava a cama do irmão mais novo e preparava o quarto de hóspedes para Jasper passar a noite.

– John, amorzinho. Lavar os dentes, fazer xixi e cama. Já está na tua hora. – Bella indicou quando desceu.

– Já vou Bella. Boa noite. – Despediu-se de Jasper.

– Boa noite campeão.

– Mana, apagas a luz do meu quarto depois? – Questionou como todas as noites antes de a beijar na bochecha.

– Apago sim. Podes ir dormir descansado. Qualquer coisa já sabes que só precisas chamar.

– Boa noite Bella.

– Boa noite John. – Despediu-se seguindo para a cozinha para fazer as pipocas.

– Jaz, vou fazer pipocas. Vai escolhendo o filme. – Pediu da cozinha.

– Ok. Comédia pode ser?

– Sim. – Gritou.

Bella estava a seguir para a sala quando tocaram á campainha. Depois de pousar a vasilha com as pipocas na mesa de centro seguiu para a porta, seguida de Jasper.

– Boa noite Alice! – Bella sorriu quando viu a nova amiga, com a irmã adormecida nos braços. – Cansaste-a bem.

– Olá Bella. Desculpa a hora mas distraímo-nos com uns jogos. Ela adormeceu no carro.

– Não faz mal. Portou-se bem? – Perguntou pegando na irmã ao colo fazendo com que Jasper se torna-se visível atras de si.

– Como uma verdadeira princesa. – Assentiu olhando o rapaz.

– Ai desculpem. Jasper, Alice. Alice, Jasper. – Apresentou os dois quando reparou na fixação da baixinha.

– Prazer. – Disseram os dois juntos estendendo a mão.

– Jaz, faz-me um favor, enquanto eu levo a Lu para cima pega na cadeirinha dela, por favor.

– Está ainda no meu carro. Se não te importares. – Alice roborizou um pouquinho ao falar com o rapaz. Ele era muito bonito, deus.

– Claro que não senhorita. – Brincou seguindo-a enquanto Bella subia com a irmã.

Depois de deitar a irmã e vestir o pijama na pequena adormecida, Bella seguiu para baixo, onde Jasper estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Que sorriso é esse, senhor Jasper? – Brincou sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Nada. – Fugiu.

– Não mintas. Bem vi a troca de olhares com a Alice. Ela é gira e que eu saiba não tem namorado. – Brincou olhando o amigo.

– Bella. – Reclamou entre dentes.

– Ela não é a Maria, Jaz. Do pouco que conheci dela é muito boa pessoa. Podes sempre começar por uma bela amizade. Não digo para passares logo ao namoro, apenas tenta. Já chega de fugir por causa daquela mulherzinha. Quero o teu bem. – A morena afagou os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caiam pelos olhos com um sorriso. Ela apenas queria o bem do amigo, nada mais.

– Vou pensar nisso. Se me cruzar com ela outra vez, quem sabe. Agora vamos ver o filme.

–Ok. – Bella percebeu que não conseguiria mais nada hoje. Pelo menos tentou.

Os dois assistiram ao filme entre risadas e comentários. Quando terminou Jasper levantou-se para tomar banho e ir dormir.

– Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã, trabalho. – Despediu-se.

– Ok. Vou apagar as luzes e já subo também.

A morena estava prestes a fechar a porta da entrada, quando ouviu o namorado chamá-la.

– Bella! – Gritava quase acordando as crianças. – Isabella.

– Jacob. – Chamou abrindo a porta. – Estou aqui. Fala baixo que os meninos estão a dormir.

– Bella! – Falou já visivelmente alcoolizado. – Estava com saudades tuas.

– Jacob, bebes-te além da conta. É melhor tomares um duche frio e ires dormir. – Tentou meter um pouquinho de juízo naquela cabeça.

– Não eu quero-te e é para hoje. – Falou alterado e puxando-a para dentro de casa.

Com o susto Bella nem teve tempo de reagir. O namorado sempre foi um cara carinhoso com ela e super atencioso. Que conversa era aquela do que a queria.

– Jacob. – Tentou soltar-se quando ele a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou até ao sofá. – Estás a magoar-me.

– Bella começa a tirar a roupa que é hoje que te vou comer. E nem vale a pena vires com historinhas de que os teus irmãos estão em casa. – Argumentou já tirando a sua própria roupa.

– Jacob. – A morena já estava a ficar com medo do que ele poderia fazer. E Jasper que não vinha ver o que se passava.

– Rápido Isabella. Tenho pressa.

Como ela continuava congelada no lugar, ele decidiu tomar uma atitude. Com brutalidade agarrou nos cabelos dela de forma a puxá-la e fazê-la levantar-se.

– Para. – Bella já gritava e chorava. – Para.

– Tira essa merda Isabella. – Pediu enfurecido e tirando uma navalha dos bolsos. – Ou vai a bem ou a mal. Mexe-te vadia.

Bella nunca tinha presenciado o namorado tão agressivo e ela estava a ficar com imenso medo daquilo que ele seria capaz de fazer. Notava-se que ele não estava no seu estado normal.

– Jacob. – Tentou pedir enquanto as lagrimas corriam incessantemente pelo seu rosto.

– Rápido vadia.

Com a navalha em mãos cortou as calças que ela vestia ao meio, fazendo-a ficar apenas com a calcinha que vestia. Em seguida fez o mesmo á t-shirt deixando-a em lingerie e com um medo horrível.

– Eu sabia que por debaixo dessas roupas eras uma baita de uma gostosa. E hoje vou comer-te inteirinha. – Ele analisava o corpo dela com desejo enquanto ela o olhava com medo e nojo. Nunca pensou que iria sentir nojo de alguém, principalmente do namorado mas naquele momento era isso que sentia.

– Jacob para. – Pediu mais uma vez tentando que ele desistisse da ideia ou que Jasper a ouvisse.

Ele nem a ouvia no estado em que estava. Só pensava em como se enterrar dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso beijava o pescoço dela até deixar marca, passeava as mãos pelo corpo dela que se debatia e pedia que ele parasse, mas sem sucesso. Cansado dos joguinhos, desceu a boxer e preparava-se para rasgar a calcinha dela quando sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça, fazendo com que enterra-se a navalha na barriga dela com o impacto.

– Bella. – Jasper chamava a amiga já quase desfalecida no sofá. – Já chamei a ambulância e a polícia. Aguenta-te por favor.

– Os meus manos. – Conseguiu botar para fora com bastante esforço.

– Eu cuido deles. Não te preocupes. Agora respira e não adormeças por favor. Tens de ficar acordada.

Jasper estava a acabar de tomar banho quando ouviu os choramingos de Bella e os pedidos para parar. Desconfiado do que se passava, vestiu rapidamente umas calças e com cuidado desceu ao andar de baixo. Quando lá chegou ficou chocado com o que viu e agarrou o primeiro objeto que lhe veio á mão, uma jarra pesada. Bella estava deitada no sofá com Jacob em cima dela, debatendo-se de todas as formas para ele não conseguir rasgar a sua calcinha e enfim consumar a violação. Sem nem pensar duas vezes bateu com a jarra na cabeça dele, mas não contava que ele conseguisse enfiar a navalha na barriga da amiga, que agora se esvaziava em sangue.

Com uma calma que ele não sabia que tinha ligou á ambulância e á policia que prometeu estar lá em breve. Bella ficava cada vez mais pálida e ele com medo que ela entrasse em coma ou algo assim decidiu que a tinha que manter acordada e a falar, nem que fosse o mínimo.

– Bella, queres que chame alguém para ir contigo ao hospital, enquanto fico com os meninos?

– Não. – Conseguiu negar. Aquela hora não iria chatear ninguém.

– Não te vou deixar ir sozinha. Vou chamar a Alice para ficar com os meninos e vou contigo. – Decidiu rapidamente.

– Jaz. – Ainda tentou reclamar mas ficava cada vez mais fraca.

Jasper procurou o telemóvel dela e por sorte o de Alice estava logo no início da agenda. Não era muito educado incomodar as pessoas aquela hora mas era um caso de extrema necessidade.

– Aló! – Alice atendeu confusa e ensonada.

– Alice? – Jasper questionou.

– Sim, sou eu. Quem fala? – Perguntou já mais desperta.

– Aqui é o Jasper, amigo da Bella. Desculpa ligar a esta hora mas foste a única pessoa que me lembrei. – O moço estava todo atrapalhado e nervoso e não conseguia falar sequer em condições deixando a baixinha ainda mais preocupada.

– Jasper que se passa?

– Preciso que venhas até aqui ficar com os meninos. Preciso de ir com a Bella ao hospital. – Disse rápido quando viu a polícia entrar no local. – Rápido por favor.

– Já vou. – Desligou saindo correndo da cama, assim de pijama e dirigindo-se para casa de Bella que não ficava longe.

Quando Alice chegou a casa da recente amiga foi barrada por dois polícias.

– A senhorita não pode entrar aqui. – Um deles disse avaliando o pijama curto dela.

– Sou amiga da Bella. O Jasper que me chamou para ficar com as crianças. – Pediu tentando entrar.

– Alice. – Jasper chamou quando a viu espreitar. – Ela veio ficar com as crianças para eu acompanhar a rapariga. – Jasper explicou aos dois polícias que o deixaram entrar.

A baixinha entrou dentro do recinto e ficou chocada com o que viu. Jacob a ser algemado ainda inconsciente e Bella pálida envolta em sangue a ser auxiliada pelos paramédicos.

– O que se passou aqui? – Questionou ainda chocada a Jasper.

– A Bella foi quase violada pelo namorado. – Explicou olhando a amiga ser socorrida e começando a ganhar um pouco de cor.

– O quê? – Alice imitou um gritinho.

– Eu depois explico-te tudo. Podes por favor ficar com as crianças enquanto eu vou com ela para o hospital?

– Claro. Eles estão onde?

– Nos quartos lá em cima. Acho que ainda não deram por nada. Mas qualquer coisa liga-me. – Jasper disse entregando-lhe um cartão com os seus contactos. – Eu vou dando noticias.

– Ok. – Assentiu ainda meia confusa enquanto a maca com Bella era levada para a ambulância.

(…)

**No hospital**

Edward estava a ter um dia de trabalho daqueles. Já tinha quase perdido uma mulher vítima de acidente de viação e um dos pacientes reclamou de dores a noite toda deixando todos loucos. O homem não parava de reclamar, mesmo estando com analgésicos, por isso decidiram ceda-lo de uma vez.

O ruivo só pensava em ir para casa para descanar um pouco e passar o sábado com as suas meninas. Com certeza as duas estariam cheias de energia depois de passar o dia com Alice e com a mãe dele. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando foi chamado pelos altifalantes.

– Dr. Edward Cullen. Dirija-se á entrada das urgências. Dr. Edward Cullen. Dirija-se á entrada das urgências. – A mensagem era repetida pela rececionista através dos altifalantes do hospital.

Com pressa habitual de um médico dirigiu-se á entrada das urgências onde uma ambulância chegava com uma moça desacordada.

– Vinte e três anos, desacordada desde que foi socorrida. Tentativa de violação. Perfuração do abdómen do lado esquerdo. Perda de sangue significativa. Reação às luzes, batimentos normais. – O paramédico explicava enquanto entrava e Edward o ouvia com atenção.

– A violação não consumada teve penetração? – Perguntou em modo médico. Era sempre pior para a mulher quando isso acontecia. O kit de violação teria de ser preparado e isso era muito doloroso para algumas vítimas, relembrar as memórias.

– Não Dr., a moça foi socorrido na hora em que ele iria conseguir o facto. Apenas tem algumas leves escoriações das agressões que ele lhe infringiu. E a facada que lhe deu quando foi parado pelo rapaz.

– Algum histórico médico que seja necessário saber?

– Nada a apontar. Jovem e saudável. Segundo o rapaz que a socorreu e acompanhou tem apenas alergias comuns mas nada demais. – O paramédico explicou entrando na sala de exame.

– Vamos lá socorrer a garota então. Diga ao acompanhante que isto pode demorar mas logo que tenha noticias eu aviso. – Edward pediu ao paramédico que sai da sala.

(…)

Edward juntamente com a sua equipa trataram da morena que teve de ser induzida num pequeno coma pois estava bastante inquieta mesmo sedada. Mas pela manhã já seria retirada e poderia receber as visitas.

Jasper aguardava notícias ansioso na sala de espera. A amiga não estava nada com boa cara quando entrou no bloco operatório e ele estava preocupado. Ele temia o que poderia a amiga sofrer e os danos que aquela canalha lhe poderia provocar. Se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo as coisas poderiam ter sido bem piores.

– Familiares ou acompanhantes de Isabella Swan. – Edward chamou na porta da sala de espera.

– Aqui. – Jasper levantou-se de rompante e seguiu até ao médico. – Como ela está?

– Boa noite. O Senhor é familiar? – Questionou olhando o rapaz, tinha-lhe dito que era um amigo que a acompanhava.

– Não Dr. Sou amigo de longa data da Bella e fui eu que a acompanhei até aqui. – Explicou nervoso.

– Calma senhor… - O ruivo fez uma pausa para que ele desse o seu nome.

– Halle, Jasper Halle. – Apressou-se a dizer.

– Então senhor Halle, a senhorita Isabella está bem. A operação correu bem e ela não tem nada que não se cure com o tempo. Apenas tivemos que a induzir em coma, uma vez que ela não estava calma e temíamos pelo rasgo dos pontos. Mas amanhã de manhã será retirada e já a poderá visitar.

– O corte da barriga vai deixar grandes marcas? – Questionou preocupado, afinal em parte a culpa tinha sido dele. Pensava Jasper.

– Não. Fizemos pequenos pontos e o corte não será notado. Não se preocupe. – Tranquilizou-o.

– Eu vou a casa então para tranquilizar os irmãos dela e a moça que ficou com eles.

– Pode ir á vontade que ele só acorda amanhã de amanhã. – Edward tranquilizou o moço.

– Obrigado Doutor. De verdade, a Bella é uma pessoa muito importante. Qualquer alteração ligue por favor que eu volto a correr.

– Não se preocupe senhor Halle. Ela será bem cuidada.

**Nota: **

Olá! Como sou bem boazinha vou postar já o primeiro capítulo, mas aviso já que sem comentários não há capítulos…

Eles estão todos prontos e é só carregar os capítulos por isso comentem que eu posto.

E sim eu sei quantas pessoas estão aceder a cada capítulo por isso não custa nada deixar nem que seja só um "olá".

Espero que gostem desta história. Beijinhos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Jasper seguiu para casa de Bella um pouco mais descansado ao saber que a amiga estava bem e que seria bem cuidada. O médico que falou com ele apesar de jovem parecia ser bem competente também.

Alice depois de conferir que as crianças ainda dormiam sossegadas na sua cama decidiu ir até á sala já que não conseguia ficar quieta com os nervos. Estava a andar de um lado para o outro na sala da amiga, em frustração por não ter novidades, quando Jasper entrou.

– Como ela está? – Perguntou quase correndo até ele. – Ela está bem?

– Calma Alice. Ela está bem. Teve que ser sedada porque estava nervosa mas está bem. – Garantiu abraçando a morena que chorou no seu ombro.

– Eu só a conheci ontem mas ela parece ser uma pessoa tão especial. – A baixinha chorava no ombro de Jasper que a levou até ao sofá. – Ela parece ser uma boa menina e tão forte.

– Ela é. E ainda vais ter muitos momentos com ela, não te preocupes. – O loiro tranquilizou-a. – Como estão os meninos?

– A dormir que nem dois anjinhos. – Alice explicou ainda fungando mas um pouquinho mais calma. – Eu estive a ver os dois e eles estavam a dormir sossegadinhos.

– Nós também deveríamos descansar um pouco. A Bella só vai acordar amanhã ao final da manhã segundo o médico.

– Eu vou para casa então. – Alice começou a levantar-se.

– Não. Fica aqui, por favor. Podes dormir no quarto da Bella, ela não se vai importar com certeza e ajudas-me amanhã de manhã, por favor. – O loiro pediu. Como ele iria explicar aos pequenos que a irmã estava no hospital, seria difícil.

– Está bem. Não que eu vá dormir muito. – Admitiu.

– Eu também não, mas pelo menos descansamos um pouco.

Os dois seguiram até aos quartos, onde Jasper apontou o quarto de Bella e se despediu de Alice indo para o quarto de hóspedes que a morena tinha preparado. A noite foi longa para os dois mas o amanhecer custou ainda mais, contar a duas crianças que só tinham a irmã no mundo que ela estava hospitalizada seria difícil.

Alice e Jasper foram os primeiros a levantar e depois de um bom dia desceram para preparar o pequeno-almoço de todos.

– A que horas as crianças costumam levantar? – Alice questionou Jasper enquanto ponham a mesa do pequeno-almoço.

– Não sei. Mas acho que os deveríamos chamar para lhes contar. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – Jasper explicou.

– Então eu vou levar os meninos para casa da minha mãe e vou visitar a Bella.

– Se não te importares. É que tenho um cliente importante agora de manhã e não posso mesmo faltar. Mas logo que saia vou vê-la. Quero saber como ela está.

– Estás á vontade. Eu levo os meninos para ficar com a minha mãe e vou até lá.

– Obrigado Alice. – Jasper agradeceu. – Estás a ser uma excelente amiga.

– A Bella merece. Pelo que a minha fala dela é uma menina muito doce e lutadora. Não é toda a gente que trabalha e consegue cuidar de dois menores.

– Isso é verdade. Ela quase não saia para cuidar dos irmãos mas nunca reclamou. Eles são os tesouros dela. – O loiro sorriu com as lembranças da amiga a falar dos irmãos.

– Nota-se o carinho. Mas agora acho melhor ir busca-los. Parece-me que ouvi barulho no andar de cima.

Os dois seguiram até aos quartos dos pequenos, onde Louise saltitava na cama feliz e John esfregava os olhos quando ouviu o barulho. Alice foi ao quarto de Louise e Jasper para o de John para lhes explicarem que a irmã estava no hospital.

– Olá Lu. – Alice cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Allie. – A pequena saltitou na cama sorrindo e querendo ir para o colo dela.

– Lu, amorzinho, dormiste bem?

– Sim. – A pequena assentiu. – Sonhei com os anjinhos lindos, como a mana Bella disse. Nanas-te aqui?

– Dormi pequenina. – Alice sentou a pequena no seu colo, sem saber como lhe contar. – Eu preciso dizer-te uma coisa.

– Diz, diz. – A pequena pediu com as mãozinhas no rosto dela.

– A tua mana, teve de ir ao senhor doutor e ficou lá no hospital.

– Mana Bella? – Questionou confusa e com as primeiras lagrimas nos olhos.

– Não chores amorzinho. A mana Bella está bem. Só que o senhor doutor teve de lhe dar remedinhos e ver se ela ficava melhor. – Alice explicou como pode.

– Quero ver a Bella. – A pequena pediu com lagrimas nos olhinhos castanhos.

– Primeiro vais tomar um banhinho gostosos, alimentar essa barriguinha e depois vou te levar á minha mãe.

– Vovó da Sophia? – A pequena questionou abraçada a Alice.

– Sim amorzinho, a vovó da Sophia e da Carol.

– E a mana Bella?

– Eu depois vou te levar lá. Á tarde vamos ver a mana Bella. Podes levar-lhe uma flor e tudo. Pedes á Dona Esme que ela dá-te.

– Tá bem. – Assentiu levantando-se para tomar banho. – Ajudas-me por favor?

– Ajudo minha linda. Vamos lá.

(…)

Enquanto isso no quarto de John

Jasper tinha ficado encarregado de falar com John que ainda esfregava os olhos de sono.

– Tio Jaz. – O pequeno cumprimentou sentando-se melhor na cama.

– Olá John. –Jasper cumprimentou calmo. – Dormiste bem?

– Sim, eu estava cansado. Nem ouvi a Bella subir para apagar a luz. Onde ela está?

– Era sobre isso que eu te queria falar. A Bella… - Jasper nem teve tempo de terminar que John começou com um choro de doer corações.

– A Bella não. – Repetia incessantemente. O pequeno lembrava-se de quando os pais morreram de lhe contarem que eles não iriam mais voltar. Apesar de pequeno já entendia.

– John, a Bella está bem. – Jasper disse agarrando o pequeno e olhando-o nos olhos. – Ela teve de ir ao hospital.

– Porquê? – Perguntou mais calmo, mas ainda com penas lagrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

– Ela teve uns problemas e teve de ir ao médico. Mas ela está bem. O médico disse que ela hoje já poderia receber visitas. Queres ir vê-la?

– Sim. – Assentiu.

– A Alice vai vos levar lá de tarde, com certeza. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar mas depois também a vou ver. – Jasper explicou ao menino.

– Está bem. Vou me vestir então.

– Precisas de ajuda?

– Não. Eu consigo sozinho. Obrigado.

– De nada campeão. Depois desce que o pequeno-almoço já esta pronto.

(…)

Jasper como tinha a reunião seguiu para a empresa rapidamente e Alice depois de dar o pequeno-almoço às duas crianças seguiu com elas para a casa.

– Alice! – Esme repreendeu a filha quando a viu entrar. – Onde estives-te até agora?

– Desculpa mãe, estive na casa da Bella. – Explicou-se entrando em casa com as duas crianças a seguir.

– John, Louise? – Questionou confusa vendo os dois entrarem com uma carinha abalada.

– Meninos podem ir lá para cima brincar com as meninas. – Alice indicou olhando a mãe. – Já explico tudo dona Esme.

Os dois subiram em direção á sala de brincar onde se ouvia as duas irmãs a rir.

– Agora explica-te Alice Cullen. – Esme mandou com as mãos na cintura, numa atitude de mandona.

– Mãe, senta-te que eu explico-te tudo direitinho. – Alice pediu indicando os sofás. A Dona Esme estava muito alterada e se ela lhe contasse era bem capaz da mulher desmaiar ou algo assim.

Alice pensou bem em como contar á mãe todos os pormenores sem ser muito mazinha, ela sabia o quanto a mãe gostava de Bella. Tinha-a como uma espécie de filha.

– Mãe, eu tive de sair durante a noite porque o Jasper, amigo da Bella, me ligou num pedido de ajuda quase desesperado. Ele precisava ir com a Bella para o hospital e não tinham com que deixar as crianças. E como eu tinha estado lá para levar a Lu ele pediu-me ajuda. – Alice explicava enquanto a mãe a ouvia com toda a atenção do mundo.

– Porque a Bella teve de ir ao hospital? – Esme perguntou com medo do que se poderia ter passado com a simpática morena.

– O namorado dela chegou a casa dela completamente alcoolizado e tentou abusá-la. Se não fosse o Jasper ouvir os pedidos de socorro baixos da Bella ele teria conseguido levar adiante o que queria.

– Mas que horror. – Esme já tinha lagrimas nos olhos só em pensar. Bella era uma menina tão querida e doce com todos, não merecia uma coisa dessas. – Ela está bem?

– O Jasper disse que além de algumas escoriações de ele lhe ter batido e ela se debatido não tem nada de muito preocupante, a não ser uma facada dele na hora em que o Jasper o agrediu mas está bem. O médico que a atendeu e que a operou garantiu que ela estava bem. Teve de ser sedada porque estava muito inquieta e só acorda esta manhã.

– Os meninos já sabem o que se passou? – Esme tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas só em pensar na dor da jovem e os irmãos que estavam tão abatidinhos.

– Nós só lhe dissemos que ela teve de ir ao hospital mas não explicamos nada. Eles são muito novinhos para perceber algo assim. A Bella depois é que sabe como lhes contar. – Alice também estava preocupada com os mais novos. Ela conhece-os ontem mas sempre ouvia falar deles.

– Tomaram pequeno-almoço?

– Tomamos mãe, o Jasper ajudou antes de ir para a empresa. Ele tinha uma reunião e não poderia ficar com eles.

– Alice eles podem ficar aqui á vontade. Eu não me importo nada de cuidar deles. Podes dizer ao chefe dela que está á vontade. – Esme disse com um leve sorriso. Ficar com John e Louise não seria sacrifício nenhum.

– Chefe? – A baixinha questionou confusa olhando a mãe.

– Sim querida, o Jasper é chefe da Bella no jornal. Eles são amigos de infância e quando ela acabou o curso ele ofereceu-lhe um cargo na empresa da família. Ele é chefe dela lá dentro e amigo cá fora. – Esme explicou a uma Alice atonita.

– Pensei que ele fosse apenas amigo dela. Mas melhor assim não vai ter de dar muitas explicações a um chefe insuportável.

– É melhor ir dar uma olhadela nas crianças. Vais levá-los ao hospital?

– No final de almoço. Primeiro quero que eles comam, descansem e depois levou-os, além disso quero que a Bella esteja bem acordada para não os assustar muito. – A menina explicou levantando-se do sofá para ver as crianças.

(…)

John e Louise subiram atras das gargalhadas das duas irmãs, com um semblante triste. Para eles Bella era tudo, irmã, mãe, pai e porto seguro e saber que ela estava internada não era a melhor coisa do mundo para os dois. Os pais tinham tido morte imediata e foi um grande baque na vida das crianças que ainda eram pequenas, principalmente em John que já entendia minimamente as coisas. Agora a irmã era tudo para eles e quando souberam que ela estava no hospital não foi nada agradável. John bem que tentava ser forte mas era a irmã dele que estava no hospital e ele nem sabia bem porquê. Mas Jasper prometeu que estava tudo bem, e ele iria agarrar-se a isso. Teria de esperar para que Alice o levasse a ver a irmã e ver com os próprios olhos que estava tudo bem. Para já tinha que sorrir e fazer com que a irmã não se sentisse tão preocupada.

– John. Lu. – As irmãs riram quando os viram entrar.

– Olá! – Os dois deram um sorriso triste.

Sophia correu para abraçar Louise, enquanto que Caroline abraçou John.

– Que se passa? – Perguntaram as duas segurando as mãos dos amiguinhos.

– A Bella está no hospital. – John explicou com os olhinhos cheios de lagrimas não derramadas.

– Tá doentinha? – Sophia perguntou mimando os cabelos de Lu que estava no seu colo chorosa.

– Sim, o Jasper disse que ela teve de ir ver o doutor mas ele quis que ela ficasse lá para ver se ela ficava melhorzinha. – John disse mais calmo porque viu a irmã chorosa.

– Vamos dizer ao papai para cuidar bem da Bella. – Sophia disse com toda a sua inocência.

– Vou dizer á Tia Allie para mandar o papai cuidar da Bella para ela ficar melhorzinha, sim. – Caroline levantou-se para seguir até ao andar de baixo para ir ter com a tia quando ela entrou.

– Onde ia a minha sobrinha mais linda? – Alice sorriu pegando na sobrinha ao colo.

– Ia atras de ti, tia. Quero que ligues ao papai para pedires para ele cuidar da Bella. Para ela ficar bem boazinha. – Caroline pediu com aquele olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

– Amorzinho, quando eu for ver a Bella eu falo com o teu pai, pode ser?

– Falas mesmo? – Sophia questionou olhando a tia com atenção.

– Falo querida, eu prometo.

–Então está bem.

– Alice. – Louise chamou com os seus olhinhos vermelhos de chorar.

– Que se passa minha bonequinha? – Questionou sentando-se ao lado dela com a sobrinha no colo.

– Eu quero ver a Bella, por favor. – Pediu com novas lagrimas. – Tenho que ver a minha mana.

– Oh bonequinha. – Alice ficou com o coração apertado de a ver assim. – Eu vou levar-vos lá então.

Esme subiu atras da filha e sorriu quando viu todos juntos sentados no chão da sala de brincar e Alice a falar com a pequena Louise.

– Que se passa para ter tanta gente linda com lagrimas nos olhos? – Esme brincou um pouquinho.

– Eu quero ver a Bella, e a Alice vai levar eu. – Louise explicou sorrindo um pouquinho.

– Vais agora Alice?

– Vou. Assim estas duas belezinhas ficam mais descansadas. – Alice sorriu para os dois e pegou na pequena Louise ao colo enchendo-a de beijos.

– Vai até lá então que eu fico com as minhas netas lindas.

– Vovó, eu também quero ver a Bella. – Caroline pediu com os seus olhos pidões.

– Eu também. – Sophia apoiou. – Quero ver a Bella linda.

– Eu vou convosco então. Mas tem de prometer que não fazem asneiras e fazem tudo o que eu disser.

– Sim. – As duas assentiram. – Podemos dar beijinho no papai?

– Se ele não estiver ocupado podem sim.

– Eba! – As duas comemoraram.

Sabendo que iriam ver a irmã, John e Louise ficaram mais calmos. Sophia e Caroline correram para o quarto para vestirem uma roupa para irem até ao hospital. Enquanto isso os manos ficaram a ver televisão enquanto esperavam.

– Alice, é melhor avisares o Jasper que vamos mais cedo. – Esme lembrou acabando de vestir Sophia.

– Vou mandar uma mensagem. Ele tinha uma reunião e não quero atrapalhar.

– Manda então querida que eu acabo de aprontar a Caroline.

"Jasper. Vou levar os meninos a ver a Bella. Eles estão preocupados e assim pode ser que fiquem mais tranquilos. Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa sobre a Bella. Alice"

Caroline desceu junto com Sophia até ao lado dos irmãos que assistiam desenhos animados.

– Prontas e lindas. – Esme anunciou chegando na sala com as netas.

– A Alice? – John perguntou não vendo a baixinha.

– Já está a descer querido. Já vamos ver a tua irmã, não te preocupes.

Os seis seguiram até á garagem indo para os carros, onde se tiveram que dividir em dois. Alice levou os irmãos de Bella e as meninas fora com a avó. No caminho os dois irmãos foram sossegadinhos e em expetativa para ver a irmã. Enquanto que no carro de Esme as meninas seguiam entre conversas e risadas.

Mal chegaram ao hospital saltaram para fora do carro e seguiram até ao balcão para pedir informações com as duas adultas logo atras.

– Bom dia. – Alice cumprimentou a rececionista. – Gostaria de saber em que quarto está Isabella Swan.

– Quarto número 9. – Respondeu apontando a direção do quarto.

– Papai, papai. – Sophia e Caroline gritaram vendo o pai no corredor e correndo até ele.

– Princesas! – Edward sorriu baixando-se para abraçar as duas meninas da sua vida.

As duas encheram o rosto do pai de beijos que sorria feliz abraçado às duas meninas, as suas princesas, os raios de sol da vida amargurada deste homem. Todos os momentos com as meninas eram especiais na vida dele, com elas ele conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente. E para elas, ele era também o sol. O melhor pai do mundo com toda a certeza. Se havia coisa que ninguém poderia duvidar era do amor entre pai e filhas, era único e visível.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

As enfermeiras e médicos que passavam no corredor sorriam com a cena. O tão sisudo e sempre centrado Dr. Cullen derretido abaixado no meio do corredor com as duas filhas.

– Que as minhas duas princesas estão aqui a fazer? – Questionou dando as mãos às duas e indo de encontro a Alice e Esme e as duas crianças que as acompanhavam.

– Viemos ver a Bella. – Caroline explicou. – Papai, tens de tratar bem dela.

– Sim papai. Tratar muito bem da Bella. Ela é minha amiguinha. – Sophia também interveio na conversa.

– Não estou a entender. Explica-te Alice, por favor. – Pediu á irmã.

– A Bella é irmã mais velha do John e da Louise, e tutora legal dos dois. Ontem veio parar ao hospital e eles estão todos preocupados. – Alice resumiu sem entrar em detalhes, sobre a real situação da morena.

– Não deu entrada nenhuma Bella amorzinhos. – Edward explicou às filhas.

– Isabella Swan. – John disse tímido.

– Já sei quem é. Ela está bem, queridos. Já esteve a falar comigo e estava preocupada com a Lu e o John dela.

– Mesmo? – Os dois perguntaram com os olhinhos a brilhar.

– Sim. Ela disse que são os tesouros dela e que sente muitas saudades deles, mas eu não a posso deixar ir já embora. – Desculpou-se aos dois anjinhos.

– Porquê? – Louise questionou com um leve biquinho. – Ela não está boazinha?

– Preciso de ter certeza que ela está mesmo bem, pequenina. Para depois ela puder cuidar bem de ti e do teu mano. Pode ser?

– Sim. – Os dois assentiram rapidamente.

– Querem ver a vossa mana?

– Podemos? – Louise perguntou com toda a sua inocência.

– Claro que podes anjinho. Eu levo-vos até lá.

(…)

Na parte da manhã – primeira conversa Edward/Bella

Edward atrasou a sua saída do hospital, para puder ver se Isabella acalmava da parte da manhã e para a tirar da sedagem. Eram cerca de nove horas quando foi até ao quarto para a ver e deparou-se com um belo par de olhos castanhos chocolate a olhar tudo em volta com bastante atenção.

– Bom dia Isabella. – Cumprimentou dos pés da cama da moça.

– Bom dia Dr. – Respondeu ainda meia confusa. – O que se passou?

– Sabe onde está senhorita? –Questionou no seu modo medico para despistar qualquer tipo de anomalia psíquica por causa do trauma ou confusão que ainda sentisse.

– No hospital.

– Sabe porque veio aqui parar?

– Eu... – Bella respirou fundo e forçou-se a lembrar daquilo que se tinha passado para ela estar naquele estado.

– Tem tempo, vá com calma. – Edward olhava com atenção a moça que parecia cada vez mais nervosa, com certeza lembrando-se daquilo porque tinha passado.

– Eu fui quase violada pelo meu namorado, o Jasper, que estava lá em casa salvou-me e depois só me lembro de levar uma facada e de ele dizer que iria chamar a ambulância. – A morena explicou tudo de uma vez.

– A senhorita chegou ao hospital desacordada, com perdas de sangue e muito nervosa. Tivemos de a sedar para a acalmar. Foi feito uma pequena cirurgia para estancar e fechar o corte e os machucados que tem no corpo, que suponho que sejam do aperto do agressor, foram tratados para que não ficassem tão visíveis.

– Quando vou puder ir embora? – Ela não via a hora de sair daquele lugar e ir cuidar dos irmãos que deveriam estar aterrorizados.

– Amanhã, se tudo correr bem. Precisa ficar em observação para se ter certeza que não apanhou nenhuma infeção.

– Eu preciso de ir hoje Doutor. Os meus irmãos não podem ficar sozinhos. – Bella estava cada vez mais agoniada com a situação.

– Não podem ficar com os seus pais? – Questionou olhando bem a ficha da moça, que tinha apenas vinte e três anos, era ainda muito jovem.

– Os meus pais faleceram á dois anos num acidente de automóvel. Eu sou a tutora legal dos dois. Eles não podem ficar sozinhos.

– Calma. O senhor que a acompanhou ao hospital, disse que tomava conta deles. Ele disse que passava aqui hoje, com certeza que a pode ajudar.

– Eu preciso ir embora. – Bella teimou.

– A senhorita tem de ficar em observação, além disso quando for embora não pode fazer grandes esforços nem movimentos muito bruscos por causa dos pontos. Será aconselhada a ficar de repouso nos primeiros dias.

– Não posso doutor. Os meus irmãos precisam de cuidados e eu tenho que o fazer. – A morena já começava a formar as primeiras lagrimas.

– Não pode pedir a alguém que a ajude? Parentes próximos?

– Não tenho ninguém, doutor. Os meus pais eram filhos únicos e quando morreram não ficou mais ninguém. Sou apenas eu e os meus tesourinhos. Eu preciso mesmo cuidar dos dois, ou desta vez a Assistente Social manda-os para uma casa de acolhimento temporária por negligência e abandono. – As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da morena, só em pensar em ficar sem os irmãos.

– Eu vou ajudá-la a arranjar uma solução. A minha mãe com certeza não se importa de ajudar a cuidar dos seus irmãos. Eu vou falar com ela.

– Obrigada doutor mas eu não posso lhe pedir isso nem abusar da confiança da sua mãe.

– Fazemos assim. Eu vou acabar a ronda e ver alguns prontuários. Depois eu volto aqui para voltarmos á conversa, até lá pense bem. – Edward pediu saindo do quarto.

(…)

Edward seguiu com os irmãos de Bella pela mão até ao quarto onde ela se encontrava. Depois da conversa dos dois ele ainda não tinha tido tempo de ir ter com ela, mas ainda bem. Agora ela não tinha desculpa, afinal ela conhecia muito bem a Dona Esme. E com certeza que a mãe não se importaria de ajudar a moça, ela sempre falava muito bem da bela morena que cuidava dos irmãos com um verdadeiro afinco e com muita lealdade.

Louise segurava com força a mão de Edward enquanto John olhava tudo á sua volta de forma nervosa. Os dois estavam ansiosos por ver a irmã e ter certeza que ela estava bem.

– Eu vou entrar para falar com ela e depois vocês entram para a surpreender. Pode ser? – Edward questionou sentando os dois numas cadeiras ao lado do quarto.

– Sim. – Os pequenos assentiram.

Edward entrou no quarto onde Bella assistia um programa de televisão distraída.

– Olá Isabella! – Cumprimentou tirando-a do seu estado de torpor.

– Doutor, não o ouvi entrar. – Bella olhou surpreendida para ele.

– Estava distraída com a televisão. Mas vim até aqui para saber se já pensou naquilo do que falamos á pouco.

– Sim já pensei. E não posso aceitar. Eu vou falar com alguém para que me ajude. Não posso pedir assim a uma pessoa desconhecida, que fique com o encargo de tomar conta dos meus irmãos. – Bella suspirou. Ela sabia que precisava de ajuda mas não deixaria alguém ter o trabalho que lhe competia a ela e nem ficaria descansada em saber que eles estavam longe. Poderia pedir a Jasper ou quem sabe Rosalie que chegava em breve.

– Lamento dizer-lhe. Mas vai ter mesmo de aceitar. – Edward brincou. – Acabei de descobrir que a Dona Esme é alguém que você conhece bem.

– Esme? – Bella repetiu confusa. Só se lembrava da mãe da Alice, a doce senhora.

– Sim, avó da Caroline e da Sophia. – Explicou sorrindo.

– Eu sei. Mas o que ela tem a ver? – A morena já não entendia nada.

– Ela é minha mãe. Eu sou o pai da Sophia e da Caroline. E quando lhe contei ela disponibilizou-se a ficar com os seus irmãos. – A verdade é que ele não tinha falado diretamente mas tinha deixado no ar a Alice que Bella iria precisar de ajuda. Com certeza a mãe não iria negar.

– Doutor, eu não posso pedir isso á Esme. Ela trabalha. Precisa de cuidar dos projetos dela.

– Para começar pode tratar-me por tu e o meu nome é Edward. E depois a minha mãe trabalha principalmente em casa. E quase sempre fica com as minhas filhas e isso nunca foi impeditivo. São só mais duas crianças.

– Não sei dou… Edward. – Corrigiu-se quando viu a careta dele.

– Eu tenho visitas para ti e depois falamos.

– Visitas? – Questionou confusa.

– Sim. – Edward abriu a porta aos dois pequenos que aguardavam ansiosos pelo chamado dele. – Podem entrar.

– Bella! – Os dois chamaram entrando no quarto e indo de encontro á cama dela.

– Oh meus amores. – Bella sorriu entre lagrimas. – Quem vos trouxe?

– A Allie e a Esme. – John explicou subindo na cama para puder beijar a irmã.

– Não chego. – Lu queixou-se quando tentou subir na cama, do outro lado e não teve sucesso.

– Eu, ajudou-te pequena. – Edward com cuidado pegou na menina ao colo e sentou-a ao lado da irmã.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu enchendo o rosto da irmã de beijos.

– Vou até lá fora buscar o resto das pessoas então. Até já.

Enquanto Edward foi ter com a irmã, a mãe e a filhas para as levar até ao quarto de Bella, a morena descansava os irmãos que estava mesmo bem.

– Bella, estás mesmo bem? – John perguntou olhando a irmã.

– Estou, meu amor. É apenas um corte que precisa de descanso. Não posso fazer esforços nos próximos dias. Por isso vou ter de pedir a alguém para ficar convosco.

– Nós portamo-nos bem Bella. Mas não quero ir para aquele sítio feio. – Lu já chorava quando Esme entrou no quarto com as netas.

Lu sabia como era estar numa Casa de Acolhimento Temporário (CAT) uma vez que logo após a morte dos pais, os dois irmãos tinham ido para lá. Mas Bella logo tratou de os retirar alegando que tinha mais que competências de cuidar dos dois. Foram apenas dois dias mas as memórias ficaram vividas na cabeça da menina.

– Que se passa? – Esme perguntou olhando os dois meninos chorosos agarrados á irmã que também deixava as primeiras lagrimas cair.

– Estava a dizer-lhes que nos próximos dias não terei como tomar conta deles. O seu filho disse que teria de estar em repouso absoluto e eles não querem ir, novamente, para o CAT.

– Mas é que nem pensar. Vocês ficam lá em casa. Tu não podes fazer esforços e eles precisam de apoio. Eu vou ter todo o gosto de os receber lá.

– Mas… - Bella ainda tentou contrapor mas foi logo calada por Esme.

– Nem penses Bella. – Esme cortou. – Não vou deixar que fiques sozinha em casa a fazer esforços nem vou deixar as crianças irem para o CAT. Se eu te posso ajudar, eu vou fazê-lo e nem quero ouvir nenhum mas.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu emocionada.

Esme estava a ser um anjo na vida dela. Depois da morte dos pais, não tinha mais ninguém a quem pudesse se socorrer em emergências como esta. Saídas á noite com amigos, jantares, namorar á vontade. Tudo isto tinha acabado quando tomou conta dos irmãos. Não que ela se queixasse. Pelo contrário. Mas era sempre bom saber que havia uma alma caridosa para a ajudar. Sem essa ajuda ela estaria encrencada.

– Bella. – Sophia e Caroline chamaram ao tentar subir na cama dela.

– Olá minhas lindas. – Bella beijou as duas quando Esme as pegou para elas chegarem á cama.

– O papai cuidou bem de ti? – Sophia questionou com as mãozinhas na cintura quando Edward entrou no quarto já sem o jaleco.

– Cuidou minha linda. Só não me deixa sair daqui.

– Papai. – Sophia reclamou.

– Não posso princesa. A Isabella precisa de ficar aqui até amanhã, pelo menos, para termos a certeza que ela está bem. – Edward explicou á filha que o continuava a olhar de forma zangada.

– Mas vais embora, para brincar comigo e com a Carol. – Teimou bicuda.

– Eu peço á Jane para ficar com a Isabella. Pode ser?

Jane é uma enfermeira do hospital em que Edward confia muito. Foram colegas na universidade e ela á uma super amiga, juntamente com o marido Alec. As meninas também a adoravam e por isso a ideia de ser ela a cuidar de Isabella.

– Sim. Eu gosto da Jane. Ela é boazinha Bella. – A pequena sorriu para o pai e saiu em disparada pela porta.

– Sophia. – Chamou quando a viu sair em disparada. – Onde vais?

– Vou buscar a Jane, oras. – Respondeu seguindo pelo corredor com o pai atras.

– Mas… – Ele não conseguiu terminar que Jane apareceu á sua frente.

– Sophia! Que estás aqui a fazer? – Questionou beijando a bochecha da menina.

– Quero que vejas a Bella, por favor. Não a deixes sozinha. – Pediu no colo dela, brincando com os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça.

– Bella? – Perguntou olhando Edward.

– Isabella Swan, que entrou ontem á noite com uma faca no abdómen.

– Já sei quem é. Conheças a rapariga, é?

– Ela é irmã dos amiguinhos de escola da Sophia e da Carol. E amiga da minha mãe. Mas eu nem sabia quem era a moça. – Explicou-se.

– E o que queres que eu faça Sophia? – Jane perguntou indo para o quarto da moça, com a menina ao colo.

– Como o papai vai embora, para brincar comigo e com a Carol, podes por favor ficar com a Bella? – Pediu com o seu sorriso mais fofo.

– Posso sim querida. Eu vou fazer-lhe companhia, quando fores embora.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu feliz.

– Bom dia! – Jane cumprimentou com um sorriso Bella e o restante pessoal do quarto.

– Bom dia, enfermeira. – Bella sorriu para Sophia que trazia a moça pela mão.

– Então, uma certa menina, disse-me que uma paciente precisava de companhia enquanto que o papai dela ia embora.

– Oh Sophia, não era preciso, amorzinho. Mas não era preciso.

– Sim Bella. Não podes ficar sozinha. A Lu vai brincar comigo e o John com a Carol. Tens de ficar com alguém.

Dentro do quarto só se ouviam risadas silenciosas dos adultos do raciocínio da pequena menina.

– Eu fico com ela, Sophia. Podes ir descansa. Eu e a senhorita Isabella vamos ter um dia muito divertido. – Jane piscou a Bella que apenas ria.

– Cuida bem dela, por favor. – Sophia pediu. – Ela tem de cuidar da Lu e do Jonh.

–Não te preocupes querida. Podes ir á vontade. – Jane tranquilizou-a. – Vai brincar com o teu papai e com os amiguinhos.

– Está bem. – A pequena assentiu. – Bella porta-te muito bem para ficares boazinha.

– Está bem amorzinho. Eu vou ficar boazinha para depois irmos ao parque brincar.

Caroline, Sophia, Louise e John despediram-se de Bella com imenso beijos e pedidos para ela ficar logo bem para irem ao parque. Esme e Alice despediram-se com um beijo e a promessa de cuidar bem dos irmãos.

– O Jasper passa aqui na parte da tarde, ele tinha uma reunião. – Alice lembrou-se de dizer antes de sair.

– Obrigada Alice.

– Jane, a Isabella não pode fazer qualquer tipo de esforço. Pode comer o almoço normal e acho que é tudo. – Recomendou Edward antes de sair.

– Sim senhor Doutor Cullen. – Jane brincou. – Vai Edward que eu cuido dela.

– As melhoras Bella. E os teus irmãos estão bem entregues. Eles tem algum tipo de alergia ou assim? – Lembrou de perguntar.

– Não. Podem comer de tudo. Não tem alergias a nada. A Lu tem crises de asma, por vezes, mas a bomba está em casa. – Bella disse. – Mas eu não tenho as chaves comigo. Talvez a Alice. Pede-lhe, que a Lu sabe onde está.

– Não te preocupes. Sabes o nome da bomba?

– Ventilan. – Respondeu Bella pensando bem no nome da bomba que sempre acompanhava a irmã.

– Ok. Eu prescrevo e levanto a receita. Fica comigo caso seja necessário. Podes estar descansa.

– Obrigada uma vez mais Edward.

– Não tens de quê Bella. Descansa um pouco que estão bem entregues os teus tesourinhos.

Depois de todos saírem Bella e Jane aproveitaram para se apresentarem oficialmente e conversaram um pouco. A morena achou a enfermeira muito divertida e passaram umas boas horas juntas. Quando era altura de rondas Bella aproveitava para ver televisão e na hora de almoço as duas comeram no quarto de Bella entre risadas. Sophia tinha conseguido o que queria, que Bella tivesse companhia e que estivesse feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

John e Louise no sábado depois de almoçarem com a grande família foram requisitados por Edward que os levou ao parque com as suas garotinhas. Naquele tempo, as pequenas crianças, esqueceram um pouco o assunto Bella no hospital, e desfrutaram das brincadeiras e das risadas que ecoavam pelo parque.

Edward parecia uma criança no meio deles, correndo e saltando com as crianças. As meninas não se lembravam de ter tido uma tarde tão divertida com o pai.

– Papai, tou cansada. – Sophia atirou-se para a relva esgotada de tanto correr.

– Eu também. – Louise deitou-se ao lado dela olhando as nuvens com varias formas no céu.

– E vocês, meninos? – Edward perguntou a John e Caroline que corriam de um lado para outro a tentarem agarrar-se.

– Vamos correr mais. – Caroline gritou no meio da sua corrida.

– Posso acompanhar as senhoritas? – Perguntou antes de se deitar ao lado delas.

– Podes. – Sophia concordou sentando-se para conseguir deitar a cabeça no peito do pai, sabendo que assim ganhava mimos nos seus cabelos.

– Lu, junta-te aqui também. – O ruivo apontou quando viu a menina perdida em pensamentos a olhar o céu enquanto ele mimava os longos cabelos da filha.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu um pouco corada. Afinal era sempre bom ter carinhos.

Bella era uma mãe para os irmãos, com certeza, mas faltava sempre aquele carinho especial do pai e da voz sussurrada da mãe quando falava com eles. Eles adoravam a irmã e não poderiam ter alguém melhor para cuidar deles, isso nem sequer estava em questão. Mas que sentiam falta de alguém sentiam. Era preciso alguém para apoiar a irmã.

John como mais velho, e muito preceptivo, tinha já entendido que a irmã mais velha usava uma mascara diária no rosto, um fingimento constante. Naqueles dias em que esteve no Centro de Acolhimento Temporário, logo a seguir á morte dos pais, sentiu imensas saudades da irmã. Só queria correr para o colo dela e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas não podia, ela não tinha que ficar com eles. Era apenas irmã e tinha muito que viver ainda. Mas a moça ergue-se e lutou pela guarda dos irmãos, retirando-os daquele local. Na primeira noite dormiram todos na cama de Bella bem juntinhos e foi ai que John se apercebeu, pela primeira vez, o quanto a irmã sofria. Pensando que os irmãos dormiam ela deixou-se chorar.

A partir desse dia ele tentou fazer de tudo para ser o homem forte da família. Ser forte e tentar não chorar mesmo quando a vontade era muita, pelo menos em frente das irmãs. As saudades sempre o perseguiam mas ele fingia enquanto estava com as duas. Ele sempre tentava dar o seu melhor para ver a irmã sorrir e quando ela parecia mais triste fazia de tudo para a animar.

Lu aproveitou aqueles mimos gostosos no seu cabelo, o cheiro fraco mas marcado de Edward e as palavras doces que iam trocando de vez em quando juntamente com Sophia que ria sapeca. Lu queria uma pessoa assim para a irmã. Alguém que a fizesse sorrir de verdade e pudesse ser uma figura masculina na vida dela.

– Papai. – Sophia pediu ainda de olhos fechados, entretida com os mimos.

– Diz minha princesinha.

– A Lu pode dormir lá em casa comigo hoje? – Pediu com o seu melhor biquinho mas sem olhar o pai.

– Se ela quiser, pode. Mas e o John vai ficar sozinho? – Brincou com a filha que abriu rapidamente os olhos olhando com uma risadinha fofa.

– Não. Ele também pode ir. Assim brinca com a Carol enquanto eu brinco com a Lu. – A pequena explicou.

– E eu fico sozinho? – Perguntou fingindo tristeza.

Em dias que ele tinha folga e podia estar o dia todo com as suas meninas, aproveitavam todo o tempo juntos e á noite dormiam todos na cama de Edward. Mas esta seria uma noite diferente. As filhas queriam cuidar dos amiguinhos como melhor sabiam.

– Não papai. – A pequena negou. – Eu posso nanar contigo.

– E deixas a Lu sozinha? – Brincou enquanto a menina ria no seu peito.

– Pois. Então eu nano com a Lu e empresto-te o Kiki para dormir contigo. – A pequena solucionou.

– Então está bem.

Kiki é um urso muito felpudo que Sophia recebeu ainda em bebé do Tio Emmett mas que não larga nunca. É o seu urso predileto e Edward sabia disso.

– Carol. – Edward chamou pela filha passado uns tempos. – Vamos embora.

– AH não. – A menina negou. – Quero brincar mais.

– Princesinha temos de ir, está a ficar tarde e ainda tenho de fazer o jantar.

– Eu queria brincar mais. - Caroline lamentou-se indo para perto do pai com John logo atras.

– Podes brincar em casa, enquanto faço o jantar.

– Mas não tenho o John.

– Ele vai passar a noite lá. Se quiseres. – Edward explicou olhando os dois sorriram.

– Não se importa Edward? – John perguntou tímido.

– Nada de você, campeão. E não me importo nada. Assim tenho um homem para me fazer companhia no meio de tanta mulher. – Piscou ao menino que riu.

Durante o caminho até casa de Edward, as crianças conversavam e riam de tudo. John e Louise não pareciam tão abatidos como de manhã, quando foram ver a irmã ao hospital, e tudo isso devia-se às duas amiguinhas.

– Eu vou fazer o jantar. Enquanto isso podem brincar á vontade. Mas nada de ir lá para fora. – Edward instruiu antes de seguir para a cozinha.

Estava a fazer o jantar, arroz de ervilhas com panados, quando se lembrou que precisava das roupas dos pequenos irmãos de Isabella.

– Mãe. – Edward chamou quando ela atendeu o telemóvel.

– Olá meu filho. A que devo a chamada? Já vens trazer as crianças?

– Não mãe, foi por isso que liguei. Preciso das roupas dos pequenos, eles vão passar aqui a noite. Só agora me lembrei que não tenho roupas deles. – Edward bufou por só se lembrar dessas coisas agora. Para Louise a roupa de Sophia dava mas para John nada feito.

– Eu vou mandar a Alice, no final do jantar, levar ai a roupa. Tens a certeza que ficas bem com mais duas crianças? – Esme perguntou. Ela sabia o quanto poderia ser difícil tomar conta de quatro crianças ao mesmo tempo.

– Não te preocupes mãe. Eles estão sossegados. E nós estamos a entendermos bem.

– Está bem meu filho. Boa noite então. – Esme despediu-se.

– Boa noite mãe. Beijos para todos.

– Manda beijos às minhas netas e aos meus outros dois docinhos.

Após falar com a mãe, Edward voltou-se para o fogão para puder acabar de fazer o jantar.

– Crianças. – Gritou do fundo das escadas para se fazer ouvir, lá em cima. – O jantar está pronto.

– Já vamos. – Ouviu-se um coro de vozes, fazendo Edward rir.

As quatro crianças brincavam no andar de cima quando ouviram o chamado de Edward. Sophia e Caroline, tinha feito um tour pela casa aos irmãos, antes de se sentarem todos a brincar na pequena sala de brincadeiras da casa.

– Já vamos. – Gritaram juntos quando ouviram o chamado e desataram a rir em seguida.

– Vamos rápido, que senão o papai fica chateado. – Caroline levantou-se e ajudou a irmã a fazer o mesmo.

Os quatro desceram as escadas em passos rápidos, mas sem correrias, que sabiam que se poderiam aleijar.

– Papai. – Sophia chamou quando não o viu na sala de jantar.

– Na cozinha princesinha. Estou a acabar de preparar o jantar. – O ruivo falou mais alto para ser ouvido pela filha.

– Queres ajuda? – Questionou indo até á cozinha.

– Não é preciso, obrigado. Tudo pronto. Vamos jantar?

– Sim. Eu estou com muita fominha. A minha barriguinha está a ficar magrinha. – A pequena apontou para a barriga enquanto o pai ria dela.

– Vamos alimentar essa barriguinha então. – Edward pegou nas coisas e foi até á mesa de jantar com a sua garotinha esfomeada, encontrando todos já sentados.

(…)

Os cinco jantaram entre conversas amenas e sorrisos. John e Louise entraram também nas conversas e riram muito com as brincadeirinhas de Edward durante o jantar.

– Está na hora do banho. – Edward anunciou quando arrumaram tudo na cozinha.

– Vais dar baninho a nós? – Caroline perguntou.

– Vou dar sim. – Confirmou rindo quando tocaram á porta.

– Vou abrir e já vamos.

Edward foi até á porta, enquanto esperavam todos nas escadas sentados por ele.

– Alice, olá! – Cumprimentou a irmã.

– Maninho, vim trazer a roupa dos meninos rapidinho que vou sair. Precisas de alguma coisa?

– Eu vou dar banho às crianças. Será que a Bella se importava se eu desse banho á irmã também? É que o John é menino mas a Louise não. – Edward estava com receio de que Bella achasse que ele estava a ser abusador da confiança.

– Oh Edward. Tens duas meninas a cargo. Claro que ela não se importa. Não é como se fosses algum monstro. – Alice tranquilizou-o. Mas se te sentires melhor liga para o hospital e fala com ela.

– Está bem. Obrigada Alice.

– Às ordens. Boa noite. – Alice despediu-se indo para a festa que tinha combinado com uma colega de faculdade.

Edward ponderou bem naquilo que fazer, enquanto as crianças os olhavam com atenção. Sophia e Caroline riam do pai que andava de um lado para o outro puxando os cabelos. Enquanto que John e Louise o olhavam sem entender.

– Edward, passa-se alguma coisa? – John questionou.

– Não, só… - Ele nem acabou a frase e pegou no telefone para ligar para o hospital. – Tenho de fazer uma chamada e já vamos ao banho.

Enquanto esperava que atendessem e passem a Bella, ele ia pensando naquilo que iria dizer. Só esperava que ela ainda não estivesse a dormir. Acorda-la por isso, não era positivo. Depois de uns minutos de espera e várias trocas de linhas Bella finalmente falou.

– Sim? – Atendeu confusa.

– Isabella, é o Edward. – Apresentou-se.

– O que se passa? Os meus irmãos estão bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

– Eles estão bem. – Tranquilizou-a, ouvindo-a suspirar em alívio do outro lado. - Eu liguei-te porque eles vão passar a noite em minha casa e queria perguntar-te se não te importas que dê banho á Louise.

– Edward, a serio que me ligas-te para perguntar isso? – Bella tentou não rir do outro lado, mas sem muito sucesso.

– Não rias Isabella. – Edward reclamou. – É uma pergunta legítima. Podes não querer.

– Dá banho á Lu á vontade. – Bella riu abertamente. – Se eu não confiasse não os deixava ir.

– Obrigado pela confiança. Boa noite.

– Boa noite Edward. Manda beijinhos aos meus tesourinhos por favor. E as meninas, por favor.

– Serão entregues.

Os dois despediram-se e Edward virou-se para as crianças.

– A Isabella mandou beijinhos para todos.

– Ela está bem? – Louise perguntou.

– Está querida. Ela está bem. Amanhã já vai puder sair do hospital.

– Boa. – Os dois irmãos comemoraram.

– Agora vamos todos ao banho. Primeiro eu dou banho às meninas e depois John somos nós. Pode ser?

– Sim. – Assentiram todos.

– Enquanto esperas, vou-te dizer onde vais dormir e podes assistir lá televisão enquanto esperas.

– Obrigado. – O menino agradeceu.

Enquanto Edward levava John até ao quarto de hóspedes, que estava sempre limpo e arrumado, as meninas corriam até á casa de banho do pai, que era onde tinha a banheira maior e as três poderiam tomar banho juntas. Sophia tinha pegado em Lu pela mão para ela a seguir.

– Lu! Anda. – Chamou puxando-a para o quarto do pai.

– É muito bonito. – Comentou olhando tudo á sua volta.

– É do papai. Ele disse que o quarto foi a vovó Esme que decorou, quando éramos bebés. Mas agora vamos tomar banho. O papai deixa fazer bolinhas.

– Na banheira?

– Sim. Ele enche e depois faz muitas bolinhas para nós brincar. – Sophia sorriu começando a tirar o vestido.

– Está bem.

Lu começou a tirar a roupinha mas não conseguiu-a tirar a camisola sozinha.

– Não consigo. – Queixou-se quando ficou com a camisola presa.

– Ergue os bracinhos. – Edward instruiu entrada e vendo a dificuldade dela. – Pronto.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu corada pelo esforço e por estar só de calcinha é frente dele.

– Lu, se quiseres, podes tomar banho assim, se te sentires mais á vontade. – Edward disse vendo o constrangimento da menina.

Ainda indecisa, olhou as amiguinhas que saltavam nuas á beira da banheira que enchia cheia de bolinhas. Se elas se sentiam á vontade, ela também podia. Edward não lhe iria fazer mal nem a deixar vermelha com certeza, como John adorava fazer.

– Não é preciso. – Disse tirando a calcinha e indo para perto das meninas.

– Ok, podem entrar devagar, para não escorregar.

As três entraram juntas na banheira, para tomar banho entre risadas. Uma a uma, Edward enxaguou as meninas que riam divertidas da espuma que escorria do corpo delas.

– Faz cocegas. – Lu riu quando Edward a esfregava com a esponja.

– Eu faço mais devagar para não teres tantas cocegas.

– É divertido, Edward. A Bella também faz assim. – A pequena deu um sorriso meio triste ao falar da irmã.

– Logo, logo vais ter a Bella outra vez para te dar banho e fazer miminhos.

– Vais tratar bem dela? – Lu perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

– Sim. Ela vai ficar boazinha. Eu prometo.

– Acredito em ti. Agora estou a ficar velhinha. Posso sair?

– Claro que podes. Vou buscar as toalhas. – Edward virou-se para pegar as toalhas em cima da bancada enquanto as três esperavam, já enrugadas devido a tanto tempo na água.

As três secaram-se com ajuda de Edward que ria da pele enrugada das meninas. Depois de vestirem a calcinha e o pijama, saltaram para a cama de Edward para verem um filme enquanto Edward e John tomavam banho.

– Esperem aqui, que eu vou buscar o John para o banho. – Edward explicitou ás três.

John estava entretido no "novo" quarto a ver televisão quando Edward o foi chamar.

– John. – Chamou. – Vamos ao nosso banho?

– Vamos. – O menino assentiu. – Vou pegar só no pijama.

Os dois seguiram para o banho, em silêncio. John parecia envergonhado e Edward não sabia o que lhe dizer.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou já dentro da casa de banho.

– Sim. – Assentiu sem o olhar.

– John, sei que nos conhecemos á pouco tempo, mas podes estar á vontade. O que se passa? Não te sentes á vontade para tomar banho comigo?

– Não é isso. É que desde que o meu pai faleceu, a única figura masculina que tivemos mais contacto é o Jasper e ele pouco tempo passa connosco. E de repente tenho alguém que brinca comigo, toma banho e tudo mais. É meio estranho, não que não goste mas não sei.

– John. – Edward fez-lho olhar nos olhos. – Eu não te posso dizer que sei o que isso é porque não sei. O meu pai sempre esteve comigo. Mas fica a saber que podes sempre contar comigo. Quando precisares podes vir ter comigo. Terei todo o prazer em ajudar-te.

– Obrigado. – John agradeceu.

Os dois tomaram o banho entre conversas amenas e John ficou mais descontraído. Rindo imenso quando Edward ao sair da banheira ia cair por causa da espuma, anterior, das meninas. Ele teve que se equilibrar á força, fazendo John rir ainda mais da careta dele.

– Não rias. – Advertiu com uma falsa cara de bravo. – Poderia cair de bunda no chão.

– Seria ainda mais engraçado. – John riu ainda mais.

– Vamos é vestir o pijama para irmos ver um filme que as damas esperam-nos.

Depois de devidamente secos e vestidos, os dois seguiram para o quarto para se juntaram às meninas. Acabaram por ver os Gladiadores, que agradou aos dois sexos. No fim cada um foi para a sua cama. Caroline dormiria no seu quarto, Sophia quis dividir a cama com Louise e John ficaria no quarto de hóspedes.

A meia da noite, o pequeno acordou com um pesadelo e correu até ao quarto de Edward, que o acolheu na sua cama. Os dois adormeceram depois de uma pequena conversa que tranquilizou John depois daquele pesadelo horrível.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Bella teve alta no domingo á tarde, depois de Edward ver que estava tudo bem e ela prometer que não iria fazer esforços. Os pontos seriam retirados dali a quinze dias mas ela tinha que manter cuidados.

Alice tinha passado em casa de Bella na parte da manhã para buscar tudo o que ela e os irmãos iriam necessitar para passar o mês lá. E levou uma roupa confortável para o hospital para ela se trocar.

– Isabella. – Edward chamou entrando no quarto para lhe dar alta.

– Eita Edward, para de me chamar Isabella. Se continuares assim eu passo a chamar-te sempre Dr. Cullen. – Bella bufou pela mania irritante dele de a chamar pelo nome completo.

– Desculpa, força de hábito. Sempre chamo os pacientes pelos nomes dos prontuários.

– Mas eu não sou apenas tua paciente. - Bella brincou. – Sou a tua nova irmã, não te esqueças que vou viver um mês com os teus pais.

– Bella, Bella. – Ele riu. – Para seres minha irmã, tinhas de ser gémea da Alice e isso não me parece possível.

Alice era um poço de energia, Bella já era mais calminha.

– Está bem, irmã adoptiva. Agora tens de me dar alta, para eu puder ir embora.

– Para tirares o meu lugar naquela casa. Assim não te dou alta não. A Dona Esme não me vai trocar, nem o Dr. Carlisle. – Edward fingia estar bravo.

– Bella. – Alice cantarolou entrando no quarto juntamente com Esme.

– Olá Alice, Esme. – Bella cumprimentou sorrindo.

– Pronta para ir embora, querida? – Esme questionou beijando a bochecha da morena.

– Não Esme. O médico não me dá alta. – Bella respondeu triste.

– Edward. – Bronqueou a mãe.

– Já vou assinar calma. Assim eu, saiu convosco. Tenho que ter a certeza que a Isabella não fica com o meu quarto.

– Edward Cullen. – Esme bronqueou.

– Estou a brincar mãe. Já está tudo assinado. Ela já pode ir.

– Finalmente livre deste hospital. – Bella comemorou com um sorriso feliz.

– Nada de esforços Bella. Eu vou passar lá em casa todos os dias, ou ligar para a minha mãe para saber se estás a cumprir o que te disse. – Edward tornou a avisar.

– Eu vou-me comportar. Não quero voltar para aqui. Tenho que pensar nos meus tesourinhos que precisam de mim.

– Mãe, a Bella pode levantar-se apenas para ir á casa de banho, e com muito cuidado nos movimentos. Os pontos precisam ser limpos todos os dias, se eu não puder, peço ao papai para fazer isso. E claro, nada de comidas pesadas.

– Ok, meu filho. – Esme tranquilizou. – Eu vou ter todos os cuidados.

Acabaram por sair do hospital, meia hora depois, com Bella numa cadeira de rodas, puxada por Edward, até ao carro do mesmo. Quando chegaram a casa dos Cullen, as crianças juntamente com Emmett esperavam por eles com uma facha enorme a dizer "bem-vinda Bella".

– Bella. – Os dois irmãos saltaram para perto dela com saudades.

– Meus amorzinhos. – Bella sorriu beijando as bochechas dos irmãos.

– Tive muitas saudades tuas Bella. – Lu queixou-se deitada com a cabeça no colo da irmã, depois que Edward a colocou lá.

– Também tive saudades tuas, Lu. E tuas John.

– Agora não vais mesmo para o hospital? – John perguntou alternando olhares entre a irmã e Edward.

– Se ela se portar bem não. Agora ela vai ter de ficar a descansar muito para não ter que ir novamente para ao hospital. – Edward explicou aos meninos.

– A Bella porta-se sempre bem, não é mana? – Lu interveio olhando a irmã com os seus grandes olhos escuros.

– Porto sim. Eu não quero mais voltar para aquele hospital. – Tranquilizou a irmã que voltou a deitar a cabecinha no colo dela, pedindo mimos.

– E as minhas garotinhas lindas não sentiram saudades minhas nem vem dar beijo? – A morena brincou com as suas duas novas amiguinhas.

– Eu senti um montão de saudades tuas Bella, e vou te dar muitos beijinhos. – Sophia sentou-se ao lado dela para encher a bochecha de beijos fofos.

– Tantos beijos. – Bella riu, beijando a testa da pequena que abriu um sorriso.

– Agora eu. – Caroline sentou-se no lugar ocupado anteriormente pela irmã para fazer o mesmo. – Senti saudades tuas Bella.

– Eu também minha garotinha linda. Mas agora vamos puder matar todas as saudades.

Durante o resto do dia, as crianças não largaram Bella por nada. Comeram ao lado dela e brincaram sempre por perto.

– Precisas de alguma coisa? – Era a pergunta constante das crianças, que só queriam ver a morena bem.

– Estou bem amores. Podem brincar.

Mesmo desconfiados os pequenos dispersaram para o jardim para brincar um pouco, enquanto Bella ficava no sofá a descansar como tinha sido instruída.

Ao final da tarde, e depois de ver se o curativo estava bem, Edward seguiu para sua casa com as suas duas meninas. Caroline e Sophia estavam hiperactivas no banco de trás depois de uma tarde de brincadeiras com os amiguinhos.

–princesas, que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou enquanto saiam do carro em direcção a casa.

– Vamos ver um filme. – Sophia opinou entrando em casa com Caroline logo atrás pensativa.

– Que se passa Carol? – Edward estranhou a carinha pensativa da filha.

– Podemos fazer bolo de chocolate com nozes para eu amanhã levar à Bella? – Questionou olhando o pai.

– Podemos sim, princesa. Pode ser Sophia?

– Sim papai. O teu bolo de chocolate com nozes é o melhor. A Bella vai gostar.

– Então vamos tirar esta roupa e vestir outra para não estragar.

Os três encaminharam-se para os quartos, onde vestiram uma roupa mais confortável e mais "velha" para puderem fazer o delicioso bolo de chocolate.

(…)

Na casa de Esme e Carlisle, Bella continuava sentadinha no sofá a ver televisão enquanto Esme deve banho às crianças antes do jantar. Carlisle tinha ido até à sala para ver a convidada, quando se deparou com a sua carinha triste e em desânimo.

– Que se passa querida? – Questionou sentando-se ao lado dela, mas não muito próximo com receio das reacções dela.

– Pode sentar-se ao meu lado Carlisle. Não fiquei com receios. Eu estava apenas a pensar. Nada demais.

– Pareces tão abalada. Precisas que te traga alguma coisa?

– Estou bem. Apenas me sinto meia inútil por não puder fazer nada. É stressante para mim.

– É uma fase querida, logo estás de volta aos teus afazeres.

– Detesto ser incómodo para as pessoas. Tem de me receber aqui com os meus irmãos e ainda cuidar dele. – Bella bufou inconformada.

– Eih! Não é incómodo nenhum, se não te quiséssemos aqui não teríamos nos disponibilizado. – Carlisle confortou a rapariga, afagando a mão pousada ao seu lado. – E quanto aos teus irmãos. Confesso que é uma alegria para todos. As nossas netas passam muito tempo por aqui e adoramos, ter mais duas crianças é ainda melhor. A Esme é a mais feliz.

Bella não conseguiu conter mais o sorriso com as palavras do patriarca da casa. Ele era mesmo uma pessoa muito especial. Fazendo-a esquecer dos seus problemas e aliviando-a dos seus tremores. A verdade é que lhe lembrava o próprio pai.

– Obrigada Carlisle. – Agradeceu já com as primeiras lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não tens de quê minha querida. E nada de lágrimas. Nesta casa só é possíveis sorrisos. Não queremos ver ninguém triste.

– Não estou triste. – Negou tentando limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto incessantemente.

Carlisle não sabia o que fazer ao ver as lágrimas da rapariga. Será que estavam a ser tão maus hospitaleiros que ela se sentia em baixo.

– Querida, não chores, não sei o que fazer ao ver-te assim. – Confessou. Odiava ver qualquer pessoa chorar, principalmente pessoas tão doces como Isabella Swan.

– Eu… - Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase que uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas a assombrou.

A verdade é que todo o carinho do homem a fazia lembrar o seu próprio pai. Charlie Swan não poderia ver ninguém chorar. Principalmente a sua adorável primeira filha, a sua princesa.

– Bella. – Carlisle sem saber mais o que fazer, puxou a rapariga delicadamente para o seu colo e mimou os cabelos e as costas como fazia aos filhos quando eles estavam mais tristes. – Não sei o que se passa mas fica a saber que podes contar comigo.

Com os mimos e as palavras doces de Carlisle, Bella foi-se acalmando aos poucos, acabando por confessar o motivo do choro.

– O senhor faz-me lembrar muito o meu pai. – Confessou limpando as últimas lágrimas que tinham encharcado a camisa azul do homem.

– Querida, sei que infelizmente ele já não pode estar aqui. Mas sempre que quiseres desabafar ou apenas um pouco de colo, podes contar comigo. Terei todo o prazer de te "adoptar" como filha.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu beijando a bochecha dele que sorriu, com o gesto.

(…)

Esme tinha subido para dar banho às duas crianças.

– John! – Chamou quando chegou, aquele que seria o seu quarto, nos próximos dias. – Precisas de ajuda no banho?

– Não Esme. Eu tomo banho sozinho. – Explicou à senhora que cuidaria deles nos próximos dias.

– Então eu vou dar banho à tua mana. Tens tudo o que precisas na casa de banho, caso não chegues a alguma coisa, podes chamar que eu venho até aqui.

– Obrigado.

– De nada querido. Estás á vontade.

Louise continuava caladinha sentada na cama que seria sua nos próximos tempos á espera de Esme.

– E tu, bonequinha, vamos tomar banho?

– Sim.

As duas dirigiram-se até á casa de banho do quarto de Bella para tomar banho. Louise deixou-se lavar e secar pela matriarca da família sem reclamações.

– Bonequinha, vamos vestir o pijama e vamos comer. Tens fome?

– Sim. O ratinho já está a comer a minha barriga. – A pequena apontou para a sua barriga que roncava ligeiramente de fome.

– Ratinho esfomeado. Já vais comer. – Esme brincou beijando a barriga da menina que riu. – Vamos só buscar o teu mano.

– John, estás pronto? – Esme perguntou batendo á porta do quarto do rapaz.

– Sim.

– Então vamos jantar que a tua mana está cheia de fome. – Esme brincou pegando na mão dos dois.

O jantar passou-se entre pequenas risadas dos mais novos e sorrisos dos adultos. Bella estava mais calma após falar com Carlisle. É sempre bom de se saber que se tem alguém ali do lado pronto a ajudar caso seja necessário.

– Hora de ir para a cama. – Bella instruiu os irmãos quando começou a ver os dois a piscar os olhos de sono, no sofá da sala.

– Eu levo os dois para cima, querida. Precisas de ajuda? – Esme questionou solicita.

– Não, Esme, obrigada. Só preciso de me levantar com cuidado.

– Nem pensar Bella. – Carlisle interferiu. – Eu levo-te para cima. Nada de esforços.

– Não é preciso. – Bella tentou negar uma vez mais. – Eu consigo.

– Mas não mesmo. Não me custa nada.

– Despeçam-se da Bella, amores. Vamos dormir. – Esme instruiu os dois pequenos ensonados.

– Boa noite Bella. – Louise despediu-se com um beijo fofo na bochecha da irmã.

– Boa noite minha linda. Sonha com os anjos.

– Boa noite Bella. – John despediu-se também já a cair de sono.

– Boa noite meu anjo.

– Bella, eu já vou ao teu quarto para te ajudar no que precisares. – Esme prontificou-se.

– Obrigada Esme. – Agradeceu envergonhada. Depender dos outros era péssimo para ela, que sempre fez tudo.

– Bella, vamos subir? – Carlisle brincou com os braços estendidos.

– Vamos.

Com cuidado Carlisle pegou em Bella de forma a não puxar nem embarrar nos pontos e levou até ao quarto.

– Obrigada Carlisle. Por tudo. – Agradeceu.

– De nada minha querida. Sempre que precisares, não te sintas envergonhada. Pensa em mim como se fosse o teu pai, se te deixar mais confortável.

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella voltaram a transbordar com as palavras daquele homem. Os filhos tinham muita sorte nele. Ele era uma óptima pessoa com toda a certeza.

– Boa noite querida. – Despediu-se com um beijo na testa e limpando as ultimas lágrimas do rosto levemente corado.

– Boa noite. – Sussurrou.

Esme depois de aconchegar as crianças nas suas camas seguiu até ao quarto de Bella, que a esperava sentada na cama.

– Querida! – Chamou tirando-a dos seus pensamentos. – Vamos trocar para o pijama?

– Se não se importar Esme, queria pelo menos passar um pano húmido pelo corpo. Sinto que ainda cheiro a hospital.

– À vontade querida. Amanhã, se quiseres, eu ajudo-te a tomar um banho de verdade.

–Como? Não posso molhar os pontos. – Bella estava confusa.

–Troques de mãe e mulher de médico. – Esme brincou com um sorriso.

– Está bem. Mas por hoje pode ser mesmo uma passada com um pano molhado. E ajuda a vestir o pijama.

– Vamos lá.

Com a ajuda de Esme Bella pode limpar-se e tirar um pouco do cheiro do hospital. Vestir o pijama foi outra história, estava difícil passar a camisola sem Bella se mexer muito. Mas com cuidado e paciência as duas conseguiram.

– Obrigada Esme. – Bella agradeceu.

– De nada querida. Quando precisares é só tocares esta campainha. – A mulher apontou para a campainha que estava pousada na mesa-de-cabeceira, bem próximo de Bella.

– Não quero dar trabalho.

– Não dás trabalho nenhum querida. É o mesmo que cuidar de um dos meus filhos ou netas doentes.

– A questão é essa. Não sou da família.

– Agora és. A nossa quarta filha de coração. – Esme explicou afagando os cabelos dela e beijando-a na bochecha antes de se despedir.

– Obrigada. Por tudo.

– Boa noite querida. Qualquer coisa já sabes.

– Boa noite Esme.

As duas despediram-se e Bella deixou-se cair em cima da almofada, cansada. Esta seria a primeira de muitas noites com os seus pais de coração e os cuidados amorosos dos mesmos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Bella, Esme e Carlisle ao longo do mês tinham desenvolvido uma rotina. Bella acordava e esperava que Esme fosse ter com ela, caso acordasse cedo de mais e precisa-se de algo dava um toque a Esme. Depois Esme ajudava-a no banho, tapando os pontos com película aderente ou sacos plásticos. No final Carlisle pegava nela ao colo e levava-a para baixo onde passava o resto do dia.

O pequeno-almoço era tomado com todos, depois de Esme preparar as crianças, e cada um seguia o seu dia. Esme levava as crianças até á escola e quando podia Edward passava e levava com ele as crianças. Durante a tarde Bella lia, via televisão ou ajudava Esme com algumas ideias de projectos.

Edward sempre que podia ia até lá para ver os pontos e conversar um pouco. O ruivo tinha até oferecido uma sesta de livros e filmes a Bella para a mesma se entreter. Carlisle ao final do dia, quando Edward não podia, ele quem cuidava dos pontos de Bella.

As crianças eram que mais adorava todo o clima de família. Era bom estar em família e com tanta alegria. Alice passava muitas horas do dia com Bella, quando voltava do emprego, a meio período. As duas tinham desenvolvido uma Bella amizade.

Emmett o irmão mais velho, de vez em quando, passava em casa para brincar com Bella e filar o jantar na casa da mamãe. Numa dessas visitas deu de caras com a "namorada". Ele e Rosalie tinham-se conhecido há dois meses, mas como ela teve de ir para fora da cidade por causa de uma sessão de fotos, eles acabaram por não definir bem as coisas entre eles. Quem diria que a loira que ele tanto falava era irmã de Jasper e uma das melhores amigas de Bella.

Jasper e Alice tinham-se aproximado e saído um par de vezes para ir jantar ou ir ao cinema, mas continuavam amigos como Alice dizia. Ela gostava do rapaz mas ele estava meio travado por causa da ex. paciente a baixinha prometeu que esperava o tempo que fosse preciso.

Caroline e Sophia que antes gostavam ficar na casa dos avós, com Bella e os irmãos lá, passaram a adorar ainda mais. Os quatro sempre se divertiam muito juntos. Mal chegavam da escola a primeira coisa que faziam era correr até Bella e enchê-la de beijos.

Hoje fazia exactamente um mês que Bella tinha sido hospitalizada, por isso era dia de tirar os pontos, finalmente.

– Finalmente, vou puder tirar estes malditos pontos e sair do repouso. – Bella sorriu enquanto Esme a ajudava no banho.

– Cansada de nós?

– Oh não Esme. Adorei passar este mês aqui. Fez-me lembrar dos meus pais. Obrigada.

– De nada querida. Foi um prazer ter-te aqui e sabes que já te adoptamos como filha, por isso podes aparecer quando quiseres. – Esme tranquilizou-a com o doce sorriso, a que se tinha habituado.

Estava combinado que Edward, quando saísse do seu plantão no hospital, ao inicio da tarde, seguiria até casa dos pais, para tratar de Bella. Ela recusou-se a ir ao hospital, alegando que tinha dois médicos em casa e não precisava de mais.

– Nem penses Edward. Tenho dois médicos em casa, recuso-me a ir ao hospital. Podes fazer o tratamento aqui. – Bella explicou zangada a Edward, quando ele lhe disse que na semana seguinte iria ao hospital para tirar os pontos.

– Sim Bella. Ganhas-te. Eu tiro aqui os pontos.

Esme tinha ido buscar os netos á escola, tal como tinha adoptado Bella como filha adoptou os pequenos como netos, por terem idades mais parecidas com as das netas. John e Louise ficaram muito contentes em puder chamar Esme e Carlisle de avós, tinha ganhado mais família. Bella ficou em casa á espera de Edward, que lhe tinha mandado uma mensagem a dizer que estava a chegar.

"Já estou ai a chegar. Vai-te preparando para ficar sem os pontos. E."

"Estou mais que pronta Cullen. Anda lá. B"

A morena estava a assistir a um filme quando Edward chegou com a sua maleta.

– Boa tarde!

– Olá Edward! – Bella acenou sentada confortavelmente no sofá.

– Pronta para tirar os pontos? – Questionou sentando-se ao lado dela.

– Prontíssima. – Acenou com um sorriso. – Mas vamos ao quarto, que as crianças estão a chegar e não quero que elas vejam isto.

– É melhor mesmo. Isto pode doer um pouco.

Com cuidado Edward pegou em Bella ao colo e dirigiu-se para o andar de cima, até ao quarto que foi dela no último mês.

– Vou buscar a maleta. Tira a t-shirt por favor. Podes vestir um top que não cubra a barriga se te sentires mais á vontade.

– Importas-te de me chegar aquele top preto que está em cima da cadeira por favor? – Bella pediu antes que ele saísse, para que se pudesse trocar.

– Aqui. – Estendeu-lhe o top. – Já volto.

Enquanto Edward buscava a maleta, Bella com cuidado vestiu o top, de forma a tapar pelo menos os seus seios. Não se iria sentir á vontade estar de soutien em frente dele, mesmo ele sendo muito profissional. Era preferível assim, sem constrangimentos para nenhum dos dois.

– Posso? – Edward bateu à porta antes de entrar, com receio que ela ainda se estivesse a vestir.

– Entra Cullen. – Bella mandou entre risadas. – Estou decente.

– Que engraçada Swan. Não te esqueças que chegas-te em langerie ao hospital. Aposto que os bombeiros deram uma boa olhadela até lá.

– Ah ah ah. – Bella fingiu que ria. – E tu também não aproveitas-te a oportunidade?

– Quando estou no hospital sou médico, não olho os meus pacientes com outros olhos. Profissionalismo acima de tudo.

– Muito bem Dr. Cullen. Então vamos ao trabalho?

– Vamos. – Assentiu começando a tirar as coisas. – Bella. – Chamou.

– Diz? – Perguntou confusa.

– Tens alguns pontos que estão mais presos, e vai doer um pouco. Estava a pensar fazer um jogo, para dissipar a tua mente disso. Que dizes?

– Muito preocupado, agradeço. Por mim pode ser. Qual?

Edward tinha analisado os pontos, e reparou que alguns ainda estavam muito presos e com certeza doeria. Se estivesse no hospital, poderia até aplicar anestesia local, mas ali, não. Por isso nada melhor que distrair a mente da sua paciente.

– Perguntas para nos conhecermos melhor. Que dizes? – Seria uma oportunidade de ele saber mais sobre a intrigante Isabella Swan.

– Aceito. Tu começas.

–Ok. – Edward começou a preparar as coisas enquanto pensava na primeira pergunta. – Idade?

– 23 Anos. E tu?

– 32. Cidade natal?

– Forks. E tu?

– Onde fica isso?

– Washington. É uma cidade pequeníssima, quase ninguém conhece.

– Eu sou daqui de Nova York mesmo. Profissão?

– Jornalista da Twilight. E nem te pergunto porque sei que és médico. Mas tens alguma especialidade?

– Sou clínico das urgências, não tenho ainda uma especialidade definida. Mas estou a pensar em fazer pediatria. Nos tempos livres o que costumas fazer?

– Gosto de ler, muito. Escrevo, além daquilo que faço para a revista. Adoro passear no parque com os meus irmãos, ouvir musica, cozinhar e sou apaixonada por um belo dia de sol sentadinha a levar com aquele calor gostoso. E tu, além de salvares vidas, fazes o quê?

– Adoro ter momentos a sós com as minhas filhas, seja passear, ver filmes, ou mesmo cozinhar. Não sou um grande chefe mas elas adoram as minhas sobremesas. Gosto de ler, quando tenho tempo, de passear e ouvir musica. E adoro assistir o sono das minhas princesas, é o momento em que elas estão mais calmas e leves.

Enquanto falavam, Edward tratava de tirar os pontos de Bella de forma concentrada e eficiente. Com a conversa ela não pensava tanto nas dores.

– Qual é o teu sonho de vida?

– Sinceramente? Quero cuidar dos meus irmãos o melhor que sei e posso, e um dia ver que fiz um bom trabalho. Vendo-os tornando-se grandes adultos e bons profissionais.

– Com certeza estás no caminho certo. Os meninos idolatram-te. És uma grande referência para eles.

–É bom saber disso. Qual é o teu sonho?

– Acho que o mesmo. Só que para as meninas. Cuidar de duas garotas, sendo homem nem sempre é fácil.

– Nunca pensas-te em voltar a casar? – Bella questionou logo de seguida, sem conseguir refrear a língua.

– Ainda não. Talvez quando aparecer a mulher certa. Não é uma decisão que eu possa tomar de ânimo leve. Tenho que pensar sempre nas minhas filhas em primeiro lugar. Se elas não gostarem da pessoa, fica para mim fora esse relacionamento. Elas tem de gostar dela, e ela das meninas e aceita-las como são. É difícil mas quem sabe um dia. – Edward suspirou antes de perguntar algo que á muito o atormentava. – Podes contar mais sobre o teu ex?

– Bem… - Bella parou um pouco para por as ideias em ordem. – Eu conheci o Jacob pouco depois que os meus pais morreram, cruzamo-nos um dia no cemitério quando eu os fui ver e ele estava a visitar a campa da mãe. Começamos a conversar e com o tempo aproximamo-nos. Começamos a namorar, á cerca de seis meses, mais por ser confortável ter alguém do lado. Eu não o amava. Ele apenas me trazia paz e tranquilidade e parecia gostar dos meus irmãos. Mas eu nunca quis dar um passo adiante no nosso relacionamento, como disse era mais por conformismo. Nós mal passávamos dos beijos inocentes de namorados e eu refreava-o. Naquele dia ele apareceu bêbado a minha casa a dizer que me iria ter de todas as maneiras, já estava farto de esperar. Ele bateu-me, arrancou-me a roupa e tentou violar-me. O resto já sabes. – Os belos olhos castanhos de Bella, estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

– Desculpa, não te queria ver assim triste. – Edward desculpou-se sem saber o que fazer.

– Não faz mal. Já passou. Ele agora está preso. Continua com as perguntas.

– Podemos parar se quiseres.

– Não. Estou a gostar de saber mais sobre ti.

– Está bem. Como é para ti ser irmã e mãe ao mesmo tempo de duas crianças?

– Confesso que no inicio não foi fácil. Eu não estava habituada a estar 24 horas por dia com o radar ligado em preocupação com os meus irmãos. Eu estive três anos fora, a estudar, e por isso, estava um pouco desapegada da rotina deles. Mas saber que eles ficariam numa casa de acolhimento, partia-me o coração. Muni-me de forças que nem sabia que tinha e aprendi a cuidar deles. Cozinhar, dar banho, ajudar nos trabalhos de casa, levar á escola, ter rotinas que não tinha. Tive que consolidar o trabalho com os meus irmãos. Uma confusão no inicio mas agora é normal para mim. Sinto até falta de cuidar deles. Não é uma tarefa fácil, porque me sinto mais mãe que irmã mas consegue-se e tudo fica bem quando recebes um sorriso ou um beijo das pessoas que mais amas. E para ti como é ser pai e mãe?

– Boa pergunta. Acho que para mim é normal. A Tânia nunca quis saber verdadeiramente das filhas. Eu é que tomava conta delas. Por isso para mim já é uma coisa absolutamente normal. Trocar fraldas, cuidar a meio da noite para dar o leite e correr ao hospital, quando estavam doentes. Fui eu quem fez isso tudo. Por isso agora, que elas são maiorzinhas não custa nada. É só correr ao quarto quando há pesadelos e mimar até a dormir. Claro que tenho que estar sempre presente e atento a tudo, a Caroline é um pequeno demónio quando quer. São os meus dois amores incondicionais e não trocava a vida que tenho por nada. As minhas filhas são tudo para mim. Não trocava, aquilo que muitos chamam trabalho de cuidar dos filhos, por nada.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Edward acabou o trabalho, deixando o antigo corte limpinho e bem cicatrizado.

– Pronto, já está.

– Mesmo? Não senti nada. – Bella olhou para baixo para ver o corte perfeitamente cicatrizado e sem qualquer sinal dos feios pontos.

– Ainda bem que não. É sinal que o trabalho foi bem feito.

– Convencido. – Bella brincou estapeando de brincadeira o ombro dele. – Obrigada pela distracção.

– De nada. – Edward sorriu. – Assim fiquei a saber mais sobre ti. Foi interessante.

– Concordo contigo. Agora quais são as recomendações?

– Nesta primeira semana tens de fazer as coisas com calma, nada de esforços.

– Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou com um falso ar de raiva.

– Não vás trabalhar pelos próximos quinze dias.

– Quinze dias? – Bella meio que gritou. Ela já estava farta de estar presa.

– Uma semana então, mas tens de ter cuidado. – Alertou no seu modo médico.

– Ok. Eu prometo ter cuidado.

Os dois ainda assentaram uns pontos da recuperação antes de voltarem às conversas informais deles, de sempre.

– Bella, como eu sou bonzinho, tenho uma proposta para ti. – Edward brincou sentando-se ao lado dela.

– O que é? Vais me deixar sair mais cedo da recuperação? – Questionou feliz, só com a possibilidade.

– Nada disso Isabella Swan. – Negou olhando-a como se ela fosse louca. – Vou te levar a jantar daqui a uma semana, como forma de comemoração da tua recuperação. Aceitas?

– Jantar contigo Cullen? – Bella brincou. – Não sei não.

– Prometo ser bonzinho e entregar a dama ao final da noite, direitinha aos irmãos. – Brincou da mesma forma, com um sorrisinho de canto.

– Está bem. Eu aceito. De hoje a uma semana vamos jantar juntos. Mas quem fica com os meus tesourinhos?

– Os avós babões com certeza. – Edward riu vendo Bella bem pensativa. Com certeza pensando nas alternativas para ficar com os irmãos.

– Já me tinha esquecido que os meus irmãos foram adoptados pelos meus novos pais. – Bella brincou sabendo que Edward sempre fingia uma careta.

– Bella. Os pais são meus, só te empresto de vez em quando.

– Ah não, não. A Dona Esme e o Dr. Carlisle adoptaram-me meu caro. És meu irmão agora lamento queridinho. – Bella adorava apertar as bochechas dele e vendo-o fingir raiva.

– Bella. – Riu tirando as mãos dela das suas bochechas. – Vamos que as crianças já chegaram e devem estar ansiosas.

– Então leva-me ao colo. – Pediu batendo as pestanas como via algumas garotas fazer quando queriam flertar com algum rapaz.

– Manhosa.

Os dois riram quando ele a pegou no estilo noiva e a levou para baixo, onde as crianças os esperavam sentadinhos no sofá ansiosos. Agora Bella poderia brincar com eles.

– Bella! – Os quatro gritaram feliz quando a viram descer no colo de Edward.

– Põem-me no chão, por favor. Vou encher quatro meninos fofos de beijos. – Bella pediu quando desceram as escadas.

Edward pousou delicadamente a bela morena no chão, que se apressou a encher de beijos as bochechas das crianças que soltavam gargalhadas gostosas.

– Já posso sentar no teu colo? – Louise perguntou quando Bella parou com os beijos.

– Ainda não, amorzinho. Mas podes deitar a tua cabeça que eu faço-te miminhos. – Bella sentia o coração apertado só em saber que não poderia mimar os irmãos como queria. Mas é preferível fazer uma boa recuperação e depois puder fazer tudo aquilo que quer.

– Pai. Pai. – Sophia chamou abraçando as pernas dele, que era onde alcançava.

– Diz princesa. – O ruivo baixou-se ao nível da sua menina, para a puder pegar ao colo.

– Não deste beijinho hoje, a mim. Quero beijinhos. – A pequena apontou a sua bochecha.

– Erro meu, princesa. – Desculpou-se. – Vou te dar muitos beijinhos.

Edward encheu a bochecha da filha de beijos, que ria feliz. Em seguida agarrou Caroline, que parecia distraída e deu-lhe o mesmo tratamento.

– Pai. – Gritou com o susto de ser levantada no ar sem contar.

– Hora dos beijos, princesa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Esme tinha ido buscar Carlisle ao hospital, uma vez que o carro estava na oficina. Quando os dois chegaram a casa, sorriram como belo cenário com que se depararam. Bella e Edward estavam sentados no sofá com as crianças á volta, que os enchiam de beijos. Na sala ouvia-se apenas gargalhadas e sucuções dos beijos que os pequenos davam.

– Boa tarde! – Os dois anunciaram-se com uma pequena risada, fazendo seis cabeças virar-se em direcção a eles.

– Vovô, vovó. – Ouviu-se um coro de vozes e pequenos passos a correrem em direcção aos avós.

Sophia, Caroline, Louise e John encheram as bochechas dos avós com beijos que riram felizes da animação dos pequenos.

– Olá queridos. – Esme sorriu para os quatro que se sentaram ao seu lado no sofá. – Como foi a escola?

– Foi boa. – Os pequenos deram de ombros.

– Bella, como ficaram os pontos? – Carlisle perguntou á menina que mimava os cabelos de Louise.

– Tudo direitinho, o Edward fez um bom trabalho. Só que não me deixe sair do repouso. – Bella fez um bico, para tentar convencer pelo menos alguém da família que já chegava.

– Querida, tem de ser. Agora que não os tens, ainda corres o risco de abrir novamente o corte. Uma semana vai passar rápido vais ver. – Carlisle confortou-a com as suas palavras e aquele sorriso sempre tão compreensivo.

– Já sei que sim. Mas é frustrante não puder fazer nada. – Bella bufou fazendo com que os seus longos cabelos castanhos erguessem no ar.

– Podes ler, escrever, ver filmes. – Edward foi enumerando.

– É só uma semana, eu aguento. – Bella dizia para si mesma para ficar mais consciente e menos irritada.

– Isso Bella. Depois podes ir jantar comigo. Sei que estás ansiosa. – Edward brincou fazendo Bella corar.

– Cullen. – Reclamou entre dentes.

– Jantar? – Esme questionou confusa, olhando os dois.

– Sim, mãe. Eu vou levar a Bella a jantar como comemoração pela boa recuperação.

– Fazes muito bem meu filho, a Bella precisa mesmo apanhar um ar. – Carlisle sorriu para os dois. – Vai fazer bem. E nós ficamos com as crianças.

– Essa era a ideia. – Edward sorriu para as filhas. – Vou raptar a Bella e vocês ficam com as pestinhas.

– Mas pai… - Caroline fez bico, em ser deixada de fora. – Também quero ir.

– Na próxima saímos todos juntos. Eu e a Bella vamos levar as nossas queridas crianças ao parque, pode ser? – Edward perguntou a Bella que assentiu.

– Claro. Podemos ir ao parque aquático, quando eu estiver livre.

– Fica combinado então. Melhor assim Carol? – Edward perguntou á filha que se tinha sentado no seu colo.

– Sim. – A menina assentiu mais feliz.

Os adultos deixaram-se ficar pela sala a conversar enquanto as crianças brincavam na parte exterior.

– Hoje ficas para jantar filho. – Esme virou-se para o filho quando chegou á hora de preparar o jantar.

– Mas mãe… - Edward tentou intervir.

– Nem mas nem meio mas Edward. – Esme repreendeu. – Jantas connosco e ficas aqui a dormir com as meninas.

– Mãe, não tenho roupa aqui. – Lamentou-se o ruivo.

– Vais a casa e trazes roupa para ti e para as meninas, enquanto eu faço o jantar.

Bella apenas ria da conversa dos dois enquanto Carlisle assistia com a sua calma de sempre e um sorriso.

– Sim mamãe. – Acabou por assentir. – Eu vou a casa buscar roupa e já volto.

– O jantar é massa á bolonhesa, filho. – Esme riu quando ele se levantou, o filho adorava massa á bolonhesa.

Enquanto Edward foi a casa buscar as coisas, Esme preparou o jantar e Bella e Carlisle ficaram na sala a conversar. Carlisle adorava a rapariga, ela sabia de tudo um pouco e era bom falar com alguém assim. Os dois conseguiam falar de tudo e mais alguma coisa e tinha desenvolvido belas conversas ao longo do mês.

– Bella, afinal sobre o que escreves na revista? – Carlisle ainda não sabia bem o que a moça fazia.

– Escrevo uma crónica semanal sobre o dia á dia. Coisas corriqueiras mas que interessam toda a gente. É interessante, ter sempre um novo assunto para abordar. – Bella suspirou pela falta que lhe fazia o trabalho.

– Saudades do trabalho? – Carlisle questionou quando ela suspirou.

– Muitas. É chato não puder fazer nada. Sinto-me uma incapaz.

– Pensa que estás de férias e este é o teu momento de seres paparicada. – Carlisle deu a ideia, assim talvez não se sentisse tão mal.

– Mas de férias eu faço as coisas não fico parada. Eu faço as coisas por mim mesma. – Bella bufou mas respirou fundo e voltou-se para Carlisle com o seu melhor sorriso. – Está quase a terminar. Depois vou fazer tudo novamente.

– Esse é o espírito. Amanhã, como está um tempinho quente, vamos para a piscina um pouco. Cobres a cicatriz e vamos apanhar sol. É uma boa ideia?

– É uma óptima ideia. Carlisle, eu amo você. – Bella brincou beijando longamente a bochecha do homem que abriu um sorriso grandioso.

– Também te amo Bella, querida. Já sabes que te tenho como filha. Tudo por te ver sorrir.

(…)

Caroline e Sophia tinham ido até á sala para pedir ao pai para ficarem lá a dormir nessa noite, quando viram a tia Alice entrar em casa.

– Tia Alice! – As duas sorriram dando beijos na tia que ria feliz.

– Olá minhas bonequinhas. – Cumprimentou beijando as duas.

– Tia, o papai? – Sophia perguntou quando não o viu por perto.

– Não sei. Vamos perguntar ao vovô ou á Bella.

Depois de cumprimentar os dois, enquanto as duas olhavam a toda á volta a ver se viam o pai, Alice perguntou pelo irmão.

– O Edward? Tem duas bonequinhas impacientes atrás dele. – Alice brincou apontando as sobrinhas no cantinho da sala.

– Foi até casa buscar as roupas para passar aqui a noite. – Carlisle disse olhando as netas com um sorriso mais que feliz.

– Eba! – As duas comemoraram. – Vamos puder brincar mais com a Lu e com o John.

As duas saíram em disparada até ao jardim para brincar com os amiguinhos, enquanto os adultos riam das duas.

– A casa vai estar cheia hoje. – Alice sorriu contente. – Bella posso dormir contigo?

– Podes. – Disse meio sem entender.

– Porque queres dormir com a Bella, Alice? – Carlisle estranhou o pedido.

– Oras, o Edward vai ficar com o quarto dele, a Sophia de certeza que vai dormir com a Lu e assim a Carol pode dormir na minha cama e eu faço companhia á Bella. Podemos ter uma pequena festa de pijama. – Alice bateu palminhas feliz, enquanto Bella riu.

– Não ias sair com o Jasper? – Bella riu olhando Alice desfazer um pouquinho o sorriso.

– Ia, mas já não vou. Vou passar a noite com as minhas sobrinhas lindas e o meu sobrinho gato, o meu mano predilecto e claro contigo Bella. Vamos ter uma noite muito divertida.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Carlisle fingiu estar chateado.

– Oh pai lindo e mais querido do mundo. Eu também vou passar tempo contigo. – Alice sentou-se no colo do pai como se fosse uma criança a pedir mimos.

– Que filha mimalha que eu tenho. – Carlisle riu. – Vai avisar o Jasper que não vais sair com ele. Diz-lhe que foi trocado pela Bella.

– Com certeza digo. Só o trocava mesmo pela Bella. Querida, logo á noite, temos de estrear a cama.

– Com certeza Alice. – Bella piscou entrando na brincadeira.

– Repouso Isabella. – Carlisle avisou com uma falsa cara seria. Era bom ver a rapariga mais feliz e com um sorriso. Ela tem andado tão em baixo.

Naquele mês que se tinha passado, Carlisle tinha se aproximado muito de Bella, e sempre via aquela tristeza no olhar, por mais que ela força-se o sorriso e disse-se que estava tudo bem. Ela tinha perdido os pais, ficado com os irmãos menores a cargo e quase tinha sido violada pelo namorado em pouco tempo. Não é propriamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda mais quando se tem de ficar um mês de cama sem puder fazer nada e dependendo de terceiros. Sendo que não era pessoas da família. Mas a menina era um doce e não tinha como se apegar a ela. Forte e com uma delicadeza absoluta, ainda mais com os irmãos. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão preocupado com os irmãos e sempre querendo o melhor para eles. E o carinho que ela dedica aos dois é lindo de ser ver. John tinha um carinho enorme pelas irmãs e protegias de tudo, principalmente Louise. Ela adorava a irmã mais nova e quando ela aprontava ele sempre a defendia.

O que foi mais interessante foi ver os pequenos interagirem entre si. Os quatro andavam sempre de um lado para outro juntos e defendiam-se de tudo e todos. Quando os iam buscar á escola estavam sempre os quatro juntos, com os sorrisos fofos e montes de coisas para contar. Louise era muita activa e adorava aprontar e sempre levava Sophia consigo. A pequena neta, sempre tão quieta e sossegada, tinha se mostrado uma verdadeira pestinha quando junta com a amiguinha. As duas aprontavam todas juntas. Um dia na escola, porque um dos meninos tinha dito que Sophia não tinha mãe porque era uma menina muito feia, com a ajuda de Louise puseram sabe-se lá como areia na sopa do menino que fez a cara mais feia do mundo ao comê-la enquanto as duas riam. Como não tinha como provar que foram as duas a aprontar a professora não as pode castigar para grande felicidade das duas falsas anjinhas.

John e Caroline, mais velhos que as duas pequenas pestinhas com caras de anjo, são mais calmos. Andam de cá para lá em brincadeiras e sempre juntos. Era um autênticos anjinhos, mas quando se juntavam às duas ninguém podia com eles. Era só asneiradas.

Um dia, assaltaram a cozinha da vovó Esme porque queriam fazer um bolo.

– Vamos fazer um bolo. – Sophia deu a ideia, enquanto estavam reunidos no jardim a pensar no que fazer depois de já terem feito os trabalhos de casa.

– E como vamos fazer? – John questionou. – Nunca fizemos.

– É só misturar ovos, leite, açúcar e farinha e depois chocolate. – Caroline enumerou lembrando-se de ver a avó cozinhar o bolo.

– Então vamos. – Sophia levantou-se chamando os outros.

Os quatro seguiram para a cozinha, aproveitando que Esme estava no escritório com Bella a tratar de um projecto e Carlisle continuava no hospital.

– Primeiro temos de tirar todos os ingredientes para a mesa. – Caroline opinou.

Com a ajuda de John Caroline retirou todos os ingredientes para cima da mesa, enquanto as duas mais novas procuravam tigelas e colheres para misturar os ingredientes.

– Ovos batidos, farinha e açúcar mexidos, o leite vamos misturar para tudo melhorar. O chocolate ficar para o fim, para o bolo gostoso ficar. – Caroline cantarolou, como a avó a tinha ensinado.

Os três riram enquanto ela cantarolava feliz.

– É assim que se faz. – A pequena disse com um bico.

–está bem. Vamos lá então.

Os quatro misturavam os ingredientes, sujando tudo enquanto mexiam. Quando tentaram votar a farinha, viram-se envolvidos numa névoa de farinha.

– Eca. – Louise queixou-se. Tenho farinha no cabelo.

– Eu também. – Sophia e Caroline juntaram-se ao coro.

– Frescas. – John resmungou. – Vamos acabar.

A mistura que eles tinham feito estava um pouco esquisita, mas mesmo assim eles decidiram que tinha que ir ao forno.

– Vou pedir á vovó Esme para meter o bolo no forno. – Caroline saiu em disparada atrás da avó enquanto eles esperavam.

– Vovó. Vovó. – Chamou entrando na sala em corrida.

– Calma, Carol. – Esme pegou na neta para o seu colo sentando-se no sofá. – O que se passa?

– Precisas meter o bolo no forno. – Apressou-se a responder já saltando do colo da avó.

– Que bolo? – Questionou confusa.

– O bolo que eu, a Sophia a Lu e o John fizemos. Vamos. – Explicou puxando a avó em direcção á cozinha.

– Oh meu deus! – Bella disse escondendo a cabeça entre as mãos. Apostava que aqueles quatro tinham feito uma enorme bagunça. Com cuidado e devagar saiu atrás delas.

Quando Esme e Bella chegaram até á cozinha, sempre limpa e arrumada, até se assustaram. Era tigelas, farinha, açúcar e chocolate para todo o lado. Sophia e Louise estavam com a cara lambuzada de chocolate e John com farinha em todo o cabelo.

– Louise, John! – Bella gritou com as mãos na cintura e cara de brava.

– Bella. – Os dois chamaram com a carinha mais inocente do mundo.

– Nem Bella nem meio Bella. Ides limpar tudo e depois tomar banho.

– Sim Bella. – Os dois assentiram sabendo que tinham feito asneira.

– O mesmo para as senhoritas. – Esme falou com as netas tentando ocultar o riso.

Poderiam ter sujado tudo mas tinha sido muito engraçado ver o que os quatro fizeram. Bella e Esme saíram da cozinha em direcção á sala onde soltaram as gargalhadas presas.

– Umas pestes muito engraçadas. – Esme riu sentando-se depois de ajudar Bella a fazer o mesmo.

As lembranças daquele mês com certeza tinham coisas muito boas. E ainda haveriam de ter mais. Com certeza a pequena família de Bella iria proporcionar grandes alegrias a não tão pequena família Cullen.

Carlisle foi tirado das suas lembranças com o embate de uma pequena pessoinha no seu colo.

– Vovó! – Sophia chamou agarrando o pescoço dele.

– Sophia! – Carlisle riu. – Que se passa?

– Quero colinho. O papai não está. – A pequena protestou encostando a cabecinha no ombro do avó.

– Só mimo Sophia. – Alice riu da sobrinha.

– O vovó é amigo e cheira bem. Quero miminhos. A Lu não quer brincar comigo.

Louise também tinha fugido para o colo da irmã também pedido mimos, já que estava cansada de brincar. As duas deixaram-se ficar no colo a receber os mimos. Enquanto os adultos conversavam e Esme fazia o jantar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Esme terminava de por a mesa quando o filho chegou com as coisas para passar a noite. Sophia mal o viu entrar agarrou-lhe as pernas pedindo colo.

– Pai, quero colo. – Pediu olhando-o com os seus lindos olhos verdes brilhantes.

– Deixa eu pousar as coisas e já te dou colo. – Disse pousando ao coisas ao lado do sofá e pegando na sua menina que o esperava pacientemente.

– Pai lindo. – A pequena sorriu beijando a bochecha do pai e escondendo o rostinho no seu pescoço.

– Também és linda Sophia. – Brincou beijando os cabelos da menina. – A Carol?

– Está a brincar com o John. – Respondeu sem nunca deixar o ombro do pai.

– E tu não brincas mais princesa? – Questionou. Por norma andavam todos a brincar até que os obrigassem a parar para jantar.

– Estou cansada, pai. Quero miminhos. – Pediu manhosa.

– Estás a ficar doente? – Sophia só ficava toda dengosa e cansada de brincar quando ficava doente. Com cuidado sentou a menina no colo para ver a temperatura.

– Não. – Negou tentando fugir da mão gelada do pai na sua testa e peito.

– Não estás quente mas vou estar atento. – Edward odiava ver as filhas doentes, elas ficavam tão sem energia que dava dó nele.

Alice tinha ido até ao seu quarto para falar com Jasper enquanto que Carlisle tinha saído atrás da mulher para a ajudar, caso fosse necessário. Mas Bella estava atenta a pai e filha, que tinha um sorriso fofo no rosto. Quando deixou de lado o seu modo médico, Edward reparou na pequena Louise sentada no colo da irmã.

– Lu, também estás cansada?

– Sim. Estou muito cansada, quero nanar. Mas a Bella disse que tenho que jantar primeiro. - A pequena explicou deitada com a cabecinha no colo da irmã.

– Queres ir para a cama de barriga vazia e amanhã acordares com muita fome? – Bella questionou olhando a irmã.

– Não… - Negou bocejando.

– Então jantas e depois podes ir dormir á vontade. Assim amanhã não acordas com muita fome.

– O jantar está quase pronto. – Esme entrou na sala com o marido atrás a avisar.

– Ainda bem, mãe. Há alguém como muito sono. – Edward brincou apontando para Lu quase adormecida no colo da irmã.

– Já vais dormir Lu. Anda vamos comer. – Esme pegou na pequena ao colo para a levar para a cozinha. – Vou dar-lhe o jantar e depois ponha-a a dormir.

– Obrigada! – Bella agradeceu.

(…)

No final de jantar e depois de por todas as crianças a dormir os mais velhos ficaram na sala a conversar um pouco enquanto tomavam café.

– Queridos, já não tenho o pique de antigamente. Vou descansar. – Esme despediu-se seguindo para cima com o marido no encalço.

– Boa noite filhos. – Carlisle beijou a testa dos três e seguiu atrás da mulher.

– Edward, querido, não queres ir dormir também? – Alice brincou com o irmão.

– Porque Alice? Queres sequestrar a Bella?

– Não, mano querido. Apenas queremos começar a nossa noite e estrear a cama do quarto dela, sabes como é. – Alice chegou-se mais para perto de Bella, quase se sentando no colo dela, com um sorriso bem safado no rosto.

– É Edward. Agora que estou mais livre um pouquinho, quero aproveitar. – Bella pós as mãos na cintura de Alice fazendo Edward rir.

– Vocês são hilárias, mas ninguém acreditaria que sois lésbicas.

– Porque? – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo rindo em seguida.

– A Bella é meia receosa em tocar-te para começar. – Edward pontuo-o.

– Eu? – Questionou confusa, tirando as mãos de Alice.

– Sim. Quando se está á vontade com alguém agarra-se a pessoa á vontade.

Edward pegou na irmã ao colo, trazendo-a para perto de si e puder agarra-la.

– Assim Bella. – Exemplificou segurando com possessão a cintura da irmã.

– Tens pegada maninho. – Alice brincou vendo o irmão corar.

Edward quase nunca corava, conseguir fazê-lo era como um feito, e Alice tinha conseguido.

– Alice! – Reclamou entre dentes, soltando-a enquanto Bella ria.

– Desculpe maninho mas é verdade. Com certeza percebo porque as mulheres gostam tanto de ti. Tens pegada firme. – Alice continuava a brincar enquanto Bella ria. – Queres experimentar Bella?

Quando Alice falou os dois engasgaram com a saliva e ficaram rubros.

– Não Alice, sabes que as minhas preferências são mais femininas. – Bella disse tentando se recompor.

A morena não poderia negar que Edward era um homem bonito. Com uns belos olhos verdes, um sorriso encantador e dono de um corpo de apreciar com calma e tempo. Ainda para juntar ao pacote é um homem super educado e muito fácil de conversar. Mas amigos, era o que eles eram nada mais. Ser agarrada por ele para saber se ele tinha pegada seria constrangedor demais para os dois.

Edward também não poderia negar que Bella era uma menina muito bonita. Os olhos castanhos condiziam bem com a pele branca e os longos cabelos castanhos. O corpo era muito natural com as curvas nos sítios certos e sem exageros de tirar folgo. Uma beleza simples, mas muito natural.

– Eu sei Bella. Tu amas-me. – Alice brincou atirando um beijo soprado a Bella.

– Claro que te amo.

– Eita, sem demonstração de afecto pública. – Edward pediu com uma pequena careta, fingida.

– Isto é demonstração pública de afecto. – Alice explicou tascando um beijo na boca de Bella.

– Agora acredito. – Edward riu quando Bella olhava incrédula para Alice.

– Lamento Alice, mas continuo a preferir um beijo de homem. És muito doce para mim. – Bella explicou a Alice que sorria.

– Desculpa Bella mas não resistir. Eu também continuo a preferir homem. És muito suave.

– Suave? – Edward quase caiu ao chão de tanto rir.

– Sim, a pele dela parece pêssego e os lábios são muito suaves. Um homem é mais peludo e áspero. – Alice explicou.

– Ok ok. Não quero saber mais.

– Tu é que perguntas-te.

– Vamos dormir. Ai podes atacar a Bella á vontade ou não. Já que ela é muito suave. – Edward agora iria sempre atazanar as duas com essas brincadeiras.

– Meu deus. O que fizeram ao meu carrancudo irmão? O que sorri apenas para as suas princesinhas e quase não brinca. Foste clonado? – Alice perguntou chocalhando o irmão.

– Tá quieta nanica. Sou apenas eu. – Edward pediu agarrando as mãos da irmã para ela parar.

– Nanica? Nanica é a tua… - Alice começou a resmungar.

– Sim Alice. Já percebi. Mas sou eu. Não percebo. Não era isso que querias?

– Claro que era. Fazia falta o meu irmão. – Alice abraçou o irmão com força.

– Agora, vamos dormir. Amanhã teremos quatro pequenas pestinhas hiperactivas a acordar cedo e tenho plantão no final da noite.

– Vamos, que eu a Bella vamos por a conversa em dia. – Alice sorriu ajudando a morena a levantar-se do sofá.

– Obrigada Alice. Agora já consigo.

Os três foram para cima em silêncio, para não acordar quem já dormir. Despedindo-se á porta do quarto das meninas. Alice ajudou Bella com o pijama enquanto conversavam e riam.

– Bella, tenho inveja do teu corpo. – Alice disse enquanto a ajudava a vestir o pijama.

– Inveja porque Alice? – Bella perguntou corando. Não estava muito habituada a receber este tipo de elogios. Principalmente de uma mulher como Alice que era lindíssima.

– Ora porque és linda. Tens as curvas certas nos lugares certos, peito no tamanho certo e tens uma pele muito suave. – Alice explicou, mas quando se deu conta do que disse corou absurdamente. – Ai desculpa Bella, parecia uma lésbica a falar. Mas eu juro que gosto de homem. Neste caso do Jasper.

– Na boa Alice. Eu percebi. Só não acho que tenhas razão. Também és linda. Pequena mas com tudo no sítio, como tu própria disses-te. – Bella piscou. – Se tivesse que virar lésbica seria por ti.

– Eu também Bella. – Alice riu. – Trocava o Jasper por ti. Quando cansar dele já sei a quem recorrer.

– Podes contar comigo.

As duas riram da brincadeira enquanto se deitavam na cama para continuarem a conversa. Eram cerca de duas da manhã quando foram vencidas pelo sono. A conversa tinha sido longa.

(…)

No domingo por volta das oito e meia da manhã, ouviu-se uns oito pezinhos descerem apressados as escadas até á cozinha onde Esme preparava o pequeno-almoço.

– Sophia. – Caroline chamou baixinho, como medo de acordar o pessoal da casa. – Estás bem?

Sophia tinha escorregado no último degrau indo de bunda ao chão.

– Dói o meu bombom. – Queixou-se massajando e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

– Já vai passar maninha. Se não passar pedimos ao pai para ver. – Caroline tranquilizou-a beijando a bochecha da irmã.

– Está bem. Vamos comer então.

Os quatro seguiram em silêncio para a cozinha onde se depararam com Esme a fazer panquecas.

– Vovó. – Os quatro encheram o rosto da avó de beijos que sorriu.

– Bom dia queridos. Prontos para o pequeno-almoço?

– Sim. – Assentiram sentando-se mas Sophia logo se levantou.

– Que se passa Sophia? – Esme estranhou a neta levantar-se tão rápido.

– Dói o meu bombom. – Queixou-se novamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Que se passou, amorzinho?

– Cai na escada vovó. Agora dói. – A pequena queixou-se á avó.

– Vamos ver isso então.

Esme seguiu com a neta até á casa de banho para ver o que se passava. Afinal estava apenas dolorido do tombo, não tinha nada.

– Está tudo bem, Sophia. É apenas de teres caído. Isto passa. – Esme tranquilizou-a.

– Mesmo vovó? – Perguntou com um biquinho fofo.

– Mesmo, netinha linda. Vamos comer panquecas com calda de chocolate?

– Vamos. Eba!

Enquanto Esme dava o pequeno-almoço aos mais novos, Carlisle desceu ainda ensonado sentando-se ao lado dos netos para comer.

– Bom dia!

– Bom dia vovô. – Cumprimentaram os quatro sorridentes e com as bocas cheias de panquecas de chocolate.

– Ainda tem panquecas para mim?

– Aqui. – Esme estendeu um prato de panquecas ao marido que a agraciou com o seu sorriso mais doce.

– Obrigada querida.

Alice e Bella acordaram com as risadas dos pequenos a irem para o quarto tomar banho e depois de muito protelarem levantaram da cama.

– São nove e meia. – Alice gemeu levantando-se da cama a muito custo.

– Já está na hora de levantar então. – Bella sentou-se com cuidado na cama para se levantar.

– Não… - Alice reclamou. – Nós adormecemos muito tarde.

– Anda lá Alice. Vamos aproveitar e ir para a piscina um pouquinho antes do almoço. – Bella animou-a.

– Está bem. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

As duas seguiram para a cozinha, onde encontraram Edward ensonado no meio do caminho.

– Bom dia mano. – Alice cumprimentou esfusiante.

– Bom dia Allie. Bom dia Bella. – Cumprimentou esfregando os olhos.

– Alguém não teve uma boa noite de sono. – Bella comentou.

– Apenas fui acordada por duas hiperactivas crianças sendo que uma se queixava da bunda dolorida de ter caído. – Resmungou enquanto Bella ria.

– Quem se queixou da bunda? – Alice perguntou entre risadas.

– A Sophia. Caiu nas escadas e dói-lhe a bunda. Palavras dela, não minhas.

– Tadita da minha sobrinha. Ela está bem?

– Apenas está dolorida. Nada demais. Ela apenas achou que tinha que me informar. Sabes como são as crianças. E os teus irmãos não invadiram o quarto?

– Não. – Bella negou entrando na cozinha onde a mesa os esperava já posta. – Eles sabiam que eu estava com a Alice.

– Sortudas. Fui acordado com gritinhos animados e pulos na cama.

– Tu adoras. – Alice pontuo-o despenteando ainda mais o cabelo do irmão.

– Adoro sim. São a minha vida.

Edward abriu um sorriso sincero ao lembrar das suas duas meninas lindas. Os seus pequenos grandes amores. Amores incondicionais mas que são a vida de um homem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

– Edward, a Bella deu a ideia de irmos á piscina no final do pequeno-almoço. – Alice tirou o irmão dos pensamentos.

– Por mim tudo bem. Está quente hoje. – Edward concordou tomando o seu café.

Estavam a conversar amenidades enquanto acabavam o pequeno-almoço, quando Esme entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

– Bom dia queridos. – Cumprimentou beijando a bochecha dos três.

– Bom dia mãe.

– Bom dia Esme. – Os três cumprimentaram com sorrisos.

– Pedi ás crianças para vestirem os fatos de banho. Vamos para a piscina. Querem vir?

– A Bella pensou exactamente o mesmo. – Alice riu. – Vamos sim.

(…)

Os três acabaram o seu pequeno-almoço calmamente enquanto Esme tratava das crianças que estavam hiperactivas para irem á piscina.

– Vamos para a piscina. – Sophia cantarolava saltando em cuecas em volta da avó.

– Vamos. – Louise juntou-se á festa dando as mãos á amiguinha e saltaram as duas.

– O biquíni meninas. – Esme chamou as duas.

Bella chegou ao quarto juntamente com Alice e riu-se a ver as três garotinhas a saltitar em biquínis e bater palminhas.

– Estão prontas meninas? – Alice perguntou já pronta e apenas com um vestido leve por cima.

Bella tinha um biquíni escondido por uma t-shirt longa, como Edward a tinha aconselhado e uns short's bem pequenos emprestados por Alice.

– Bella. – Louise chamou a atenção da irmã. – Preciso de ir fazer xixi.

– Vamos lá então, amorzinho. – Bella pegou-a na mão da irmã. – Podem ir que nós já descemos.

Enquanto Bella levava a irmã á casa de banho os outros seguiram para baixo. Edward, Carlisle e John já as esperavam nas sombras.

– Pai! Podemos ir á água? – As meninas perguntaram mal o viram.

– Podem. Na parte rasa já sabem.

John encontrava-se ao lado de Carlisle em dúvida se poderia ou não ir á piscina.

– Vai querido. As tuas irmãs já vêm. – Esme tranquilizou o pequeno que abriu um sorriso e saiu atrás das meninas.

Alice tinha se sentado ao lado do irmão para conversar um pouquinho com ele enquanto as crianças brincavam na piscina e os pais os mantinham debaixo de olho. Estavam a conversar amenidades quando Bella desceu com a irmã que correu logo para a piscina. Depois de acenar para os dois tirou a t shirt e os short's fazendo com que Edward a olha-se com espanto, olhar que não passou despercebido por Alice.

– Apreciando a vista? – Alice comentou tirando o irmão dos seus pensamentos.

– Ah? – Questionou confuso.

– Estavas embasbacado a olhar a Bella. Gostas do que vês?

– Eu… - Edward começou a gaguejar. – Ela é bonita não posso negar.

– A Bella é lindíssima e tem um corpo de dar inveja. Normal babar.

– Alice. – O ruivo bateu de leve no ombro da irmã.

– É verdade. Ela é natural. Nada de artificialismos como muitas por ai.

– Nisso é verdade. Mas não é só ter um corpo bonito, é preciso mais que isso.

– A Bella é mais que isso. – Insistiu. – E tu sabes.

– É eu sei. – Edward meio que suspirou. – Esse é o problema.

– Problema? – Alice já não estava a entender nada. - Como assim?

– Eu meio que tenho uma atracão por ela. – Confessou baixinho.

– E desde quando é problema?

– Desde que ela é mais nova. Saiu de uma relação complicada. E eu não quero machuca-la mais nem machucar-me a mim. – Enumerou.

– Eih! Vamos lá com calma. – Alice sentou-se no colo dele, com as pernas de lado e segurando bem a face dele. – Antes de tudo desde a outra, com quantas mulheres saíste e tentas-te conhecer de verdade?

Na família o nome de Tânia era meio que tabu. Depois de tudo aquilo que ela tinha feito Edward sofrer, ninguém gostava de tocar no nome dela. Relembrar certos momentos não era bom para ninguém e muito menos para as meninas que tinham poucas lembranças da mãe.

– Nenhuma. – Edward admitiu depois de um tempo.

– Porquê maninho?

– Porque eu estava demasiado machucado e desconfiado depois de tudo. Não queria outra igual na minha vida. – Confessou olhando a irmã nos olhos.

– Mas a Bella é diferente. – Alice disse aquilo que ele ainda não tinha confessado mas pensava de certeza.

– É. A Bella é diferente. Ela é genuína e aprendeu muito com a vida. Ela é única. E encantou-me com o seu jeitinho teimoso de ser mas fofo. – Era só lembrar dos vários momentos com ela que um sorriso genuíno se abria na sua face. Bella era uma mudança de ares completa.

– Então qual o problema? Aproveita e investe nisso. Aposto que a Bella não se importa. – Alice riu.

– Alice és demais…

– É serio mano. Não ides jantar fora um dia destes? Abre o jogo. Uma amizade pode ser o inicio de tudo. Podes começar com calma, apalpando terreno e depois chegar ao quê da questão.

Edward olhava incrédulo para a irmã. Ela tinha um génio forte e saia-se com cada ideia mais maluca. Mas ela tinha razão, valia a pena tentar. Isabella Swan valia a pena.

– Vou tentar. Prometo.

– Ainda bem. Depois vais me contar tudo. – Alice saltou do colo dele para ir até Bella que estava sentada na beirada da piscina.

Edward apenas riu da irmã e sentou-se melhor para puder ver toda a área. As filhas brincavam felizes com os amiguinhos e Alice e Bella conversavam animadas. Ele não poderia negar que Bella tinha poder sobre ele.

Era só pensar na bela morena e nas suas conversas que um sorriso saia nos seus lábios. Ela com certeza era especial. Tinha que seguir os concelhos da irmã, eles com certeza, desta vez eram bons. A verdade é que a irmã nunca se enganava nas pessoas. Ela tinha detestado Tanya de cara, as duas nunca trocavam mais que as palavras obrigatórias. Já com Bella, Alice tinha se encantado com ela de caras. As duas conversavam horas a fio e sempre tinham o que falar uma com a outra. Umas verdadeiras amigas. Ai residia a diferença entre a ex mulher, já morta, e a bela morena que tinha chegado á sua vida.

Se Edward quisesse ser verdadeiro consigo mesmo, o encanto de Isabella estava no trabalho e amor que tinha pelos irmãos. Tanya que era mãe nunca ligou muito ás filhas, mas Bella que era irmã trocou uma vida de jovem livre por um de jovem com responsabilidades. Ela fazia tudo pelos irmãos. Vivia por eles e para eles. Um amor incondicional, como o seu pelas filhas. Isso era um ponto em comum enorme neles. Bella tinha um carinho muito especial pelas filhas dele, que a idolatravam.

Bella e Alice conversavam animadas ao lado da piscina enquanto Edward estava perdido nos seus pensamentos.

– Bella. Posso te fazer uma pergunta mais pessoal? – Alice questionou quando teve uma brecha na conversa.

– Claro Alice. – Bella assentiu.

– Pensas voltar a namorar? – perguntou tímida.

– Uhm… - Bella pensou um pouco. – Quem sabe, se aparecer a pessoa certa.

– Mesmo depois do Jacob?

– O Jacob é passado. Nem todos são iguais a ele. Se aparecer a pessoa ideal não veja porque não. – Bella determinou. – Não há porque me afastar. Mas não penso em cair de cabeça num relacionamento já. Com calma.

– Ok. – Alice abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Seria mais fácil para o irmão do que ela imaginava.

– Que é isso é o sorriso? – Bella interrogou.

– Nada não. – Alice "fugiu".

– Vou fingir que acredito. Como vão as coisas com o Jasper? – Entrar em terreno Jasper era bom para ver a baixinha sorrir.

– Digamos que o primeiro beijo eu já consegui. – Alice abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Mesmo? Conta tudo. - Bella parecia uma criança a receber uma prenda de natal.

– Na quinta-feira ele foi-me buscar no final do dia para sairmos. Fomos ao parque e estivemos a conversar e tudo isso. Quando me veio trazer a casa ao despedir-se de mim beijou-me. – Alice tinha um ar sonhador.

– Que tipo de beijo? Um beijo casto ou de ver estrelas? – Bella estava em pulgas para saber mais. Os dois amigos fariam um casal lindíssimo.

– Foi um beijinho casto, mas que eu vi estrelinhas eu vi. Ele beija bem, foi tão doce.

– Ai Alice. Espero que comeces a namorar logo aquele teimoso.

– tudo ao seu tempo. Se ele me beijar assim sempre que sairmos já fico feliz. – Alice sorriu.

Edward decidiu que era melhor ir dar um mergulho, antes que estourasse neurónios com os pensamentos todos que rondavam a sua cabeça. Depois de retirar os calções que cobriam a sua cueca preta saltou para a piscina respigando para todos os lados.

– Edward. – Alice reclamou quando ele lhe molhou o biquíni e os cabelos.

– Desculpa Allie. – O ruivo desculpou-se apoiando-se na beirada da piscina ao lado das meninas, mas com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

– Fixes-te de propósito. – Reclamou.

– Claro. – Disse tirando a língua á irmã.

– Chato. – Repreendeu. – Bella vamos vingar-nos.

– Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – A morena tentou escapar.

– Ele também te molhou. – Pontuo-o.

– Está bem. O que queres fazer? – Bella aceitou.

– Guerra de água. – Alice bateu palminhas com a sua ideia.

As duas entraram na piscina com cuidado e começaram a atirar agua a Edward que estava de costas a conversar com as filhas.

– eih! – Reclamou virando-se para as duas.

Os três ficaram a atirar agua uns aos outros antes de as crianças se juntaram a eles. Esme e Carlisle assistiam a tudo rindo dos filhos e netos que se divertiam a valer. Edward pegou nas crianças uma a uma e atirou-as á piscina como se fossem penas. As risadas eram constantes e pedidos de mais. Alice apenas ria quando o irmão a apanhou e lhe fez o mesmo.

– Edward. Põem-me no chão. – Reclamou tentando sair do colo dele. Mas estava difícil uma vez que ele era bem maior que ela.

– Não, não. Banho Dona Alice. – Negou fingindo atira-la á piscina.

– Bella ajuda-me. – Pediu já sem opções.

– Não posso Alice. Nada de esforços.

– aqui vai. – Edward gritou antes de atirar a irmã á piscina que veio á tona da agua cuspindo para todos os lados e reclamando dele.

– Quando estiveres melhor, não te safas Isabella. – Edward piscou a Bella que lhe tirou a língua.

– Não sou Isabella. Seu chato. E não me apanhas nem tão cedo novamente na piscina.

– Isso é o que vamos ver. – Edward avisou.

Bella teve de sair e ir para a sombra por causa da cicatriz enquanto ou outros ficavam na agua mais um tempo. Esme e Carlisle sentaram-se ao lado dela, conversando um pouco enquanto assistiam aos filhos e netos divertirem-se na piscina.

– É bom ter a casa cheia de risadas. – Esme comentou.

– Concordo querida. – Há muito tempo que Carlisle não via o filho tão feliz e risonho.

Quando chegou á hora de almoço, Esme mandou todos saírem da piscina para puderem tomar banho e trocarem-se para comer.

– Banho crianças. O almoço já vai sair.

Edward levou John consigo para tomar banho. Alice roubou as suas duas sobrinhas mais novas e Bella ficou com Caroline que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Obrigada Bella. – A menina agradeceu, quando as duas entraram no quarto para tomar banho.

–porquê meu amorzinho? – Questionou confusa.

– Por quereres tomar banho comigo. – Confessou corando.

– Eih Carol. Antes de tudo mais não tens de agradecer. É um prazer tomar banho com uma bonequinha como tu. E depois nunca tomas-te banho com a tua mãe? – Bella já tinha reparado que as meninas nunca falavam da mãe e isso deixava-a curiosa mas não queria perguntar a Edward e parecer intrometida.

– Ela nunca deu banho em mim. Foi sempre o papai, a vovó ou a tia Alie. – A pequena confessou com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos.

– Oh querida. Não chores. Agora podes sempre tomar banho comigo, se quiseres. – Bella limpou as lágrimas do rosto da menina e abriu um sorriso que ela logo correspondeu. Além de estar com o coração esmagado em saber isso não poderia demonstrar á menina.

– Mesmo Bella? Tu deixas? – A animação da menina era visível nos olhos que brilhavam de expectativa.

– Claro que deixo. Enquanto eu estiver aqui podes sempre vir tomar banho comigo e quando eu for para casa podes ir até lá. A Lu gosta muito de brincar nas bolinhas da banheira comigo, podes te juntar a nós.

– Eba! – A menina estava mais que feliz. Bella seria uma excelente figura materna na sua vida.

No outro quarto Alice divertia-se com Louise e Sophia a fazer bolinhas na água. Alice parecia uma criança no meio das duas meninas. Estava a divertir-se muito com as suas sobrinhas. Era fácil ser feliz com as duas bonequinhas a sorrir por coisa simples. Um sorriso delas valia o dia para qualquer adulto.

Edward e John eram os mais calmos. Depois da noite em caso do ruivo e da conversa com ele, o menino sentia-se mais á vontade com ele. O banho estava a ser tranquilo, ao contrário do das meninas.

O banho que era apenas um para todos eles, em meio a uma visita/estadia de Bella, ali em casa, em breve poderia tornar-se uma rotina mais que bem-vinda. Principalmente para Caroline e Bella, e Edward e John.

A vida tem caminhos que apropria razão desconhece. Pequenas escolhas que nos levam a grandes feitos. Porque nem sempre destino ou karma definem uma vida. Escolhas e situações que nos irão levar ao caminho certo. Ao nosso porto seguro. O local feliz para todo o sempre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

A semana passou rapidamente e Bella estava finalmente liberada para fazer tudo o que quisesse. O dia do jantar tinha chegado e a ansiedade dos dois era palpável. No dia anterior Edward tinha passado na mansão Cullen para combinar as coisas com Bella e com os pais que iriam ficar com as crianças.

– Edward! – Bella chamou quando o viu entrar.

– Olá Bella! – Cumprimentou sentando-se ao seu lado. – Mais feliz hoje?

– Claro que estou. Amanhã estarei livre. – Bella bateu palminhas á la Alice.

– Bom saber que não gostastes da nossa hospitalidade. – Edward fez uma carinha triste.

– Eu adorei a hospitalidade dos teus pais. – A morena frisou bem a palavra pais. - Mas é bom voltar á minha vida normal.

– eu imagino que seja. Mas não te esqueças que amanhã vamos jantar fora.

– Onde me vais levar? – Questionou olhando-o com atenção.

– Surpresa?

– Não quero surpresa. Onde vamos, Cullen? – Teimou.

– Ok. Ok. – Rendeu-se. – Vamos jantar a um restaurante de comida italiana, Meyer. Parece-te bem?

– Já ouvi falar muito bem do restaurante. Por mim está bem. Mas não tens de se fazer reserva com antecedência? – O restaurante é um dos mais conceituados da cidade e para conseguir mesa era preciso reserva com antecedência.

– A Alice tinha reservado para ir jantar comigo. Mas cedeu a reserva para nós dois. Como já foi lá… - Alice quando soube que os dois iriam jantar fora ofereceu a reserva ao irmão. No lugar dela iria Bella.

– A Alice é uma querida. Tenho de lhe agradecer.

– Vai um dia com ela às compras que ela fica mais que feliz. Mas não é preciso agradecimentos, ela ficou mais que feliz em ceder a reserva.

– Está bem então. – Bella pensou um pouco. – Vou ter de ir com roupa formal?

– Sim. – Edward assentiu.

– E tu vais de smoking? Essa eu quero ver.

– Eih. Porquê?

– Porque sempre te vejo de forma informal. Quero ver só como te sais de smoking. – Bella sorriu só a imaginar Edward Cullen de smoking. De calças de ganga ele era lindo, de smoking com certeza iria derreter corações.

– E tu vais usar salto alto? – Edward brincou.

– Ah não. Se eu cair a culpa será toda tua. Não gosto de usar essas armadilhas. – A morena fez cara feia. No jornal ela usava sapatos mais clássicos quando tinha que sair para alguma coisa ou sapatilha mesmo quando estava lá dentro. Sorte sua não ser uma jornalista de visibilidade.

– Eu prometo segurar-te. – O ruivo tranquilizou-a.

(…)

No sábado ao final da tarde Alice apareceu em casa com um vestido azul lindíssimo para Bella e umas sandálias brancas com pequenos detalhes azuis da cor do vestido para ajudar a morena a vestir-se.

– Bella! – Cantarolou entrando no quarto da amiga.

– Estou a sair do banho Alice. Entra. – Bella falou mais alto para se fazer ouvir.

– Tenho aqui a tua roupa.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu saindo da casa de banho enrolada numa toalha.

– Langerie clara se faz favor. Veste um roupão que vou tratar da tua maquilhagem. – Alice instruiu.

– Sim senhora. – Bella bateu continência a Alice que lhe tirou a língua.

Bella vestiu uma langerie branca muito simples e passou creme no corpo antes de seguir até Alice que a esperava com um conjunto de maquilhagem imenso em cima da cómoda.

– Tanta coisa. – A morena reclamou quando viu todas as coisas que a amiga tinha preparado.

– O melhor para ti. Tens de ficar linda.

Bella apenas lhe revirou os olhos e vestiu-se. Alice maquiou-a com todo o cuidado, usando cores mais neutros e suaves, afinal a beleza dela residia no natural e não no artificial. O vestido ficou-lhe um pouco acima do joelho, fazendo uma pequena roda após a cintura e apertado na parte de cima. As sandálias de salto alto, branca, que fez Bella revirar os olhos finalizava o look.

– estás linda. – Alice elogiou-o quando a viu pronta.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu corada.

– vamos que está quase na hora. – Alice ajudou a morena a descer até á sala onde os pais e os irmãos esperavam para ver o look.

Esme e Carlisle sorriram quando a viram descer, estava lindíssima. E os irmãos saltaram para perto dela para a beijar e dizer o quanto estava bonita.

– estás linda Bella. – John agraciou a irmã com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.

– Obrigada meu anjinho.

– Bella, estás muito linda. pareces uma boneca. – Louise comentou beijando reptidas vezes a bochecha da irmã.

– Uma boneca, Lu? – Bella questionou risonha.

– Sim. – Assentiu balançando os cabelos. – o Edward vai gostar.

Mal Louise acabou de falar a porta foi aberta por duas pequenas hiperativas que correram para Bella.

– Bella! Bella! – As duas pequenas gritaram entrando na casa.

– Aqui minhas bonequinhas. – Bella virou-se para as duas que pararam no meio de caminho olhando-a abismadas.

– Tás linda. – Sophia disse indo até ela.

– Muito linda. – Caroline concordou.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu corando.

– O vosso pai? – Perguntou Esme não vendo o filho.

– Foi buscar a nossa roupinha ao carro. Nós fugimos dele. – Caroline admitiu com pequenas risadinhas.

Esme apenas riu, já sabia como eram as netas.

– Boa noite família. – Cumprimentou Edward entrando em casa com as mochilas das suas pequenas pestinhas. – Pestinhas?

– Sim pai. – As duas foram até ao pai com a maior cara de inocentes.

– eu não disse para esperarem por mim? – Questionou olhando as duas.

– Mas queríamos ver a Bella. – Sophia disse com um biquinho.

Só quando a filha referenciou o nome da sua acompanhante é que ele se lembrou de olhar na sala para a ver. Quando pousou os seus olhos em Isabella Swan que conversava baixinha com Alice ficou sem palavras, ela estava para além de linda. Tanya, a sua ex mulher era dona de uma beleza estonteante mas Isabella superava-se pela simplicidade com que se apresentava. Parecia uma boneca, com os longos cabelos castanhos escorridos pelas costas e uma maquiagem simples.

– Meu filho, estás tão bonito. – Esme disse emocionada e abraçando o filho.

– Obrigada mãe.

– sai ao pai. – Carlisle riu cumprimentando o filho.

– Tenho que concordar. – Esme sorriu para o marido.

– Estão aqui as mochilas das minhas princesas. Qualquer coisa, já sabem, é só ligar.

– Não te preocupes filho. Aproveita a noite. – Esme tranquilizou-o. – dormes aqui?

– Durmo sim. Assim trago a Bella e fico por aqui mesmo.

– Tens plantão amanhã? – Carlisle questionou preocupado ao filho.

– Ao final da tarde pai. E é apenas de oito horas. Não se preocupe. – Tranquilizou o pai. Afinal ele tinha tido um plantão de quase vinte e quatro horas na noite anterior. Precisava de descanso.

– Vai lá então. Bom jantar.

Edward despediu-se dos pais e da irmã e depois segui-o até ás suas princesas que rodeavam Bella.

– Princesas, tenho que levar a Bella a jantar.

– Não pai. Fica mais. – Pediu Sophia, sem sair do lado da morena.

– Não dá princesa. Amanhã eu tomo o pequeno almoço contigo.

– Tá bem. – assentiu abraçando o pai com força e beijando-o. – Gosto muito de ti.

– eu também princesa. Muito. – Edward pousou a filha e passou a Caroline que esperava com um sorriso.

– Trata bem a Bella, pai. – Caroline pediu abraçando-o como a irmã tinha feito. – Gosto muito de ti.

– Eu também gosto muito de ti, minha princesa. Porta-te bem. – pediu beijando as bochechas dela.

Bella, também se despediu dos irmãos, que a encheram de beijos fofos e muitos gosto muito de ti.

– Senhorita acompanha-me? – Edward estendeu o braço a Bella que enganchou o seu com um sorriso.

– Com certeza Senhor Cullen.

Os dois sairam em direção ao carro de Edward, um volvo prata, estacionado no jardim da casa. Antes de entrar ele teve que a elogiar.

– Bella, tenho que dizer que hoje estás lindíssima.

– Obrigada. –Agradeceu corada. – Também estás muito bonito. Mas não estás de smoking.

– eih? Porquê essa cara? Estás dececionada? – Edward reparou que o sorriso de Isabella murchou um pouco.

– Um pouquinho. – Admitiu com um biquinho mínimo. – Ficas elegante de fato mas adorava ver-te de smoking. – Confessou.

– Tara por homens de smoking? – Brincou abrindo a porta do carro para a acompanhante.

– Talvez. – Disse rindo e entrando no carro.

– Só usei smoking no dia do meu casamento e a muito custo. Todas aquelas peças atrapalham demais. Um blaiser e uma calça clássica é mais simples.

– Ok. Admito que ficas bem assim. Gostei da escolha da camisa verde, combina com os teus olhos. – Bella confessou corando.

– Obrigado Senhorita.

Os dois seguiram para o restaurante entre conversas amenas e sorriso. Edward estava mais que encantado com a sua acompanhante e ela poderia dizer o mesmo dele. A noite prometia.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Edward deu a mão para que Bella saísse do carro antes de passar a chave ao manobrista.

– Boa noite! – Cumprimentou o encarregado de conferir as listas das mesas. – Em que nome se encontra a reserva?

– Boa noite. Está em nome de Edward Cullen. – Edward disse ao homem que parecia encantado demais com a beleza de Bella para se dar conta que falavam com ele.

– Ah sim. Senhor Cullen, vou pedir que os levem até á mesa.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu segurando a cintura de Bella e encaminhando-a para o local.

O restaurante estava lotado e o ar romântico dominava o ambiente. O garçon que os conduziu á mesa não pode deixar de reparar no belo casal. Não era sempre que se via uma mulher como Isabella por ali. A maior parte das mulheres usavam maquiagem demais e joias demais, mas não ela. Parecia uma boneca com a sua simplicidade e isso tinha deixado os homens do local em alerta.

– Serei o garçon de vocês esta noite. – Apresentou-se o jovem. – O meu nome é Lauren. Se precisarem de algo é só chamar. Aqui fica as ementas.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu o casal ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo em seguida.

Quando foram deixados a sós, Bella aproveitou para elogiar o local.

– è um lindo restaurante Edward. Gostei. – Bella disse olhando tudo em volta com atenção.

– Ainda bem que gostas. A Alice ficou fascinada a primeira vez que veio aqui.

– consigo até imagina-la aos pulinhos. – Bella comentou rindo da imagem mental.

– Ela deixou isso para quando chegou em casa.

Os dois escolheram o prato, enquanto conversavam amenidades e ficavam a saber mais um do outro.

– Tenho que confessar uma coisa Edward. – Bella comentou baixinho logo depois que os pratos foram servidos.

– O que é? – Perguntou da mesma forma.

– A mulher da mesa ao lado, não tira os olhos de ti. Estou a ver o momento em que ela se levante e vem até aqui.

– Onde? – Questionou olhando em volta e deparando-se com Victória, uma das médicas do hospital que abriu um sorriso com todos os dentes para ele. – Ah não.

– Que foi? Conheces? – Bella estranhou a careta que se formou no seu belo rosto ao ver a mulher.

– é medica lá no hospital e persegue-me. Já lhe dei não sei quantos nãos e ela não entende. – O ruivo bufou frustrado.

Bella riu da careta dele, quase se engasgando com o vinho que bebia.

– Isso é o que dá ser bonito demais. – Comentou ainda rindo.

– Não tem graça. – Edward não pode deixar de reparar que ela o chamou de bonito demais. – Ela é persistente.

– Porque não lhe dás uma chance? Ela parece ser bem bonita. – Admito mesmo que isso lhe doesse. Imaginar Edward com outra não era nada agradável.

– Não faz o meu género. – Disse sem ligar muito á sugestão.

– É loira, como a tua ex pelo que sei. – Quando falou é que se apercebeu do que disse, querendo enfiar-se num buraco. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de falar da ex-mulher. – Desculpa.

– Sem problemas. – Garantiu. – EU vou contar-te tudo sobre o meu passado, mas não hoje e não aqui.

– Amanhã á tarde no parque. – Bella estipulou. – Eu conto-te tudo também.

– Combinado. Mas já agora, loiras já não fazem o meu género. – Piscou para uma Bella meio incrédula. – Apenas duas loiras são importantes na minha vida, as minhas filhas. De resto não quero nada com loiras.

– E a Jane? – Brincou sabendo que ele era muito amigo da enfermeira simpática do hospital.

– a Jane é uma loira amiga e a Rosalie. Também gostei dela. De resto nada de loiras.

– E eu a pensar pintar os cabelos de loiro para chamar a tua atenção. – Bella brincou batendo pestanas e fazendo biquinho.

– Gosto de ti morena. – Garantiu vendo-a corar.

Victória assistia os dois e ficava cada vez mais furiosa. Por isso ele não lhe dava chances, andava com aquela morena sem sal. Não percebia o que ele viu nela. Quando ele se inclinou na mesa, para por uma mecha dos cabelos que tinha caído no rosto da morena, Victória viu vermelho.

– Obrigada, acho. – Agradeceu super corada.

– Bella, eu tenho que confessar uma coisa. – Edward disse olhando-a nos olhos e buscando coragem sabe-se lá onde. Talvez o pensamento da felicidade das suas princesinhas, talvez a irmã e os seus concelhos sábios, o orgulho dos pais em vê-lo sorrir. Qualquer que tenha sido o motivo fez-lho dizer aquilo que estava no seu coração.

– Estou de ouvidos. – Garantiu olhando-o com atenção.

– Desde que entras-te na minha vida, as coisas tem ficado mais alegres. Como se fosses o brilho no meio da escuridão, sabes? – Edward desabafava enquanto Bella o escutava com atenção. – És uma pessoa genuína e não precisas de ser falsa ou fingir para seres amada e acarinhada pelas pessoas á tua volta. As minhas filhas apaixonaram-se por ti de caras e ver-te de cama foi um pesadelo para elas. A Sophia correu um par de vezes para o meu quarto a chorar porque tinha pesadelos em que tu morrias. Ela nunca fez isso com a Tanya. E o carinho que tens pelos teus irmãos e eles por ti. É de admirar e muito. No meio de tudo isto apercebi-me de uma coisa que até aqui não queria ser possível nem pensava que acontece-se, nem tão cedo.

Edward falava tudo de forma pausada mas sem pausas, como se tivesse medo de chegar a meio a arrepender-se mas Bella ouvi-a tudo com a maior atenção do mundo.

– O que eu quero dizer é que acho, não tenho certeza, que estou a gostar mais de ti do que seria normal numa amizade. – Bella ficou calada ainda a olha-lo sem dizer palavra. Ela própria digeria os seus sentimentos.

– Eu… - Bella estava meia em choque mas ver a carinha de pavor dele fê-la ganhar coragem para falar. – Eu acho que não és o único. Bem tenho a certeza.

O sorriso que Edward abriu com a declaração dela poderia ter iluminado todo o restaurante. Bella não se ficou atrás abrindo um sorriso lindo em resposta.

– Isso é ótimo. Quer dizer, maravilhoso. – Edward não cabia em si de felicidade.

– Vamos sair e conversar melhor lá fora, por favor. Aquela mulher está a irritar-me. – Victória fuzilava os dois.

– Vamos.

Edward apressou-se a pagar a conta e sair de mãos dadas com Bella.

– Para onde senhorita? – Questionou já no carro.

– O jardim da casa dos teus pais. Pode ser? – Ela não estava com cabeça para ir para outro lugar longínquo ou pensar num local sossegado o suficiente.

– A senhorita manda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Os dois saíram do carro em direção ao jardim, onde Bella tirou as sandálias que já machucavam os seus pés e Edward tirou o casaco que também já o incomodava.

– Muito melhor. – Bella comentou andando na relva, sentindo os seus pés muito mais confortáveis.

– Nisso tenho que concordar. Já estava farta desta fatiota.

– Eu prometo que da próxima não vou contigo a um lugar tão chique jantar. – Bella disse brincando. – Podes escolher uma lanchonete, não precisas de me impressionar.

– Impressionar-te Swan? – Entrou na dela. – Pensei que já o tinha feito na piscina apenas de cueca.

Bella não conseguiu conter as gargalhadas, rindo com gosto.

– Ver-te de cueca, foi um susto. Cullen, és branquinho e fraquinho demais. Onde estão os músculos? – Para enfatizar a sua ideia apertou os braços dele, fingindo não sentir nada.

– Posso não ter músculos mas posso contigo. – Edward pegou-o em Bella ao colo virando-a de cabeça para baixo e segurando o vestido para não subir.

– Já percebi. – Bella tentou libertar-se dele. – Poem-me no chão. – Pediu batendo na bunda dele.

– Já a apalpar-me? És rápida. – A gargalhada de Edward era contagiante mas Bella estava vermelha que nem um tomate.

– Cullen. – Gritou. – Poem-me no chão seu tarado. Tu é que tens as mãos nas minhas pernas, quase na minha bunda.

Edward riu ainda mais enquanto a pousava delicadamente no chão.

– Estás bem? – Bella estava completamente vermelha e parecia meia ofegante, fazendo com que Edward se preocupa-se.

– Estou. Foi só a situação. – A morena sentou-se no banco livre que tinha ali atrás deles.

– Ok. – Edward sentou-se ao lado dela sem saber o que dizer.

– Eu não vim até aqui para ficar em silêncio e apalpar a tua bunda. – Bella brincou para amenizar o clima.

– Fiquei magoado. Pensei que tinha vindo apalpar a minha bunda. – Edward fez um biquinho magoado a Bella.

– Tadito. – Sem nem pensar muito naquilo que fazia a morena deu um beijo na boca dele para tirar o biquinho fofo. – Sem biquinhos.

Edward abriu um sorriso grandioso. Apesar de ter sido um impulso, beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos tinha sido como ir ao céu. Ela era doce como ele imaginava, quando os lábios dos dois se tocaram por leves segundos os corações bateram num ritmo acelerado mas que mostrava que era certo.

– Agora a serio. – Edward puxou Bella para o seu colo que se sentou meio tímida. – Temos que nos decidir.

– Como assim? – Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

– Eu gosto de ti, de verdade. Não posso garantir que vamos dar certo de caras e que viveremos o grande amor, mas estás disposta a tentar comigo uma relação?

– Estou. – Bella assentiu. – Eu também gosto de ti, e acho que com o tempo e persistência nos chegamos a algum lado.

Edward beijou-a com mais profundidade e sentimento desta vez, beijo ao que ela correspondeu, agarrando bem os cabelos dele enquanto ela a firmava pela cintura no seu colo.

– Só tenho uma condição. – Bella disse quando os dois se desgrudaram em busca de ar.

– Qual? – Questionou confuso.

– Não quero que as crianças saibam. Melhor ninguém saiba. Pelo menos para já. Vamos tentar, se não der resultado ninguém sai magoado. – Pediu Bella, o bem-estar das crianças era o mais importante para eles. – Temo pelas crianças. Eu não quero que elas criem falsas expetativas. Os meus irmãos perderam os pais e as tuas filhas perderam uma mãe. Se não der resultado ninguém perde.

– Tu mandas. – Edward sorriu matreiro com aquilo que iria fazer.

– Estás a rir assim porquê? – Questionou olhando-o com um ar interrogativo. – Que vais aprontar?

– Bella, queres namorar comigo? Tentar uma relação com este médico e pai solteiro?

– Quero. Mas ficas a saber que tens de aceitar uma jornalista com dois irmãos para cuidar. – Bella disse sorrindo um pouquinho.

– Com certeza senhorita Swan. Abrimos uma escola juntos com tanta criança.

– Não brinques. Tu amas as crianças. Principalmente duas meninas loiras.

– Com certeza, as minhas princesas são a luz dos meus olhos.

– E os meus tesourinhos são a minha vida. – Bella sorriu lembrando-se dos irmãos.

– Os nosso pequenos grandes amores. Amores incondicionais. – Edward finalizou beijando-a.

Os dois beijaram-se com carinho, apenas lábios com lábios, trocando carinho e sorrindo nos lábios um do outro. Mordidinhas, puxadas de cabelos e apertos subtis. Os dois estavam totalmente entregues ao beijo, com uma Bella bem sentada no colo de Edward. Os corações batendo descompassados no mesmo ritmo e uma paz por estarem juntos.

– É melhor entrarmos. – Bella afirmou quando os dois se desgrudaram em busca de ar.

– É. – Confirmou.

A muito custo os dois desgrudaram-se e saíram até casa. Bella com as suas sandálias em mãos que logo foram roubadas por Edward.

– Uma senhorita não carrega as coisas. – Explicou-se pegando nas sandálias.

– Obrigada cavalheiro. – Agradeceu beijando-o enquanto não entravam. – Já agora adorei a noite.

– Eu também namorada. – Piscou antes de entrarem em casa e serem agarrados pelas crianças.

– Pai! – As pequenas chamaram agarrando-o pela cintura.

– Bella. – Louise e John agarram a irmã.

– Amorzinhos vamos sentar. – Bella pediu dando as mãos aos irmãos.

– Vamos princesas.

Bella e Edward sentaram-se no meio sendo rodeados pelas crianças que queriam saber tudo. Esme e Carlisle apenas se deixarem ficar no seu lugar sorrindo pela animação das crianças. Esme tinha visto o carro chegar muito antes e depois visto os dois "fugir" até ao jardim.

– Onde foste jantar, com a Bella? Era um lugar bonito? Também podemos ir? – As pequenas perguntaram tudo ao mesmo temo ao pai.

– Com calma princesas. – Edward pediu acalmando as filhas hiperativas. – Uma pergunta de cada vez.

– Responde pai. – Sophia teimou saltando para o colo dele.

– Nós fomos a um restaurante, e sim acho que era bonito. Perguntem á Bella. Aquele restaurante é para gente grande, é muito chato para meninas como vocês.

– Bella gostas-te? – Caroline perguntou.

– Sim, amorzinho. Era um bom restaurante. – Bella assentiu. – Mas é chato para crianças. Um dia vamos jantar todos a outro lugar, está bem?

– Segunda-feira. – John apressou-se a pedir.

– Porquê segunda? – Bella e Edward estranharam a rapidez na resposta dele.

– Porque é início de semana e há menos trabalho de casa e o trabalho é menor. Assim tendes mais tempo para nós.

– Está bem então. Eu saiu às sete do plantão na segunda, podemos ir jantar a seguir.

– Eba! – As meninas comemoraram risonhas.

– Vovó também vais? – Sophia questionou a avó.

– Não, minha linda neta. Eu e o vovô ficamos em casa. Vão vocês e divirtam-se.

– Está bem então. – Assentiu não muito feliz.

– Agora está na hora de certas princesas irem dormir. – Edward afirmou olhando as filhas coçar os olhos de sono.

– E os meus tesourinhos também. – Bella afagou os cabelos de Louise quase adormecida no seu colo.

As crianças despediram-se dos avós com beijos e desejos de boa noite. Enquanto os mais velhos despediram-se com boa noite e um beijo na testa dos filhos, Edward e Bella que sorriram.

– Bella, posso dormir contigo? – Caroline pediu quando estavam a chegar aos quartos.

– Podes amorzinho. – Assentiu beijando a bochecha da menina que sorriu. – Mais alguém?

– Eu posso ir dormir com a Sophia? – Questionou Louise incerta enquanto a amiguinha batia palminhas feliz com a ideia.

– Podes sim. – Bella assentiu depois de ver Edward afirmar com a cabeça.

– E tu John vais dormir sozinho? – Questionou ao irmão que estava sossegado.

– Não. – Edward negou rapidamente. – Vou raptá-lo. Já que fui trocado pelas minhas companheiras.

– Pai! Gosto muitão de ti. – Sophia pediu colo para puder beijar o pai.

– Eu também. És o melhor pai do mundo. – Caroline beijou o pai como a irmã tinha feito, depois de ele a pegar no colo.

– Que lindas são as minhas princesas.

–vestir os pijamas que eu já venho buscar-te Caroline e por as meninas a dormir. – Bella instruiu.

– Eu venho já te buscar John.

As crianças apressaram-se a ir para os quartos, enquanto os dois ficavam no corredor a sorrir um para o outro.

– Temos de ir vestir o pijama. – Bella disse quebrando o olhar. – As crianças ficam prontas a qualquer hora.

– Eu sei. – Edward meio que suspirou. – Mas não resisto.

Antes que Bella pergunta-se a que ele não resistia ele agarrou-a pela cintura colando-a a si e beijando-a. Os dois beijavam-se com carinho e com calma. Não havia pressas no beijo, apenas sentiam o sabor um do outro e saboreavam o momento. Os dois desgrudaram-se a custo e ficaram de testas coladas acalmando as respirações aos poucos. Edward suspirou quando Bella beijou o pescoço dele.

– Temos de nos trocar.

– Pois temos. – Bella assentiu desgrudando-se dele a custo. – Vou me trocar.

Cada um seguiu até ao seu quarto para rapidamente trocar de roupa e ir buscar as crianças que os esperavam impacientes no corredor.

– Lentos. – Sophia reclamou quando os viu chegar.

– Desculpa amorzinho. Já estou aqui.

Bella despediu-se com um beijo de boa noite e desejos de bons sonhos de John que seguiu com Edward para o seu quarto. Depois levou Sophia e Louise até ao quarto para as deitar. As duas estavam felizes por dormirem juntos e falavam que nem matracas.

– Boa noite amorzinhos. Sonhem com os anjos. – Bella beijou as bochechas das duas e cobriu-as com cuidado.

– Boa noite Bella. – As duas desejaram. – Bons sonhos.

– Boa noite meninas. – Caroline despediu-se da irmã e da amiguinha.

– Boa noite Carol. – As duas desejaram aconchegando-se nos cobertores.

– Agora nós. – As duas saíram do quarto em silêncio e de mãos dadas para o quarto de Bella.

– Bella! – Carol chamou incerta quando as duas já estavam na cama.

– Sim amorzinho? Que se passa?

– Posso-te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro que podes. O que queres saber? – Com cuidado a morena virou-se na cama para ficar de frente com a sua menina que parecia insegura.

– A tua mãe costumava pôr-te a dormir e dormia contigo quando tinhas pesadelos? – Caroline perguntou com timidez. Afinal era uma pergunta pessoal.

– Sim. Ela cantava para eu dormir e quando eu tinha pesadelos eu fugia para a cama dela e do meu pai. – Bella sorriu com a lembrança. – Eu dormia bem no meio dos dois cheia de mimos. O meu pai sempre embolava o meu cabelo nesses dias e a minha mãe reclamava com ele.

– Os teus pais gostavam muito de ti?

– Gostavam sim. Eram uns grandes pais. Quando nasceu o John e a Louise eles passaram a ser os bebés deles. Mas sempre tinha tempo para me mimar também.

– A minha mãe não gostava de me por a dormir. E não deixava ir para a cama dela. O meu pai é que me ponha a dormir e quando eu tinha sonhos maus ele ficava na minha cama. – Caroline confessou tristonha.

– Oh amorzinho. O teu pai com certeza gosta muito de ti e a tua mãe também deveria gostar, só não sabia como o dizer. – Bella tentou acalmar a sua menina linda. Doía saber que pessoas como Tanya eram mães e não queriam saber dos filhos.

– Ela disse que nunca gostou de nós. Só nascemos para ela puder ficar com o meu pai.

– O quê? – Bella quase gritou. – Quem te disse isso, Carol?

– Eu ouvi ela dizer ao telefone um dia. – Confessou.

Bella estava chocada com as informações que recebia da menina. Que mulher tinha sido aquela com quem Edward setinha casado? Seria por isso que ele mostrava receio em ter um relacionamento. Talvez Tanya tivesse mais a contar do que ela parecia querer acreditar. Nenhum ser humano poderia ser tão maldoso ao ponto de negar amor a uma filha. Uma criança inocente.

– Carol, amorzinho. Não vamos falar mais disso sim? A tua mãe faleceu. Agora tens o teu pai, a tua avó a tia Alice e eu para te fazer todas as vontades. Sempre que quiseres podes vir ter comigo sim?

– Vais ser uma mãe para mim Bella? – Caroline perguntou com os seus lindos olhos verdes cheios de lagrimas.

– Serei o que tu quiseres amorzinho. – Bella tranquilizou-a beijando os cabelos loiros.

– Obrigada Bella. Vais ser a melhor mãe do mundo com certeza. Gosto muito de ti.

– Eu também gosto muito de ti meu amor.

Bella embalou a pequena Caroline até ela adormecer e depois pegou no telemóvel para mandar uma mensagem a Edward.

"Edward. Estive a falar com a Caroline e ela contou-me umas coisas que me deixaram de coração apertado. Com que mulher te casas-te? Amanhã tens mesmo de me contar tudo. Beijos."

Edward tinha estado a conversar com John que confessou sentir saudades de dormir com os pais, principalmente com o pai que lhe fazia cócegas com o seu extenso bigode. Mas estava a adorar os momentos com Edward. Ele suprimia um pouco a falta que os pais lhe faziam.

– Podes sempre contar comigo campeão. Quando precisares de algo podes vir ter comigo. Estarei sempre aqui para te receber. – Edward tranquilizou-o antes de o pequeno adormecer com um sorriso satisfeito.

Estava quase a adormecer também quando recebeu a mensagem de Bella.

"Bella. A Tanya era o tipo de mulher movida a dinheiro. Infelizmente percebi tarde demais. Mas amanhã conto-te tudo. Como está a Carol? Beijos minha rainha"

Bella abriu a mensagem e sorriu com "minha rainha", apesar de tudo ele era um fofo.

"Está a dormir agora. Espero que não te importes mas ela perguntou-me se eu seria uma mãe para ela e respondi que sim. Não tinha como negar isso aquele anjinho. Ela foi magoada demais. Se não fosses tu nem sei como ela estaria. Se eu sou tua rainha, és o meu rei? Beijos gato."

" Minha rainha. Estás á vontade, és a pessoa mais que certa para ser uma referência para ela. Já te disse que as meninas têm um fascínio por ti. Serás uma ótima mãe. Obrigada pelo carinho que tens para com as minhas filhas. Adoro isso em ti. Serei o teu rei com certeza. Um rei gato J. Beijos na tua linda boca."

" Adoras isso em mim? Uhm. Eu adoro o carinho que tens pelos meus irmãos. O John principalmente idolatra-te, meu rei gato. Beijos na tua boca também."

" E será que a minha rainha me idolatra também?"

" Com certeza meu rei gato. És o meu rei gato que adoro. Principalmente no modo pai. És irresistível."

" Bom saber minha rainha. Confesso que adoro ver-te no teu papel de irmã e amiga das crianças. Melhor de mãe. Porque é esse o teu papel na vida delas, com certeza. "

"Fiquei derretida agora. Sabes como ser um querido com as palavras. Mas está a ficar tarde e parecemos dois adolescentes a trocar mensagens. Boa noite meu rei. Sonha comigo. Beijos"

"Boa noite minha rainha. Terei os melhores sonhos povoados pela tua beleza. Sonha comigo também. Beijos"

Bella tinha um sorriso derretido no rosto com as mensagens do namorado. Ele era mesmo um querido e fofo. Não tinha como não gostar daquele homem. Ele derrete corações.

Edward estava com um sorriso no rosto também. A bela morena conseguia sempre chegar-lhe ao coração com as suas palavras meigas e com atitudes amorosas como a que teve com Caroline. Com Tanya tinha sido uma coisa explosiva, eles na primeira semana de namoro já frequentavam a cama um do outro, estavam sempre grudados em beijos infinitos e peles coladas. Não havia tempo para romantismo ou pensar sequer nisso. Tudo entre eles era explosivo. Por isso o casamento não deu certo. Não havia amor ali, havia encantamento e fogo puro, nada mais. Bella não, ela era uma menina doce. Que aprendeu com a vida e que aceitava de bom grado uma palavra de carinho. Falinhas mansas, beijos românticos, palavras fofas, declarações bobas e gestos românticos. Ela era aquilo que ele deveria ter procurado logo numa mulher. Bella tinha muito daquilo que a sua própria mãe era. Doce, amável, cativante e apaixonante. Qualquer um se encantava por ela e não apenas pela beleza física como foi com Tanya. Ela tinha conteúdo, conteúdo esse que fez toda a família dele se apaixona-se e a acolhesse de braços abertos. Com certeza o namoro dos dois era para vingar e para ficar. Porque era feito de sentimentos e não de fogo-de-vista.

Os melhores momentos da vida são feitos de pequenos gestos e de pequenas palavras. O grandioso está nas pequenas coisas.

**Nota autora:**

Boa tarde gente,

Recebi o meu primeiro comentário e estou mais que feliz… Vamos seguir o exemplo e comentar também por favor?

Joci, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Fico muito feliz que esteja a gostar. Eu com certeza vou continuar a postar. Fico á espera de saber se a história a vai continuar a agradar. Beijinhos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

No domingo de manhã, Bella foi acordada por beijos doces na sua face que a fez sorrir sem nem abrir os olhos.

– Bom dia Bella. – Caroline cumprimentou quando a morena abriu os olhos.

– Bom dia Carol. – Bella beijou a bochecha da menina, pegando-a no colo. – Dormiste bem?

– Sim. – Assentiu risonha.

– Vamos acordar as meninas então?

– Vamos.

As duas seguiram de mãos dadas até ao quarto das meninas que estavam sentadas na cama a cochichar.

– Bom dia meninas! – Bella anunciou-se assustando as duas.

– Bella! – Louise saltitou da cama para o colo dela feliz. – Maninha linda.

– Louise, mana. Que aprontas-te?

– Nada. – Fingiu inocência olhando Sophia que também fingia que não estava atenta á conversa.

– Sophia. – Virou-se para a pequena menina. – O que aprontas-te?

– Nada. Nós não fizemos nada. – A menina disse corando.

– Então o que ias fazer? – Bella reformulou sentando-se do lado dela com Caroline no colo.

– Queria acordar o meu pai e o John. – Confessou.

– E como?

– Com beijinhos, oras. E pulinhos. – Louise interveio pulando na cama.

– Então vamos lá.

As quatro saíram do quarto em silêncio e foram até ao de Edward, onde este ainda dormia com John enroscado ao seu lado. Sophia e Caroline saltaram para cima do pai enchendo-o de beijos e pulinhos na sua barriga. Enquanto Louise saltou em cima do irmão beijando-o varias vezes e pulando em cima dele.

– John. John. – Louise chamava tentando acordar o irmão. – Maninho lindo, acorda.

– Acordei Lu. – Disse beijando o rosto da irmã.

Bella apenas assistia da porta com um sorriso. Era fofo ver as crianças acordarem Edward com a maior felicidade do mundo. E os beijinhos que se trocava por ali. Com certeza um ambiente familiar.

– Bella! – John chamou a irmã, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos. – Mana, anda.

Bella sentou-se ao lado do irmão afagando os cabelos dele e beijando-a na bochecha, enquanto ele a beijava repetidas vezes.

– Bom dia Bella. – Edward piscou para ela sorrindo.

– Bom dia Edward. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Vamos levantar preguiçosos.

– Não. – Edward deitou-se novamente levando as suas princesas juntas que soltaram gritinhos assustados.

– Então vou eu com os meus tesourinhos. Vamos fazer panquecas com muito chocolate. – Bella brincou.

– Não. – Os três levantaram-se rapidamente da cama. Era o vício deles, panquecas com chocolate.

Edward pegou em Bella ao colo como tinha feito na noite anterior e levou-a para baixo apesar dos seus protestos.

– Poem-me no chão. – Pedia debatendo-se no colo dele.

– Mas estou a fazer-te um favor, querida. Não cansas as pernas. – Edward riu segurando-a firme para descer as escadas.

As crianças seguiam atras dele dando risadinhas.

– O teu pai é muito engraçado. – Louise ria ao ver a irmã de cabeça para baixo e tentando bater-lhe.

– E a tua irmã também. Ela está a bater no bumbum dele. – Sophia ria imenso vendo Bella estapear o bumbum de Edward.

– Tarada. Olha as crianças atras de nós. – Edward disse baixinho quando ouviu as crianças rirem com gosto.

– Eu vou-te dar a tarada quando estiver no chão. Tu é que tens as mãos nas minhas pernas e diga-se de passagem que as estas a agarrar com força. Estás a gostar é? – Bella decidiu brincar um pouco.

– Por acaso tens umas belas pernas. São firmes. – Enquanto falava segurava mais firme as pernas dela que começava a corar que nem louca.

– Estás a sai-me um tarado da pior marca Cullen.

– Tu gostas de mim assim. – Retrocou rindo.

– Pai, a Bella está vermelha. – Caroline avisou olhando-a preocupada.

– Serio princesa? – Será que a morena estava a passar mal e não o avisará? Era melhor pousa-la.

Bella piscou a Caroline que sorriu nas costas do pai enquanto ele pousava a morena com cautela no chão.

– Estás bem? – Questionou olhando-a atentamente.

– O sangue correu tudo para a minha cabeça. Nada demais. – Bella explicou encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse nada de importante.

– Bella, senta-te um pouco que eu vou buscar um copo de água.

Enquanto Edward corria até á cozinha para ir buscar a água, Bella tentava concentrar-se para que o seu sangue voltasse a correr normalmente.

– Bebe tudo, com calma. – Instruiu. – Poderias ter dito que te estavas a sentir mal.

– Não estava Edward. Se a Carol não falasse nem dava por nada. É normal. – Tranquilizou-o. – Já estou bem.

As crianças assistiam com cautela os dois que nem pareciam dar pela presença delas de tão sossegadas.

– Tens a certeza que estás bem? – Insistiu Edward no seu modo médico.

– Absoluta Doutor Cullen. Agora vou preparar as panquecas de chocolate.

– Se tu o dizes. – Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se e seguiram para a cozinha para fazer as tão desejadas panquecas.

Bella preparava as coisas com a ajuda de Edward enquanto que as crianças esperavam sentadinhas na mesa conversando e rindo.

– Bem que o pai poderia namorar a Bella. – Sophia comentou baixinho com Caroline.

– Pois era. Eu gosto da Bella. Ela é uma boa mãe. – Caroline suspirou.

– Eu apoio. – John intrometeu-se na conversa das irmãs.

– Queres ver a tua irmã com o meu pai? – Questionou Caroline.

– Sim. Ela fica feliz quando está com ele. E ele é bonzinho para mim e para a Lu. Seria bom ter uma família de verdade novamente.

John sorriu em pensamentos. Seria bom ter Bella e Edward sempre ao seu lado e ter Louise, Caroline e Sophia, como se fossem uma verdadeira família. Seria tão bom. Mas eram apenas sonhos.

– Eih! – Bella chamou a atenção deles. – Que estão a cochichar pequenos?

– Nada Bella. – Apressaram se a dizer.

– Sei. – Ela estreitou os olhos e continuou a preparação das panquecas com Edward que a olhava mais fascinado que mais nada.

– Que olhas? – Questionou sem tirar os olhos do fogão, onde se faziam as ultimas panquecas.

–Tu. Acho que cada vez que te olho encontro mais alguma coisa para admirar. – Confessou.

– O que descobriste agora? – Questionou corando.

– Que as tuas sardas ficam mais acentuadas com a luz ou quando coras como agora. – Edward passou os dedos pela face corada dela com um sorriso.

– As crianças. – Repreendeu entre dentes quando ele se aproximou mais dela.

– Queria beijar-te.

– Nem penses. Vai por a mesa. – Bella despachou do seu lado batendo-lhe com o pano.

As crianças riram quando o viram por a mesa emburrado e com um biquinho.

– Pai, estás tristinho? – Sophia perguntou preocupada sentando no colo do pai.

– Não, minha princesa. – Negou sorrindo e beijando as bochechas da pequena sorridente que repetiu o gesto.

– Então porque estás tristinho? – A menina insistiu olhando-o com os lindos olhinhos verdes atentos.

– É uma brincadeira princesa. Não estou nada triste. A Bella é que me expulsou. – Tentou explicar sem entrar em grandes detalhes.

– Bella! – A pequena reclamou quando ela chegou á mesa com as panquecas.

– Que foi amorzinho? – Questionou olhando-a enquanto Edward tentava esconder o riso.

– Expulsas-te o meu pai porquê? – Sophia tinha um biquinho indignado no rosto.

– Edward. – Bella reclamou com ele. – Eu não expulsei o teu pai Sophia. Apenas lhe pedi para por a mesa.

– Pai mentiroso. – A pequena reclamou.

Bella ria enquanto servia os pequenos e Edward tentava se desculpar com a filha emburrada.

– Desculpa minha princesa linda. – Pediu beijando-a nas bochechas e fazendo-lhe cocegas para ela rir. – Eu dou-te mais beijinhos.

– Pai! – Sophia reclamou pedindo por ar.

– Edward deixa a menina. – Bella pediu sentando-se quando acabou de servir toda a gente. – Come.

– Chata. – Edward tirou a língua a Bella que apenas riu dele voltando a comer.

Esme tinha saído cedo para fazer compras e quando chegou a casa deparou-se com todos eles reunidos á mesa a comer e conversar, uma verdadeira família. O sorriso no seu rosto foi instantâneo.

– Bom dia família! – Cumprimentou fazendo-se anunciar.

– Bom dia vovó. – Um coro de vozes fez-se ouvir na cozinha.

– Bom dia mãe. – Edward cumprimentou beijando a mãe.

– Bom dia Esme. – Cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso. – É servida?

– Obrigada querida. Tem bom aspeto, vou provar sim.

Esme sentou-se ao lado de Bella que lhe serviu uma das últimas panquecas recheadas de chocolate.

– Está ótima. Quem fez? – Questionou olhando as crianças que estavam completamente lambuzadas.

– O pai e a Bella. – Caroline disse depois de engolir o último pedaço.

– Muito bem queridos. Estão aprovados.

– Obrigado(a). – Agradeceram os dois.

– Agora meus pequenos porquinhos, vamos ter de tomar banho. – Bella falou para as crianças que estavam lambuzadas até aos cabelos.

– Vais dar-nos banho? – Louise perguntou á irmã.

– Vou Lu. A ti e às minhas pequenas florzinhas.

– Eba! – As meninas comemoraram.

– Sobramos nós. – Edward brincou segurando John ao seu lado.

– Pois é. – Assentiu.

Esme expulsou Bella da cozinha, quando ela tentou arrumar a mesa.

– Vai dar banho às meninas. Eu arrumo, querida.

– Obrigada Esme.

Bella seguiu com as meninas para o banho que estavam animadas. Dar banho a tanta gente é que não seria fácil mas ela iria conseguir.

– Vamos tomar banho no quarto do pai, que é maior? – Caroline perguntou a Bella.

– Boa ideia, amorzinho. Vamos lhe pedir.

Enquanto Bella ia até ao quarto de Edward as meninas ficaram no quarto á sua espera.

– Entre. – Edward mandou quando ouviu baterem na porta do seu quarto.

– Edward. – Bella chamou entrando no quarto. – Queria pedir-te uma coisa.

– Se eu te puder ajudar.

– Será que posso dar banho às meninas aqui? A casa de banho é maior. – Pediu tímida e olhando em volta á procura do irmão.

– Estás á vontade. – Aceitou e vendo que procurava o irmão apressou-se a explicar.- O John foi ao quarto dele buscar as coisas dele.

– Ah ok. Obrigada. Vou buscar as meninas então.

– Não, não. – Edward negou encostando-a na porta.

– Edward. – Reclamou olhando-o. – Tenho que ir buscar as meninas.

– Um beijo e podes ir. – Negociou-o ele.

– Está bem.

Bella encostou os lábios nos deles de forma rápida e afastou-se pronta a ir embora.

– Isso não é beijo. – Teimou com um bico. – Um beijo de verdade enquanto podemos.

– Está bem.

Os dois foram encostando os lábios lentamente para prolongar o momento e beijaram-se com carinho. Os dois sugavam os lábios, um do outro e exploravam a boca com calma e suavidade. Bella segurava firme os cabelos dele, para os corpos estarem colados. Quando o ar se fez necessário para ambos, Edward passou a distribuir beijos molhados no pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo.

– Edward. – Meio reclamou e meio gemeu.

Os dois estavam com as testas encostadas e olhando nos olhos um do outro quando foram interrompidos por uma batida tímida na porta.

– Edward? – John chamou incerto voltando a bater na porta.

– Já vou campeão. – A contragosto separou-se de Bella e abriu a porta ao pequeno menino.

– Olá John! – Bella cumprimentou o irmão despenteando-lhe os cabelos. – O banho será noutro quarto. Este está reservado.

– Ah? – Questionou confuso, olhando Edward atras da irmã.

– As meninas querem esta casa de banho porque é maior. Nós tomamos banho no teu quarto. – Edward explicou-se. – Terei de ser eu a transportar as coisas afinal.

John parecia concentrado em algo enquanto ouvia a explicação de Edward. A irmã tinha as bochechas mais coradas que o normal e Edward parecia nervoso, e olhava muito atentamente Bella. O que será que os dois estavam a fazer.

– Está tudo bem com vocês? – John não pode deixar de perguntar olhando-os com atenção.

– Está. – Bella assentiu ainda meio nervosa. – Vamos que as meninas estão á minha espera.

Mesmo desconfiado John seguiu a irmã enquanto Edward pegava nas suas coisas.

– Bella! – As meninas chamaram entusiasmadas quando a viram. – Vamos tomar banho no quarto do pai?

– Vamos amorzinhos. Toca a pegar nas coisas.

As meninas riram animadas pegando nas suas coisas para irem para o quarto de Edward, que estava já a meio do corredor.

– Pai, vamos tomar banho no teu quarto. – Sophia falou como se fosse um segredo.

– Pois é minha princesa. Mas nada de molhar tudo. – Edward brincou beijando a bochecha da filha.

– Está bem pai. – Assentiu risonha, porque bem sabia que a casa de banho ficaria molhada. Tanta criança junta é igual a problemas.

Bella seguiu com as pequenas á sua frente que cochichavam e riam felizes. Caroline deixou-se ficar mais para trás agarrando a mão de Bella que lhe sorriu com o gesto fofo da menina.

– Tirar a roupinha, arruma-la na cama e banho. – Bella instruiu as meninas que assentiram.

– Bella, também vens? – Louise questionou olhando a irmã.

– Vou Lu. Vou dar banho nas minhas meninas fofas e tomar banho com elas também-.

– Eba! – Comemoraram.

O banho das meninas foi super animado. As pequenas riram muito e molharam a casa de banho toda. Bella riu imenso no banho também com as pequenas pestinhas. Depois do banho Bella tratou de vestir as meninas que cooperaram com ela ajudando-se entre si.

– Bellla! – John chamou batendo á porta. – Posso entrar?

– Entra anjinho. – Bella instruiu acabando de pentear os cabelos loiros de Caroline.

– Já podemos ir brincar? – Questionou olhando as meninas sentadas e arrumadas em cima da cama.

– Podem. – Bella deu um tapa de brincadeira na bunda de Caroline que saltou para a frente numa gargalhada.

– Bella.

– Anda lá meu amorzinho loiro. Vai brincar que eu vou arrumar isto.

– Queres ajuda? – Questionou antes de seguir o resto dos amiguinhos.

– Não. Eu arrumo rápido. Vai lá.

Mais descansada Caroline seguiu atras dele para irem brincar para o jardim, enquanto que Bella arrumava o quarto.

– Bella. – Edward chamou entrando incerto no quarto aberto.

– Entra Edward. Estou a arrumar as coisas. – Explicou-se aparecendo com as toalhas em mãos.

– Queres ajuda?

– Não. Já só falta por tudo a secar. Obrigada. – Agradeceu apanhando as últimas toalhas e pondo as roupas no cesto da roupa.

– As crianças? Não ouço barulho nenhum. – Falou estranhando o facto de sempre se ouvir os gritinhos ou risadas deles.

– Estão lá para fora. Á pouco fui á janela e eles estavam no jardim a brincar.

– Isso é ótimo.

– Ótimo porquê? – Bella perguntou desconfiada. Ele parecia bem animadinho.

– Porque posso continuar aquilo que estávamos a fazer antes dos banhos. – Explicou agarrando a cintura dela para mais perto de si.

– E o que seria? – Brincou espalmando as mãos no peito dele e olhando-o nos olhos.

– Isto. – Edward baixou-se para puder beijar a boca dela. Um beijo lento mas que os deixou com sorrisos bobos no rosto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Depois de um almoço bem recheado e como tinham combinado anteriormente, Bella e Edward iriam sair para falarem á vontade sobre os seus passados. As mágoas e as tristezas que os dois guardavam dentro de si seriam finalmente contadas a alguém de fora, neste caso á pessoa que estava ao lado dele/a no momento.

Após muita insistência das crianças para que os dois ficassem a brincar com eles, Esme e Carlisle conseguiram convencer os netos a deixarem-nos sair um pouco, prometendo leva-los ao parque.

– Até logo princesas. – Edward despediu-se das meninas com beijos e depois passou a John. – Até logo campeão.

– Até. – Despediram-se a contra gosto.

Bella encheu o rostinho dos irmãos e das suas meninas cheios de beijos e seguiu com Edward. Aquilo que guardavam dentro de si, á anos, iria ser exposto. Só esperavam que os fizesse sentir mais leves.

Ao chegarem ao parque e para descomprir um pouco o ambiente que os rodeava, decidiram dar uma volta antes, a calma daquele local iria dar a força que eles precisavam para o que viria. Edward estava super nervoso e notava o mesmo em Bella, as mãos dela estavam mais frias que o normal e tremiam levemente. Mas alguém tinha que quebrar um pouco a tensão e Edward decidiu ser ele a fazê-lo.

– Bella vamos sentar naquele banco ao pé do lago? - Perguntou Edward tentando quebrar o silêncio e o nervosismo que se tinha instalado entre eles.

– Sim, vamos - Aceitou Bella.

Ambos sabiam que aquela conversa seria importante para a relação que se estava a desenvolver. Seria a quebra de confiança e fuga de tanta infelicidade ou o apoio incondicional que os faria reerguer. Dirigiram-se ao banco de mãos dadas, e o silêncio instalou-se novamente, mas menos pesado. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para começar a conversa.

O passado de ambos era algo que ainda os perturbava muito, os fantasmas sempre os assolando e lembrando que aquilo realmente aconteceu e não foi apenas um sonho mau. Passado esse que eles queriam esquecer e com a conversa que teriam em seguida muita coisa seria revivida, muitas feridas abertas e corações sangrando.

–Bella... -Edward... - Disseram em simultâneo. O facto de falarem ao mesmo tempo fê-los rir um pouco.

–Bella chegou o momento de falarmos do nosso passado, mas caso não estejas preparada, eu não quero pressionar-te. - Disse Edward, meigo. Ela era importante demais para ele, e se ela não estivesse pronta não a forçaria a nada.

–Eu não quero mais adiar essa conversa, por muito que tenhamos passado isso é um passo muito importante na nossa relação, e eu sei, que tu, assim como eu quer ter esse assunto resolvido. – Bella falou, fazendo Edward respirar de alivio, pois assim como ela, ele também achava um passo importante a ser dado. Seria uma libertação e um marco na relação deles. Demasiado importante.

–Bem… - Edward começou respirando fundo.

– Estou aqui para ouvir. – Bella falou segurando a mão dele para lhe dar força.

– A minha relação com Tânia começou muito cedo, eramos muito novos e não sabíamos nada da vida. Toda a minha família era contra a nossa relação, ninguém gostava dela, mas ainda assim casei com ela. – Edward falou olhando o horizonte como se estivesse a reviver todos aqueles momentos, e a deceção da família com o casamento. - Sinceramente á bem pouco tempo nem eu mesmo sabia porque fiz aquilo, teimosia talvez ou rebeldia para muitos. Mas agora, compreendo. Casei com ela por uma simples paixão e uma ilusão de amor que pensei que existia entre nós. Ledo engano, aquilo não era amor. – Confessou dando um sorriso triste a Bella que o olhava com compreensão nos seus belos olhos castanhos.

– Agora sabes? Quando descobriste esse sentimento? - Perguntou Bella curiosa e um pouco de ciúmes. A ideia dele ter tido alguém depois de Tânia era o pensamento dominante. Pensamento essa que ela não queria ter, afinal ele era livre e jovem e diga-se de passagem um ótimo partido para as mulheres daquela cidade.

– Sim, digamos que estou a descobrir o amor. - Piscou a Bella fazendo o seu coração acelerar de forma abrupta e um sorriso se abrir no seu rosto mesmo de forma involuntária.

– Bom saber, a mim está a acontecer o mesmo. - Confessou Bella envergonhada. Mas para não se deixar abalar seguiu com perguntas, estavam ali para falarem do passado. - Com que idade casaram?

– Com 21 anos, nessa época eramos apenas crianças, mas achava que já sabia tudo. Passados dois anos a Tânia ficou grávida da Caroline, ela nunca quis saber da filha e só reclamava da enorme barriga e de como iria ficar gorda. Quando a bebé nasceu recusou-se a cuidar dela e sempre a rejeitou. Foi nessa altura que a nossa relação esfriou de vez e a Tânia começou a revelar quem verdadeiramente era. Antes da gravidez as coisas já não estavam muito fáceis, porque a Tanya não entendia os meus horários e cansaço. Estava no início da minha carreira e precisava de me esforçar ao máximo, para conseguir chegar a algum lado. Ser medico nunca foi fácil e ela sabia disso quando aceitou casar comigo. Desde o nascimento de Caroline eu sempre fui pai e mãe para ela – Edward explicou com um semblante pesado. – Era eu que fazia tudo por ela, desde mudar fraldas a dar o biberão. Amamentar nunca fez parte dos planos da Tanya, segundo ela deixaria os peitos caídos.

Bella não sabia o que dizer ao ouvir aquilo que Edward lhe contava, como é que é possível uma mãe rejeitar um filho dessa forma. Ela já imaginava algo assim pela conversa da pequena Caroline mas ouvir isso de Edward foi como uma longa facada nela. Que mulherzinha tido sido ela? Um ser desprezível com certeza.

– Está tudo bem Bella? - Questionou Edward ao ver expressão de Bella ao ouvir tudo aquilo, ela parecia bem magoada.

– Sim, só não percebo como a Tânia pode fazer isso com Caroline. – Respondeu meio suspirando. – Isso fez-me lembrar os meus pais era comigo, mas estou bem, podes continuar.

Edward assentiu e continuou com o seu discurso, sobre quem tinha sido Tanya e como foi conviver com ela.

– Dois anos depois da Caroline, a Tânia voltou a engravidar, e mais uma vez não quis saber da filha. E da mesma forma que fui pai e mãe para a Caroline também o fui para a Sophia. – Edward fazia pequenas pausas, para ganhar a coragem para contar tudo aquilo por que tinha passado. - Foi uma altura difícil, a Caroline ainda era tão pequena e já tinha de dividir toda a atenção com a irmã, mas toda a família ajudou muito na altura, mesmo sem saber de tudo o que se passava. Foram uns dois anos assim, a minha vida resumia-se a trabalho, às minhas filhas e tentar que a relação com Tânia progredisse de alguma forma e ela muda-se de atitude com as meninas. O que mais me magoava era ver elas a precisarem da atenção da mãe e ela não querer saber. Mas tudo o que é mau pode piorar e foi isso que aconteceu. A Tânia começou a distanciar-se ainda mais, indo a festas e mais festas e foi numa dessas festas que conheceu James.

Bella já tinha os olhos brilhantes, com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, não queria imaginar as suas meninas passarem por isso. Deve ter sido horrível mas mesmo assim eram duas meninas adoráveis e sorridentes. Umas verdadeiras princesas. Mesmo estando profundamente sentida com tudo o que ouvia, não pode deixar de ficar curiosa para saber quem era esse tal de James. E o papel que ele teve na vida da pequena família.

– Quem é James? – Questionou curiosa.

– O amante que a levou à morte. – Edward respondeu de forma tensa - Eu sempre desconfiei que ela me traia mas sempre ignorei. Pelas meninas, elas precisavam de uma família e de uma mãe que pensei que ela ainda poderia ser. Até ao dia em que Caroline, na altura com 5 anos presenciou-a a mãe e outro homem na nossa cama nus. A partir daí foi o fim. Entrei imediatamente com o processo de divórcio em ação e expulsei Tanya de casa. Ela ainda tentou fazer-se de inocente e apelar pelas meninas, que nunca quis saber. Mas nada me fez mudar de ideias. Nas vésperas da assinatura do divórcio, a Tanya e o amante dela, James saíram para uma festa e beberam demais. Na hora de irem para casa, segundo testemunhos, numa brincadeira dos dois no carro e aliado ao excesso de velocidade, James perdeu o controlo do carro caindo por uma ribanceira morrendo os dois. As meninas não sentiram tanto a morte da mãe porque ela nunca foi presente. E com isso dei ainda mais atenção às minhas meninas. – Edward despejou tudo seguido com medo de perder a coragem e não conseguir falar mais.

– Desculpa falar tudo seguido e rápido mas tenho medo de perder a coragem.

– Á vontade. Continua. – Bella incentivou-o tentando controlar com esforço as suas lagrimas.

– A partir daí sempre fiquei de pé atrás com as mulheres. Foram três anos assim, até que te conheci, a doce e inocente Bella, que quebrou todas as minhas barreiras e acima de tudo ama as minhas filhas. – Edward terminou, confessando o quanto a bela morena era importante na sua vida.

Bella agora já chorava abertamente, era demais saber que Edward e as meninas tinham passado por isso, Tânia não merecia a família linda que tinha, mas não ficou indiferente ao facto de Edward só confiar nela agora e beijou-o de forma apaixonada. Ao terminarem o beijo reparou que Edward olhava para ela e sabia que tinha chegado a sua vez de contar tudo, agora sentia-se mais confiante, se ele conseguiu ela também conseguia.

– Durante o colégio namorei com Mike Newton, com quem tive a minha primeira vez que diga-se de passagem não foi lá grande coisa. Quando fomos para a universidade separáramo-nos e terminamos o namoro. – Bella explicou de forma rápida o seu inicio na parte amorosa.

– Bella não precisas... – Edward tentou detê-la.

– Shiiiu - Silenciou-o colocando-lhe o dedo sobre os lábios - Eu vou te contar tudo. – Afirmou cheia de certeza que estava a fazer o correto. Ele merecia.

– Ok. – Assentiu dando-lhe um leve sorriso de apoio.

– Na universidade, onde tirei o curso de jornalismo ainda tentei namorar com um colega de turma chamado Caius, mas o namoro não foi muito longe, e mais uma vez aconteceu, ele também não era grande coisa na cama e acabou por confessar que era gay.

Edward nessa altura riu, não se conseguiu conter.

– Difíceis esses namoros, espero bem não desagradar a senhorita nesse quesito – Edward brincou um pouco para desanuviar um pouco mas mesmo assim deixando Bella vermelha que nem um pimento.

– Acredito que passarás no teste – Bella brincou da mesma forma apesar de estar super corada. - Continuando... Sempre tive uma relação próxima com os meus pais, que eram o meu porto seguro e adorava visitar os meus irmãos. No ano em que terminei a licenciatura e comecei a trabalhar no jornal com o Jasper recebi a notícia de que os meus pais tinham morrido num acidente de automóvel. - Nessa altura, Bella já chorava só de lembrar do acidente que vitimou os pais - Um motorista de um camião, bêbado, passou um sinal vermelho num cruzamento em velocidade excessiva, embatendo no carro deles. Os dois morreram a caminho do hospital com hemorragias cerebrais.

– bella. – Ele tentou detê-la ao vê-la chorar tanto. Deveria ser difícil perder os pais assim de repente e ainda ficar com duas crianças a cargo.

– Eu quero continuar, Edward. Dói mas eu vou te contar tudo. – A morena limpou algumas das lagrimas que banhavam o seu rosto continuando o discurso sobre o olhar atento de Edward. - Como ainda tinha 21 anos e tinha começado a trabalhar foi decidido pelo tribunal que os meus irmãos iriam para um centro de acolhimento temporário, alegando que eu estava muito vulnerável com a morte dos nossos pais. Foi tão difícil viver numa casa vazia e pensar que eles estavam numa casa de acolhimento, mas isso fez-me erguer a cabeça, jogar tudo para trás e por uma máscara de está tudo bem e retira-los de lá. Lutei até que me foi dada a guarda deles, mas havia visitas periódicas da assistente social, qualquer deslize e eu ficava sem eles novamente.

– Bella és uma resistente e lutaste pelos seus irmãos, os teus pais teriam muito orgulho em ti, tenho a certeza. Nesse momento tenho ainda mais orgulho em ser teu namorado, pois sei que nunca vais desistir de nada. – Edward falou com orgulho na namorada, a mulher forte e lutadora que tinha ao lado.

– Obrigada Edward - Bella agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso - eu fazia-me de forte perante toda a gente, mas a verdade é que chorava todas as noites pela dor da morte dos meus pais. Nós três estávamos sozinhos no mundo sem o apoio de qualquer familiar próximo. Não foi nada fácil. O Jasper e Rosalie foram uns super amigos para mim, mas a Rosalie teve de sair do país em trabalho e só me restou o Jasper. Até que um dia, numa das idas ao parque conheci Esme. Foi como se um anjo tivesse caído na minha vida, nós conversávamos sobre tudo e ela foi um enorme apoio para mim mesmo sem saber

– A dona Esme tem esse poder com as pessoas, e ainda bem, pois, de certa forma foi graças a ela que nos conhecemos melhor - Edward sorriu lembrando da primeira vez que viu Bella no hospital, ainda sem saber quem ela era.

– Isso remete-nos para o dia que nos conhecemos e o que me levou até lá. – Bella suspirou, contando mais uma parte da sua vida. - Conheci Jacob uns três meses após a morte dos meus pais no cemitério. Ficámos amigos, mas a nossa relação progrediu e seis meses antes da tentativa de violação começamos a namorar, mais por conformismo do que por amor. Ele sempre foi muito carinhoso comigo e super atencioso, até aquele dia. Ele tinha bebido demais e o resto já sabes. Tu foste um anjo que apareceu para mim no momento certo e tenho muito a agradecer por isso.

– Eu é que agradeço por estares na minha vida.

Edward abraçou Bella e ambos sabiam que tinham aparecido na vida um do outro no momento certo e agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer com que eles não vivessem a vida, mas juntos. Seriam a cura um do outro. O amor pode tudo e tem caminhos que desconhecemos. Mas os dois encontraram-se no meio do caminho com uma simples razão, amarem e serem amados para poderem construir uma família feliz. Obstáculos todos temos mas juntos conseguimos tudo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Os dois estiveram mais um tempinho no lago, a namorar um pouco e a apreciar a companhia um do outro. Mas Edward tinha que trabalhar e ainda precisava ir a sua casa trocar de roupa.

– Bella, minha rainha, vão? – Perguntou afagando os longos cabelos com carinho. – Ainda tenho de ir a minha casa trocar-me.

– Vamos. – Aceitou levantando-se a contra gosto. Estava tão bem ali no colo dele ainda a reorganizar as suas ideias com aquilo que tinha ouvido, mas ele precisava de trabalhar.

O caminho até casa dos Cullen foi feito em silêncio mas sem nunca se desgrudarem, ou as mãos ou quando Edward precisava dela Bella pousava a sua pequena mão na sua cocha. Os dois não queriam desgrudar-se de maneira nenhuma. Contar sobre o passado que tanto os machucava tinha sido um alívio mas agora sentiam-se ainda mais ligados. Como se fossem a força um do outro. Bella queria ficar coladinha a ele o resto do dia, enquanto ele a mimava com toda a delicadeza. Sentir os beijos carinhosos nos seus cabelos e ouvir as palavras doces de um homem que sofreu mas se conseguiu erguer e ser um homem maravilhoso.

A bela morena não pode deixar de pensar que nos seus anteriores relacionamentos, não havia estes silêncios cheios de cumplicidade, os olhares que diziam tudo e as palavras doces sussurradas ao seu ouvido. Era tudo muito intenso e físico. Apenas com Jacob que não passaram dos beijos inocentes de namorados e mesmo assim não havia nem metade da cumplicidade que tinha com Edward em tão pouco tempo. Foi como se tivesse de ter passado por esses fracos relacionamentos para encontrar o homem que se encaixaria na perfeição com ela.

Edward também não poderia deixar de pensar o quanto queria não ter de ir trabalhar e ficar com Bella o resto do dia. Apenas abraça-la e sentir o seu calor, mimar e beijar os seus cabelos. Ficar sentadinhos no sofá em silencio e curtindo um ao outro apenas. Talvez com as crianças por perto que sempre os faziam sorrir. As suas princesas loiras e agora a pequena morena que tinha conquistado o seu coração. Mas não poderia esquecer nunca do seu campeão, o menino que nunca teve mas que com certeza amava como um filho.

Os dois acabaram por suspirar quase ao mesmo tempo perdidos nos seus pensamentos.

– Tudo bem? – Edward quebrou o silêncio quando estavam quase a chegar.

– Tudo. – Bella assentiu com um pequeno sorriso que não lhe alcançou os olhos.

– A serio Bella, que se passa? – Questionou preocupado e diminuindo a velocidade.

– Ainda estou a digerir tudo isto. É nestas alturas que o colo da minha mãe me faz falta. – Acabou por confessar.

– Podes sempre pedir colo á dona Esme. – Edward brincou um pouquinho. – Sabes que ela nunca tu iria negar.

– Eu sei, mas não quero sobrecarrega-la com isto. E depois teria de lhe contar que estamos juntos.- Bella não queria que Esme se sentisse triste ao relembrar certas coisas. Ela era uma mulher que merecia todos os sorrisos e não lagrimas.

– Com medo da minha mãe? – Riu para descontrair um pouco o ambiente. - Aposto que ela vai adorar saber. Sabes bem que ela te idolatra. Serias a nora ideal, coisa que a Tanya nunca foi. – O ruivo falou estacionando em frente á casa dos pais. Se haveria coisa que ele não duvidava era do amor dos pais por Isabella Swan, ela era uma nora ideal com certeza.

– Não tenho medo da tua mãe. Apenas não a quero ver triste ao relembrar certos momentos. A tua mãe merece apenas coisas boas.

– Linda, ela vai acabar por perceber. Sabes bem o quanto ela é percetiva nessas coisas. Ela não vai descansar até descobrir. – Edward afagou as bochechas de Bella com carinho, olhando-a nos olhos com amor.

– Vou mesmo pedir colo então. Já que serei largada pelo meu namorado vou pedir colo á sogra. – Bella sorriu, mais verdadeiramente beijando a boca dele antes de sair do carro de forma apressada.

– Bella. – Chamou saindo logo em seguida. – Bella, anda cá.

Mas ela já tinha entrando em casa rindo dele e escondendo-se na cozinha com Esme.

– Olá querida. – Cumprimentou beijando-a na bochecha.

– Olá Esme. – Sorriu cumprimentando-a da mesma forma. – A casa está silenciosa.

– As crianças estão no jardim. – Explicou acabando de preparar um bolo de chocolate que cheirava muitíssimo bem.

– Bella. – Edward reclamou de brincadeira entrando na cozinha ofegante quando viu a mãe. – Olá mãe.

– Olá meu filho. Porquê a corrida? Passa-se alguma coisa?

– Nada não, mãe. Uma brincadeira apenas. – Confortou-a beijando-a na bochecha.

– Já vais trabalhar querido?

– Vou até a casa trocar de roupa e vou. Mas antes vim me despedir das meninas. Ficas com elas esta noite? Chego tarde para as vir buscar.

– Já sabes que sim, meu filho. Nem tens que pedir. Eu amanhã levo-as á escola com a Louise e o John.

– Mas… - Bella tentou retrucar. Ela pensava ir embora ainda hoje.

– Mas nada querida. Amanhã podes voltar para casa. Mas hoje ficam aqui. – Esme interveio.

– Eu amanhã trabalho Esme, preciso das minhas coisas. – A morena tentou apelar.

– O Carlisle passa em tua casa para trazer as coisas, quando sair do hospital. Não te preocupes.

– Está bem então. Uma última noite.- Assentiu enquanto Edward ria dela.

– Filho vai-te despedir das crianças que a tua hora esta a chegar. – Esme instruiu o filho.

– Sim mãe. – Bateu continência á mãe que lhe deu um tapa e fugiu atras das crianças para se despedir.

Sophia e Caroline mal viram o pai pararam tudo o que faziam e correram até ele com os seus sorrisos mais doces.

– Pai. Voltas-te. – A pequena Sophia estava radiante por estar novamente no colo do pai.

– Já princesa. Mas agora vou trabalhar. – Explicou triste por não puder estar mais tempo com as meninas. Tinha passado tão rápido.

– Oh! – Um pequeno bico formou-se no belo rosto de Sophia, com os olhos verdes marejados.

– Princesa, tem de ser. Amanhã, quando sairés da escolinha vamos ficar bem agarradinhos, está bem?

– Está. – Assentiu ainda meio triste.

Caroline apertou bem o pai num abraço gostoso e beijou a bochecha dele antes dele se despedir de John e Louise, que prometeram cuidar bem das suas princesas.

Era em dias como este que Edward pensava mais que tudo deixar de ser medido de plantão. Horários conturbados e turnos, pouco tempo para as suas princesas e agora para Bella, a apaixonante garota dos olhos castanhos com os seus dois tesouros. Estava mais que na hora de acabar a sua especialização em pediatria e abrir um consultório próprio. Enquanto era casado com Tanya ele adiou as coisas, porque estava em início de carreira e dinheiro a mais era sempre bom. Mas agora com as meninas maiorzinhas, e o namoro com Bella que queria que desse muito certo, ele queria mais tempo e nada melhor que começar por ter um consultório próprio. Assim teria mais tempo e horários muito mais flexíveis. Iria falar com o irmão, que andava empenhado em estar com a namorada e tinha deixado a família um pouco para trás, e pedir-lhe ajuda para encontrar o sítio ideal. Emmett era engenheiro civil, com certeza seria mais fácil para ele encontrar algo. Depois era só pedir á mãe para decorar.

Ainda com os pensamentos a mil, Edward seguiu para a cozinha para pedir as chaves de casa de Bella e assim se puder despedir á vontade da namorada.

– Bella, preciso das chaves de tua casa para entregar ao meu pai e o que queres que te traga. – Edward explicou entrando na cozinha.

– Está no meu quarto. Vou buscar.

– Eu vou contigo. Aproveito e trago as minhas coisas.

Edward despediu-se da mãe e seguiu atras de Bella que o esperava no início das escadas. Os dois foram até ao quarto de Bella onde ela pegou as chaves e lhe disse o que precisava.

– Mais alguma coisa minha rainha? – Questionou puxando-a para si depois de fechar a porta para não serem interrompidos.

– Não. Está tudo. Obrigada. – Agradeceu encostando o rosto no peito dele, apenas sentido o calor dele.

– De nada. – Edward apertou-a mais para si beijando os cabelos dela. – Preciso ir trabalhar.

– Eu sei. – Bella meio que resmungou no peito dele. – Mas eu queria que ficasses comigo. – Pediu manhosa.

– Eu também queria ficar contigo mas não posso. Estou a pensar numas coisas, mas amanhã falamos melhor sobre isso. Agora tenho mesmo de ir.

Os dois despediram-se com beijos carinhosos e cheios de promessas. Edward mantinha as mãos possessivas nas ancas de Bella e ela segurava forte os seus cabelos, como se isso os pudesse deixar ficar ali para sempre. Os dois desgrudaram-se a muito custo e Edward seguiu para baixa enquanto Bella esperava pela saída dele de casa. Quando ele estava a entrar no carro ela atirou-lhe beijos através da janela que ele guardou no coração.

Bella ainda esteve um tempo no quarto a organizar as ideias antes de descer atras do colo de Esme. Ninguém melhor que a matriarca Cullen para a aconselhar e ouvir. Ela tinha o coração apertado desde a conversa com o namorado. Nada melhor que falar com alguém sobre o assunto.

– Esme! – Bella chamou entrando na cozinha.

– Aqui querida. – Esme entrou pela porta dos fundos depois de ter ido ver as crianças. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

– Não… - Bella negou rapidamente vendo a preocupação dela. – Apenas queria conversar um pouquinho. Estou a precisar desabafar e de conselhos. – Confessou levemente corada.

– Então querida, vamos até á sala. Ainda tenho tempo de fazer o jantar. Podemos conversar á vontade. – Esme encaminhou Bella para a sala depois de ver mais uma vez que as crianças estavam bem.

Quando chegaram á sala e se sentaram no sofá, ficaram em silêncio, sem saber como iniciar a conversa.

– Querida, conta-me então o que te preocupa. – Esme fez carinhos nos cabelos da sua nova filha para a deixar mais tranquila. Bella deitou a cabeça no colo de Esme, sendo um gesto reconfortante.

– Nem sei por onde começar… - Bella virou-se de barriga para cima de forma a puder olhar Esme nos olhos.

– Pelo início, normalmente ajuda. – Brincou um pouco sem deixar de a olhar com carinho.

– Bem, eu e o Edward temos conversado muito e neste último mês aproximamo-nos mais. – Bella ia explicando enquanto Esme apenas a ouvia com toda a sua atenção. – E no jantar na sexta-feira decidimos dar uma oportunidade a nós dois juntos. – Bella confessou corada.

– Oh querida. Fico muito feliz. Serão um casal lindíssimo e com certeza serão muito felizes. – Esme estava super contente, eles faziam um casal lindo mas o melhor de tudo é que as suas netinhas é que ganhavam uma mãe de verdade. A mãe que nunca tiveram.

– Obrigada Esme. – Agradeceu ainda com o rubor a cobrir o seu rosto. – Faremos o nosso melhor para que dê certo mas não queremos que as crianças saibam pra já. Se der errado, elas não sofrem com falsas ilusões.

– Vai dar muito certo querida, vocês são perfeitos juntos. O encaixe que ele nunca teve com a Tanya. – Ela falou com nojo o nome da ex mulher de Edward. – E mais uma coisa, há anos que não via o meu filho com sorrisos tão lindos. Ele anda mesmo feliz querida.

Bella tinha pequenas lagrimas prontas a quererem a saltar pelos olhos dela. Esme era um doce de senhora. Adorava conversar com ela por causa disso mesmo.

– Mas não foi por isso que querias conversar comigo. Reparei que vinhas com uma tristeza enorme nos olhos, como o meu filho, desde que chegas-te do passeio.

– Nota-se assim tanto? – Bella questionou preocupada. John era bem percetivo e não queria o irmão a fazer-lhe perguntas às quais ela não poderia responder.

– Quem está atento nota, querida. Queres falar sobre isso?

– Bem, nós saímos para contar os nossos passados. – Bella confessou novamente emocionada. – O Edward contou-me tudo acerca da Tanya e de como foi viver com ela nestes últimos anos. Para não falar das atrocidades que fez com as meninas. Ela não foi mãe.

– Oh querida! – Esme segurou-a mais para si. O coração dela deveria estar desfeito. Tanya tinha sido um monstro na vida das meninas. Sorte elas não se tornarem cruéis. As suas netas tinham sofrido demais mas agora teriam uma mãe de verdade. – A Tanya não foi mãe para as minhas netas, nunca. É por isso que elas não sentem falta nem falam dela. Ela sempre deixou as responsabilidades com o meu filho. Nunca quis ser mãe. A Caroline apanha-la com o amante foi a gota de água. Nunca vi o meu filho tão mal. Não por ele mas pela filha. Afinal ela era apenas uma criança.

– Ele contou-me. Deve ter sido horrível. A Carol era tão pequena… - Bella já chorava abertamente.

– Foi bom ela ser tão pequena. A mente dela bloqueou esse momento. Agora ela precisa é de muito amor e carinho para esquecer que algum dia teve uma mãe negligente.

– Ela pediu-me para ser mãe dela. – Bella confessou entre soluços.- Ela sente falta de coisas que para mim foram tão normais em criança. Tomar banho com a minha mãe, dormir no meio dos meus pais quando tinha pesadelos. Pentear os meus cabelos ou simplesmente encher-me de beijos para acordar. O Edward suprimiu um pouco daquilo que ela sente falta mas mãe é mãe.

– Oh querida! Com certeza serás uma excelente mãe para as minhas netas. – Esme disse com todo o seu carinho característico. – E vou adorar ter-te como nora. Ai poderás fazer tudo o que a Tanya não fez pelas minhas netas. Serás tu a fazer.

– Terei o maior gosto em fazê-lo Esme. Amo as duas. São duas garotinhas apaixonantes. – As lagrimas de Bella iam sumindo aos poucos.

– Vamos falar de coisas boas, querida. Não te quero ver chorar mais. – Com cuidado limpou as lagrimas que banhavam os belos olhos de Bella que sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade e emocionado. Esme estava a ser uma verdadeira mãe para ela.

– Uhm. – Bella sorriu um pouquinho. – Sei de um assunto que podemos falar e que me está a deixar um pouco confusa. – Confessou.

– Deixa-me adivinhar. – Esme olhou com atenção para a nova filha. – Tem a ver com o brilho que vejo nesses olhinhos castanhos e vi á pouco nuns certos olhos verdes.

Bella não conseguiu conter e ficou super corada antes de perguntar.

– Que brilho? – Se tivesse um espelho com certeza teria recorrido a ele para ver isso.

– Aquele brilho que os apaixonados têm nos olhos. Quando se ama alguém. – O sorriso de Esme era brilhante.

– Amor? – Questionou meia trémula. Que ela gostava de Edward sabia mas amor tão rápido? Seria mesmo? – Tão rápido. – Acabou por se expressar.

– O amor não tem hora querida. Eu sabia que amava o Carlisle na primeira semana em que o conheci e tínhamos trocado apenas um punhado de palavras. Mas era o tal. O meu coração sentia-se vazio sem ele e quando estava com ele era como se tudo estivesse certo. O amor é assim mesmo querida, rápido e sem sentido. – Esme continuou a afagar os cabelos de Bella enquanto ela digeria tudo na sua cabeça.

– Rápido com certeza. – Bella suspirou e sorriu logo em seguida. – Mas bom.

– Sem mais duvidas e lagrimas?

– Sem dúvidas e as lagrimas agora só de felicidade.

Bella abraçou Esme e sorriu.

– Obrigada por tudo Esme. – Agradeceu.

– De nada querida. Estarei sempre aqui quando precisares.

– É uma mãe para mim. Tem um enorme coração Esme. Acolheu-me juntamente com os meus irmãos de braços abertos quando mais precisamos e cuidou de nós como se fossemos filhos. Isso é algo que nunca poderei agradecer suficiente. – Bella tinha novamente lagrimas nos olhos.

– Querida foi tudo de coração. Sempre que precisares estarei uma vez mais de braços abertos para vos receber. Podes sempre voltar aqui mas algo me diz que estarás muito tempo por aqui. – As duas riram quando as crianças entraram atras dela.

– Vovó, Bella. – Os quatro chamavam entrando de corrida na sala.

– Onde é o fogo? – Bella questionou olhando-os com atenção.

– Estamos com fome. – Queixou-se Sophia com o seu adorável biquinho.

– Já está a ser feito o jantar. Mas primeiro certas crianças precisam de um banho.

– Está bem. – Assentiram já sabendo que não se iriam escapar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Edward chegou ao hospital para o seu turno depois de correr até casa. Estar com Bella e as suas meninas fazia com que perdesse um pouco a noção das horas. Estava a acabar de vestir o seu jaleco para começar o turno quando viu o pai.

– Olá pai! – Cumprimentou fechando o seu armário.

– Olá novamente meu filho. Atrasado? – Brincou, sabendo que ainda estava na hora dele.

– Ainda estou dentro da hora. As minhas filhas não me queriam deixar vir, ai seria mesmo atraso.

– Sei como é. Eras igual. E a Alice então, fazia autenticas birras quando não queria que eu viesse trabalhar. – Os dois começaram a sair para o corredor quando Carlisle se lembrou. – Como foi a saída com a Bella?

Com a pronúncia do nome da namorada Edward abriu um sorriso grandioso que não passou despercebido ao pai.

– Estou a ver que foi muito boa. – Piscou ao filho.

– Não foi propriamente uma saída feliz. Estivemos a falar do nosso passado. – Confessou Edward. – Mas eu depois quero falar contigo sobre umas coisas pai.

– Á vontade filho. Só acabo o meu plantão daqui a quatro horas. – Carlisle tranquilizou-o com um tapinha nas costas quando o filho entrava no quarto.

– Só para saberes, pai, eu namoro a Bella. – Edward riu da cara de incrédulo do pai antes de entrar no quarto do primeiro paciente.

Edward atendeu todos os seus pacientes antes de seguir ao encontro do pai para falarem um pouco. Contou-lhe do namoro com Bella, da conversa do passado que os dois tiveram e da decisão que tomou em acabar a sua especialidade para ter mais tempo para a família.

– Apoio a tua decisão meu filho. Se queres tempo com a tua namorada e as tuas filhas acho que é uma ótima decisão.

– Vou pedir ajuda ao Emmett para me arranjar um local para o consultório. – Confessou ao pai já pensado em mandar uma mensagem ao irmão.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco até que Carlisle foi chamado através dos altifalantes.

– Dr. Carlisle Cullen é favor dirigir-se á enfermeira. – Chamaram através dos altifalantes.

– Vou ver o que se passa meu filho. – Disse já saindo com pressa pelos corredores. – E já agora Edward, filho. Tu amas a Bella. – Falou mais alto dobrando a esquina e saindo em corrida.

Edward ficou parado no meio de corredor a raciocinar naquilo que o pai lhe tinha dito. A verdade é que com Tanya nunca tenha sentido aquilo que sentia com Bella em tão pouco tempo. O coração acelerado só em ouvi-la, a dor que sentia em estar longe dela. O amor tinha surgido rápido e ele sentia uma forte necessidade de o confessar á sua apaixonada. Mas teria de esperar até de manhã. Seria ele o primeiro a dar-lhe os bons dias.

Passou o resto do seu turno com uma parte dos seus pensamentos em Bella e mal acabou correu para casa para descansar um pouco e puder acordar às sete e meia para dar os bons dias á sua amada.

(…)

Bella tinha tido uma noite bem descansada depois da conversa com Esme, as meninas tinham-na enchido de beijos juntamente com John antes de irem dormir fazendo-a ir dormir com um sorriso. Estava num sonho maravilho com Edward e as crianças quando foi acordada por uma chamada no telemóvel.

– Sim? – Atendeu ainda meia ensonada e com a sua melhor voz de sono.

– Bella? – Edward questionou em dúvida. A voz dela parecia tão rouca.

– Sou eu. Quem fala? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama para tentar dissipar o sono uma vez que estava na hora de se levantar, pelo que informava o despertador.

– Sou eu minha rainha. – Brincaram do outro lado com uma risada gostosa que ela reconheceu logo.

– Edward. – Meio que miou ao telefone em saber que o namorado a tinha acordado, um gesto muito fofo na sua opinião. – É bom ser acordada por ti.

– Bom saber. Já agora bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Bella sorriu mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. – Não deverias estar a dormir? Pelo que me lembro trabalhas-te até tarde.

– Pois trabalhei. Obrigada pela preocupação. Mas liguei-te para combinarmos as coisas para logo. Prometemos jantar com as crianças. – Edward decidiu entrar no assunto que queria com calma. Bella já lhe tinha confidenciado que gostava de acordar um pouco mais cedo para puder acordar com calma e não sair em disparada da cama.

– Eu vou-te buscar com as crianças. A que horas acabas o teu turno? – Questionou começando a espreguiçar-se para se levantar.

– Acabo às oito. – Suspirou quando olhou o relógio e viu que estava na hora de ela se levantar definitivamente.

– Que foi esse suspiro? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

– Vais ter de ir trabalhar. E não poderei falar mais contigo. – Edward fez biquinho emburrado mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

– Oh! – Bella derreteu completamente do outro lado da linha. – Tão fofo o meu namorado.

– Tu adoras-me minha rainha.

– Sabes que sim. És um querido e muito fofo.

– Tu és linda, Bella. Generosa, carinhosa, doce, simpática, amorosa. A mãe que as minhas filhas sempre quiseram e a pessoa que sempre procurei para mim. – Edward ia falando enquanto ouvia os primeiros fungos de Bella sinalizando que estava a chorar. – Os meus pais adoram-te como filha, os meus irmãos idolatraram-te. Por isso tudo e muito mais é que te amo minha rainha. És dona do meu coração.

– Edward. – Bella chorou mais abertamente pronunciando o nome dele com toda a sua emoção. – Também te amo meu namorado lindo.

– Então posso dizer que é choro de felicidade? – Questionou risonho do outro lado. O que mais queria era puder estar ao lado da morena e abraça-la.

– Podes apostar que sim. Logo vou encher-te de beijos. – Bella riu atirando beijos através do telemóvel.

– Amo-te minha bela morena. Mas tens de ir trabalhar. – Edward sabia que tinha mesmo que se despedir apesar de custar.

– Também te amo lindo… descansa um pouco antes do próximo turno.

Os dois despediram-se com belos sorrisos nos rostos. Edward acabou por adormecer com um sorriso mais que bobo e Bella foi tomar banho antes de seguir para o pequeno almoço.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Esme que preparava o pequeno almo das crianças.

– Bom dia querida. – Esme sorriu para o sorriso mais que feliz de Bella e decidiu brincar um pouquinho com ela. – Sorriso radiante, estives-te a falar com o meu filho?

– Sim. Foi ele que me acordou. – A morena tinha um sorriso ainda mais feliz no rosto e cochichou no ouvido de Esme, caso as crianças aparecem-se as crianças. – Ele confessou que me ama.

– Oh minha querida. Fico feliz por vocês. Com certeza ainda serão muito felizes. Vê-se que se amam. – Os olhos de Esme brilharam com lagrimas.

– Acredito cada vez mais que sim. Não digo que será fácil mas havemos de conseguir.

As duas tiveram que se calar porque as quatro crianças entraram a correr na cozinha para tomarem o pequeno almoço já prontos.

(…)

Bella chegou ao trabalho a flutuar. Estava tão feliz que se via o sorriso que se fazia na sua face. A parte da manhã passou relativamente rápido, entre atualizações e preparação de próximas notícias. Ela já tinha mandado uma mensagem a Jasper a perguntar se poderiam almoçar juntos ao que ele respondeu afirmativamente. Por isso estava á entrada do jornal á espera do amigo que tinha saído de uma reunião.

– A menina desculpe, será que me poderia acompanhar num almoço? – Jasper chegou sorrateiro atrás de Bella, perdida em pensamentos, que se assustou com a abordagem de Jasper.

– Jasper. – Reclamou com a mão no coração que batia acelerado. – Que susto.

– Eu sei que sou feio, querida, mas nem tanto.

– Oh cala-te. – Bella sorriu beijando a bochecha dele. – A Alice não reclamou.

Com a menção do nome de Alice o rosto naturalmente branco de Jasper ficou corado como nunca.

– Alguém tem novidades para mim. – Bella riu arrastando-o para o restaurante que ficava perto da empresa. – Vais me contra tudo.

– Eu conto. – Jasper sabia que não poderia nem conseguiria mentir á amiga. Ela sempre foi o seu porto de confidências. – No restaurante.

Os dois seguiram rapidamente para o restaurante onde fizeram os pedidos e iniciaram a conversa.

– Desembucha Jasper Halle. – Bella pediu pousando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e direcionando-se melhor para ele para ouvir.

– O que queres saber? – Questionou tentando enrola-la. Mas ele sabia que ela também tinha novidades.

– Tudo. Finalmente aceitas-te que a Alice não é a Maria e deste-lhe uma oportunidade? – Bella só faltava pular na cadeira de animação.

– Eu a Alice beijamo-nos na sexta feira e desde ai estamos a tentar. Ontem passei a tarde toda com ela. É uma querida mesmo. Acho que por ela vou tentar.

– Mesmo? Vais mesmo tentar? Sabes que a Alice merece. Ela é uma pessoa cinco estrelas. – Bella estava muito feliz pelos amigos.

– Com certeza. Hoje vamos jantar e vamos conversar para ver onde tudo isto irá dar. – Jasper admitiu, não conseguindo conter o sorriso ao ver o sorriso grandioso da amiga.

– Boa.

– E tu tens novidades para mim? – Jasper questionou vendo o brilho nos olhos da amiga. – Esses olhinhos estão com um brilho muito especial.

– Estou apaixonada e namoro essa pessoa. – A morena confessou com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Eu conheço? – Jasper tentava perceber quem poderia ser a pessoa por quem a amiga estava apaixonada e namorava. Deveria ser alguém muito apaixonante porque ela parecia verdadeiramente feliz.

– Sim. – Bella não conseguia olhar o amigo nos olhos, a vergonha assolava-a.

– Uhm. – Jasper revirava a cabeça com os possíveis homens mas não chegava a ideia nenhuma. – Alguém do jornal?

– Não. – Negou.

– Então não sei. Diz-me. – Jasper pediu obrigando-a a olha-lo nos olhos.

– O Edward. – Bella confessou olhando-o nos olhos com uma coragem súbita.

– O médico que te assistiu no hospital? – Jasper coçou a cabeça pensando.

– Sim. O médico que me assistiu no hospital. O amigo que esteve ao meu lado neste mês. O amigo, o namorado e o pai fofo de duas princesas. Que conseguiu conquistar o coração dos meus irmãos.

– Estás a dizer que eu não estive ao teu lado? – Jasper fingiu-se de indignado. Ele sabia que ela não tinha tido essa intenção.

– Não. – Apressou-se a negar. – És um excelente amigo Jasper. Estives-te comigo sempre. Mas o Edward tornou-se muito especial na minha vida. Não sei explicar.

– Não tens de te explicar. Estás apaixonada. E espero bem que ele seja um bom menino ou vamos ter problemas.

– Ele é um ótimo menino. Garanto-te. – Bella confiava no namorado de olhos fechados.

– Temos de conversar de homem para homem.

– Ele com certeza irá querer saber das tuas intenções para com a irmã. – Bella cortou-lhe logo o barato.

– Quero falar com ele então. Eu digo-lhe as minhas intenções com a irmã e ele diz-me as dele para contigo. – Por as cartas na mesa seria o melhor. Ela estava feliz pela amiga mas queria ter certeza que ele não a iria enganar ao algo do género.

– Temos de combinar. Mas cuidado com a língua que as crianças não sabem de nada. Queremos manter segredo, por enquanto, se não der certo elas não sofrem.

– Achas que não dará certo? – Perguntou preocupado. Será que ela estava assim tão insegura depois de Jacob?

– Cada vez mais tenho a certeza que dará certo mas nunca se sabe. Nada na vida é perfeito. Ele é muito querido e apaixonante. Mas podemos dar errado. – Bella evitava pensar na ideia de que os dois se poderiam separar. Eles faziam um par lindíssimo e estavam apaixonados demais. Iria dar tudo certo.

– Vai dar tudo certo.

Bella recebeu uma mensagem, enquanto Jasper a apoiava na escolha do namorado e lhe garantia que tudo iria ficar bem, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

– Deixa-me adivinhar, é o teu namorado a mandar mensagem. – Jasper parecia uma menina fofoqueira a falar com a amiga.

– É. E muito linda por sinal. – Bella tinha lagrimas de emoção

"Bella, minha rainha e dona do meu coração. Capturas-te o meu coração com um simples olhar, esses olhos castanhos trouxeram a alegria á minha vida. Foste o meu norte mesmo sem saber. És um raio de sol que alegra os meus dias, juntamente com as crianças. Amo-te muito minha rainha. Sinto saudades. Edward, o teu eterno apaixonado. "

– Chorar Bella? Ele é mesmo bom, hein? – Jasper brincou vendo os olhos da amiga cheios de lagrimas, mas de felicidade.

– Muito Jasper. É um amor, que é a coisa mais importante. E faz algo que nenhum namorado antes fez. Preocupa-se comigo. – Bella suspirou preparando-se para responder á mensagem.

– Isso é importante. Agora responde lá á mensagem.

"Edward, meu amado rei. Sabes que possuis o meu coração, ele foi capturado sem nem dar por isso mas foi pela melhor pessoa que poderia imaginar. Obrigada por fazeres parte da minha vida e seres quem és. As tuas princesas, juntamente com os meus irmãos, são como para mim os meus pequenos grandes amores. E tu, o meu grande amor. Amo-te Edward. "

Os dois acabaram o almoço e seguiram para a empresa, para o resto do seu dia, rodeado de trabalho. Bella e Edward ainda trocaram umas duas mensagens de saudades antes de se entregarem definitivamente ao trabalho para que este passasse mais depressa. Os dois não viam a hora de ser verem pessoalmente e quem sabe poder aplacar um pouco das saudades que tinha um do outro. Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras. Com certeza os dois iriam ainda trocar o olhar mais carregado de amor e saudades de que os próprios lábios poderiam dizer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

As crianças passaram o dia animadas em saber que iriam jantar com Bella e Edward. Sophia ainda estava meia triste porque o pai não tinha ficado com ela no dia anterior mas saber que ficaria com ele a noite toda de hoje, a fazia bem feliz.

A pequena princesa loira mais nova era muito dependente do pai. Adorava passar momentos com ele. Apenas os mimos, o colo, saber que ele estava lá para ela era tudo na vida da menina. Ela pouco se lembrava da mãe por isso o pai sempre seria o seu mundo. A quem ela sabia que poderia recorrer em qualquer situação. Talvez fosse cedo demais para dizer mas Sophia parecia ser o tipo de criança totalmente apegada ao pai até quando mais velha.

John e Caroline tinham saído um pouco mais cedo da sala, uma vez que tinham terminado todos os trabalhos, e estavam no banco de jardim a conversar enquanto esperavam as irmãs e Bella para os ir buscar.

– John. – Caroline chamou balançando os pés ao ritmo de uma musica imaginaria.

– sim? – questionou olhando-o, uma vez que estava distraído em pensamentos.

– achas que o meu pai e a Bella poderiam ser namorados? – a menina perguntou incerta e corada.

– Não sei. – John pensou nos dois juntos. – Talvez. Eles são amigos pelo menos. E já os apanhei no quarto do teu pai totalmente nervosos.

– Será que estavam a namorar? – Um pequeno sorriso feliz apareceu no rosto dela. Adorava ver o pai com Bella.

– Não sei. – Encolheu os ombros para dar enfase á sua palavra. – se estavam não nos querem contar. Mas porquê?

– porque eu queria que a Bella fosse minha mãe. – Caroline confessou com os olhos verdes brilhando em lagrimas não derramadas.

– Ela pode ser tua mãe, mesmo não estando com o teu pai. – Tentou explicar John vendo o olhar da amiga. O menino detestava vê-la triste.

– ela já é. Ela disse que seria minha mãe se eu quisesse. Mas se ela namorasse com o meu pai ficávamos todos na mesma casa. E teríamos uma família de verdade. – Caroline estava a confessar o seu desejo mais puro ao amigo que mais confiava. Ela queria o pai e a "mãe" juntos. – Senão o meu pai pode arranjar outra namorada e eu não quero.

– Eih, Carol. Calma. – A menina começava a ficar irritada só com a ideia. – Não podes obrigar as pessoas a gostarem uma da outra.

– Mas o meu pai gosta da Bella. Ele diz que ela é uma excelente pessoa. – Teimou, limpando furiosamente as lagrimas que caiam dos seus olhos. – E desde que ele a conheceu tem sorrido muito mais. O meu pai está feliz, depois de tudo.

– Então vamos esperar que eles fiquem juntos. Talvez estejam com receio que o outro não goste dele.

– vamos juntá-los. – Caroline pulou com a ideia. – Assim podemos todos viver numa grande família. Teremos um pai e uma mãe como todos os meninos.

– A Bella é minha irmã. Não minha mãe. – A tristeza assolou John desta vez. A falta que os pais lhe faziam.

– Tenho certeza que ela não se importa de ser tua mãe também. Ela é quem cuida de ti certo?

– Sim. – Assentiu incerto, sem saber onde ela queria chegar com a conversa.

– Ela é que te dá amor. Sai contigo, deita-te, dá-te banho e comida. E traz-te á escola. – Caroline continuo a enumerar. – É para ela que corres quando tens um pesadelo.

– Sim.

– Então ela é tua mãe, de coração com certeza. Tal como é para mim. E aposto que o meu pai adorava ter um filho homem. – os dois sorriram com a ideia.

– Ok. Temos mesmo de os juntar.

Os dois calaram-se porque deu o toque de saída e as duas pequena irmãs saíram em disparada até eles.

– Carol. – Sophia sorriu saltando no colo da irmã e beijando-a repetidas vezes.

– Olá Sophia linda. – Brincou com a irmã que saltou do colo dela para ir embora.

– John. Maninho. – Louise vinha com um sorriso traquina e espalhou a farinha que tinha nas mãos na cara do irmão.

– Lu! – Gritou tentando limpar-se enquanto as meninas riam. – és diabólica.

Bella assistia tudo do portão da escola rindo dos quatro. Quando se conseguiu acalmar, chamou-os para irem embora.

– Crianças. – Chamou chegando mais perto deles.

– Bela. – os quatro gritaram entusiasmados correndo até ela.

– Meus amorzinhos. – A morena baixou-se para puder beijar as bochechas fofas de todas as suas crianças. – Vamos embora?

– Sim.

Os cinco seguiram para o carro de Bella para puderem ir para casa deixar as coisas e trocar de roupa. Esme já tinha passado em casa de Bella, que lhe tinha dado uma chave, deixando uma roupa para as meninas poderem trocar para irem jantar com os pais.

Sophia e Louise tinha vestidos fofos, rosa e azul respetivamente, enquanto Caroline optou por um short jeans e uma blusinha branca e John vestiu umas calças jeans e uma camiseta azulada. Bella apareceu logo em seguida com uns jeans escuros justos e um top vermelho coberto com um bolero preto caso arrefece-se.

– estás linda Bella. – John aprovou quando viu a irmã.

– Obrigada meu anjinho. Também estás muito bonito. E as minhas meninas parecem umas princesas. – Bella elogiou.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceram com uma risadinha.

– Bella, vamos buscar o meu pai? – Sophia perguntou ansiosa por ver o pai.

– Vamos meu amorzinho. Queres vê-lo?

– sim. – Assentiu olhando-a com atenção com os lindos olhos verdes. – Tenho muitas saudades do pai lindo.

– Então vamos buscar o pai da minha menina linda. Vais dar muitos beijinhos a ele? – Bella perguntou pegando nas suas coisas para puder sair.

– sim. Muitos, muitos. – Assentiu saltitando feliz ao lado dela.

(…)

Edward estava na receção a assinar os últimos prontuários do dia quando ouviu um coro de vozes chamá-lo.

– Pai. Edward. – Os quatro chamaram indo até ele e agarrando a perna dele.

– Olá crianças! – Cumprimentou distribuindo beijos nas testas deles.

Quando se ergue deparou-se com Bella olhando com um sorriso. Os lindos olhos castanhos brilhavam em alegria e ele pode ver o leve corar acertar as bochechas dela.

– Olá Bella! – Cumprimentou com um beijo na sua bochecha apesar de querer beijar os lábios vermelhos livres de qualquer baton.

– Edward. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo dirigido a ele. O que ela mais queria era puder pular no colo dele e enche-lo de beijos.

Jane chegou vinda de um quarto de um paciente e interrompendo a bolha dos dois.

– Olhem só se não são as três princesas lindas e o príncipe. – cumprimentou as quatro crianças que sorriram ao vê-la.

– Olá Bella! Cada vez que te vejo mais linda. – Jane brincou sabendo que ela coraria com o elogio.

– Jane. – Pediu entre dentes. – Tu é que estás cada vez melhor. Aposto que o teu marido tem muitos pretendentes a despachar.

Aquando da sua mini estadia no hospital, Bella e Jane tinha conversado muito e tornando-se bens brincalhonas uma com a outra. Jane tinha apanhado Edward a mandar a mensagem a Bella e obrigou-a a confessar tudo, por isso já sabia que os dois estavam juntos. E vendo-os assim mostrava o quanto seriam um casal lindo e apaixonado. Ela não se lembrava de ver o amigo de tantos anos ter um sorriso tão verdadeiro no rosto e o brilho naqueles olhos verdes.

– amorzinhos, vamos até ao meu cacifo que tenho uma coisa para vocês. – Jane queria dar um tempinho ao casal, assim levou as crianças com ela.

– o que é? – Questionou Sophia curiosa.

–Surpresa. – Jane brincou. Ela tinha kit's infantis que davam aos doentes para se distraírem e iria dar um a cada um. Tinha chupas, rebuçados e balões.

(…)

Enquanto jane levava as crianças com ela, Edward levou Bella para o seu escritório para a puder beijar á vontade.

– Anda, minha rainha. – Edward pegou na mãe dela e para espanto geral, incluindo de Victória, beijou-a antes mesmo de entrar no escritório.

– edward. – Bella reprendeu quando ele fechou a porta. – As crianças poderiam ter visto.

– A jane levou-as para bem longe. – Edward deu de ombros. – E eu estou com saudades tuas.

– saudades? – Bella encostou todo o seu corpo no dele e estava bem perto, sem o beijar, olhando entre os olhos e os lábios em viagens rápidas.

– Sim, linda morena. – Edward queria logo acabar com aquele jogo e perder-se nos lábios dela. – Imensas saudades.

– Eu também, amor. – A morena confessou beijando os lábios dele.

Os dois beijaram-se com saudades e amor. Lábios contra lábios, sentindo o gosto um do outro e aproveitando o momento. Apenas sentindo o amor um do outro sendo passado pelo beijo. Desgrudaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário mas nem assim deixaram de ficar colados.

– Amo-te Isabella Swan.- Edward falou pela primeira vez olhando os olhos castanhos que o conquistaram logo que a viu.

– Também te amo Edward. – Bella sorriu olhando-o nos olhos.

Os dois estavam em meio a mais um beijo quando foram interrompidos por risadinhas e gritinhos animados.

– Pai. – Sophia chamou entrando de rompante no consultório separando os dois de rompante.

– Sophia, princesa. – Edward pegou na menina que sorria feliz. – Que se passa?

– A tia Jane deu-me isto tudo. – Mostrou toda contente as coisas que Jane lhe tinha dado.

– Agradeces-te princesa?

– Sim. – Assentiu saindo do colo do pai para ir a Bella. – Bella, vamos comer? Tenho fome. – Confessou baixinho.

– Vamos já amorzinho. – Bella descansou-a. – O pai vai só pegar nas coisas dele.

– pai! – Sophia chamou manhosa. – Vamos que eu quero comer.

– Já vou princesa.

Jane tinha ficado com as outras três crianças á entrada do hospital á espera deles enquanto Sophia tinha fugido atrás deles.

– Jane, também vais connosco? – Perguntou Caroline enquanto esperavam.

– Não princesinha. Eu vou para casa. O meu marido hoje fez o jantar. – Piscou rindo á menina que sorriu. – Aproveita o jantar, que hoje o teu pai está animado.

– Acho que é a Bella que o faz sorrir assim. – Caroline confessou com uma pequena risadinha.

– Acho que tens razão. – Jane deixou escapar.

Sophia vinha de mãos dadas com Bella e Edward com o maior sorriso no rosto, fazendo quem estava nos corredores sorrir também. Victória assistia a tudo com uma enorme carranca no rosto. "Parece que finalmente o Dr. Cullen foi fisgado." Pensou sem conter o desgosto. Tanto tempo esperando e vinha aquela mulherzinha e fisgava-o num instante. A única coisa que ela não poderia negar era que ele estava bem mais feliz desde que a moça tinha aparecido na vida dele. Andava mais sorridente e feliz.

– Carol já podemos ir comer. – Sophia disse feliz soltando as mãos deles. – A minha barriga tem muita fome.

– A minha também. – Confessou Louise, que se tinha mantido calada até ali.

– então vamos comer meninas.

– Tanta menina na tua vida Cullen, vais ficar com cabelos brancos rápido. – Jane brincou.

– Vai falando, loira. Quando tiveres os teus, deveriam ser só meninos para seres tu com as dores de cabeça. – Desejou brincando. Os dois sempre brincavam com isso. Edward com as suas meninas e Jane com os meninos que ele dizia que ela iria ter.

– Isso é com o Alec. Se ele tiver pontaria para meninos…

– Vou rezar para que sim. E que sejam pestinhas.

– Cala-te e vai alimentar as tuas crianças. – Jane empurrou de brincadeira o ombro dele para a saída enquanto ria. - Que eu vou jantar com o meu, que me preparou o jantar.

– Boa noite, Jane e obrigado por tudo. – Agradeceu beijando a bochecha dele.

– Boa noite Edward. Alimenta as crianças e tenta não babar muito na tua acompanhante, que está lindíssima.

– isso será difícil. – Suspirou olhando de esguelha Bella que estava a ajudar as crianças a entrar no seu carro. – é o mesmo que te pedir para não babares no teu marido.

– Boa sorte então. Eu vou babar muito no meu marido e beijar também. Enquanto tu tens que te manter quieto.

– Vai-te embora diaba.

Jane saiu em corrida para o carro atirando beijos alegres para ele.

– Bella, posso levar o John comigo? – Edward questionou indo para perto dela, que acabava de apertar os cintos das meninas.

– Estás á vontade. – Assentiu abrindo a porta da frente ao irmão que saiu atrás de Edward. – Sigo-te?

– Sim. Vamos jantar aquela restaurante familiar na periferia. Sabes onde é?

– Sei. Mas sigo-te na mesma. Não carregues no acelerador que levas o meu irmão.

– Não te preocupes. Cuida bem das minhas princesas loiras e da morena. – Piscou entrando no carro.

Durante o caminho no carro das meninas a conversa fluía com bastante normalidade. Risadas e brincadeiras era o que mais se ouvia. Caroline pensava que esse seria o clima ideal para ter sempre por perto. A alegria contagiante de Bella e toda a sua simpatia.

– Como foi a escola, amorzinhos? – Bella questionou sem desgrudar os olhos da estrada.

–bem. – Sophia e Louise responderam ao mesmo tempo. – Não temos trabalhos de casa hoje.

– Ainda bem amorzinhos. – A morena sorriu através do espelho para elas e dirigiu-se a Caroline.

– E tu, meu amorzinho loiro?

– Tenho um exercício de português para fazer. Mas é fácil. – Explicou ainda perdida em pensamentos.

Caroline estava perdida nos seus sonhos mais íntimos. Em que Bella era sua mãe e Edward o pai. Os seis viviam numa grande casa com jardim e eram todos felizes. Bella e Edward eternos apaixonados e sempre sorridentes. Prontos a ajudar os filhos quando necessário. Caroline teria uma relação bem próxima com Bella, que seria a sua confidente. As amiguinhas da escola, os beijos roubados, a primeira menstruação, o primeiro amor, as desilusões, tudo contado á pessoa que queria que fosse sua mãe. O colo sempre pronto a acolhê-la, os afegos nos longos cabelos, as palavras certas e as lágrimas limpas com as mãos e carinho de uma mãe. Ela conseguia imaginar Bella preparando o jantar todas as noites, o pai chegar do hospital cansado e beijar a mulher e as crianças que brincavam pela casa. Um jantar entre risadas e depois de um banho, os beijos de boa noite e as luzes apagadas para dormir. O pesadelo que aconteceria em noite de tempestade e todos enrolados e quentes na mesma cama. Apenas pedindo o conforto dos pais. Acabariam as piadas e o "tu não tens mãe". Seria apenas a família Cullen linda e feliz.

– Carol, amorzinho. – Bella chamou despertando-a do seu mundo de sonhos. Fazendo com que lágrimas corressem dos belos olhos verdes sem que ela se apercebe-se par aflição da morena.

– Bella. – Caroline apertou-se á morena com força controlado as lágrimas, de um futuro que ela queria mas não teria, apenas um sonho.

– Carol que se passa? – Perguntou preocupada.

– Apenas sonhos destruídos. – Fungou já mais calma um pouco.

– Ninguém destrói os sonhos da minha menina loira. Vamos reconstrui-los de novos e ainda com mais força. Vais ver.

– Prometes? – Pediu esperançosa.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance, prometo.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu agarrando-a mais forte enquanto Bella beijava os cabelos dela com ternura.

Às vezes apenas uma pequena palavra pode fazer todo o mundo de uma criança. Deixando-a sonhar enquanto pode.

**Nota autora:**

Olá!

**Joci** muito obrigada pelo seu comentário mais uma vez. A Carol sofreu nas mãos de uma mãe que não a merecia mas agora irá ter uma super mãe. E estes pequenos sofrimentos é que vão fazer dela uma personagem tão querida.

Quanto Às postagens eu posto cerca de 5 capítulos de uma vez como já se deve ter apercebido por isso pode estar despreocupada que não vai sofrer muito à espera dos mesmos…

Quando as crianças descobrirem pode apostar que vai ser uma festa.

Beijinhos


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

A viagem no carro de Edward com John foi mais sossegada. Os dois conversaram com calma e ouviram a música. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, o ruivo ficou preocupado com o comportamento da filha mas deixou que Bella lá fosse. Ver a sua menina sorrir depois de falar com ela tinha sido um alívio.

– Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou baixinho a Bella quando chegou perto com Caroline pelas mãos.

– Está. – Assentiu entrando no restaurante.

Com a entrada da enorme família, varias cabeças de viraram em admiração. Que crianças lindas e educadas com pais tão jovens. Não era todos os dias que apreciam por lá famílias assim. As crianças fugiam dos pais, para o parque nas traseiras e faziam birras e muitas vezes abriam berreiro. Não aqueles quatro anjinhos que vinham sossegados, arranjados e sentaram-se na mesa, sem nem levantar alvoraço.

– Boa noite. – O garçon desejou, olhando com atenção as crianças. Uma vez que já lhe tinha acontecido de tudo ali. Sendo um restaurante familiar muitos pais levavam as crianças que faziam trinta por uma linha. – Já sabem o que pedir?

– Boa noite. – Edward cumprimentou educado. – Gostaríamos de ver o menu se for possível.

– Com certeza. – O jovem garçon retirou-se atrás dos menus.

Enquanto esperavam pelo retorno, Edward questionou as meninas sobre o dia e sorriu para elas que comentaram que tudo foi bem.

– Aqui está. – O garçon apresentou o menu. – Quando escolherem é só chamar. Com licença.

Edward e Bella dividiram o menu para ver o que poderiam escolher. As crianças tinham menus especiais que pareciam bem agradáveis.

– John. – Bella chamou o irmão que conversava com Caroline. – Batatas fritas, arroz, salada e nugts?

– Sim. Eu gosto. – O pequeno menino era doido por nugts de frango, e a irmã sabia.

– Eu também quero pai. – Sophia pediu agarrando o pai, uma vez que se tinha sentado ao lado dele.

– Sim minha princesa. Para ti também.

– Lu, batata frita, arroz, salada, ovo e estrelado e fevra de porco? – Questionou olhando a irmã.

– Sim Bella, mas não quero ovo.

– Tu gostas tanto de ovo. Porque não queres? – Louise era uma devoradora de ovos, principalmente estrelados.

– Comi na escola. Depois faz mal á barriga. – Explicou.

– Então está bem. Nada de ovos.

– E eu? – Caroline sentiu-se de fora.

– Há algo para a princesa loira mais velha? – Edward brincou olhando Bella.

– Não sei. Talvez arroz, batata frita e hambúrguer? – Bella disse olhando brincalhona para a menina.

– Sim. Eu quero.

– Eu vou querer os lombinhos com cogumelos e arroz. – A morena disse deliciada só com a ideia.

– Eu acompanho-te.

Edward chamou o garçon que apontou todos os pedidos.

– E para beber?

– Agua natural, por favor. – Bella pediu por todos. Sabia que Edward não gostava de beber depois de um dia de trabalho tão cheio.

O garçon saiu, deixando-o a sós e as crianças depois de pedirem autorização saíram para brincar, deixando o casal a sós.

– Enfim sós. – Edward suspirou antes de roubar um beijo rápido a Bella.

– Tem muita gente á volta, para estaremos sozinhos. – Retorqui risonha e beijando-o novamente.

Os dois desgrudaram-se sabendo que as crianças poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento mas não desgrudaram os olhares. Verde e castanho fundiam-se numa mistura de amor. Quem os olhava não poderia negar que estavam apaixonados. Eles eram um casal lindo mas o amor com que se olhavam sem sequer se tocarem era ainda mais lindo. Uma família que estava perto, olhava os dois, fazendo a mulher suspirar.

– Eles lembram-nos a nós, no início do casamento – Suspirou apertando a mão do marido que sorriu em consentimento. Os dois estavam já na casa dos cinquenta anos.

Sophia cansada de brincar e desejosa do colo do pai saiu atrás dele. Com toda a sua elegância atravessou o restaurante, deixando muitos a olhar para ela com sorrisos, atrás do pai que estava perdido nos olhos castanhos da namorada.

– Pai. – Chamou já entrando para o colo dele e abraçando-o.

– Sophia. – Riu abraçando a filha que escondeu o rostinho no ombro dele. – Cansada de brincar?

– Queria miminho teu pai.- Pediu manhosa, e sorrindo para Bella que a olhava risonha. – E teus também Bella.

A menina esticou-se entre o colo dos dois para puder ter mimo. Edward mimava os cabelinhos loiros, fazendo com que ela lhe sorrisse, enquanto Bella mimava as pernas esticadas no seu colo. Sophia era muito apegada ao pai, isso não poderiam negar mas adorava também Bella. Estava a ser ótimo ter outra mulher que não a avó e a tia por perto. E ao ver o amor de Caroline por ela, a pequena decidiu chegar-se mais a ela, para ter um pouco dos mimos dela também.

O garçon chegou com o jantar, fazendo com que Bella se levanta-se para ir buscar as crianças que brincavam na parte de trás. Os três vieram sem reclamar e jantaram num clima de falatório e risadas. Todos dispensaram a sobremesa, uma vez que estavam mais que satisfeitos.

– Princesas, vamos embora? – Edward estendeu as mãos às suas meninas para irem para o carro.

– Não. Quero ficar mais com a Bella. – Caroline pediu bicuda.

– Mas tens de fazer os trabalhos de casa, princesa. Amanhã ficas mais com ela, pode ser?

– Mesmo? – Questionou olhando-os alternadamente.

– Mesmo Carol. Eu vou-te buscar á escola e jantas comigo, pode ser? – Bella propôs vendo a menina sorrir feliz.

– Sim… - Caroline pulou em volta do pai e de Bella mais que contente.

– E tu também Sophia. Queres?

– Quero. – Acenou tímida.

Edward apenas assistia as filhas maravilhadas por passarem mais tempo com Bella. E vendo que teria de passar a noite sozinho, apostava que elas iriam ficar a dormir lá.

– Fui trocado. – Disse magoado, com as suas princesas que o tinham trocado.

– Não, pai. Nós gostamos muito de ti. – As duas abraçaram com força o pai.

– A que horas sais amanhã? – Bella questionou. Se ele saísse cedo poderiam jantar todos juntos.

– Às oito. Faço horas reforçados. – Suspirou lembrando-se que ainda não tinha contado da sua decisão á linda namorada.

– Nós esperamos por ti para jantar.

Edward sorriu só com a ideia de passar mais tempo com ela e as crianças. Seria uma bela noite, com certeza.

– Crianças, querem ir brincar mais um pouquinho? – Edward precisava de um tempinho a sós para falar com Bella. E o melhor era mandar as crianças para o parque.

–sim.

Os quatro saíram em disparada quando lhes foi confirmado que poderiam mesmo ir brincar. Bella olhava – o sem entender a súbita mudança de planos.

– Que se passa?

– Eu quero falar contigo sobre uma coisa. Mas não queria as crianças por perto. – Explicou puxando-a para perto de forma a abrir o carro e os dois se puderem sentar no banco traseiro.

– Estás a deixar-me preocupada. – Bella estava com medo daquilo que ele lhe queria contar.

– Não fiques, linda. É uma coisa boa, acho. – Ele espalhou ainda mais os cabelos normalmente revoltos.

– Diz de uma vez.

– Eu vou acabar a minha especialização em pediatria e vou abrir um consultório. – Falava sem parar e olhando-a com atenção. – Assim tenho mais tempo para ti e para as crianças.

Bella estava sem palavras. Ele era mesmo um amor. Pensando em passar mais tempo com ela e com as crianças. Não tinha mesmo como não se apaixonar por aquele homem lindo, por dentro e por fora.

– Que achas? – Questionou vendo que ela não tinha qualquer reação, deixando-o inseguro.

– Acho maravilhoso. – Bella pulou no colo dele enchendo-o de beijos. – Amo-te a cada dia mais. A ideia é ótima. Vai ser maravilhoso para todos teres um horário mais fixo.

– Foi o que eu pensei. Nada de turnos. Saídas a meio da noite e fins-de-semana em trabalho. Apenas um horário normal para puder estar com a minha linda namorada e as nossas pequenas crianças. – O sorriso dele era estonteante. Tinha ao lado dele a pessoa que ficava feliz com as suas escolhas e ainda o apoiava incondicionalmente.

Bella sentou-se melhor no colo dele para poderem se beijar á vontade. Ela estava tão feliz com a decisão dele que só lhe dava vontade de o encher de beijos e gritar ao mundo que tinha o melhor namorado do mundo. As bocas dos dois encontraram-se num beijo cheio de amor e paixão. Onde lábios se encontrava numa degustação do sabor um do outro e as línguas duelavam com calma numa batalha sem vencedores. Os dois desgrudaram-se em busca de ar, mas mantiveram o contacto através dos olhos que falavam por eles. Castanho e verde fundiam-se numa mistura de amor, carinho, desejo, compreensão e cumplicidade.

– Edward. – Bella chamou alisando a sua face sem barba com carinho. – Temos de ir buscar as crianças.

– Eu sei. – Reclamou bicudo. – Mas quero ficar aqui agarradinho a ti.

– Amor, amanhã, quando eles forem dormir, vamos namorar muito só os dois. – Prometeu saindo do colo dele para ir chamar as crianças.

– Vou cobrar. – Brincou saindo atrás dela.

As crianças quando os viram saíram em disparada sabendo que estava na hora de irem embora. Caroline e Sophia despediram-se de Bella com inúmeros beijos fofos e Louise fez o mesmo com Edward. John abraçou-o desejando boa noite.

(…)

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um sol brilhante e radioso. Fazendo Bella despertar com um sorriso no rosto antes de o despertador sequer tocar. Depois de chegar a casa e ajudar John nos trabalhos de casa esteve a trocar mensagens com o namorado, que lhe desejou boa noite e sonhos lindos, fazendo-a sorrir que nem boba. Ele sabia deixá-la a suspirar e querer estar com ela o quanto antes.

"Sonha com os anjos, que te protejam enquanto estou longe e não o posso fazer. Vou sonhar com os teus beijos e os teus lindos olhos castanhos que me fazem querer sonhar acordado. És uma espécie de feiticeira na minha vida, uma das boas com certeza, minha linda. Sabes que terás sempre um lugar especial no meu coração certo? Aquele lugar onde ninguém te pode tirar e onde me fazes querer sorrir todos os dias. Acelerando o meu coração só em pensar em ti. Doces sonhos. Amo-te muito minha rainha morena. "

Bella espreguiçou-se com calma na cama, desligou o despertador e saiu para um banho relaxante. Iria aproveitar que tinha tempo e tomar um banho bem esmerado. Quando chegou á hora de levantar os irmãos, saiu do banho, bem mais revigorada, indo chamar os seus tesourinhos que dormiam descansados.

– John, meu anjinho… - Chamou tirando os cabelos grudados na sua testa durante a noite. – Acorda que está na hora.

– Não quero. – Reclamou manhoso e com um pequeno bico a formar-se nos lábios do menino ainda meio adormecido.

– Vou fazer-te cocegas. – Brincou sabendo que ele ir abrir os olhos castanhos com o susto.

– Bella. – Reclamou risonho abrindo os lindos olhos castanhos para a irmã que sorriu.

– Levanta preguiçoso que eu vou acordar a Lu. – Pediu saindo do quarto quando se lembrou. – Bom dia anjinho.

– Bom dia Bella. – Cumprimentou atirando-lhe um beijo.

A morena seguiu risonha para o quarto da irmã onde a acordou com mimos e beijos.

– Lu… - Chamava dando beijos nos cabelos castanhos espalhados pela almofada. – Maninha, acorda, que já está na hora.

– Vamos dormir mais. – Pediu agarrando Bella que se desequilibrou caindo deitada na cama ao lado dela.

– Lu. – Riu sentando-se e pegando ao colo a irmã que se aconchegou ainda mais nela. – Banho, minha garotinha.

– Está bem. – Ainda meio a dormir, Louise dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

(...)

Edward tinha acabado de acordar quando ouviu um estrondo vindo do quarto de Sophia, fazendo com que ele corresse até lá.

– Sophia, princesa. – Chamou preocupado á procura da filha. – Que se passou.

– Pai! – Chamou manhosa do outro lado do quarto. – Eu cai.

– Oh princesa. – Com cuidado pegou na menina estendida no chão, embrulhada ainda nos lençóis. – Como foste cair da cama?

– Não sei. – Reclamou com bico de choro.

– Onde dói?

– A perna. – A pequena apontou para o local onde já se notava um vermelhidão, com certeza de ter batido em algum lado.

– Vamos chegar pomada que isso vai passar. – Tranquilizou afagando os lindos cabelos da sua menininha.

Caroline depois de espreitar na porta do quarto da irmã e ver que estava sendo tratada foi tomar o seu banho e vestir a roupa para ir para a escola. Quem sabe ainda conseguisse ver Bella a levar os irmãos.

Edward depois de dar banho á filha e lhe chegar a pomada, espreitou o quarto de Caroline antes de sair para fazer o pequeno-almoço. As suas duas bebés, já estavam enormes, mas sempre precisavam da ajuda do pai para algo. Isso confortava o seu coração. Ele acabava de por as coisas na mesa quando as duas desceram com sorrisos e beijos para ele.

– Bom dia pai. – Cumprimentou Caroline beijando a bochecha do pai.

– Bom dia princesa. Dormiste bem? – Questionou olhando a sua menina.

– Sim…

– Então tomar o pequeno-almoço, minhas princesas que eu vou-me trocar.

Enquanto Edward tomava banho e trocava de roupa as suas meninas tomavam o pequeno-almoço, já planeando o que fazer quando fossem jantar com Bella. As duas estavam ansiosas por passar tempo com ela e os irmãos e tinham que começar a por em prática planos para os juntar.

– Sophia, temos de falar com o John e a Lu, para decidirmos como vamos juntar o pai e a Bella. – Caroline falou baixinho, quase como um segredo.

– Pois temos. A Lu disse que temos que os deixar sozinhos. – Confidenciou á irmã.

– Boa ideia. Vamos jantar rapidinho e deixá-los sozinhos, como ontem. – Os planos já se formavam nas cabecinhas das duas meninas loiras, quando foram interrompidas pela chegada do pai.

– Princesas, estão prontas?

– Falta escovar os dentinhos. – Sophia explicou mostrando os dentes ao pai que riu.

– Escovar os dentes, lavar a carinha e pegar nas coisas que está a ficar tarde.

As duas saíram em disparada para cima enquanto ele arrumava tudo antes de sair. Seria levar as meninas á escola e seguir para o hospital. Tinha que tratar dos últimos papéis da sua especialização e acordar as horas com o seu supervisor. Estava ansiosa por ter o próprio consultório. O irmão tinha-lhe ligado no dia anterior a dizer que andava em busca do escritório ideal e logo que tivesse algo falava com ele.

– Estou bonita? – Edward foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela pergunta da sua primogénita.

– Estás linda, uma verdadeira princesa. – Disse sorrindo para a sua menina que corou com o elogio. Caroline trajava umas jeans claras e uma blusinha em rosa com as suas sapatilhas brancas, estava uma fofura.

– E eu? – Sophia perguntou descendo as escadas com a mochila a reboque.

– Também estás linda princesa. As minhas duas meninas lindas. – Sophia trajava um vestido branco com pequenas flores vermelhas e uma sabrina vermelha. Nos cabelos uma fita vermelha que os prendia de forma e não escorrer nos seus olhos.

Estavam a sair de casa em direção ao carro quando Edward recebeu uma mensagem que o fez sorrir que nem bobo.

"Bom dia amor. Espero que tenhas tido sonhos tão lindos como os meus. Onde lindos anjos de olhos verdes e cabelos bronze velaram o meu sono. Esperas por mim na escola? Um beijo de bom dia, para dar sorte… Amo-te Edward. Beijos"

" Bom dia minha linda morena, dona do meu coração. Sonhei com a tua beleza velando o meu sono. O meu próprio anjo. Com certeza espero por ti, para esse beijo que vou guardar no coração. Amo-te, Bella. Beijos linda".

– O pai está a sorrir que nem tolo. – Sophia comentou não tão baixo com a irmã que sorriu assentido.

– Sophia, eu não riu que nem tolo. – Brincou pegando na menina ao colo fazendo a gargalhar com as cócegas.

– Estamos a ficar atrasados. – Caroline lembrou entrando no carro.

– Vamos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18 - Jasper e Alice**

Jasper e Alice eram daqueles casais que as pessoas olhavam e pensavam que apesar da diferença aparente seriam muito felizes. Ele calmo e muito pacífico, ela um posso de energia que contagiava todos á sua volta. De uma maneira quase estranha os dois completavam-se e isso ninguém poderia negar.

Os dois tinham tido um início quase insólito. Conheceram-se por acaso quando Alice foi levar a pequena Louise, e depois de uma primeira impressão boa, Jasper socorreu-se dela para resolver um problema que todos queriam esquecer. Os dois começaram a sair, sempre na de somos amigos. Jasper ainda tinha certos receios por tudo o que tinha vivido com Maria, a sua ex namorada. Mas Alice com o seu jeitinho doce e hiperativo de ser acabou por ganhar o coração solitário do chefe de Bella e um dos donos de um dos maiores jornais do país.

Alice é uma menina baixinha, de pequenos cabelos escuros e uns lindos olhos verdes que encantam todos. Apesar da tenra idade, 21 anos, é uma moça muito centrada e que sabe bem aquilo que quer. A tirar a licenciatura de design de interiores, viu que não era bem aquilo que queria e mudou para moda. A sua verdadeira paixão e alegria. A jovem mulher adora sair, estar com os amigos e é completamente apaixonada pelas sobrinhas lindas. Nunca foi com a cara da ex mulher do irmão, sempre a achou falsa e quando se descobriu o que ela era realmente só não lhe arrancou cada cabelo porque não deixaram. As sobrinhas eram as suas prediletas para levar às compras ou simplesmente ir ao parque, as duas bonequinhas como frequentemente as chamava são uns doces e é fácil conviver com elas.

Edward o irmão era o seu acompanhante em mais novo para tudo e quando o viu ir a abaixo depois de tudo foi triste. Mas o sorriso dele quando estava com Bella, era mais que estonteante. Ficava mais que feliz em ver o irmão ao lado de alguém tão especial. Já para não falar das suas bonequinhas que andavam mais que felizes com a presença constante de Bella na sua vida.

Emmett, o grandão do irmão, era o homem de sorrisos constantes mas quando Rosalie apareceu na sua vida tornou-se uma pessoa ainda mais feliz. Ela estava feliz vendo os irmãos felizes. Talvez elas fossem para eles o que Esme era para Carlisle. Ela admirava muito os pais pelo amor incondicional que tinham um pelo outro. Um amor lindo que durava á décadas, mais de três para ser exata.

A moça foi desperta dos seus pensamentos com uma mensagem de Jasper. Jasper, o homem que a fazia suspirar cada vez mais apenas com uma simples mensagem de texto. Depois do beijo deles no último encontro ela tinha cada vez mais certeza que os dois poderiam chegar a algum lado.

"Alice, fadinha. Vamos jantar hoje? Beijos"

" Jasper vamos sim. A que horas e onde? Beijo"

" Passo em tua casa às dezanove e trinta. Vamos jantar em minha casa, se não te importares."

" Pode ser. Até logo. Beijo."

Bella já lhe tinha confidenciado que o amigo era um chefe na cozinha e que a comida dele era de chorar por mais, por isso ela confiava nos seus dotes culinários. Talvez com um ambiente mais caseiro ele finalmente se declarasse. Ela sabia que depois da Maria, que na sua opinião era uma vadia, ele tinha ficado de pés atras. Quando ele lhe contou que ela o traia com mais de metade dos seus amigos e muitas vezes na cama que dividiam ela ficou em choque, mas saber que ela tinha feito um aborto sem lhe dizer, porque não queria estragar o seu corpo, fez Alice ter vontade de lhe arrancar cada cabelo.

Flash Back on

– Já passou, Alice. Mas ainda dói. – Confessou tímido á menina/mulher que o fez confiar depois de tudo.

– Eu sei Jaz. Se pudesse arrancava todos os apliques dela com as minhas mãos. – Disse furiosa.

– A Bella e a Rose queriam fazê-lo. Mas não vale a pena. Passou. Agora fica lá no passado. – Tranquilizou-a segurando a sua pequena mãozinha na sua.

– Mas ainda pensas nisso e estás magoado. – Teimou olhando-o.

– Já foi pior. Estou bem melhor. Apenas falar nisso ainda dói. Mas aos pouco passa. Garanto-te.

– Vou acreditar que sim. – A pequena beijou a bochecha dele sorrindo.

Flash Back of

O dia de Alice passou corrido entre as aulas da universidade e conversas com as amigas. Assim não teve tempo para pensar muito no jantar que decorreria á noite. A verdade é que não via a hora de puder estar com Jasper e quem sabe os dois chegarem a um acordo finalmente.

(…)

Jasper andou ansiosa depois de mandar a mensagem a Alice. Nem o almoço com Bella o descansou. Foi ótimo conversar com a amiga de longa data e ficou imensamente feliz de a ver namorar. Ela precisava de alguém que gostasse dela de verdade e a compreendesse. O brilho nos olhos castanhos, era magnífico. Adorava ver a amiga feliz, como não a via desde a morte dos pais. Mas ele mesmo assim queria falar com o cunhado.

Cunhado. A palavra repetia-se na mente dele. Meu deus. A irmã, Rosalie namorava um Cullen, a irmã de coração Bella também e ele próprio pensava namorar uma Cullen. Parecia que a família Cullen os tinha rodeado por todos os lados. Não que isso fosse negativo. Todos eram adoráveis na família.

– O jantar. – Falou alto consigo mesmo acabando de se vestir.

O nervoso moço tinha pensado em preparar uma deliciosa lasanha acompanhada de uma salada mista. Assim enquanto iria buscar a adorável companhia para a noite poderia deixar as coisas no forno.

Como não gostava muito de silêncio enquanto cozinhava, ligou a aparelhagem da sala numa radio qualquer. Enquanto cozinhava cantarolava para si, esquecendo um pouco os nervos. Quando viu que estava tudo pronto mandou uma mensagem á sua fadinha.

" Estou a sair de casa agora para te ir buscar."

"Ansiosa pela tua chegada." Respondeu logo em seguida.

Depois de respirar fundo umas três vezes e de se mentalizar que Alice não era Maria, deixou a lasanha no forno e saiu de casa para ir buscar a sua acompanhante.

(…)

Alice estava pronta desde as sete horas, apenas á espera que ele chegasse. Cansada de dar voltas no seu quarto, desceu até á sala onde os pais assistiam abraçadinhos televisão.

– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou sentando-se num outro sofá e pensado que queria um amor desses para si.

– Boa noite querida. – Esme sorriu para a filha. – Estás linda querida.

– Obrigada mãe. – Agradeceu nervosa.

– Onde vais tão linda? – Carlisle questionou desviando o olhar da televisão.

– Vou jantar com o Jasper. Ele que vai cozinhar. – Alice estava ansiosa por provar a comida dele e saber como seria a noite.

– Bom jantar então querida. – Desejou beijando-a na bochecha e saindo atrás do telemóvel que tocava na cozinha.

Jasper chegou e logo tocou á campainha sendo recebido por uma nervosa Alice mas muito elegante.

– Boa noite Alice. – Cumprimentou beijando a mão dela como um velho cavalheiro.

–Boa noite. – Respondeu sem esconder o rubor.

– Podemos ir? – Jasper estava nervoso sem nem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

– Claro. Vou só buscar a minha bolsa e despedir-me dos meus pais.

– Está bem.

Alice despediu-se dos pais que lhe desejaram uma boa noite e pegou na sua pequena mala, indo até Jasper que a esperava á porta.

– Vamos.

Durante o caminho até casa de Jasper, os dois não trocaram qualquer palavra. Apenas ouviam a musica clássica que saia do radio. Os dois estavam nervosos demais para falarem em algo. Antes de sair, o rapaz, tinha posto a mesa com toda a elegância. Marcadores prata e uns guardanapos vermelhos que condiziam com a toalha clara. Tudo simples mas com elegância. A lasanha tinha acabado de ficar a cozinhar, de forma a quando chegassem estivesse tudo pronto.

Ao entrar na sala, Alice logo sentiu o cheiro bom que a fez suspirar de contentamento.

– Uhm. Cheira muito bem. – Comentou pousando o seu casaco no sofá juntamente com a mala, como ele lhe tinha instruído indo desligar o forno.

– Espero que esteja tão bom quanto o cheiro então. – Respondeu brincando da cozinha.

– Confio na opinião da Bella. – Alice riu.

– Aquela traidora andou a falar dos meus cozinhados?

– Sim, sabes que temos de nos manter atualizadas.

– Que mais ela falou. – Jasper estava com medo de saber o que a amiga de infância poderia ter dito. Ela sabia muita coisa sobre ele.

– Que até aos 18 anos andavas com boxers do mickey. – Alice gargalhou vendo a cara dele. – É verdade mesmo?

– Não. – Apressou-se a negar. – Ela apanhou-me num mau dia.

– Sei… E dormir durante as aulas de química?

– Oh merda. Vou ter de calar a boca dela bem rápido.

– Bom saber que é verdade. – Alice ainda ria das caretas dele. Bella tinha contado os pequenos desastres de Jasper até ali enquanto ela lhe tinha falado de Edward. O irmão também não era santo.

– Vamos comer.

O jantar decorreu entre conversas amenas e muitos elogios por parte de Alice.

– Adorei de verdade o jantar. Está maravilhoso. Não queres ir cozinhar lá para casa? – Questionou meio brincando quando acabaram.

– Podes vir tu antes para aqui se quiseres. – Falou meio entre dentes. Em dúvida se queria que ela ouvisse ou não.

– Eu… - Alice ficou sem saber o que dizer.

– Alice, eu convidei-te para jantar comigo porque tenho que te confessar que acho que estou preparado para darmos um passo em frente. A Bella tem razão. Tu não és nem nunca serás a Maria. Tenho que deixar de lado os medos. Afinal tu mereces. – A esta altura, Jasper encontrava-se ajoelhado ao pé da cadeira dela que tinha várias lagrimas nos olhos.

– Nem sei o que te diga. – Alice limpava as lagrimas e olhava-o atentamente com todo o amor que tinha guardado no seu coração. – É bom demais para ser ouvido.

– Alice, minha fadinha, aceitas namorar comigo? – Retirou do bolso da sua calça um anel em prata simples mas que condizia perfeitamente com ela.

– Sim. – Sussurrou em meio às lagrimas e caindo ao seu lado de joelhos para o beijar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Bella e Edward só tiveram mesmo tempo para um beijo furtivo perto dos carros antes de terem de ir apressados para os respetivos empregos. Edward tinha reunião com o seu orientador da especialidade e Bella tinha que entrar no jornal, para uma reunião sobre os assuntos da semana.

– Vou contar cada minuto até logo á noite para estar novamente contigo. – Confessou baixinho no ouvido dela antes de a beijar uma última vez.

– Eu também amor.

(…)

Bella chegou ao jornal a sorrir com a mensagem de Alice que a tinha intimado para almoçar.

"Bella, vais almoçar comigo hoje. Por favor? Quero conversar contigo. Não aceito não como resposta. Beijinhos."

"Alice, por acaso posso ir almoçar contigo. Eu também tenho coisas para te contar. Até logo."

– Bom dia Bella distraída. – Cumprimentou Jasper brincando com o nome dela, uma vez que ela estava tão atenta ao telemóvel que não o viu chegar.

– Olá Jasper. – Respondeu olhando-o e guardando o telemóvel. – Esse sorriso, meu amigo, quer dizer alguma coisa?

– Ganhei coragem e pedi a Alice em namoro. – Confessou com um sorriso bobo enquanto entravam no elevador que os levaria aos respetivos andares.

– Fico muito feliz por ti meu amigo. – Bella abraçou-o. – É ótimo. Mas acabas-te de estragar a surpresa dela para mim.

– Porquê? – Questionou confuso.

– Ela convocou-me para almoçar hoje, alegando ter novidades para mim. Que pelos vistos eu já sei. Mas espera lá, se estivestes com ela, contaste-lhe que namoro o Edward? – Perguntou alarmada. Assim já não seria surpresa. Ela queria ver a reação da amiga.

– Não stressadinha. Não referi que o irmão dele tinha roubado o coração de uma certa morena.

– Chato. – Bella tirou a língua, num ato nada infantil da parte dela antes de sair no seu andar, ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas do amigo.

A manhã passou rapidamente e quando viu já era hora de ir almoçar com Alice.

– Que rápido que passou. – Resmungou consigo mesmo pegando nas suas coisas.

Alice tinha saído da universidade direta para o restaurante que tinha combinado com Bella por mensagem a meio da manhã. Estava ansiosa por puder conversar com a amiga. O sorriso no seu rosto estava la desde que acordara e foi a primeira coisa que Bella reparou quando entrou no restaurante.

– Olá Alice. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso beijando a bochecha da amiga.

– Bella. – Sorriu da mesma forma e seguindo para a mesa. – Estava ansiosa por puder conversar contigo.

– Já percebi que sim. – Bella sorriu. – E aposto que sei do que se trata.

– Mas como? – Alice questionou confusa e ficando menos alegre, mais apagada. – Eu não disse nada.

– Eu vi o Jasper hoje de manhã e como estive ontem a conversar com ele, foi junta dois mais dois. E devo dizer que estou muito feliz. Fazem um casal lindo.

– Obrigada Bella. É ótimo saber que apoias. Ele foi tão fofo. – O olhar sonhador e de felicidade resplandecia o rosto de Alice.

– Ele é um querido, quando não está de mal com a vida. A Maria deixou muitos estragos nele. Mas ele está verdadeiramente feliz de estar contigo. Chegou todo sorridente até é empresa hoje e tudo.

– Quem dera que resulte mesmo. Não quero que ele pense que sou aquela lá. – Alice odiava pensar na hipótese de ele achar que ela seria igual á sua ex.

– Podes ter certeza que não. Ele tem-te me grande conta.

As duas foram interrompidas pela chegada do garçon que lhes solicitou o pedido.

– Boa tarde! O que vão desejar? – Questionou com um sorriso simpático para as duas belas moças.

– Lasanha. – As duas responderam rindo em seguida. A lasanha daquele restaurante era simplesmente deliciosa.

– E para beber?

– Coca-Cola. – As duas voltaram a responder rindo.

– Desejam mais alguma coisa? – Ele olhava fascinada para a beleza das duas amigas, eram realmente lindas e com certeza teriam um namorado á altura.

– É tudo obrigada. – Bella agradeceu depois de Alice também acenar que estava tudo.

– Com licença. – Pediu saindo para providenciar o pedido.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra, acabando por soltar gargalhas em seguida. O garçon estava notoriamente embriagado com as duas.

– Tenho uma coisa para te contar também. – Bella confessou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

– O quê? – Perguntou olhando-a com atenção em busca de qualquer sinal.

– Eu e o teu irmão estamos a namorar. – Confessou olhando nos olhos da amiga.

– Ah. – Alice tentou controlar o seu grito, saltando da sua cadeira para se sentar em Bella. – Mas isso é ótimo, maravilhoso, espetacular, fantástico….

Bella apenas ria de todos os adjetivos que Alice ia soltando ainda no seu colo e abraçando-a com força. Notava-se a felicidade da amiga/cunhada em saber que estava com o irmão.

– Agora sim. O meu irmão encontrou a pessoa certa. Beijava-te se não estivéssemos num restaurante com tanta gente. – Alice disse ainda empolgada.

– Beijavas-me? – Bella estava confusa, porque ela não a poderia beijar e o que tinham os outros a ver.

– Na boca sua louca. Estou tão feliz que juro que te beijava na boca. – Alice ria indo-se sentar na sua cadeira quando viu a chegada do garçon com o almoço.

O garçon pousou as coisas e saiu deixando as duas deliciarem-se com o almoço. As duas tinham iniciado o almoço em conversas amenas quando Bella recebeu uma mensagem.

"Minha rainha morena, estou cheio de saudades tuas. Se pudesse sai daqui e corria diretamente para os teus braços. O meu coração sente-se só quando não estás perto. Bom almoço. Vou continuar a contar cada minuto para te ver novamente. "

– Que sorriso é esse dona Isabela? Trocando mensagens com o teu amado. – Alice piscou sorrindo. A amiga estava mais que sorridente com a mensagem.

– Sim, ele é muito querido com as mensagens. Tem sempre as mais lindas palavras para mim. – Bella suspirou ainda olhando a mensagem.

– O meu irmão a mandar mensagens românticas? – Alice estava não acreditada. – Não pode ser.

– Porquê? – Estranhou a morena.

– Ele nunca trocou uma única mensagem com aquela lá que não fosse para marcar encontros de teor sexual.

– Te garanto que são lindas palavras. – Bella pegou no telemóvel e mostrou a Alice as mensagens que tinha trocado com ele, inclusive a ultima.

– O que fizeste com o meu irmão? Ele está tão fofo. Bella, se vós não casais e sois felizes para sempre, não sei quem o será. O meu irmão está tão mais querido, e apaixonado com certeza. – A pequena Alice estava mais que feliz com o irmão. – Responde é á mensagem.

– Vou responder sim.

"Amor, também estou cheia de saudades tuas. Da tua voz, do teu sorriso e até do teu cheiro, tão teu. Adorava puder estar abraçadinha a ti 24 horas por dia. Bem aconchegados e sem desgrudar, mas a vida real não o permite. Temos de trabalhar pelo bem das crianças. Obrigada, amor. Estou a almoçar com a tua irmã que te manda beijos. Bom almoço para ti também. Ansiosa que chegue às vinte horas." Bella anexou uma fotografia dela e de Alice a mandar-lhe um beijo.

" As duas morenas da minha vida. O meu pai manda beijos para vocês também e diz que está com saudades de te ter em casa. Tens de ir visitá-los com as crianças. Os avós babões querem ver os netos e a filha que adotaram. Já que és uma feiticeira, adianta o tempo para que chegue logo a hora de estarmos juntos novamente. Quero encher-te de beijos e ficar apenas contigo, bem quietinhos e aconchegadinhos. Amo-te muito minha rainha morena."

" Manda beijos para o meu pai de coração, também estou cheia de saudades deles. No fim-de-semana, prometo que passo lá com os meus tesourinhos. Amor, isso eu não posso fazer, infelizmente. Apenas podemos torcer para que passe rápido. Trazes roupas para as meninas passarem lá a noite? E se quiseres também o podes fazer, passamos mais um tempinho juntos. Amo-te meu rei gato lindo."

Os dois ainda trocaram mais umas mensagens enquanto almoçavam. Jasper conseguiu mesmo mandar uma mensagem a Alice que sorriu e corou que nem louca.

– Corada Alice? O que andas a falar com o Jasper?

– Nada. – Negou ainda olhando o telemóvel. – Apenas me relembrou a nossa noite de ontem.

– Não me digas que andas-te a fazer safadezas por favor. Se é isso prefiro nem saber. – Bella tapou os ouvidos enquanto a amiga ria dela.

– Não fizemos nada. Apenas beijinhos… - Alice suspirou sonhadora. – Mas que ele é quente é.

– Eca Alice. O Jasper é um irmão para mim. Não quero saber.

– Não está aqui quem falou então.

As duas acabaram o almoço entre risadas e provocações mútuas. No final Alice seguiu para o emprego a part time na loja e Bella seguiu para o jornal. O resto da tarde passou bem rápido, e quando deu pela hora estava na hora da sua saída e de ir buscar as crianças.

(…)

O dia de Edward no hospital passava de forma lenta. Ele olhava constantemente o relógio para que as horas passassem mais rápido. Quando foi chamado às dezanove e trinta pelos altifalantes só faltou puxar os cabelos de frustração. Chegou á receção onde o seu orientador o esperava para falar com ele.

– Dr. Cullen. – Cumprimentou. – Precisava falar consigo.

– Diga Dr. Volturi. Passa-se alguma coisa?

– Calma, precisava falar consigo sobre a sua especialização. Estive a ver o seu trabalho e o seu currículo. O Dr já tinha iniciado antes o seu estágio.

– Sim, mas com a morte da minha ex. mulher tive de parar, precisava de tempo para as minhas filhas. E agora achei por bem voltar. A minha namorada e as crianças merecem que tenha um horário mais normal. Pretende acabar a especialização e abrir um consultório.

– Tenho pena que este hospital vai perder um médico tão bom mas entendo-o. Faria o mesmo. Mas acabei por não lhe dizer o que queria.

– Desculpe Dr. – Pediu tentando perceber o que o homem lhe queria afinal.

– A sua especialização só precisa de mais 24 horas e termina. Como já tinha horas feitas e é médico nas urgências á uns anos concluirá rápido. – O homem explicou, com um pequeno sorriso. Tinha visto aquele rapaz passar por muita coisa. Agora notava-se que ele estava feliz e corria pelos corredores entre médicos e enfermeiros que a namorada tinha operado milagres nele.

– Isso é maravilhoso. Muito obrigado. – Edward estava mais que feliz. Tiraria umas férias quando acaba-se a especialização e ai poderia concentrar-se no novo consultório.

– De nada meu caro, merece. Desejo que seja muito feliz.

– Obrigado DR. Com certeza serei. – Um sorriso resplendeceu no seu rosto a lembrar-se da namorada, aquela morena linda operava verdadeiros milagres na sua vida.

– Está dispensado por hoje meu caro, pode ir embora. Vá passar um tempo com as suas filhas que ouvi dizer que estão lindas.

– Muito. Vou jantar com a minha namorada, os irmãos e as meninas que já gostam mais dela que de mim.

– Isso é bom não é? – Questionou confuso. Seria que essa moça era boa para elas, as meninas eram tão atenciosas, mereciam alguém de bom ao lado.

– É ótimo. Elas adoram-na, e ela também. A minha filha mais velha já a adotou como mãe e nem sabe que estamos juntos. Hoje insistiu que queria passar a noite com ela. Pela primeira vez em anos vejo as minhas filhas sorrirem de verdade.

– Boa sorte então e não deixe a moça escapar. – Deu um tapa leve nas costas dele e saiu para a sua ronda.

Edward ainda ficou um tempo meio perdido em pensamentos na receção antes de seguir para o vestiário para se trocar e aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem á namorada.

"Bella, sai mais cedo um pouquinho. Vou a casa buscar as coisas para passar a noite e sigo para ai. Beijos minha morena linda"

(…)

Bella preparava um belo bacalhau com natas enquanto as crianças brincavam na sala. Quando recebeu a mensagem de Edward foi chama-los para pôr a mesa mas deparou-se com quatro cabecinhas juntas a conspirar baixinho. Sem se fazer ver ou ouvir tentou ouvir o que eles tanto cochichavam.

– Temos de os juntar. – Insistia John.

– Mas como? – Questionou Sophia.

– No final de jantar, saímos de fininho para ir brincar lá em cima e deixamo-los sozinhos. Talvez assim os dois se aproximem. – Caroline deu a ideia.

– Queria que eles ficassem juntos logo. – Suspirou Sophia.

– Assim a Bella era nossa mãe e o Edward pai, e poderíamos viver todos como uma grande família.

Ao ouvir aquilo as lagrimas assolaram nos olhos delas. A falta que uma família fazia aquelas crianças, não tinha dúvidas que eles iriam ficar felizes com a união dos dois. Teria de falar com Edward para contarem de uma vez. Eles mereciam e o namoro deles estava cada vez mais firme. Não tinha porque esconder. Eles mereciam saber. Depois de limpar discretamente as lágrimas fez-se presente assustando-os.

– Crianças, vamos por a mesa.

– Bella. – Os quatro falaram assustados.

– A mesa, amorzinhos que o nosso convidado está a chegar.

Os quatro saíram em disparada para a cozinha onde as coisas já estavam no balcão para serem colocadas na mesa. Caroline tratou dos pratos, John dos copos e as duas mais novas dos talheres e guardanapos. Enquanto isso Bella assistia sorrindo, quando foi interrompida pelo tocar da campainha.

– Acabem de por a mesa que eu vou abrir a porta.

Bella correu a abrir a porta e quando viu o namorado nem lhe deu tempo de falar, agarrou-se a ele com todas as forças escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

– Bella, que se passa? – Questionou preocupado pousando as mochilas com as roupas e abraçando-a.

– Eu ouvi uma conversa das crianças. – Explicou começando a chorar novamente.

– Eih! Bella, acalma-te e explica-te por favor. – Pediu carinhoso limpando as lagrimas delas e distribuindo beijos leves no rosto dela.

– Eles querem juntar-nos. – Explicou olhando-o nos olhos que continuava a afagar a sua face com carinho. – Porque querem uma família de verdade, com pai, mãe e os irmãos. Todos juntos e felizes.

– Oh querida. – Ele entendeu logo o motivo das lagrimas, ela ficou emocionada demais. Bella era um coração de manteiga no que dizia respeito às crianças. Ele ficou feliz em saber que os queriam juntos, mas também um pouco triste por as filhas sentirem falta de uma família.

– Temos de lhes contar amor, eles merecem. – Bella dizia afagando os cabelos da nuca dele e olhando-o com todo o amor do mundo.

– Vamos deixar que eles descubram, será mais bonito ver a reação deles. – Piscou a Bella que sorriu verdadeiramente.

– Adorei. – Concordou beijando-o na boca com todo o amor e saudade.

Os dois beijaram-se mais uns minutinhos antes de se desgrudarem em busca de ar.

– Vou levar as coisas para cima e lavar a cara. – Bella explicou entrando com ele pela mão. – Eles estão na cozinha, segue as risadas.

(…)

O jantar decorreu entre risadas das crianças apressadas e olhares significativos entre Bella e Edward. Os dois iriam contar-lhes toda a verdade hoje, melhor deixariam que elas descobrissem sozinhas.

Assim depois de arrumarem a mesa, todos, as crianças dispersaram para cima, em quase o seu plano.

– Parece que fomos mesmo deixados a sós. – Bella comentou indo para a sala com o namorado no seu encalço.

– E o que pretendes fazer agora, que estamos sozinhos?

Os dois seguiram para o sofá onde Edward puxou Bella para o seu colo que riu. Ele tinha agarrado a cintura dela com possessividade, clamando o corpo feminino para si.

– eu acho que vou namorar muito um certo médico de olhos verdes. – a morena tinha-se sentado de lado no seu colo e escondido o rosto no pescoço dele, onde o cheiro era mais intenso.

Ele nem lhe deu resposta atacando a boca dela com um beijo apaixonado. Lábios chocavam, e línguas pediam passagem para puder entrar na boca um do outro e sentir ainda mais o beijo. Quando o ar se fez necessário ele distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço e bochechas da adorável morena que buscava ar com força.

– Edward, amor. – Chamou em meio a um beijo longo na sua boca.

– Que se passa Bella? – Questionou preocupado.

– Temos espetadores. – Respondeu de forma sussurrada no seu ouvido e olhando com atenção as quatro crianças plantadas na entrada da sala com as mais diversas expressões.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

As quatro pequenas pestinhas tinha saído logo a seguir a arrumar a mesa, para o andar de cima de forma a deixar os dois sozinhos.

– Temos que os deixar o máximo de tempo sozinhos. – John comentou seguindo com as meninas atrás de si para o quarto.

– Também acho. – Comentou Carol dando a mão é irmã que parecia pensativa. – Que se passa, Sophia?

– Estava a imaginar o pai e a Bella juntos. Iriamos ganhar uma mãe.

– Pois era Sophia. A Bella seria uma mãe muito boa. – Caroline sorriu só com a possibilidade.

Os quatro foram para o quarto brincar um pouco entre risadas. Até Louise se lembrou que queria agua.

– Tenho sede. – Pediu ao irmão.

– Eu também. – Sophia imitou.

– Vamos lá então.

Estavam a entrar na sala que dava acesso á cozinha quando se depararam com Bella sentada confortavelmente no colo de Edward, que tinha os lábios encostados nos dela. O coração dos quatro saltou com um misto de emoções. Alegria, carinho, felicidade, orgulho, surpresa e muita emoção.

– Temos espetadores. – Bella sussurrou no ouvido do namorado fazendo com que as crianças acordassem do seu transe.

– Pai. – Sophia soltou um gritinho estridente e correndo para perto deles. – Tu disseste que só se pode beijar na boca de alguém quando se é casado.

Bella tinha saído do colo dele e sentando-se ao seu lado para que a menina pode-se se sentar no seu colo. Os três começaram a aproximar-se com calma e Louise escondeu o rostinho no meio dos cabelos da irmã, enquanto John e Caroline se sentaram confortavelmente no sofá.

– Sophia, princesa. – Pediu chamando a filha que tinha a cabeça baixa. – Também se beija na boca de alguém quando se gosta da pessoa.

– Tu gostas da Bella? – Perguntou com toda a sua inocência e fixando os lindos olhos verdes no pai.

– Muito princesa. Eu e a Bella somos namorados. – Confessou segurando a mão da namorada que sorria para ele de forma doce.

– Mesmo? – Questionou Louise tirando o rosto dos cabelos da irmã.

– Mesmo. – confirmou beijando os cabelos da irmã.

– ah! – os gritinhos das mais novas fez-se ouvir enquanto os dois mais velhos batiam as mãos com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Isso é felicidade? – Edward questionou sorrindo e olhando os quatro.

– Sim. – os quatro apreçaram-se a dizer saltando em cima deles com alegria.

Os dois deixaram-se abraçar e beijar pelas crianças que estavam mais que felizes com a união dos dois.

– vais ser minha mãe agora? – Caroline questionou com os lindos olhos verdes brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas.

– Se quiseres amorzinho. Terei o maior prazer de te ouvir chamar-me de mãe.

– Eu quero mãe. – Bella não conteve as lagrimas que escorriam da sua face enquanto era abraçada pela doce menina loira.

Edward apenas assistia com o seu próprio coração galopeando no peito e um sorriso mais que orgulhoso. Como ele tinha dito tinha o maior prazer em que Caroline chama-se Bella de mãe. Ela sim era uma mãe para ela.

– eu também posso? – Sophia perguntou timidamente alternando olhares entre o pai e Bella.

– Claro que podes. – Bella garantiu beijando as bochechas da pequena que a abraçou com força.

– mãe. Mãe. Mãe. – A pequena repetiu beijando a bochecha de Bella com a maior alegria.

John e Louise assistiam a todo no seu canto e sem reação. Edward reparando nos dois decidiu intervir.

. o que se passa? – perguntou a John que estava mais perto dele.

– Nada. – Disse encolhendo os ombros pequenos e saindo em disparada para o quarto. Não iria chorar em frente a eles.

Bella que estava atenta á conversa disparou o olhar para o irmão que correu até ao seu quarto sem perceber o que se tinha passado.

– Eu falo com ele. – Edward prontificou-se levantando-se quando viu a namorada fazer o mesmo.

Bella parecia devastada em ver o irmão tão triste e antes de ir até ao quarto do pequeno, Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– Fala com a Lu. Eles pensam que as meninas ganharam um pai e uma mãe mas que eles não. Que serão apenas os irmãos. – Confessou no ouvida dela fazendo com que as lagrimas escorrem pelos belos olhos castanhos.

– Achas? – Questionou insegura e escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

– Tenho quase a certeza. Olha só para a carinha deles.

Bella suspirou e beijou a bochecha dele antes de se virar para a irmã.

– Lu. – Chamou a pequena que estava sentadinha no seu canto e sossegada demais. – Vamos conversar?

– Tá bem. – Assentiu sem perceber direito o que se tinha passado.

Edward depois de dizer ás filhas que voltava em seguida e que ficassem a ver televisão enquanto isso, seguiu atras de Bella e Lu até ao andar de cima. Na entrada do quarto de John, Bella puxou Edward pela mão e a irmã e entraram todos no quarto enquanto Bella sussurrava.

– Todos juntos.

John tinha o rostinho escondido na almofada que já se encontrava de tantas lagrimas que tinha deitado. Ele não tinha ouvido a chegada deles por isso contínuo com o seu soluço de choro.

– John. – Edward chamou esfregando as costas do menino com carinho, enquanto Bella e Louise se sentavam na ponta da cama. – Olha para mim por favor.

– Não. – Negou sem tirar o rosto da almofada onde se tinha escondido.

– Por favor… - Pediu liberando os cabelos que tinha grudado na testa dele. – Quero ver os teus olhos senão vou-te fazer cócegas.

– Não. – Reclamou com mais vigor e erguendo a cabeça, quando se deparou com as irmãs. – Bella?

John estranhou os olhos cheios de lagrimas da irmã mais velha, sendo que ela estava tão alegre quando ele saiu em disparada da sala. A irmã só merecia sorrisos, e vê-la tão feliz porque Caroline e Sophia a queriam como mãe encheu-lhe o coração mas também lhe trouxe a lembrança de que era apenas o irmão. Que ela não era obrigada a cuidar dele e Edward também não era obrigado a ser o pai que lhe tinha sido retirado tão cedo e de forma tão brutal. Eles eram pais das meninas, mas eles eram apenas os irmãos e sempre seriam ao contrário daquilo que Caroline o fez acreditar. Bella e Edward não iriam querer a responsabilidade de ter mais duas crianças a chama-los de pais. Eles eram novos e cheios de vida. Precisavam de sair, e cuidar dos filhos deles, neste caso as meninas e não dois irmãos que Bella teve de tomar conta por causa da falta dos pais.

– Meu anjinho. – Bella agarrou o irmão com força voltando a chorar. – Não te quero triste. Quero sempre um sorriso nesse rosto lindo. Ouvis-te?

– Sim. – Assentiu ainda no colo da irmã.

– Agora vais nos contar porque fugiste da sala assim e porque a Lu está tão triste. – Bella pediu carinhosa alternando olhares entre os dois e puxando Louise para perto deles.

– Eu fugi porque… - John não conseguia falar. Era doloroso dizer á irmã que a queria como mãe, que era isso que ela era para eles, mas que sabia que ela não o queria fazer. Nem Edward ser seu pai.

– Eih campeão. Nada de choro. – Pediu Edward sentando-se ao lado dele e olhando-o nos olhos. – Queremos apenas que nos digas para pudermos remediar a situação.

– Eu. Nós. – Lembrou-se da irmã mais nova que assistia a toda a conversa em silêncio. – Também queríamos um pai e uma mãe para cuidar de nós sempre e pudermos dizer na escola que o temos. – explicou de forma rápida e quase atropelada.

– John. – Bella começou mas ele não a deixou terminar prosseguindo com a sua ideia.

– E nós sabemos que vocês. – Disse olhando os dois. – Não o iram querer. Afinal já tem a Carol e a Sophia e nós somos apenas os irmãos da Bella.

Bella ficou com o coração em pedaços. Ouvir do irmão aquilo foi como se lhe tivessem partido o coração em mil pedacinhos. Ela amava os dois irmãos tal como amava as duas princesinhas loiras. Para ela nunca haveria de haver distinção entre eles e apostava que com Edward se passava o mesmo. Com aquele discurso de John ela ficou a pensar que estaria a ser uma má irmã e que não demonstrava o suficiente o quanto os amava.

– Não sois apenas os meus irmãos. Sois os meus irmãos que amo muito. Como se fosse as meninas para mim não tem distinção entre uns e outros. São todos um mesmo pacote de pais diferentes. Por dizer no vosso registo que os vossos pais e os meus são os mesmos não quer dizer que eu não posso fazer um lugar de uma mãe na vossa vida. Vocês são todo para mim, tal como as meninas. Não é uma cédula que define algo. – Bella desabafou enquanto Edward assistia a tudo e as crianças a olhavam com os olhos chorosos.

– Meninos. – Edward chamou a atenção deles para ele. – Eu posso ter duas filhas lindas de sangue mas também posso ter dois filhos de coração. No coração de um pai e de uma mãe há sempre lugar para mais. E como a Bella disse nos amamos sem distinção entre vocês. Se me querem chamar de Edward ótimo, serei. Se quiserem me chamar de cunhado. – Brincou fazendo Bella sorrir para ele. – Ou apenas de pai não me importo. Apenas saibam que vos ama assim como ama as minhas princesas. Para mim, neste momento, ganhei quatro filhos e uma namorada linda.

O coração de John e Louise batia descompassado com as palavras de Bella e Edward. Eles realmente os amavam tal como eles. Seria ótimo puder finalmente uma família que lhes tinha sido retirada á força.

– Posso chamar mãe e pai? – Louise perguntou incerta olhando os dois.

– Claro que podes filha. – Edward sorriu beijando o rosto da menina repetidas vezes.

–e tu meu anjinho? – bella questionou o irmão que parecia perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

– Eu quero chamar-te de mãe também mas vai ser difícil acostumar. – Confessou com um pequeno sorriso feliz.

– Não faz mal. Sabes que te amo como tal. Isso é que importa.

Os quatro abraçaram-se em meio a risadas, finalizando o assunto da melhor forma possível.

(…)

Como tinham combinado anteriormente todos passariam lá a noite. As crianças estavam na sala a brincar animadas quando os pais a chamaram para ir dormir.

– Amorzinhos, está na hora de ir para a caminha. – Bella chamou os quatro enquanto Edward começava a arrumar as coias.

– mas mãe…. – Começou a queixar-se Sophia.

–Nada de mãe, banho e cama. Amanhã brincam mais.

Os quatro nem reclamaram seguido para cima em fila indiana enquanto Edward ria da carinha de emburrados deles.

– Quem precisa de ajuda? – Edward falou mais alto quando eles estavam a subir.

– Eu quero tomar banho com a mãe. – Caroline falou já na entrada do quarto.

– eu também. – Sophia e Louise juntaram-se ao coro.

Bella acabou de juntar as coisas e seguiu para cima com Edward logo atras.

– John. Queres companhia? – perguntou ao menino quando chegou ao quarto deste.

– Quero Ed… - Quando viu o que ia dizer trocou o rumo. – pai.

– vamos lá garotão, pelo menos o meu filho quer a minha companhia.

As meninas apenas riram abraçando Bella.

– Mãe, vamos tomar banho com bolinhas? – Questionou Sophia com olhinhos pidões.

– Vamos amorzinho. – Garantiu entrando no quarto das meninas para pegar as roupas.

O banho decorreu entre risadas e foi preciso Edward chamar do outro lado da porta para que elas saíssem do banho. Louise, Caroline e Sophia tinham-se divertido á grande a tomar banho com a mãe, fazendo perguntas e rindo muitas das explições dela para o crescimento dos peitos por exemplo.

– Mãe. – Sophia chamou já no meio do banho com carinha pensativa.

– que foi amorzinho? – questionou olhando a menina.

– Porque tens maminhas maiores que nós? – disse apontado para as irmãs e olhando o peito de Bella.

Bella ficou sem saber o que responder, como explicar a uma criança isso sem a confundir, até que se lembrou de que uma vez tinha perguntado á mãe porque as suas maminhas eram tão pequenininhas e ela tinha-lhe dito para comer pele de bacalhau que elas cresciam.

– Porque eu comi muita pele de bacalhau.

– pele de bacalhau? – Perguntaram as três juntas.

– Sim. – confirmou sorrindo. – Faz elas crescer. Mas só quando forem maiorzinhas.

– está bem. – Assentiu Sophia pensando no assunto.

(…)

Depois de pijamas vestidos, cada um foi para a sua cama. Sophia e Louise iriam dividir a cama. John iria dormir no seu quarto e Caroline no quarto de hospedes. Enquanto que Edward iria passar a primeira noite ao lado da sua linda namorada. Edward foi-se despedir de John e depois de Caroline enquanto Bella estava nas duas meninas, desejando boa noite e sonhos bons, depois trocaram.

– Boa noite Carol. –Bella despediu-se com um beijo na bocheha da menina loira. – sonha com os anjos meu amorzinho.

– Mãe. – Chamou quando Bella já estava a sair. – se eu tiver pesadelos posso ir dormir contigo? – Caroline estava insegura, afinal Tanya nunca a deixou fazê-lo.

– Claro que podes amorzinho. Se tiveres pesadelos bate lá no meu quarto que eu estarei lá para te receber.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu afundando-se nas almofadas para dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

O casal encontrou-se já no meio do corredor sorrindo antes de seguirem para o quarto.

– estás feliz? – Edward perguntou quando já estavam na cama.

– Muito. E tu? – Bella perguntou da mesma forma olhando nos olhos.

– Também. Tenho filhos que amo, a namorada mais linda, sexy, amorosa de sempre que amo demais, não teria porque não estar feliz. – Brincou beijando a boca dela.

– Também te amo, namorado bobinho lindo.

Os dois beijaram-se com carinho, apenas curtindo o momento. Matando as saudades um do outro. Bella estava estirada em cima dele com as mãos pousadas no seu pescoço enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. O momento não tinha nada de pressa ou de sexo explícito, apenas dois namorados matando a saudade um do outro com beijos carinhosos e apaixonados, mostrando sem palavras o quanto se amavam e estavam felizes naquele dia.

– Bella, obrigado por entrares na minha vida, vieste fazer tudo ser mais colorido. – Edward agradeceu quando os dois se separaram em busca de ar.

– Digo-te o mesmo amor. Sinto-me completa e segura agora.

**Nota autora:**

**Joci **minha leitora fiel e que sempre comenta me diga se gostou da reacção das crianças…

Beijinhos até ao próximo com a família Cullen a saber que os meninos ganharam um pai e uma mãe respectivamente.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

Bella e Edward estavam ainda no seu momento de amor, com beijinhos, sussurros no ouvido um do outro e olhares intensos quando foram separados por uma batida na porta.

– Alguém quer companhia. – Bella sorriu saindo de cima do namorado e indo abrir a porta, onde quatro criancinhas ensonadas e sorridentes a esperavam.

– Mãe, queremos nanar contigo. – Disse Sophia prontamente agarrada na mãozinha de Louise.

– Entrem amorzinhos. – Pediu abrindo espaço e revelando Edward confortavelmente sentado na cama.

– Pai. – Caroline sorriu subindo para a cama para puder estar perto dele. – Vamos nanar contigo também? Tu deixas?

– Claro que deixo princesa. – Edward sorriu para a filha que se apressou a deitar do lado dele.

– Eu quero nanar ao lado da mãe. – Sophia pediu com um leve bico uma vez que não conseguia subir na cama.

– Eu também. – Louise fez-se presente enquanto John subiu do outro lado de Edward, aconchegando-se ao seu lado.

– Uma de cada lado, meninas. – Bella explicou deitando Louise ao lado de Caroline e subindo Sophia que se deitou depois dela.

A cama estava agora completa com os quatro pequenos mas grandes amores da vida dos dois apaixonados. A felicidade e o amor eram notórios ali, todos encolhidinhos na cama de casal de Bella mas felizes.

– Boa noite, crianças. Durmam com os anjinhos. – Bella desejou atirando beijos no ar já que não os poderia beijar a todos.

– Boa noite crianças, durmam bem. – Desejou Edward da mesma forma.

– Boa noite pai. Boa noite mãe. – Os quatro desejaram antes de se aconchegarem neles adormecendo rapidamente.

– Boa noite amor, sonha comigo. – A morena desejou com uma risadinha.

– Boa noite minha rainha. Com certeza vou sonhar contigo.

A grande família acabou por adormecer no meio de mimos e calor. Aquela que seria apenas a primeira noite de muitas juntas. Poderiam até estar todos apertadinhas mas estavam com quem mais amavam e isso é que valia a pena.

(…)

O resto da semana passou de forma rápida, sempre que podiam o casal juntava-se para estarem mais tempo juntos e com as crianças. Edward tinha acabado a sua especialidade, na sexta-feira e logo pedido uma férias. Bella tinha combinado de ir com as crianças buscar Edward ao hospital, por ser o ultimo dia. Os quatro estavam animados de puder ir até ao hospital ir buscar o pai e depois poderem ir jantar todos juntos em casa de Edward e passar lá a noite já que no dia seguinte iriam almoçar em casa dos avós.

– Mãe. Vamos buscar o pai, vamos. – Sophia estava impaciente desde que chegara a casa de Bella e até fizera os trabalhos de casa em tempo recorde.

– Já vamos Sophia, calma. – Bella pediu acabando de preparar as coisas dela e dos irmãos.

– Eu tenho um montão de saudades do pai. – Queixou-se.

– Oh amorzinho, hoje vais puder estar muito tempo com ele, está bem?

Sophia adorava o pai mais que tudo e de vez em quando dava-lhe para sentir esses momentos mais carentes, com falta dele. Bella tinha sido uma adição e tanto na vida dela e superava um pouco da carência do pai, mas ela tinha um carinho enorme por ele.

– Está. – Assentiu ainda bicuda.

– Sem bicos, filha. – Bella pediu beijando o nariz dela e desfazendo o bico da pequena que abriu um sorriso para ela.

– Já podemos ir? – Voltou a perguntar enquanto assistia Bella fechar as mochilas.

– Podemos amorzinho.

(…)

Edward estava a acabar finalmente o seu dia de trabalho e o estágio, podendo finalmente entrar em férias para abrir o seu desejado escritório. Bella tinha lhe mandado á pouco uma mensagem a dizer que já estavam com as crianças e que o iriam buscar em breve para passarem a noite juntos. O ruivo tinha sorrido que nem bobo e dirigia-se agora á receção para assinar os últimos papeis.

– Boa noite Dr. Cullen. – Cumprimentou a secretaria estendendo os prontuários para ele assinar.

– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou pegando neles e assinando quando foi interrompido por um chamado.

– Dr. Cullen. – Chamou o seu orientador, Dr. Volturi, seguindo em passadas largas até ele.

– Sim Dr.? – questionou olhando o homem que estava vermelho da pequena corrida.

– Pensei que já não o via mais. – Explicou recuperando o folgo. – Queria dar-lhe os meus parabéns e desejar-lhe as felicidades.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu com simpatia. – Foi um prazer trabalhar neste hospital.

– Para nós foi um prazer ter um médico tão dedicado. Mas… - Brincou fazendo suspense. – Acho que as médicas e enfermeiras vão sentir falta.

Quando Edward ia reivindicar com uma resposta á altura ouviu-se pequenas gargalhadas, com passos de corrida e logo de seguida um coro de vozes chamando:

– Pai. – Chamaram os quatro correndo para ele enquanto Bella vinha mais atras com um sorriso.

– Olá crianças. – Cumprimentou beijando as cabecinhas dos quatro empolgadinhos que nem tinham visto Aro ali do lado sorrindo. – Quero o meu beijo também.

Os quatro distribuíram beijos pela bochecha dele e depois seguiram para Bella, ficando apenas Sophia agarrada com força á perna do pai.

– São umas meninas realmente lindas. – Comentou Aro quando as crianças fugiram até Bella.

– Obrigado Dr. – Agradeceu Edward com um sorriso orgulhoso. – As meninas loiras são a Sophia e a Caroline. E os dois moreninhos são o John e a Louise.

– Olá! – Cumprimentaram os quatro meios envergonhados.

– Boa noite queridos. – Cumprimentou com um aceno antes de se dirigir para a Bella morena. – Você deve ser a mulher que resgatou o coração adormecido do frio Dr. Cullen.

Bella curou profundamente com as palavras do médico enquanto Edward apenas riu abraçando-a para mais perto de si.

– Isabella Swan, minha namorada. Dr. Volturi, meu orientador. – Apresentou.

– Prazer. – Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão. – A senhorita é linda, com tudo o respeito.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu corada.

Sophia profundamente chateada que o pai não lhe dava atenção puxou o seu jaleco de forma a que ele a olhou.

– Que foi princesa? – Questionou pegando-a no colo.

– Quero o pai só para mim. – Pediu escondendo o rostinho no ombro dele.

– Vamos embora então. Assim posso fazer-te muitos miminhos. – Prometeu Edward beijando os cabelos loiros da sua garotinha.

Eles despediram-se e enquanto Edward ia buscar as suas coisas Bella levou as crianças até ao estacionamento onde Sophia e John pediram para ir com Edward e Louise e Caroline ficaram com Bella.

(...)

Os dois estacionaram o carro na garagem de Edward, uma vez que iriam ficar lá no fim-de-semana e depois de as crianças correrem para dentro os dois aproveitaram para dar o beijo que ainda estava em espera.

– Saudades. – Edward meio que resmungou cheirando o pescoço dela e abraçando-a com força.

–Também estava com saudades tuas, amor. – Bella confessou beijando o pescoço dele.

Os dois olharam-se nos olhos e colaram os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Edward pediu passagem para a sua língua que logo foi concedida tornando o beijo numa luta de línguas onde não havia um vencedor. Quando o ar se fez necessário os dois separaram os lábios, e Edward desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela que soltou um gemido baixo de contentamento.

–Uhm. – Ronronou agarrando os cabelos da nuca dele com força.

– Amo-te minha rainha morena. – Disse no ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar.

–Também te ama.

Os dois ficaram abraçadinhos mais uns minutos apenas aproveitando o calor um do outro e aproveitando o sossego. Mas como tudo o que é bom acaba, eles foram interrompidos por chamados cada vez mais próximos.

– Mãe, pai! – Chamavam os pequenos indo em direção á garagem.

– Aqui crianças. – Edward falou agarrando a cintura da namorada que encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

– Temos fome. – Queixou-se John aparecendo no campo de visão dos dois.

– Já vou tratar do jantar. – Bella tranquilizou olhando o relógio e assustando-se com as horas. – Já são oito horas?

– Bella, encomendamos alguma coisa que é mais fácil. Está tarde para fazer o jantar e uma vez não é vez. – Edward explicou olhando a namorada com carinha de frustrada.

– Está bem. – Assentiu contrariada. – Mas só porque sei que amanhã vamos comer muita comida saudável na dona Esme.

– Eba! – Comemorou o pequeno correndo até às meninas.

– Piza? – Questionou o ruivo indo até às crianças.

– Pode ser. Quatro estações. – O estomago de Bella roncou um pouco apenas com a ideia a fazendo corar e Edward rir um pouquinho dela.

– Para as crianças peço queijo e fiambre que eles não gostam de muita mistura.

– Ok. Encomenda uma para nós e outra para eles. Deve chegar, certo?

– Penso que sim. Vou ligar então. Poes a mesa enquanto tomo um banho rápido?

– Ponho. Vai lá porquinho. – A morena estapeou a bunda dele de brincadeira e seguiu para a cozinha.

(…)

O jantar chegou mesmo quando Edward descia do banho, enchendo a casa com cheiro a piza e fazendo as crianças comemorarem.

– Piza. – Sophia cantarolou indo se sentar rapidamente no seu lugar, ao lado de Louise.

– Comer tudo. – Bella avisou os quatro. – Para depois irmos ver um filme e cama.

– Sim mãe. – Responderam em coro enquanto Edward ria silenciosamente.

– Tu também Cullen.

– Sim minha rainha.

No final do jantar, que todos comeram tudo, e depois de arrumarem a loiça foram para a sala ver um filme. Sophia sentou-se no colo do pai, reivindicando o seu posto de mais nova e alegando que queria mimo. John sentou-se ao seu lado juntamente com Louise, enquanto que Caroline esperou por Bella, que tinha ido buscar cobertores, e se sentou ao seu lado.

O filme em exibição era o rei leão, que fez com que as crianças adormecessem no meio dele.

– A Sophia adormeceu. – Comentou Edward de forma sussurrada. – Vou levá-la para cima.

– A Carol também. – Com cuidado levaram as duas para cima, vestindo os pijamas e metendo-as na cama. Depois desceram e levaram John e Louise que também estavam adormecidos.

Após aconchegarem os pequenos nas suas camas e terem a certeza que estavam quentes saíram em direção ao quarto, para puderem descansar também.

– Cansada? – Edward questionou Bella enquanto ela pegava no pijama para se trocar.

– Não. – Negou com um sorriso traquina. – Quero namorar um certo médico de olhos verdes, enquanto as crianças dormem.

– Por mim está ótimo senhora jornalista dos olhos castanhos chocolate. – Brincou da mesma forma.

– Vou vestir o pijama e já volto. – Piscou entrando na casa de banho.

Bella vestiu o pijama e aproveitou para escovar os dentes antes de ir para o quarto, onde Edward a esperava sentado na cama e concentrado na televisão onde passava uma reportagem sobre medicina.

– Trocado pela televisão. – Bella fingiu um suspiro deitando-se ao lado dele.

– Nunca. – O ruivo virou a atenção para ela puxando-a para mais perto de si.

– Quero miminhos. – Imitou a voz de Sophia pronunciando o biquinho e olhando-o com atenção.

– Manhosa. – Desligou a televisão, pousando o comando na mesa-de-cabeceira e deitando-se por cima dela que soltou uma risada. – Olha as crianças.

– Trancas-te a porta? – Contrapôs agarrando a nuca dele para o puxar para mais perto e abrindo as pernas para que eles se acomodassem entre elas.

– Não. – Bufou levantando-se com pressa de cima dela e trancando a porta, voltando ao local de onde não deveria ter saído. – Pronto.

– Agora já posso ter o meu beijo? – Pediu Bella voltando a agarrar os cabelos da nuca dele.

– Todos os que quiseres.

Edward baixou os centímetros que faltavam colando a boca dos dois num beijo apaixonado. Os dois começaram o beijo de forma suave e leve, apenas aproveitando o momento, mas a cada segundo tornava-se mais urgente e desejoso. Bella correu as suas mãos pelas costas de Edward, entrando dentro da camisola de pijama e sentido o calor que ele emanava. O corpo dele tremia aos toques dela, fazendo-o suspirar na sua boca de contentamento. As pequenas mãozinhas quentes a correr o seu corpo com calma, o beijo gostoso, estavam a fazer certas partes do seu corpo acordar com força.

–Amor. – Bella chamou separando-se da boca dele em busca de ar. – Vira.

– Viro? – Questionou confuso olhando os olhos castanhos já desfocados pelo desejo.

– Fica em baixo. Assim não fazes força. – Explicou puxando-o.

Os dois trocaram de posição, deixando Bella em cima dele com um sorriso no rosto.

– Feliz? – Edward perguntou vendo o sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto dela.

– Muito. – Acenou voltando a beijá-lo e enfiando as mãos dentro da camisola dele.

Edward aproveitando a maior liberdade de movimentos passou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo lindo dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho na sua boca. Com cuidado entrou com as mãos pela camisola justa que Bella usava, espalmando primeiro a barriga lisa e subindo aos poucos, até aos seios escondidos por um soutien preto, rendado.

– Empecilho. – Reclamou entre dentes fazendo Bella rir e levar as mãos dele até á parte de trás para soltar o fecho do mesmo.

– Tira. – Pediu baixando-se de forma a colar peito com peito e fazendo-o um arrepio passar pelo corpo dos dois com o contacto.

A temperatura no quarto tinha subido consideravelmente com os toques, beijos, sussurros e gemidos. A excitação estava em níveis altos por ali. Edward já tinha tirado a camisola de Bella, deixando os seios redondos á mostra.

– Perfeitos. – Comentou beijando um de cada vez, fazendo o prazer dela aumentar em ondas mais que consideráveis.

– Edward, amor. – Bella chamou puxando a cabeça dele para a altura da sua para puder falar.

– Diz minha rainha. – Pediu distribuindo beijos no pescoço dela.

– Não podemos ir até ao fim. – Explicou fazendo-o olha-la com atenção.

– Ah? Porquê? – Ele estava confuso, as coisas estavam encaminhadas para uma noite de amor perfeita e ela parou-o assim.

– Estou naqueles dias chatos. – Ela também não estava feliz mas não se sentiria á vontade. – Desculpa amor, mas podemos sempre brincar e eu acabo o serviço. – Piscou tentando desanuviar as coisas.

A ideia dela tinha sido apenas namorar com ele um pouquinho, beijinhos gostosos, mas quando tocou na pele dele e ele lhe fez o menos, esqueceu tudo. Os beijos e os toques dele, tinha-ma feito entrar em combustão, esquecendo até que estava nos seus dias vermelhos, como costumava dizer. Mas ele não merecia ficar com tesão reprimido por causa dela, por isso pelo menos poderia fazer-lhe um agrado.

– Prazer igual ou nada feito. – Disse beijando a boca dela e agarrando a cintura dela aproximando-a ainda mais da sua excitação.

– Em seco? – Perguntou maliciosa só com a ideia.

– Se quiseres. Não acho justo ser apenas prazer apenas de um. Os dois queremos. – Explicou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela e descendo até aos seios onde distribuiu beijos e lambidas.

Bella aproveitou que ele estava entretido com os seus seios e aconchegou-se melhor no meio das pernas dele, tocando intimidade com intimidade e suspirando com o duplo prazer. Com as mãos traçou todo o abdómen dele e descendo até ao pénis que se encontrava já duro.

– Edward - Gemeu quando ele chupou o seio dela fazendo roçar a intimidade na dele com força e apertando a mão no seu membro.

– Mãos em cima. – Pediu tirando as mãos dela, sabendo qual a sua intenção. Mas direitos eram iguais, por isso ergueu-se um pouco roçando no seu centro pulsante.

A morena vendo que não conseguia o que queria agarrou forte os ombros dele e fazendo os movimentos como se estivessem mesmo conectados, fazendo com que os gemidos e suspiros aumentassem de volume no quarto. Para a ajudar a chegar mais perto do seu prazer, Edward chupou forte um dos seios e massajou o outro, fazendo-a sentir o orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

– Bella. – Gemeu quando ela se esfregou nele com mais vigor, fazendo o orgasmo dos dois vir com força.

Para abafar os gemidos, os dois colaram a boca num beijo intenso. Quando as respirações finalmente se acalmaram os dois trocaram beijinhos rápidos entre sorrisos e clamaram juntos "amo-te" antes de se deixarem ir nos braços de Morfeu e dormir mais que satisfeitos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Bella acordou com batidas na porta, sorrindo que nem boba, mas ao tentar erguer-se deu-se conta que estava presa entre dois braços fortes que a seguravam para si com força, mas sem machucar.

– Edward. – Chamou tentando se libertar dos braços dele.

– Vamos dormir. – Resmungou ainda ensonado.

– Liberta-me por favor que quero sair. – Pediu beijando a boca dele, fazendo o sorrir mesmo ainda meio a dormir.

Com cuidado Bella retirou os braços dele, da sua volta e saiu em busca da sua camisola e soutien que estavam no chão do quarto, vestindo-os rapidamente para abrir a porta a quatro crianças impacientes.

– Já vou abrir. – Falou acabando de se ajeitar e cobrindo o namorado que se tinha espalhado pela cama.

Os quatro estavam alinhadinhos na porta á espera ansiosos para que a abrissem. Mal a morena destrancou a porta foi assolada por abraços e beijos.

– Mãe linda. – Os pequenos falaram entre beijos. – Temos fome.

– Bom dia amorzinhos lindos. – Cumprimentou beijando as bochechinhas do quatro. – Vamos acordar o pai e depois descemos para o pequeno-almoço.

Os quatro entraram no quarto deparando-se com Edward estirado na cama, no maior á vontade e dormindo. Bella ajudou as mais novas a subir, enquanto John e Caroline se sentaram em cima do pai para puderem pular nele caso fosse necessário.

– pai. Pai. – Chamaram tentando acorda-lo.

Edward resmungou no sono tentando virar-se mas não conseguiu por causa dos pequenos.

– Pai. – Sophia reclamou desarrumando os cabelos dele, fazendo-o ronronar como um gatinho e as crianças rirem.

– Crianças, deixem o pai dormir. Vamos nós comer. – Bella riu vendo que ele estava cansado demais para se aperceber que as crianças o tentavam acordar.

– está bem. – Assentiram saíndo da cama e correndo para baixo.

Bella deixou os descer aproveitando a oportunidade para ir até ao namorado adormecido para o beijar e sussurar.

– Amor, vou fazer o pequeno almoço. Quando quiseres desce.

– Fica aqui comigo. – Pediu tentando puxa-la para a cama.

– Não, vou ter com as crianças. Se quiseres dorme mais um pouco, eu deixo as coisas na mesa.

– eu levanto-me então. – Reclamou levantando-se da cama a muito custo e expondo o seu peito desnudado, fazendo Bella babar um pouquinho.

– vou descer. – Conseguiu dizer saindo do seu transe.

Edward apenas soltou uma risadinha enquanto ela sai do quarto em direção á cozinha onde já se ouvia as risadas das crianças.

(…)

O pequeno-almoço tinha passado rapidamente e depois de mandar todos tomar banho, o casal arrumou rapidamente a cozinha para também se puder arranjar. Esme esperava-os para o almoço, mas chegar mais cedo era melhor para puder ajudar na preparação.

– Amor... – Bella chamou baixinho, quando ele acabava de arrumar os cereais.

– Diz minha rainha? – Perguntou virando-se para ela e imprensando-a entre os moveis e os seus braços.

– Não me deste beijo hoje. – Resmungou bicuda e abraçando o pescoço dele.

– que erro grave o meu.

Edward agarrou na cintura dela para a sentar no balcão da cozinha e assim ela não teria que estar em bicos de pés nem ele teria que se baixar demais. Os dois beijaram-se com suavidade, apenas sentindo o gosto do beijo e o prazer de estarem juntos. A muito contra gosto separam-se porque o ar realmente se fez escasso e os dois tinha que se vestir.

– Amo-te Bella. – Edward sorriu beijando a boca dela novamente mas afastando-se em seguida para não prolongar novamente o momento até que os dois se esquecessem onde estavam.

– Amo-te muito meu amor lindo dos olhos verdes. – Bella pulou do balcão descendo para não entrar novamente em tentação.

– Vou ver as crianças. – Edward falou com Bella enquanto subiam para os quartos. – Podes tomar banho enquanto isso.

\- obrigada amor. Vou tomar banho então…

(...)

O casal seguiu para casa de Esme, com os dois carros, levando Bella Caroline e Sophia e Edward John e Louise. O caminho tinha sido feito entre risadas nos carros e musicas infantis. O ruivo tinha vindo o caminho a contar a música dos teletubbis acompanhado dos pequenos que riam felizes. Mal chegaram e estacionaram os carros, os pequenos pularam fora do carro para irem atrás dos avós.

– Edward! – Bella chamou fechando o carro. – Vamos?

– Vamos sim minha rainha linda.

Esme já tinha recebido os netos com beijos que logo correram atrás de Carlisle que estava no jardim a ler o seu jornal.

– Vovó. – Os quatro chamaram entusiasmados, indo para perto dele abraçando-o e beijando-o varias vezes.

– Olá meus netos lindos. – Cumprimentou sorridente. – Onde está o vosso pai e a Bella? – Questionou não vendo nenhum dos dois por perto.

– A mãe e o pai, estavam a falar com a vovó Esme. – Explicou Sophia tentando ver os dois.

– Mãe e pai? – Carlisle estava deverás surpreendido. Ele sabia que os dois estavam juntos mas não poderia imaginar que as suas netas já tinham adotado Bella como mãe, mal ele sabia que os outros dois tinham feito o mesmo.

Carlisle e Esme tinham sido surpreendidos no início da semana pela alegria da filha mais nova que cantarolava pela casa, depois da noite maravilhosa com Jasper. A caçula tinha confessado que Jasper a tinha pedido em namoro e que estava ainda mais feliz por saber que o irmão, Edward, namorava Bella. Os pais ficarem bem felizes por ver os seus filhos encaminhados e com pessoas boas. Esme tinha ligado ao filho que tinha confessado que iria contar apenas no final de semana para ver a reação deles, mas ficava muito feliz que gostassem da notícia. O que ainda não sabiam era que os pequenos tinham descoberto e adotado os dois como pai e mãe, a verdadeira família que lhes faltava.

– Sim. – Sophia assentiu com um sorriso mais que orgulhoso. – O pai namora a Bella, que aceitou ser nossa mãe. Assim nós seremos todos uma grande família. Com a Lu e o John que serão nossos irmãos.

O patriarca da família nem teve tempo de dizer nada porque viu a mulher e a filha chegarem com lágrimas nos olhos seguidas de Bella e Edward de mãos dadas e com sorrisos de orgulho no rosto. Alice ainda não sabia da decisão dos pequenos de os chamar de pais, por isso tinha ficado tão emocionada quando a cunhada e o irmão o confessaram.

– A chorar vovó? – Caroline perguntou preocupada enquanto Sophia pediu colo ao pai que prontamente a atendeu. – estás triste?

– Não minha querida. Estou muito feliz. Por isso é que chorei.

– Como a mãe quando lhe pedimos para lhe chamar assim? – Tentou ver a logica.

– Exatamente assim minha netinha linda. – Esme tentou limpar as lagrimas que assolavam a sua face.

– Podemos ir brincar nos baloiços? – os três pediram com as mãozinhas juntas em prece e os com os olhinhos brilhantes.

– Podem. – Assentiu Edward enquanto Bella apenas acenava com a cabeça.

– Sophia queres ir também? – A morena perguntou á pequena com a cabecinha escondida no pescoço do pai.

– Vens comigo, mãe? – Pediu manhosa

– Vou meu amorzinho. – Assentiu tirando-a do colo do namorado que apenas balançou a cabeça para o acto da filha.

– Então está bem. Empurras eu no baloiço? – Pediu brincando com os cabelos da mãe, enquanto via os irmãos correrem até lá na maior alegria.

– Empurro sim.

Enquanto Bella brincava com as crianças e Carlisle continuava a sua leitura do jornal. Esme, Alice e Edward seguiram para a cozinha para tratar do almoço. A mãe fazia o almoço e os irmãos a sobremesa como quando ainda viviam todos juntos. Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett também iriam jantar mas chegariam mais tarde. A cozinha estava num clima animado quando Carlisle entrou rindo ás gargalhadas vendo a filha coberta de farinha e o filho com a cara lambuzada de massa.

– que se passou aqui? – Perguntou ainda rindo enquanto a mulher estava noutro quanto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Eu tropecei virando a farinha na Alice e cai de cara na tigela da massa. – Explicou Edward, enquanto tentava limpar a cara.

– E agora o bolo?

– Vamos fazer outro. – Respondeu Alice, já pegando nos ingredientes.

– Está bem meus filhos. Mas desta vez tende cuidado. – Zombou dos dois indo para perto da mulher que virava o assado com cuidado.

– A Bella ainda está com as crianças?

– está, andam todos a brincar no jardim com a maior alegria do mundo. Não me lembrava de ouvir tanta gargalhada e ver alegria extrema nesta casa.

– Sempre soube que a Bella seria uma peça importante nesta família. – O amor de Esme por Bella, era de uma mãe e agora ainda mais que ela fazia oficialmente parte da família. Com certeza o filho tinha encontrado a mãe certa para as filhas.

– Muito importante. – Edward interveio. – Ela juntou todos os bocadinhos que faltavam. A Carol anda mais feliz que nunca, a Sophia sente-se ainda mais amada e anda feliz e eu estou bem. Sinto-me bem melhor agora, com a Bella e os meninos. Acho que eram eles a peça que faltava para a família estar completa e feliz.

– Já te deste conta que tendes quatro filhos, neste momento. – Alice estava a pensar nisso desde que vira a cunhada/amiga a sair atrás dos quatro com a maior alegria do mundo.

– eu sei. E amo-os da mesma forma. Ser acordado pelos beijos, risadas ou chamados é sempre bom. Sejam dois ou quatro. E depois eles sempre tem algo de novo a contar-nos todos os dias. Nem que seja o amiguinho que errou uma resposta na escola.

– isso é fofo. – Alice suspirou.

– Quando fores mãe entendes.

(…)

Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram quando os manos mais novos Cullen ponham a mesa. Jasper foi até á namora cumprimentando-a e aproveitou para avisar Edward que precisavam ter uma conversa. Emmett seguiu atrás das sobrinhas junto com Rosalie mas parou a meio do jardim rindo estrondosamente. Bella estava estendida no chão com os quatro pequenos em cima. Os quatro tinham-na derrubado, puxando os pés e saltando para cima dela.

– Está- se bem ai? – Emmett perguntou com a sua estrondosa gargalhada.

– Otimamente bem Emmett. – Bella assentiu tirando os pequenos de cima dela. – Vão procurar o pai e peçam para vos levar a lavar as mãos.

– Sim mãe. – Os quatro assentiram correndo para dentro sem não antes dizer olá ao tio e a Rosalie que estava em análise daquilo que tinha ouvido.

– mãe, pai?- Perguntou ainda confusa á amiga que se erguia limpando a roupa.

– Sim minha querida amiga sumida. – A morena brincou indo cumprimentar os dois. – Eu e o Edward estamos juntos e as crianças adotaram-nos como mãe e pai.

– Uau. – Pronunciou-se ainda meio chocada com as informações. – estás feliz?

– Muito.

– Isso é o que mais importa então. Parabéns, mamãe. Quatro filhos e ainda agora começas-te a namorar o pai.

– Obrigada querida. – Bella brincou. – É só para quem pode.

– Parabéns Bella e vem vinda á família. – Emmett pronunciou-se quase esmagando-a num abraço de urso.

– Emmett, preciso de ar. – Bella reclamou batendo naqueles músculos enormes.

– Emmett, seu urso. Solta a minha namorada. – Edward reclamou indo a passos largos até eles.

– Está bem. – Reclamou bicudo e largando a cunhada que logo foi abraçada pelo namorado com muito mais carinho.

– estás bem? – O ruivo ficou preocupado que ela se tivesse magoado. Para Edward era normal os abraços de ursos do irmão mas Bella nunca tinha passado por isso.

– Estou. Promete que se ficar com nodoas negras não te acuso de violência domestica. – Brincou dando-lhe um beijinho de esquimó que o fez sorrir, desfazendo a carranca de á segundos atras.

– Eu prometo cuidar das tuas nodoas negras com todo o amor.

– eca! Parem com isso que estou a ficar enjoado. – Reclamou Emmett farto de ver o grude dos dois.

– vai-te embora então. – Resmungou Edward puxando a namorada mais para cima e beijando-a.

Emmett pegou na mão de Rosalie e saiu em disparada para dentro atrás dos sobrinhos.

– Meninas! – Chamou quando as viu as três cabecinhas juntas a cochichar, enquanto John fazia companhia a Carlisle no sofá da sala, vendo televisão.

– Sim? – Perguntaram as três com sorrisos fofos.

–Vão até lá fora. E tirem o pai e a mãe de perto um do outro. – Pediu pensando que elas iriam de corrida fazer isso.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Caroline confusa.

– Porque… - Ele enrolou-se sem saber o que dizer. – Porque eles estão colados e não vos dão atenção. – Disse o que lhe veio á cabeça.

– a mãe já brincou connosco hoje. Agora tem de namorar com o pai. – Teimou Caroline, enquanto as irmãs concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

– Pestinhas. – Reclamou entre dentes enquanto Rosalie ria dele.

Enquanto isso Bella e Edward continuavam no jardim no seu próprio mundo.

– Amor. – Bella resmungou baixinho e encostando o nariz no pescoço dele onde o cheiro se sentia mais intenso. – Podíamos ficar assim para sempre.

– E as crianças? – Questionou rindo sabendo que ela mudaria de ideias logo.

– Fechamo-nos todos num quarto, bem aconchegadinhos. – Comentou beijando o pescoço dele em seguida.

– Por mim pode ser. – Meio que gemeu com os beijos dela. - Mas não poderíamos namorar sozinhos.

– Uhmf. – Bufou no pescoço dele. – Então continuamos assim. Eu quero namorar muito contigo mas quero também os nossos filhos.

– Nossos filhos… - Repetiu. – Gosto disso.

Bella calou-o com um beijo, pondo-se em bicos de pés e agarrando o pescoço dele, já que era mais baixinha e estava de sapatilhas. Os dois estavam no meio do beijo quando foram interrompidos pelos chamados de Emmett.

– Casal. Acabou a lua-de-mel. Quero comer. – Gritou da porta da entrada levando um tapa da irmã que estava a achar a cena fofa.

Os dois estavam tão absorvidos na sua bolha, que quem olhava via o quanto estavam apaixonados. As pequenas mãozinhas de Bella no pescoço de Edward para ter sustentação e as mãos dele agarrando a cintura dela com possessão. Alice estava a adorar ver o irmão tão feliz e solto, mas vê-lo num momento "in love" com a namorada só demostrou o quanto estavam apaixonados e felizes.

– Já nem se pode beijar alguém á vontade. – Edward reclamou alto para o irmão ouvir quando se desgrudou da boca da namorada.

– Comer. – voltou a gritar, fazendo Bella mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio escondendo o rosto no peito do namorado.

– Mal educada. – Reclamou o enorme urso, enquanto Alice ria.

– Vamos? – Edward estendeu-lhe a mão que ela logo agarrou indo em direção á sala de jantar, onde todos os esperavam.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

Mal chegaram foram logo requisitados pelos pequenos que tinha lugar marcados para eles.

– Pai senta aqui. – Sophia pediu apontando para o lugar entre ela e John.

– Sento princesa.

– Mãe, senta á minha beira. – Pediu Louise mostrando o lugar ao lado dela.

– Claro que sento meu amorzinho. – Bella garantiu beijando a bochecha dela.

Os dois acabaram por ficar frente a frente com as crianças a ladeá-los.

– Já podes comer. – Bella disse virando para Emmett que apenas lhe tirou a língua.

– Bom apetite. – Desejou a matriarca da família.

– Obrigado e igualmente. – Responderam todos atacando o assado que estava delicioso.

O almoço decorreu entre conversas e risadas de Emmett que provocava os sobrinhos comendo á porco.

– Eca! – Reclamou Louise com uma leve careta. – Que porco.

– Eih! Sobrinha menor, sem direito de opinião. – Brincou voltando a atacar a comida.

– Tem sim. – Sophia entrou em defesa da irmã. – Ela é minha mana e tem direito de opinião sim. És porco tio Em. – Reclamou fazendo Edward olhar o irmão que lhe sorriu com as covinhas em evidência.

– Emmett, o que estás a fazer às crianças?

– Eu, nada. – Descansou voltando a comer com naturalidade.

– Estava a comer como um porco. – Apontou John.

– Traidor. – Reclamou levando um tapa de Rosalie.

– Come em condições que já és grande para andar a fazer isso. – Edward apontou partindo a carne das filhas, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo.

– Chato. Nem se pode brincar.

– Já és grande para isso. E com a comida não se brinca. Se a mãe te vê vais ter de a ouvir. – Avisou olhando a mãe que estava a conversar animada com Jasper e Carlisle.

– Vou-me comportar. – Prometeu. – E desculpem crianças.

– Está bem.

O resto do almoço passou tranquilo entre conversas e com uma Sophia quase deitada no colo do pai, pedindo mimos.

– Estás bem amorzinho? – Bella perguntou a Sophia enquanto ajudava a arrumar a mesa.

– Sim, mãe. Quero miminhos do pai.

– Então está bem. Aproveita bem os miminhos. – Desejou beijando a testa dela e saindo para a cozinha para ajudar a arrumar as coisas.

– Pai, podemos ir brincar lá para fora? – John pediu já que estava a ficar cansado de estar lá dentro sem fazer nada.

– Podem. Pede ao tio Em que ele brinca contigo.

– Está bem.

John saiu atrás de Emmett, pedindo para ele brincar e Louise e Caroline correram em direção aos baloiços. Sophia continua no colo do pai, até que a mãe chegou sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Mãe, posso ir para o teu colo? – Pediu brincando com os cabelos soltos de Bella.

– Podes amorzinho. – Com cuidado pegou nela, que encostou a cabecinha no pescoço dela.

– Vai adormecer daqui a pouco. – Edward comentou olhando a filha que já estava de olhos fechados e a respiração a ficar cada vez mais calma.

– Não faz mal. Eu ponha-a a dormir lá em cima. – Bella garantiu afagando os cabelos da filha que reclamou mas voltou a dormir.

Jasper estava a conversar com Alice e aproveitou o momento em que a amiga se levantou para ir levara a filha para a cama e Alice a acompanhou, para conversar com Edward.

– Podemos conversar? – Pediu sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Claro. Podemos ir lá para fora se quiseres.

– Aqui está bom. – Garantiu Jasper sentando-se ao seu lado.

– O que se passa? – Edward foi direto ao assunto, mesmo imaginando o que ele queria falar com ele.

– Só quero esclarecer umas coisas. – Jasper não estava assim tão confortável com a conversa mas era necessária. – A Bella não é uma qualquer. É uma pessoa muito especial, que já sofreu e ainda sofre com a morte prematura dos pais e com o encargo de cuidar dos irmãos. Espero que estejas bem ciente que ela não é apenas mais uma que passa e vai. Se queres estar com ela que seja de verdade. E ainda mais com os meninos.

– Eu sei de tudo isso, Jasper. Não te esqueças que já não sou um mocinho. Já tenho mais de trinta e sei bem o que quero da minha vida. Além disso nunca estaria com uma mulher por estar. Eu gosto da Bella de verdade. Ela é a mulher mais perfeita que eu poderia sequer sonhar em ter na minha vida. Ela tem tudo aquilo que inconscientemente cria e nunca tive. E os irmãos, são como filhos para mim. Não os vejo diferentes da Sophia e da Caroline. Amo as crianças de igual forma e claro a Bella. Com certeza ela é o amor da minha vida. Não há com que te preocupares.

– Espero mesmo que sim. A Bella é como uma irmã para mim. Só quero o bem dela e dos irmãos. – Confessou Jasper mais calmo e sereno com a conversa/promessa de Edward.

– E tu não te esqueças que também namoras a minha irmã. Por isso cuidadinho. – Edward alertou com sem expressão alguma na face.

– Eu sei. E estou com ela porque gosto dela. Nunca iria magoar a Alice. – Garantiu Jasper pensando na sua fadinha sorridente e cheia de energia.

– É melhor mesmo. Uma irmã pela outra. – Edward brincou.

– O problema é que perdi as duas para vocês Cullen. A Rose que está com o Emmett e a Bella que está contigo. – O suspiro de Jasper fez Edward rir.

– Estão bem entregues.

Os dois continuaram a conversa na sala, enquanto as crianças se divertiam lá fora.

(…)

Bella deitou a pequena Sophia na sua cama cobrindo-a em seguida enquanto Alice a esperava na porta do quarto.

– A Tanya nunca na vida faria isso pelas meninas. – Alice comentou fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado. Enquanto Bella sai com a babá eletrónica que lá se encontrava.

– Eu não sou a Tanya. Sou morena para começar e depois nunca conseguiria ser fria ao ponto de não ligar às crianças. – Bella comentou indo em direção às escadas, quando viu Jasper e Edward a conversar. – Ficamos aqui, eles estão a falar.

– Ok. Chama a Rosalie, então.

– Vou lhe mandar mensagem, que ela deve estar com o Emmett.

"Rose, sobe aos quartos, eu a Alice esperamos por ti."

As duas conversaram mais um pouco das diferenças entre Bella e Tanya, apesar de a morena não gostar muito de tocar nesse assunto, quando Rosalie chegou com um sorriso grande demais.

– Eita Rose. Andas-te a divertir-te com o Emmett? – Bella perguntou quando a loira se atirou entre as duas na cama.

– Mais ou menos. – Confessou meia tímida, afinal Alice era irmã dele e poderia não gostar de ouvir certas coisas.

– Conta de uma vez, por favor. – Pediu Alice com as mãos juntas em prece.

– Digamos que fugimos para um cantinho, longe das crianças. – Referenciou quando Bella a olhou em choque. – E estivemos a namorar. Se não fosse a tua mensagem estaríamos agarradinhos até agora.

– Safada. Olha as crianças que não precisam ver certas coisas. Não quero ver corridas para a minha cama de noite porque tem pesadelos com as vossas safadezas. – Bella pediu deitando-se ao lado da sua amiga loira.

– Sei… Queres dividir a cama apenas com o teu namorado… - Rosalie riu enquanto Alice apoiava.

– Claro. Mas ficas a saber que na primeira noite dormimos com as crianças.

– Todos juntos? – Alice quase gritou.

– Chiu… A Sophia está a dormir. – Bella reprendeu ouvindo com atenção a baba eletrónica á espera de algum som da filha.

– Desculpa. Mas explica essa história. Como conseguiste dormir seis numa cama?

– Ora bem apertadinhos e quentinhos. Foi um momento muito bom. – Bella suspirou com as lembranças.

– Quem te ouvir até pensa que estás a falar do Edward. – Rosalie cutucou.

– As noites com ele também são muito boas. Mas adoro as crianças.

– As noites com ele são muito boas? – Rosalie esfregou as mãos em contentamento. – Conta tudooo.

– Não há nada para contar loira tarada. – Repreendeu com uma risada.

– Conta. – Insistiu Alice.

– Está bem. – Assentiu corada. – Mas vós também tendes de contar.

– Combinado. – As duas disseram juntas, sentando-se com pernas á chines na cama para ouvir com atenção.

– Digamos que a noite de ontem foi uma noite quente.

– Como assim?

– Porta trancada. Roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, beijinhos, lambidas e gemidos. – Bella pronunciou com um ar sonhador.

– Sexo queres tu dizer. – A loira foi direta ao assunto.

– Primeiro não é sexo, é amor. Sexo é feito sem sentimentos, e nós dois estamos juntos porque nos amamos e segundo não foi bem assim como essa cabecinha pensa. Estou nos meus dias vermelhos. – Bella comentou bicuda, fazendo as duas rirem da cara dela.

– Oral? – Alice questionou vendo a amiga corar ainda mais.

– Ele não deixou. – Voltou a reclamar, enquanto Rosalie se engasgava com as risadas.

– Não deixou? – Alice agora é que não percebia nada. Que homem negaria um oral feito pela namorada, o irmão deveria estar louco.

– Ele disse que tinha que ser direitos iguais, por isso foi em seco.

Alice e Rosalie encontraram-se uma á outra com risadas loucas enquanto Bella as olhava emburrada.

– Chatas. Não tem piada. Eu quero uma noite de verdade com ele.

– Vais ter muitas oportunidades. – Garantiu Alice acalmando as risadas.

– Espero bem que sim. O homem é tentador de todas as formas.

– A tarada agora és tu. – Rosalie interveio.

– Não te consigo bater. – Garantiu com uma piscada á amiga. – Conta lá como tem sido com o Emmett.

– Ótimo. Finalmente encontrei alguém com a mesma disposição que eu para sexo. O homem é mesmo bom. Acho que encontrei a minha alma gémea do sexo.

– Apenas sexo Rose? – Bella perguntou olhando-a com atenção para que a amiga não pudesse mentir.

– Não… Eu acho que é ele o tal. O homem faz-me bem.

– Ainda bem que encontras-te, finalmente alguém que valha a pena. – A loira tinha um mau histórico com relacionamentos mas Emmett com certeza faria um belo par com ela.

– Sem querer achar o meu irmão bom demais. Mas acho que vocês fazem um lindo casal mesmo. Ficam muito bem juntos e não é apenas sexo. Se fosse os vossos olhares não se encontrariam tantas vezes e com tanto brilho.

– Atenta tu Alice. – Bella comentou olhando a cunhada.

– É verdade Bella. Olha com atenção os dois. São lindos juntos. Não são tão melosos como tu e o Edward mas são um lindo casal.

– Não somos melosos. – Bella queixou-se.

– Sois sim. Mensagens, beijos, olhares e toques. Ninguém pode negar que estais apaixonados.

– Mensagens que mensagens? – Rosalie perguntou confusa uma vez que não tinha ainda lido nenhuma das mensagens trocadas pelo casal.

– Mostra Bella. – Alice pediu, procurando o telemóvel da cunhada que o tirou do bolso com uma risada.

– Aqui.

Rosalie lia com atenção todas as mensagens. Os sorrisos que nasciam no seu rosto era cada vez mais contrastante a cada mensagem que lia. Enquanto as duas assistiam às suas expressões.

"Bella, minha rainha e dona do meu coração. Capturas-te o meu coração com um simples olhar, esses olhos castanhos trouxeram a alegria á minha vida. Foste o meu norte mesmo sem saber. És um raio de sol que alegra os meus dias, juntamente com as crianças. Amo-te muito minha rainha. Sinto saudades. Edward, o teu eterno apaixonado. "

…

"Edward, meu amado rei. Sabes que possuis o meu coração, ele foi capturado sem nem dar por isso mas foi pela melhor pessoa que poderia imaginar. Obrigada por fazeres parte da minha vida e seres quem és. As tuas princesas, juntamente com os meus irmãos, são como para mim os meus pequenos grandes amores. E tu, o meu grande amor. Amo-te Edward. "

….

"Sonha com os anjos, que te protejam enquanto estou longe e não o posso fazer. Vou sonhar com os teus beijos e os teus lindos olhos castanhos que me fazem querer sonhar acordado. És uma espécie de feiticeira na minha vida, uma das boas com certeza, minha linda. Sabes que terás sempre um lugar especial no meu coração certo? Aquele lugar onde ninguém te pode tirar e onde me fazes querer sorrir todos os dias. Acelerando o meu coração só em pensar em ti. Doces sonhos. Amo-te muito minha rainha morena. "

…

"Bom dia amor. Espero que tenhas tido sonhos tão lindos como os meus. Onde lindos anjos de olhos verdes e cabelos bronze velaram o meu sono. Esperas por mim na escola? Um beijo de bom dia, para dar sorte… Amo-te Edward. Beijos"

…

" Bom dia minha linda morena, dona do meu coração. Sonhei com a tua beleza velando o meu sono. O meu próprio anjo. Com certeza espero por ti, para esse beijo que vou guardar no coração. Amo-te, Bella. Beijos linda".

…

As mensagens que os dois trocavam só demostrava o romance vivido por eles. Não era algo passageiro e que não fazia diferença na vida deles se não desse resultado. Era algo puro e natural. Os dois amavam-se por aquilo que eram e sentiam-se felizes assim. Poder-se-ia se perceber em cada mensagem o toque de ternura e de amor um pelo outro. Não eram palavras atiradas ao vento só para fazer bonito ou para parecer bem um para o outro. Eram palavras vindo diretamente do coração e com a maior pureza do mundo. Um amor como o deles não se encontrava sempre. Era algo único e puro.

Rosalie bebeu de cada mensagem, de cada palavra trocada e do amor que se poderia sentir nas mensagens. Se tivesse duvidas que eles eram feitos um para o outro perderia com aquelas mensagens. Nunca tinha lido algo tão bom na vida. Um casal como eles era para sempre.

– Estou até emocionada. – Rosalie confessou quando leu.

– Leste a mensagem em que a Bella estava a almoçar comigo? Ficou boba quando vi a troca. – Alice comentou lembrando-se do sorriso ababalhado e feliz de Bella nesse dia.

– Acho que não.

– Está guarda nos rascunhos. Vai lá ver. – Bella explicou sorrindo só com as lembranças.

"Minha rainha morena, estou cheio de saudades tuas. Se pudesse sai daqui corria diretamente para os teus braços. O meu coração sente-se só quando não estás perto. Bom almoço. Vou continuar a contar cada minuto para te ver novamente. "

…

"Amor, também estou cheia de saudades tuas. Da tua voz, do teu sorriso e até do teu cheiro, tão teu. Adorava puder estar abraçadinha a ti 24 horas por dia. Bem aconchegados e sem desgrudar, mas a vida real não o permite. Temos de trabalhar pelo bem das crianças. Obrigada, amor. Estou a almoçar com a tua irmã que te manda beijos. Bom almoço para ti também. Ansiosa que chegue às vinte horas."

…

" As duas morenas da minha vida. O meu pai manda beijos para vocês também e diz que está com saudades de te ter em casa. Tens de ir visitá-los com as crianças. Os avós babões querem ver os netos e a filha que adotaram. Já que és uma feiticeira, adianta o tempo para que chegue logo a hora de estarmos juntos novamente. Quero encher-te de beijos e ficar apenas contigo, bem quietinhos e aconchegadinhos. Amo-te muito minha rainha morena."

…

" Manda beijos para o meu pai de coração, também estou cheia de saudades deles. No fim-de-semana, prometo que passo lá com os meus tesourinhos. Amor, isso eu não posso fazer, infelizmente. Apenas podemos torcer para que passe rápido. Trazes roupas para as meninas passarem lá a noite? E se quiseres também o podes fazer, passamos mais um tempinho juntos. Amo-te meu rei gato lindo."

…

– Oh deus.

– Vês como eles são fofos? Mesmo comigo ao lado dela e o meu pai ao lado dele as mensagens são tão lindas… - Alice suspirou.

– Porque só o Edward é assim? – Rosalie perguntou bicuda. – O Emmett não é assim tão fofo comigo.

– Ele deve ter o seu jeito. – Bella tranquilizou-a. – Ele pode te mostrar de outra forma.

– As mensagens dele são mais de teor sexual. As vossas são românticas demais. Lindas, emocionantes e sem maldade. Estou apaixonada pelo vosso romance.

– Então somos duas. – Alice apoiou.

– Suas duas tolas. Aproveitem é o namorado que tem. Eles são especiais á maneira deles.

– Está bem. – Assentiu Rosalie e Alice concordou. – Mas quando tiveres mensagens destas mostra para eu sonhar mais um pouquinho.

– Está combinado.

As três continuaram a conversa entre risadas até que Sophia acordou, fazendo Bella seguir atrás da filha que sai ensonada da cama, esfregando os olhos verdes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

Bella seguiu para o quarto da filha, deparando-se com a pequena a coçar os olhinhos de sono e meia perdida.

– Sophia, amorzinho. – Bella chamou afagando os cabelos da pequena que a olhou.

– Mãe. – Resmungou puxando-se para o colo dela, em busca de mimos e beijos que foram prontamente dados.

– Dormiste bem?

– Sim. Foi um soninho bom e quentinho. – Comentou olhando Bella nos olhos.

– Ainda bem meu amorzinho. Queres ir brincar agora?

– Posso? – A pequena perguntou com os seus lindos olhos verdes atentos em Bella.

– Podes sim. Estão todos lá em baixo no jardim. O pai está no sofá, podes ir lá dar-lhe um beijinho e depois vais brincar.

– Obrigada mãe. – A pequena agradeceu saltando fora da cama e fazendo um sorriso mais que orgulhoso surgiu no rosto de Bella.

Sophia saiu em disparada do quarto indo até ao pai, que ainda conversava com Jasper na sala.

– Pai! – Chamou sentando-se no colo dele. – A mãe disse para eu te dar beijinho e que posso ir brincar a seguir.

– Dormiste tudo? – Questionou tirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos da pequena que sorria, mais que feliz.

– Sim. A mãe deixou eu bem quentinha, e foi dar beijinhos quando acordei. – Sophia explicava feliz enquanto Jasper sorria pela fofura da menina. O fascínio dela por Bella era bem visível.

– Está bem princesa. Vai brincar então. O tio Em está lá fora também.

– Eba! – A pequena comemorou beijando a bochecha do pai repetidas vezes antes de correr para o jardim.

(…)

A tarde acabou por passar de forma rápida. As meninas desceram logo em seguida, para irem ter com os namorados. Alice sentou ao lado de Jasper com um beijo na bochecha, Rosalie saiu atrás de Emmett que brincava no jardim com as crianças e Bella beijou a boca de Edward antes de sussurrar.

– Amo-te Edward.

– Também te amo minha rainha. – Confessou no seu ouvido.

Os dois estavam na sua bolha, com olhares apaixonados e toques subtis quando Jasper falou, quebrando o momento deles.

– Bella, a Sophia estava toda apaixonada por ti á pouco. – Comentou lembrando-se do sorriso da pequena e da alegria dela ao falar da mãe.

– Porque dizes isso? – Questionou olhando o namorado que exibia um sorriso lindo.

– Porque ela chegou aqui a falar muito bem de ti e de como a tinhas aconchegado e depois dado beijinhos quando ela acordou. Serás uma excelente mãe.

– Obrigada Jaz. A Sophia é muito fofinha, e merece tudo de bom. Tal como os meus outros três filhos. – Sorriu olhando os quatro brincar no jardim.

– Uma grande responsabilidade ter quatro filhos.

– É uma grande responsabilidade mesmo mas é com todo o amor que o faço. Amo os quatro de igual forma. Não haverá distinção entre eles. – Bella explicou enquanto Edward brincava com as suas mãos.

– E se um dias tiveres filhos? – Alice perguntou, aquilo que a tinha deixado curiosa desde sempre. Afinal Bella ainda era nova, nunca tinha tido um filho de sangue, com certeza queria a experiencia, e Edward iria adorar também ter filhos com ela. Bastava olhar para o amor entre os dois que se transmitia mesmo pelos olhares mais inocentes.

– Se um dia tiver, será mais um ou uma para amar. Não haverá distinção. Apenas virá da minha barriga.

– Concordo com a Bella. – Edward intrometeu-se na conversa, que até ali assistia calado. - A Sophia e a Caroline são minhas filhas de sangue mas amo o John e a Louise de igual forma. Não há distinção. E se houver mais crianças, o amor não vai mudar. Seremos na mesma país.

– Isso é fofo. – Alice suspirou.

Bella e Edward continuaram na sua troca de olhares que dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Eles amavam os seus quatro pequenos grandes amores que tinham mas se viesse outro com certeza iriam amar da mesma forma. Mas tinham tempo para mais filhos. Para já poderiam curtir o momento de enamoramento dos dois. E quem sabe mais tarde os dois poderiam pensar em ter filhos, deles juntos.

– Vou roubar a minha namorada uns minutos. – Edward avisou puxando a mão da morena para se levantar do sofá.

– Vai namorar vai, enquanto não aparecem as crianças. – Alice brincou piscando aos dois.

– Se perguntarem por nós, digam para subir, estamos no meu quarto. – Avisou subindo as escadas com Bella no encalço.

(…)

Edward mal chegou ao quarto atirou-se na cama, fazendo Bella rir.

– Ocupas-te a cama toda… - Reclamou encostando a porta e olhando-o todo esticado na cama.

– Deita aqui em cima de mim. Se a porta está fechada ninguém entra. As crianças batem antes de entrarem. – Pediu apontando para o seu corpo e puxando-a para a cama, junto com ele.

– Está bem mas porque estou com saudades do teu beijo. – Cedeu com um sorriso.

Os dois deitaram-se juntinhos na cama a namorar enquanto podiam. Beijinhos gostosos, peles coladas, muitos sussurros apaixonados, miminhos e muitas brincadeirinhas. Os dois estavam no meio de um momento de carinho quando foram interrompidos pelo bater da porta. Bella estava estirada em cima de Edward a massajar os cabelos revoltos, olhando-o nos olhos em conversas silenciosas, mas quando ouviu a porta apressou-se a levantar para a abrir.

– Olá amorzinhos. – Cumprimentou Louise e Caroline que a esperavam na porta. – Que se passa?

– Estamos cansadas e a tia Alice disse que estavas aqui com o pai. – Comentou Louise começando a coçar os olhinhos cansados.

– Entrem amorzinhos então. – A morena abriu a porta revelando Edward estirado na cama com um pequeno sorriso para as duas.

– Pai. – As duas subiram na cama ficando uma de cada lado de Edward que as abraçou.

– Cansadas?

– Sim… - Assentiram. – Podemos nanar aqui?

– Claro que podem. Bella, fecha a janela por favor. – Pediu vendo a namorada fechar a porta.

– Onde estão os cobertores? – A morena perguntou fechando as janelas e vendo que as meninas teriam frio.

– No armário, segunda prateleira.

Bella arranjou o cobertor e deitou ao lado de Louise que se aconchegou melhor nela enquanto Caroline se escondeu no pescoço do pai respirando profundamente.

– Durmam bem princesas. – Desejou o ruivo beijando os cabelos das duas.

Quando as pequenas adormeceram, profundamente, saíram do quarto com calma para elas puderem descansar á vontade e juntaram-se a Alice e Jasper que ainda estavam na sala.

– Eih casal! – Bella chamou interrompendo o beijo deles.

– Foi rápido. – Jasper intrometeu-se sabendo que a amiga ficaria corada com a insinuação.

– Jasper. – Bella reclamou entre dentes corando como nunca. – Vai passear.

– As meninas estão a dormir? – Alice intrometeu-se calando o namorado e a amiga.

– Sim, estavam cansadas. – Bella explicou sentando-se no sofá ao lado do namorado. – Mas daqui a pouco tenho que as acordar senão de noite não dormem. E além disso temos de ir para casa.

Nesse momento Esme chegou á sala com um pequeno sorriso, interrompendo a conversa deles.

– Jantem aqui e podem até passar a noite. As crianças estão tão felizes a brincar.

– Jantar eu janto, Esme. Mas não posso passar a noite, tenho um relatório para acabar. – Jasper desculpou-se com um pequeno sorriso.

– Á vontade querido. – Tranquilizou com um aceno no ar. - E vocês? – Questionou o casal que estava perdido numa conversa baixa.

– Podemos jantar aqui também, mas não temos roupas aqui. – Explicou Edward.

– Vão a casa buscar enquanto trato do jantar. Assim as crianças passam mais tempo aqui.

– Está bem. A Carol e a Louise estão a dormir no meu quarto, a Bella deixou a babá eletrónica ligada, qualquer coisa vão ver por favor. – Pediu Edward já saindo.

– Vão á vontade queridos. Eu vigio as meninas.

(…)

Enquanto o casal buscava as coisas para passar a noite, nas respetivas casas, Esme tratou de preparar o jantar e ficar atenta á babá eletrónica. Era ótimo ter os netos e os filhos por perto. Emmett tinha finalmente encontrada uma namorada á altura, Rosalie, além de toda aquela beleza era um doce de menina e conseguia deixar o grande urso Emmett derretido nas suas mãos. O filho portava-se bem melhor com a namorada por perto. Era bom ver que estava finalmente encaminhado. Alice. Só em lembrar a sua filha caçula Esme suspirava. A princesa da casa, que sempre alegrava tudo e todos com a sua alegria sem fim, andava mais que feliz com o namoro com Jasper. Esse também conseguia controlar um pouquinho da energia da caçula da família. Mas o que mais aquecia o coração de mãe, de Esme era Edward.

Finalmente o filho tinha encontrado uma mãe de verdade para as filhas e de bónus ainda tinha ganho mais duas crianças lindas. As comparações entre Tanya e Bella não poderiam deixar de ser feitas. A primeira mulher de Edward, mãe das crianças para todos os efeitos era uma pessoa falsa e cínica, nunca tentou sequer fingir ser uma boa mãe em frente á sogra. Se as meninas precisassem de algo o pai é que corria atrás. Esme lembrava-se de uma vez, o filho sair á pressa por causa de uma emergência no hospital, e as crianças estavam lá com a mãe. Caroline queixou-se de dores de barriga e nem sequer foi atendida pela mãe. Quem tratou dela foi a avó. Tanya não mexia palha pelas filhas. Deitá-las, partir a comida na hora de almoço, os beijinhos, os mimos, tudo muito natural em Bella, com Tanya não vinha. A morena tinha conquistado o coração das pequenas rapidamente e com certeza com o filho não seria diferente. Notava-se já a diferença entre os dois relacionamentos. Com a primeira mulher era tudo muito físico e sexual, varias vezes a loira se tinha sentado de forma desrespeitosa no colo dele, em frente aos pais ou quem fosse, fazendo todos se sentir constrangidos. Com a morena não, a relação deles era mais pura. Os olhares falavam por si, os carinhos respeitosos e beijos muito tímidos. Eles amavam-se de verdade e qualquer um via isso.

Esme foi tirado dos seus desvaneios com o som da babá eletrónica.

– Lu! – Caroline chamava no quarto, quase de forma sussurrada.

– Que foi? – Perguntou a pequena virando-se para a irmã.

– Já dormiste tudo? O pai e a mãe já não estão aqui. – Explicou Carol acendendo a luz do quarto.

– Devem estar lá em baixo. A Sophia disse que a mãe a deixou dormir á bocado sozinha e depois a veio ver quando ela acordou. Devem estar com eles.

– Então vamos ter com eles.

As duas estavam a levantar-se da cama quando Esme entrou no quarto.

– Queridas, vamos para baixo, estou a fazer uma salada de frutas para vocês.

– Eba! – Comemorou Louise, ela adorava fruta.

– O meu pai e a mãe? – Caroline questionou quando desciam as escadas.

– Foram buscar roupas para passarem cá a noite, mas pediram para vigiar as suas princesas. – Garantiu vendo o sorriso mais que orgulhoso das duas. Com certeza eles seriam a família perfeita.

(…)

Como começava a ficar tarde, Emmett entrou com John e Sophia em casa, que correram logo atras dos pais.

– Tia Alice, o meu pai? – Perguntou Sophia entrando na sala de corrida e dando pela falta dos progenitores.

– Foi a casa com a mãe mas já vem bonequinha. As tuas irmãs estão na cozinha com a avó Esme a fazer o jantar.

– John. – Chamou pelo irmão e já o puxando para a cozinha. – Vamos ajudar a vó.

– Vamos.

Os dois saíram em disparada atrás da avó para ajudarem a preparar o jantar. Na cozinha apenas se ouvia gargalhadas gostosas. Carlisle quando foi ajudar a mulher teve de sair porque segundo ela estava a ser gente a mais, os netos chegavam.

Edward e Bella, depois de reunirem todas as coisas seguiram novamente para casa dos patriarcas Cullen, em carros separados visto que moravam em direções diferentes e no dia seguinte teriam que transportar as crianças novamente.

– Temos de arranjar um carro maior. – Comentou Edward pegando nas bolsas com as suas coisas e das meninas loiras da sua vida.

– Porquê? – Bella interrogou confusa tirando a bolsa cheia de roupa dela e dos irmãos.

– Para não termos de andar com dois carros para qualquer lugar que tenhamos que ir com as crianças, por exemplo. – Explicou puxando-a para si de forma a colar o peito dele no dela.

– Uhm… Parece-me uma ideia bem interessante.

– Mesmo? – Questionou beijando a testa dela repetidas vezes.

– Mesmo, namorado bobinho. Seria mais fácil de transportar, toda a gente quando saímos juntos. – A morena sorriu beijando o queixo dele devagar.

– A nossa primeira aquisição juntos então.

– A primeira de muitas. – A morena finalizou beijando a boca dele, ficando em bicos de pés.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar por ali, saboreando os beijos e o momento, apenas os dois aproveitando que estavam sozinhos.

– Temos de entrar. – Edward suspirou desgrudando-se a muito custo do beijo gostoso que os dois trocavam.

– Pois temos.

Quando entraram em casa, foram logo saudades com gritinhos animados de chamamento.

– Mãe, pai. – Os pequenos chamavam puxando-os para a cozinha com pressa.

– Com calma crianças. – Pediu o ruivo enquanto era puxado por Caroline e John com a maior algazarra.

– olha o que nós fizemos. – Os pequenos apontaram para uma saladeira cheia de frutas com um excelente aspeto de tão organizada que estava.

– que linda crianças. Parabéns, estou ansiosa por provar. – Bella sorriu vendo o orgulho deles.

– Fizemos tudo sozinhos. A vó Esme só cortou a fruta. – Explicou Sophia, feliz do feito do quatro.

– Muito bem crianças. Ajudar sempre os mais velhos.

Emmett estranhando o entusiamos dos sobrinhos e a demora do irmão e da cunhada seguiu sorrateiro até á cozinha para ver o que se passava.

– Oh! – Exclamou surpreso ao ver a saladeira cheia de fruta tão bem organizada. –estás inspirada mãe.

– Fomos nós que fizemos. – Caroline explicou.

– Mesmo? Mas isso tão bom demais para ser verdade.

– Foram as crianças sim Emmett. – Esme intrometeu-se. – Agora fora da cozinha que vou acabar o jantar.

– Nós pomos a mesa Esme. – Bella prontificou-se.

– Vou levar as coisas para o meu quarto e já te venho ajudar.

– Não é preciso. – Bella descansou. – Chama a Rose e a Alice que elas ajudam-me. Leva as crianças e troca-as por favor.

– Banho? – Questionou olhando a namorada e a mãe para saber se teria tempo para isso.

– Sim banho. – Esme assentiu.

– Amorzinhos, todos para o banho. Podem vestir o pijama e depois vamos jantar. – Instruiu os quatro que a olhavam bravinhos por terem de tomar banho.

– Vais dar banho em nós? – Louise perguntou, puxando a camisola dela.

– Vou ajudar a vó Esme a fazer o jantar, o pai dá banho hoje, amorzinho. Pode ser?

– Pode. – Assentiu tristonha. – Mas amanhã vamos tomar banhinho contigo para lavar o cabelo.

– Vais meu amorzinho lindo. Amanhã vamos lavar esses lindos cabelos castanhos para ficarem bem cheirosos.

– E nós? – Sophia e Caroline perguntaram.

– Também meus amorzinhos loiros. Amanhã lavamos o cabelo de toda a gente para ficar bem limpinho.

– Ainda bem que não tenho cabelos grande. – John meio que suspirou fazendo Edward rir ao lado dele.

– Nós tomamos banho completo campeão. – Garantiu Edward. – As meninas é que não podem lavar sempre os cabelos. Senão demora muito a secar.

– Vamos. – Sophia chamou o pai. – Quero tomar banho, para ficar cheirosa.

– Já és cheirosa princesa. – O ruivo garantiu pegando na mão da pequena que acenou para a mãe e a avó saindo da cozinha de vês.

Bella sorriu vendo a sua pequena família subir para o banho, era ótimo ver todos assim felizes.

– coração aquecido? – Esme perguntou á filha/nora que estava perdida em pensamentos.

– Muito Esme. Desde os meus pais que não me sentia assim, tão bem e completa.

– apenas o inicio querida. Ainda virão muitos dias assim. – Esme garantiu com aquele olhar que nos faz acreditar que irá ficar tudo bem, e uma certeza na voz inconfundível.

Amar e ser amado é ótimo. Mas ter crianças a quem chamar de filhos, um homem a quem chamar de namorado, torna tudo ainda mais belo e real. O amor que envolve a pequena família recém formada, era para ficar. Era apenas um dia do resto da vida deles. Onde o amor, a amizade, o carinho, a esperança, e a fé estariam sempre presentes.

O sorriso das crianças e a alegria deles já valia por qualquer coisa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

O jantar transcorreu de forma normal, entre conversas jogadas fora entre adultos e as crianças em conversas divertidas. A salada de fruta estava mais que maravilhosa e todos felicitaram os pequenos pele feito. Jasper saiu logo após o jantar uma vez que tinha coisas para fazer. Rosalie e Emmett aproveitaram a deixa e saíram também.

– Vamos ver um filme lá na sala. – Alice sugeriu quando o pessoal começou a ir embora.

– Tem de ser de animação. – Pontou-o Edward apontando as crianças.

– Smurf 2? – Bella perguntou, lembrando-se que o novo filme dos bonequinhos azuis tinha estreado á pouco tempo e com certeza estaria disponível no canal por cabo.

– Por mim pode ser. – Alice assentiu já indo buscar cobertores e almofadas para todos.

– Pai, mãe, também veem connosco? – Edward perguntou vendo Sophia já vem agarrada á avó.

– Claro. – Esme pegou na neta ao colo sentando-se no sofá.

Alice chegou logo em seguida com as cobertas que Bella ajudou a estender. Esme, Carlisle e Sophia ficaram no sofá de três lugares, sendo que a pequena ficou no meio dos dois. Edward e Bella foram rodeados por John e Caroline respetivamente e Louise aproveitou o colo da tia Alice para se deitar. Durante o filme, o silencio na sala era bem visível, a não ser por pequenas gargalhadas dos mais novos. John tinha adormecido no colo de Edward, uma vez que ele passou o filme a mimar os cabelos do menino. Sophia estava também quase adormecida deitada no colo dos avós. Apenas Caroline e Louise ainda pareciam estar com toda a energia do mundo.

– Acabou… - Louise reclamou quando a televisão ficou negra com o final do filme.

– Hora da caminha que o John já está a dormir. – Com cuidado Edward pegou em John e levou-o para o quarto, aconchegando-o e ouvindo um pai sussurrado no meio do sono do pequeno.

Carlisle levou Sophia para a sua cama enquanto Bella levava uma Caroline enérgica pela mão.

– Queres dormir comigo? – Alice questionou á sobrinha quando subiam as escadas.

– Posso? – Os olhinhos castanhos da pequena menina brilharam apenas com a ideia.

– Claro que podes. – Garantiu vendo a felicidade da pequena menina.

Enquanto isso Bella cobria Caroline que não estava muito inclinada a dormir.

– Queres que te conte uma história para dormir? – Tentou negociar, sabendo que por esse andar dali a uns minutos teria a pequena a bater-lhe á porta.

– Quero.

A morena pensou em algo para lhe contar mas apenas se lembrava dos contos infantis que já eram mais que conhecidos. Até que se lembrou de contar, a história de amor, que queria para si, quando era mais nova.

"Era uma vez uma menina muito bonita, com olhos castanhos e os cabelos castanhos bem longos. Ela vivia numa casa muito bonita com os seus pais. Na casa havia um enorme jardim que a mãe regava todos os dias e de onde o pai colhia uma flor sempre para lhe oferecer. Ela tinha uma vida de princesa, como o pai a chamava. Era feliz. A menina foi crescendo cheia de vida e com muitos amigos, mas o que ela queria, ainda não tinha encontrado…"

– O quê? – Perguntou a menina ansiosa.

– Com calma filha. Já te conto. – Bella riu da ansiedade da pequena, que a olhava com os seus grandes olhos verdes cheios de expetativa.

"Ela queria um príncipe na sua vida. Para como o seu pai lhe desse flores e presentes. Alguém bem bonito e que a fizesse sorrir. Os dias foram passando e a menina ficava cada vez mais triste por não aparecer o seu príncipe. A mãe dizia-lhe para ter calma que ele chegaria, era só esperar. Certo dia a menina estava no jardim a olhar as flores, quando apareceu um rapaz que ela nunca tinha visto na vida á sua porta, á procura do seu cãozinho desaparecido. O rapaz tinha lindos olhos verdes, cabelos bronze e um sorriso lindo."

– O pai! – Comemorou sorridente, fazendo Bella rir com ela.

– O pai, sim, meu amorzinho. O homem mais lindo do mundo.

– Obrigada, rainha. Tu também és linda. – Edward interrompeu a história das duas entrando no quarto com um sorriso mais que orgulhoso no rosto por as ver tão bem.

– Pai eu quero saber o resto. – Caroline reclamou quando ele se sentou ao lado da namorada na cama e beijou a bochecha dela, fazendo-a corar miseravelmente.

– Eu conto então. – Ofereceu cobrindo melhor a pequena que os olhava em expetativa por saber mais da história.

" O rapaz tinha ficado apaixonado quando viu a menina no jardim no meio das flores, ela era linda. Com uma pele clara e as bochechas rosadas, tinha sido amor á primeira vista, até se esqueceu do seu cão desaparecido. Os dois ficaram a olhar-se nos olhos tempos sem fim, como para memorizar cada traço do rosto um do outro."

Caroline riu porque já tinha visto algumas vezes os dois assim, apenas a olharem-se. E eram muito fofinhos.

" O cãozinho apareceu interrompendo o momento dos dois. O pequeno cão traquina tinha sentido o cheiro de bolo na cozinha da menina e tinha ido até lá. Depois de se desculpar pelo comportamento do cão, o menino foi-se embora, prometendo voltar no outro dia. A partir desse dia os dois viam-se todos os dias, falavam horas a fio. Acabaram por se tornar namorados e mais tarde casaram. Vivendo felizes para sempre. "

– E não tiveram filhos? – Caroline sempre tinha alguma pergunta no final das histórias.

– Depois tiveram quatro filhos lindos. – Bella explicou. – Duas meninas loiras, uma morena e um menino moreno também. Os pequenos grandes amores da vida deles.

– Nós.

– Sim vocês, meu amorzinho. Os nos filhos lindos e fofos. Agora vais dormir com os anjinhos.

– Boa noite mãe. Boa noite pai. – Desejou já bocejando.

– Boa noite filha. – Os dois despediram-se com beijos na pequena e seguiram para o seu quarto.

Bella seguiu até á sua mala para buscar o pijama enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo, vasculhando o armário atrás de uma t-shirt e de umas calças velhas.

– Vou trocar de roupa rapidinho e já volto. – A morena correu para a casa de banho, onde se trocou rapidamente, lavando os dentes e tirando a ultima maquiagem que restava no seu rosto.

Quando chegou ao quarto Edward estava deitado na cama bem pensativo.

– Eih amor. – Chamou deitando-se em cima dele, acordando dos seus pensamentos.

– Olá! – Respondeu com um sorriso fraquinho.

– Que se passa Edward? – Questionou carinhosa, mexendo nos seus cabelos revoltos.

– Estava a pensar na história que estavas a contar á Carol. Lembrei-me da época em que estava com a Tanya e como era a nossa relação. – Confessou olhando os olhos dela.

– E a que se deveu esse pensamento? – Bella não gostava de falar da ex do namorado mas tinha a plena noção que ela era uma parte da vida dele e das suas meninas loiras.

– Ao facto de que sois tão diferentes. Adorava ter-te conhecido antes e talvez a história seria diferente. Tu és tão diferente dela que às vezes dá vontade de voltar atras no tempo e modificar tudo.

– Eih! – Bella chamou puxando o rosto dele para si com calma, e olhando-o nos olhos. – Não digas isso, amor. Tiveste com ela, as duas lindas princesas loiras, que estão a dormir nos quartos ao lado. Não foi tudo mau. Sabes que é com os erros que se aprende. E além disso se nos tivéssemos conhecido antes talvez não tivesse havido tanta química. Poderíamos não gostar um do outro, quem sabe. Aconteceu como tinha de ser.

– Não tinha como não gostar de ti, minha rainha. És uma bonequinha linda e toda a tua simpatia e doçura com certeza ter-me-iam conquistado. – Brincou um pouquinho para desanuviar o clima do quarto e aproveitando para beijar a boca dela, onde se formava um pequeno biquinho.

– Eu acho que também me apaixonaria por ti de caras mas nunca se sabe. Aqui á uns anos eu era apenas uma adolescente. – Explicou pensando na idade que teria.

– E eu velho demais para ti. – Resmungou baixinho, lembrando-se da diferença de idades entre eles.

– Não meu bobo. Não és agora e não serias á anos atrás. Apenas seria difícil uma vez que eu era menor na altura e depois foi embora da cidade para estudar.

– Então, encontramo-nos na altura certa. O momento ideal. – Acabou por concordar puxando-a mais para si.

– O momento ideal com certeza. – Bella sorriu antes de o beijar.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado até o ar se fazer totalmente necessário, fazendo-os separar sem fôlego e em busca do tão necessário ar.

– Amo-te Isabella. Tanto que às vezes acho que esse amor vai explodir dentro do peito. Ou então que vou acordar e ver que é tudo um sonho. Que a mulher magnifica que és não passa de uma ilusão. Que estou apenas a sonhar e vou acordar mais uma vez com a cama vazia e a minha vida preenchida apenas pelas minhas princesas.

– Oh amor. Não é um sonho, é bem real. Porque se estiveres a sonhar eu também estou e não quero acordar. Perder o teu cheiro bom, a tua voz, o sabor do teu beijo, a sensação de conforto que tenho apenas contigo. Não quero perder nada disso, nunca.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar abraçadinhos, sentido o calor um do outro e transmitindo no abraço tudo o que não conseguiam em palavras.

– É melhor cobrir-nos que está a ficar frio. – Edward falou passado um tempo.

– Está bem. – Com preguiça a morena levantou-se de cima dele para puderem entrar nos lençóis e cobrirem-se.

Os dois aconchegaram-se debaixo das cobertas, com Bella encolhida no peito de Edward, suspirando com o cheiro bom dele.

– Boa noite meu amor.

– Boa noite, minha rainha. – Desejou beijando os cabelos dela antes de a agarrar para perto de si.

(…)

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado, fazendo o humor de todos estar em alta. Edward aproveitou que a namorada não trabalhava e as crianças não tinham escola para lhe ir mostrar o local onde seria o seu consultório. Emmett tinha finalmente encontrado o local ideal para o consultório do irmão, que já estava construído para esse efeito, mas a pessoa que o tinha comprado, desistiu logo a seguir, porque teve de viajar às pressas. Acabou por vender o consultório por uma verdadeira pecinha, na opinião de Emmett. Era um local arejado, na periferia da cidade, perto da casa de Edward, e da escola das crianças, e num local onde havia normalmente movimento. Eu suma o local perfeito. Mal chegaram ao local, os pequenos correram pelas divisões vazias enquanto os dois entravam com calma apreciando tudo e imaginando como ficaria.

– Parece um espaço bem agradável. – Bella comentou depois de olhar tudo.

– Sim. Tem uma boa vista, é arejado e bem situado.

– A dona Esme já está a fazer os planos da decoração?

– Claro, sabes como é a minha mãe. Sempre em cima do acontecimento. Logo que lhe disse que tinha o local, correu para cá para tirar as medidas e preparar tudo. Parece até mais empolgada que eu. – Edward riu passando as mãos nos cabelos, desalinhando-os ainda mais que o normal.

– Quando vires isto a ganhar forma, ficarás ainda mais contente. Vais ver.

– Penso que sim. Tenho que começar a fazer entrevistas para a secretaria e para alguém que me auxilie na parte da enfermagem.

– Uma senhora casada, mãe de filhos, e feia. – Bella pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

– O quê? – Perguntou confuso, com a confissão dela.

– Não quero nenhuma atirada para cima de ti. Quero alguém de confiança. – Explicou corando um pouquinho.

– Não quero nenhuma atirada. – Garantiu puxando-a para si. – Podes fazer a aprovação comigo se quiseres. Eu faço as entrevistas e depois escolho as melhoras para tu estares comigo a escolher.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo minha ciumentinha linda. – Garantiu dando-lhe um beijinho de esquimó enquanto escutava as gargalhadas das crianças que brincavam nas divisões vazias.

– Bem que a Jane poderia ser tua enfermeira auxiliar. Pelo menos era alguém que já conhecias e confiavas no trabalho. – A morena comentou olhando o espaço e imaginando-o cheio de pais e crianças para atender.

– Não tinha pensado nisso. Amanhã vou lhe ligar para lhe propor isso. Quem sabe não queira vir mesmo. Seria ótimo ter alguém de confiança.

– Só ótimas ideias as minhas. – Bella brincou beijando a boca dele antes de seguir atras das crianças.

(…)

Depois de mais uns minutos no futuro consultório discutindo pequenos pormenores, dirigiram-se para uma concessionária para comprar o carro familiar. Edward comentou com Bella que aceitou a ideia, era melhor tratar disso de uma vez. Afinal precisavam mesmo disso.

Depois de muito olharem e ouvirem o vendedor falar sobre vantagens e desvantagens do carro tal, acabaram por escolher um Peugeot 5008 preto. Tinha espaço, comodidade e era fácil de conduzir, tanto para Bella como para Edward. O carro seria entregue em casa de Edward no dia seguinte, uma vez que esta semana seria ele o responsável por levar e trazer as crianças da escola enquanto Bella trabalhava. Os dois quase fizeram um acordo de passarem pelo menos essa semana todos juntos. Ou em casa dele ou na dele não importava, apenas que estariam juntos.

– Na tua casa ou na minha? – Bella brincou pendurada no pescoço dele, enquanto decidiam em que casa passariam o resto do dia.

– Na tua? – Perguntou meio incerto. A verdade é que a casa dela era maior para abrigar toda a gente. Enquanto que a de Edward apenas tinha um quarto de hospedes, onde John normalmente dormia. Na casa dela havia pelo menos dois.

– Por mim, está ótimo. Então vais a tua casa buscar as coisas enquanto eu vou preparando as coisas lá.

– Quem vai comigo? – Edward questionou as crianças.

– Eu! – John prontificou-se juntamente com Caroline.

– Então as meninas vão com a mãe para casa que nós já lá vamos ter.

– Eba! – Comemoraram felizes em passar mais um dia todos juntos.

(…)

A semana passou de forma rápida para a pequena família, que acabou por ficar em casa de Bella toda a semana. Edward levava e buscava as crianças á escola, enquanto Bella trabalhava aproveitava para ver os currículos das futuras secretarias visto que Jane tinha aceitado o trabalho de ser sua enfermeira auxiliar, e ao final do dia reuniam-se todos para jantar e estar um pouquinho juntos. As crianças andavam mais que felizes, depois de tanto tempo, tinham finalmente uma família de verdade.

Bella e Edward estavam cada vez mais próximos e apaixonados, as noites eram regadas de carinhos e declarações antes de caírem no sono. De manhã Bella deixava mensagens no espelho da casa de banho e Edward retribui-a com mensagens apaixonadas na hora do expediente. Numa dessas mensagens Bella quase derreteu na cadeira com a doçura dele.

"_Bom dia, minha rainha.  
Mais um dia vai começar, repleto de luz, com um sol difundindo luz sobre todas as coisas e sobre ti em especial, para que continues sendo a luz da minha vida com o teu amor e tua presença tão forte.  
Afinal, este é o despertar da pessoa que eu amo e, portanto, é motivo para o meu sorriso, para que eu sinta a vida maior e mais grandiosa, e assim possa curtir a delícia que é estar contigo.  
Às vezes sinto que até o próprio dia, assim como eu. Espera-te acordar para ser mais autêntico, para ser mais dia e eu para que possa ser mais e mais feliz.  
A cada dia que se soma ao tempo deste nosso relacionamento, sinto como se tudo fosse apenas a concretização de todos os meus sonhos, a possibilidade de se realizar uma nova jornada que tem um sabor especial, só porque está sendo vivida e realizada junto a ti.  
Gostaria de estar sempre bem pertinho de ti, acompanhado com o olhar esse teu despertar tão especial e assim poder estar contigo em todos os alvoreceres de todos os novos dias de nossa existência para te cobrir de abraços e beijos.  
Bom dia, minha rainha, hoje, amanhã e sempre.  
Porque hoje amo-te mais que ontem...  
Edward"_

No sábado de manhã, as crianças iriam para os avós, visto que os dois iriam entrevistar as candidatas pré aprovadas por Edward para secretarias. Os dois deixaram os pequenos nos avós que os esperavam para uma manhã animada e seguiram para o consultório onde já se via numa placa exterior Dr. Edward Cullen Pediatra.

– Amor, assim já parece bem mais real. – Bella comentou abraçando a cintura dele.

– Muito. Tens de ver lá dentro. Já tem paredes pintadas e os primeiros móveis. Acho que vais gostar.

– Vamos. – A morena estava curiosa para ver como estava a ficar o consultório do seu médico.

Quando entrou arfou com o que viu. Estava a ficar lindo e acolhedor. Se tivesse que levar os irmãos á pediatria e entrasse num local assim ficaria bem agradada em esperar.

( 2481/3678151718_25a5c75c85_ ) – Entrada

( . /resources/Images/Products/Concept/Highlight/20121204_dd53411e2df542cfb1978117a792a274_ ) – Consultório Edward

– Está lindo, amor. Se tivesse que trazer as crianças a um pediatra com certeza seria um local assim. Está acolhedor, colorido e alegre.

– Eu também gostei. A Dona Esme disse que estava farta de paredes brancas nos hospitais e consultórios. É preciso dar cor, principalmente quando temos crianças.

– Temos de parabenizar a tua mãe então. Eu estou apaixonada pelo local. – Bella explicou olhando tudo em volta.

– Pensei que estivesses apaixonada por mim. – Edward fez um biquinho triste para ela.

– Eu amo-te seu bobinho lindo. – A morena retirou o biquinho dele com um beijo. – Isso não se põem em causa. Mas o consultório está realmente lindo. Se o médico responsável for tão lindo como ele, trago para cá as crianças.

– Eih! – Protestou de brincadeira puxando-a para mais perto de si, de forma a colocar os corpos. – Apenas eu minha rainha.

Edward alcançou os lábios dela tomando-a num beijo apaixonado e delicioso. Os dois estavam perdidos na sua bolha, beijando-se como se não houvesse amanhã, até que foram interrompidos por uma tossida forçada.

– Uhm. Uhm. – Alguém tossiu de forma desconfortável para apanhar os dois agarrados assim no meio do consultório.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26**

Os dois separam-se com a tossir corando miseravelmente e olhando a pessoa que estava corada como eles.

– Bom dia! – Edward cumprimentou, tentando desanuviar o momento constrangedor.

– Bom dia. – A moça cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido e ainda corada. – Vim por causa da entrevista.

– Ah. – Edward bateu na própria testa lembrando-se que tinha marcado a primeira candidata para aquela hora, mas quando estava com a namorada perdia a noção de tudo. – Claro. Sou eu o responsável, Edward Cullen.

–Prazer Dr. Cullen. Chamo-me Ângela Weber. – Cumprimentou estendendo a mão que foi agarrada por Edward como forma de cumprimento.

– Senhorita Weber. Esta é a minha namorada, Isabella Swan e vai acompanhar-me na entrevista se não se importar.

– Não me importo nada Dr. – Garantiu.

Bella analisava a situação com cautela e Ângela tinha só pontos positivos a seu favor. Era uma moça educada, simpática, simples, recatada e comprometida pelo anel que sustentava no dedo. Parecia bem recatada e a pessoa ideal para apoiar o namorado.

– Obrigada Senhorita. – Edward agradeceu no final da entrevista. – Entraremos em contacto no final da manhã, tenha um bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Despediu-se saindo.

Bella apontava tudo num pequeno bloco enquanto a moça falava e estava com um sorriso bem satisfeito quando ela saiu.

– Por mim pode ser mesmo ela. Gostei da rapariga. – Comentou com Edward quando ele a olhou interrogativamente.

– Eu também gostei. Acho que se iria adaptar perfeitamente aqui. Além disso tem um excelente currículo apesar de ser ainda novinha.

– Quantas mais agendas-te? – Bella questionou sentando-se no colo dele, visto que a porta estava fechada e ninguém iri entrar sem bater.

– Mais duas raparigas. Uma Rachel Smith que tem um vasto currículo. E uma Jéssica Newton que também parece ter alguma experiência.

As duas moças que se seguiram mereceram de caras olhares reprovadores dos dois. Eram demasiados vulgares, com decotes exagerados e muita maquiagem. Estavam mais interessadas em olhar o médico e tentar fazer com que ele olhasse os decotes que mais nada.

– Eca! Que mulherzinhas mais escrotas. – Reclamou o ruivo quando elas saíram. Ele sentira-se analisado demais e como se fosse um pedaço de carne em competição.

– Ainda bem que achas isso. Porque nem pensar que elas seriam tuas secretarias. – Bella estava fula com o desplante das duas. Nem com ela ao lado, deixaram de se atirar a Edward que parecia cada vez mais desconfortável.

– Não precisas te preocupara namorada ciumenta linda. Eu aceitei que estivesses aqui para escolhermos os dois. Alguém com que eu me vou sentir á vontade e tu também. A Ângela fica com certeza. – Garantiu puxando-a para o seu colo.

– Liga-lhe então. Para depois podermos namorar um pouquinho antes de irmos ter com as crianças.

– Está bem. Queres tu dar-lhe a notícia? – Edward pegou no seu telemóvel discando o número da primeira secretaria para lhe ligar a dizer que a vaga era sua.

– Quero. – Bella assentiu com um sorriso. Ela realmente tinha gostado da moça.

Depois de uns quatro toques conseguiu ouvir-se uma voz baixa do outro lado.

– Sim? – Ângela atendeu incerta, uma vez que não conhecia o número.

– Senhorita Ângela Weber? – Bella perguntou lendo a ficha da moça para não se enganar.

– Sou eu mesma. Quem deseja?

–Bom dia. Daqui é Isabella Swan, do consultório pediátrico do Dr. Cullen. – A morena explicou de forma formal, fazendo Edward abrir um sorriso orgulhoso ouvindo-a falar.

– Sim Senhorita.

– Bem eu liguei para lhe dizer que a vaga é sua. Logo que o consultório possa começar a funcionar poderá vir trabalhar. O Dr. Cullen depois entra em contacto para definir o horário e a data em que começa.

– Oh muito obrigada. – Ângela não se conteve do outro lado chorando abertamente. – É a oportunidade que esperava.

– De nada, querida. Será um prazer. Não precisa chorar. – Bella odiava ver pessoas a chorar, fazia-lhe querer chorar também.

– Desculpe senhorita. – A moça pediu atrapalhada. Ela estava a ter um momento mais que feliz na vida só em saber isso. – Mas é que é bom demais. Eu tenho uma filha pequena e fui despedida quando voltei do parto, estava desempregada e agora esta noticia.

– Ângela, posso chama-la assim? Pode me chamar de Bella. Eu sei bem o que isso é, não se preocupe. Teremos todo o prazer em tê-la cá e será muito bem-vinda a sua pequena menina.

– Obrigada mais uma vez Bella. De coração. – Ângela agradeceu abrandando o choro.

– Quando o Edward souber quando vai abrir ao público, nós ligamos e vamos tomar café para marcar tudo isso e para falar um pouquinho. Acho que vou gostar muito de si.

– Eu também Bella. Fica combinado então. Bom dia e mais uma vez obrigada.

– Bom dia Ângela e não tem de quê.

As duas desligaram, com o coração mais leve com a pequena conversa telefónica.

– Já fazendo amizade com a minha secretaria? – Edward brincou quando ela desligou o telefone.

– Sim, amor. Sabes que ela tem uma menina. E que foi despedida do emprego anterior quando voltou da licença de maternidade? E agora estava desesperada á procura de um novo emprego.

– Mesmo? Pensava que as mulheres eram mais protegidas na maternidade. Mas enfim, acho que ainda há muitas mentalidades fora de época. Eu é que fiquei a ganhar, porque tenho uma secretaria nova e que é aprovada pela minha namorada linda. – Edward brincou ajeitando os cabelos que escorreram para os olhos dela.

– Namorada linda é?

– Sim. A mais linda do mundo.

– E sabes o que essa namorada linda quer agora? – Bella questionou brincando com os cabelos da nuca dele.

– Não minha rainha, mas vais dizer-me.

– Isto aqui. – Disse beijando a boca dele com amor.

Os dois beijavam-se com amor, desejo, doçura, carinho e muita sensualidade. Bella puxou o lábio inferior dele sugando-o com cuidado antes de ter a sua boca invadida pela língua dele, onde as duas lutavam por espaço onde não havia vencedor. Edward puxou a cintura dela mais para perto, fazendo com que o sexo dos dois se tocasse devido a Bella estar de pernas abertas em cima dele, ouvindo-se um gemido de puro desejo na divisão.

– Amor… - Bella sussurrou em busca de ar, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela com calma.

– Bella. – Meio que reclamou quando ela se mexeu fazendo o sexo duro dele roçar ainda mais no centro aquecido de Bella, que respirava com dificuldade.

– Quero-te Edward. – Bella gemeu antes de atacar novamente a boca dele.

– Eu também te quero minha rainha mas não aqui e não assim. – Com o pouco juízo que lhe restava separou-se dela com leves beijinhos e encostou as testas enquanto acalmavam as respirações.

– Porquê? – Perguntou com um pequeno biquinho quando conseguiu que o ar voltasse a entrar e sair de forma normal nos seus pulmões.

– Porque quero que seja especial. Porque quer venerar-te como mereces. Porque quero fazer as coisas com calma. Porque quero poder sentir-te bem juntinho de mim. E porque quero acabar contigo nos meus braços, para te confessar o quanto te amo, antes de adormecermos aconchegados e felizes. Para quando acordarmos lembrarmos que foi tudo tão especial.

– Um dia derreto totalmente com as tuas declarações. – Bella confessou abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com o intenso brilho dos olhos verde que tanto ama. – És a pessoa mais apaixonante que eu poderia sequer imaginar. Amo-te muito Edward.

– Também te amo Bella.

Os dois estiveram mais um tempinho olhando-se nos olhos quando decidiram ir embora. Com certeza as crianças estariam ansiosas pela chegada deles. Mas quando chegaram depararam-se com o contrário. Os quatro soltavam gargalhadas altas enquanto brincavam na piscina, que havia no quintal da casa dos Cullen.

– Eih crianças! – Os dois fizeram-se anunciar quando um tempinho depois os pequenos não deram por eles.

– Pai. Mãe. – Gritaram saindo da piscina em corrida até eles.

– Com calma. – Bella parou-os afastando-se e estendendo uma toalha. – Limpem-se primeiro.

– Estava com muitas saudades. – Queixou-se Sophia juntamente com Louise agarrando a cintura da mãe.

– Oh que lindas as minhas lindas. Eu também estava com saudades meus anjinhos lindos. – Bella beijou as cabecinhas molhadas das duas enquanto Edward ajudava Caroline e John a limparem-se.

– Agora vais ficar aqui connosco? – Sophia perguntou olhando-a com os seus grandes olhos verdes marejados.

– Vou, meu amorzinho. Assim vou poder abraçar as minhas meninas bem apertadinho para não as largar mais. – Bella baixou-se de forma a puder agarrar as duas bem pertinho de si.

– Está bem. – Assentiram felizes e abraçando-a com força.

John e Caroline tinha agarrado Edward que sorria feliz.

– Querem ir mais para a piscina? – Perguntou aos dois pequenos com os rostinhos colados no ombro dele.

– Não. – Negaram abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

– Então vamos tomar banho e depois ficamos na sala quentinhos. Pode ser?

– Dás banho? – John perguntou apontando para si mesmo.

– Dou campeão.

– E eu? – Caroline questionou com um leve biquinho e afastando os cabelos loiros dos olhos.

– Pede á mãe. Ela assim lava o teu cabelinho e tudo. – O ruivo apontou para Bella que enrolava as pequenas nas toalhas para puderem ir ao banho.

– Mãe, mãe. – Caroline chamou correndo até ela, com a toalha quase a cair-lhe pelo corpo.

– Com calma Carol. – Pediu vendo-a quase a tropeçar. – Que se passa amorzinho?

– Dás banho a mim? O pai disse que tu lavavas os meus cabelos.

– Claro que te dou banho. E vamos por esse cabelo lindo todo cheiroso.

As quatro seguiram para a casa de banho de Edward que era maior, enquanto que Edward e John seguiram para o quarto que era do menino na casa dos Cullen. Esme que olhava os netos pela janela da cozinha sorriu quando os viu seguir para o banho, sem reclamações. A morena para conseguir dar banho às pequenas malandras teve que tirar a camisola ficando com um top que mostrava quase toda a sua barriga, fazendo as meninas soltarem risinhos.

– Mãe, tens uma barriga muito magrinha. – Apontou Caroline. - Tens de comer mais.

– Amorzinho, é normal. Se eu comer mais, fico muito gordinha e com uma barriga grande demais. Não é bonito.

– O pai gostava na mesma de ti. – Pontou Sophia. – És linda na mesma.

– Obrigada, amorzinho. Mas vamos deixar que a minha barriga fique assim, para já.

– Está bem. – Assentiram dando de ombros.

Edward que acabou primeiro de dar banho a John, segui para a casa de banho, para ajudar a namorada caso fosso preciso.

– Precisas de ajuda? – Questionou metendo apenas a cabeça para dentro e deparando-se com uma bela visão. Bella estava agachada a lavar os cabelos de Louise, dando a perfeita visão da sua bunda ao namorado.

– Se quiseres lavar cabelos, agradeço. – Respondeu sem se dar conta da posição em que estava e na visão que ele tinha.

– Claro. – Respondeu, acalmando-se de forma certas partes da sua anatomia não serem tão visíveis às crianças.

Os dois lavaram as três cabecinhas, limpando o champô e passando o amaciador de forma a não ser tão difícil depois pentear os cabelos. Bella ajudou Sophia e Louise a limparem-se e pentear os cabelos e Edward tratou de Caroline que balançava as perninhas na cama enquanto o pai lhe penteava os cabelos.

– Pronto. Todas lindas e cheirosas.

– Obrigada mãe. – Agradeceram com beijinhos fofos. – Obrigada, pai.

– Vou acabar de me vestir, visto que certas meninas molharam a minha roupa. - Bella apontou as pequenas que soltaram risinhos.

– Desculpa mãe. – Pediram com pequenos sorrisos.

– Desculpadas mas só porque me deram beijinhos fofos.

A morena tratou de vestir uma camisola que cobrisse a sua barriga lisa e tapasse o decote generoso que o top oferecia. Não era boa ideia provocar o namorado, mesmo que sem querer, sendo que não sabia quando poderiam estar sozinhos e fazer aquilo que não puderam no escritório.

Depois de devidamente vestida, Bella seguiu para o andar de baixo, onde as crianças a esperavam sentadas no sofá juntamente com Edward.

– Mãe. – Caroline chamou quando a viu descer as escadas. – Senta aqui ao meu lado, por favor.

– Sento sim minha linda. – A morena sentou-se entre Caroline e Louise.

– O que vamos fazer? – John interrogou passado uns tempinhos.

– Vamos jogar ao UNO. – Louise pulou no sofá com a sua ideia.

– Boa ideia princesa. Vou buscar as cartas.

Edward seguiu até ao seu quarto onde tinha as cartas guardadas e procurou-as antes de descer e se juntar á namorada e aos filhos no chão da sala.

– Todos prontos?

– Sim. – Assentiram animados.

Durante o jogo na sala só se ouvia gargalhadas e muitos "não vale", Bella e Edward perderam muitas vezes para os pequenos arteiros, que já estavam habituados a ganhar. Esme chamou-os passado um tempo para almoçarem e sorriu vendo-os tão animados.

(…)

No final do jantar, as crianças pediram para ficar em casa dos avós, para puderem ir para a piscina logo cedo e o casal aproveitou para ir dormir a casa, com a desculpa que tinham um documento a enviar por causa do consultório.

– Pai, queremos nanar aqui. – Sophia pediu manhosa, no final de jantar.

– Para quê? – Questionou curioso com o interesse repentino.

– Para amanhã irmos para piscina logo de manhã. – Caroline explicou como se fosse óbvio.

– Está bem. – Concordou.

– Eba! – Comemoraram felizes.

Bella aproveitou o momento de comemoração dos pequenos para sussurrar no ouvido dele:

– Vamos aproveitar e ir para casa para estarmos sozinhos.

– Boa ideia minha rainha.

– Crianças. – Chamou enquanto elas pulavam pela sala.

– Que foi pai? – Perguntaram parando de pular.

– Nós temos de ir para casa, eu tenho de enviar um documento importante e a mãe precisa ler antes que eu envie. – Explicou.

– Mas nós podemos ficar e a vovô e a vovó cuidam de nós. – Louise interveio.

– Vou falar com eles então. – Bella seguiu atrás de Esme para falar com ela, que concordou e ficou mais que feliz em ficar com os netos.

– Claro que fico, minha querida. Ide á vontade, podeis aproveitar para namorar e tudo. – Esme piscou a Bella que corou que nem louca. Mal ela sabia o que os dois queriam fazer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27**

Os dois despediram-se das crianças que estavam mais que felizes em puder dormir em casa dos avós e seguiram para casa de Edward com sorrisos cúmplices. O caminho até casa dele foi feito entre sorrisos cúmplices e apertos leves nas cochas um do outro.

– Amor. – Bella chamou quando saiam do carro.

– Diz minha rainha. – Edward segurou a cintura dela para mais perto de si.

– Estava aqui a pensar, e acho que poderíamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e tomar um banho de banheira bem longo e depois podemos aproveitar e namorar muito. – Bella explicou agarrando os ombros dele para conseguir estra á altura dele.

– Eu acho essa tua ideia muito boa. – O ruivo beijou o nariz dela antes de a pegar pela mão para irem para cima. – Vamos que eu encho a banheira e ponho os sais enquanto esperas por mim sentadinha na cama.

– Já agora não me queres levar ao colo?- Brincou batendo as pestanas para ele com o seu olhar mais sexy.

– Às ordens da minha rainha. – O ruivo pegou nela ao colo, estilo noiva, fazendo-a soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

– Edward, és um querido. – Ela distribuiu beijos pelo rosto dele enquanto que ele a encaminhava para o quarto, ainda no seu colo.

– E tu és linda, Bella. Amo-te muito.

Os dois subiram para o quarto, onde Edward pousou-o a namorada na cama delicadamente, antes de a beijar e seguir para a casa de banho.

– Vou encher a banheira. – Falou separando-se dela. – Não saís daí.

– Às tuas ordens, amor. – Piscou começando a tirar o casaco, visto que estava a ficar calor no quarto.

– Bella, água quente ou morna? – Perguntou Edward falando mais alto para se fazer ouvir no quarto.

– Quente. – Falou despindo a camisola, ficando apenas com o top e as calças.

Edward acabou de encher a banheira e seguiu para o quarto onde Bella o esperava sentada na cama.

– Pronto minha linda. A banheira está pronto.

– Então vamos.

Bella levantou-se para despir a roupa, sob o olhar embarbascado de Edward. Ela mesmo a despir-se tinha uma sensualidade de o deixar em altos níveis de tesão.

– Tira a roupa amor. – Pediu quando já se encontrava apenas de lingerie e ele apenas a olhava, fazendo-a corar que nem louca.

– Eu… - Edward estava tão embasbacado que nem sabia o que dizer.

– Eu ajudo. – Brincou começando a desapertar a camisa dele com cuidado e ele tratou de desapertar as calças jeans, fazendo-os cair pelas suas pernas. – Prontinho vamos.

Os dois seguiram para a casa de banho, em roupa interior. Quando lá chegaram, Bella tratou de desapertar o soutien de costas para ele e desceu a cueca com calma. Ele mesmo em "choque" tratou de tirar a cueca boxer azul, que trajava.

– Entra primeiro amor, assim eu sento em cima de ti. – Bella pediu olhando-o com atenção.

Edward entrou na banheira, sentido o quentinho da água, e esticando-se para que Bella se pudesse sentar em cima dele como ela tinha dito. Quando ele sentou ela logo se sentou em cima, com as pernas paralelas ao corpo dele. O sexo dos dois tocava-se, fazendo a morena sentir a rigidez dele, que era mais que óbvia.

– Há alguém animadinho aqui. – Brincou passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes dele.

– E alguém bem quente, também. – Brincou da mesma forma, sentindo a intimidade dela queimando com a excitação.

– Puro fogo meu amor. Vais ajudar a apaga-lo?

– Podes ter certeza que vou…

Bella beijou-o com desejo, puxando-o ainda mais perto de si. Os dois beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, mãos corriam por tudo o que poderiam encontrar. Edward traçou beijos pelo pescoço dela quando o ar se fez necessário, com as mãos a segurar as coxas dela. Bella gemia baixinho e agarrava ainda com mais força os cabelos dele.

– Edward. – Gemeu um pouco mais alto, quando ele subiu as mãos até aos seus seios e puxou o mamilo entre os seus dedos.

A água mexia conforme os movimentos dos dois, Edward tinha enchido pouco a banheira senão já haveria água por todo o lado. Bella em busca de fricção mexeu-se no colo dele, fazendo com que o membro dele, ficasse ainda mais ereto. O prazer dela escorria mesmo com a água, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais desejoso dela.

– Quero-te agora, minha rainha. – Pediu descendo os beijos para os seios dela que se contorceu ainda mais em cima dele. Ele puxava um bico com os dentes e amassava o outro com as mãos.

– Estás á espera de quê então? Entra de uma vez. – Pediu gemendo bem alto quando ele chupou o seio dela e migrou a língua entre os dois.

– Ergue. – Pediu ajudando-a a erguer-se um pouquinho para se poderem encaixar de uma vez.

Ele posicionou-se de frente para a sua entrada que o engoliu mal ele se encostou. Os gemidos fizeram-se ainda mais altos. Os dois deixaram-se estar quietos uns segundos para que ela se acostumasse, visto que ele era bem avantajado e ela estava sem sexo a uns bons tempos.

– És muito apertada. – Reclamou entre dentes quando ela começou a mexer-se.

– Isso é bom? – Questionou gemendo baixinho quando ele a ergue e voltou a descer.

– Muito…

Os dois criaram um ritmo próprio, ora lento, ora rápido. Edward apossou-se dos seios dela enquanto que ela se agarrou nos ombros deles para puder subir e descer mais á vontade. Quando o limite se tornou próximo, a mão de Edward desceu apertando o botão de prazer dela fazendo-a gozar com força e um gemido mais que alto, sendo logo seguida por ele, que com o aperto que ela exercia se deixou vir.

O silêncio predominou por uns minutos na casa de banho, enquanto os dois acalmavam respirações, e beijavam a boca um do outro com amor.

–Amo-te Bella. – Edward sussurrou quando conseguiu falar.

– Também te amo Edward.

Quando a água começou a esfriar Bella levantou-se puxando a mão dele para saírem e se limparem.

– Aqui. – O ruivo estendeu a toalha limpando-a com cuidado. – Prontinha.

– Obrigada, amor. És lindo. – Bella beijou novamente a boca dele com carinho. – Podemos ir para a cama? Estou a ficar com frio.

– Queres que te empreste um pijama? – Questionou já indo para o quarto com ela no encalço.

– Não, meu namorado bobinho. Sei bem como me podes esquentar.

– Oh meu deus. – Edward fingiu espanto e susto. – És ninfomaníaca.

– Só contigo meu bem…

A morena desprendeu a toalha do seu corpo, correndo para debaixo dos lençóis enquanto ele ria.

– Vou só guardar as toalhas na casa de banho para não molhar aqui e já te faço companhia.

– Vou ficar á espera.

Edward correu á casa de banho para pousar as toalhas e depois seguiu para o quarto, onde ela o esperava estendida na cama de olhos fechados e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Que sorriso é esse? – Questionou metendo-se debaixo dos lençóis ao lado dela.

– Sorriso de quem está bem com a vida e que se quer aproveitar do namorado… - A morena agarrou o membro dele com as suas pequenas mãozinhas, fazendo-o gemer alto.

– Bella.

– Amor, quero provar direito da fonte. Quero saber se o gosto é bom.

Bella na intimidade era muito quente e sem pudores e muitos dos namorados anteriores não conseguiam acompanha-la e satisfazê-la mas Edward, não. Ele tinha-a feito ver estrelas na banheira e agora ela estava desejosa de puder fazer um oral nele.

Edward tinha adorado o momento na banheira e já tinha percebido o quanto ela era quente, e gostava de provocar. O momento na banheira tinha sido mais que quente. Ela tinha-o feito ver as estrelinhas e sentir o amor entre eles. Não tinha sido apenas sexo por sexo, foi um encontro de corpos. Tinha sido o encaixe perfeito entre eles, como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

– Tu matas-me. – Apenas conseguiu dizer quando ela desceu pelo seu corpo distribuindo beijos por onde passava.

Quando chegou ao seu animado membro, primeiro beijou a pontinha onde já se notava um pouco do líquido branco, e seguiu para as bolas onde beijou uma de cada vez antes de o abocanhar. Bella estendeu a língua passando por toda a extensão, como se lambesse um gelado e depois enfiou tudo o que cabia na sua boca, e o que não coube apressou-se a agarrar com as mãos. Edward apenas segurava os longos cabelos castanhos para puder ver a cara dela. Bella sentia a sua intimidade latejar em tesão. Chupar o namorado era bom demais.

– Bella, deita. – Pediu erguendo a cabeça dela. Ele estava perto demais.

– Porquê? – Perguntou com um biquinho fofo e retirando todo o membro dele da boca.

– Porque quero sentir o teu sabor também. – Piscou vendo o leve corar aflorar as suas bochechas.

– Mas eu quero que gozes na minha boca. – Teimou cruzando os braços debaixo dos seios, fazendo-os levantar-se ainda mais e Edward gemer baixinho.

– 69 Então. Eu deito e tu ficas em cima. Assim ganhamos os dois.

O biquinho foi substituído por um sorriso mais que glorioso. Ela parecia uma criança que ganhara um presente de natal.

– Gosto muito disso.

Bella subiu no corpo dele, ficando sentada na barriga dele de forma a puder virar-se.

– Anda lá Isabella. – Pediu puxando as pernas dela, fazendo-a cair de boca no membro dele.

– Gostei… - Bella tentou falar com uma risadinha quando ele tratou de lamber a sua intimidade, fazendo-a gemer alto.

– Muito melhor agora. – Edward riu quando ela apertou as cochas na sua cabeça, em busca de atrito.

– Edward. – Gritou quando ele enfiou a língua na sua entrada gotejante. Ela estava tão perdida no prazer que ele lhe dava que nem se lembrou de retribui o favor.

Bella acordou para a vida tratando de abocanhar o membro dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto. Edward não deixou de responder, passando a língua por toda a sua vagina e entrando na fenda molhada antes de puxar o seu botão de prazer entre dentes. No quarto apenas se ouvia gemidos e sugadas. Bella estava bem próxima do seu prazer, fazendo Edward meter dois dos seus dedos dentro dela enquanto puxava o seu botão de prazer. Em resposta ela retirou todo o seu membro da boca metendo-o novamente, e com as mãos fazendo pressão.

– Edward. – Bella gritou libertando-se na boca dele, que tratou de lamber todo o mel, deixando-o limpinha.

Com mais umas passadas de língua dela e um abocanhar mais profundo Edward também se libertou na boca dela, com um gemido.

Com cuidado Edward pegou na sua namorada que estava mole do recente orgasmo e deitou-a direitinha em cima de si.

– Foi uma ótima noite. – O ruivo comentou beijando os cabelos dela e traçando as costas nuas devagar.

– Maravilhosa. – Concordou beijando o peito dele.

– Agora vamos dormir. Amanhã temos quatro pequenas crianças para acarinhar. – Ele mimou os longos cabelos dela com carinho que suspirou no seu pescoço.

– Amo-te namorado fofo e lindo.

– Também te amo namorada linda. – Beijou a boca dela que bocejou cansada. – Vamos descansar.

– Boa noite.

– Boa noite Bella.

Os dois aconchegaram-se no um corpo do outro, acabando por dormir no meio do calor e dos braços um do outro. Com passar da noite e em meio aos sonhos, Bella mexeu-se fazendo com que Edward acabasse deitado nos seios dela e ela com as mãos firmes nas suas costas. Quando acordaram Edward mexeu-se fazendo os bicos dos seios dela enrijecerem com o contacto e ela suspirar em desejo.

– Edward. – Gemeu ainda meio ensonada.

– Bom dia minha rainha linda. – Cumprimentou beijando a boca dela.

– Bom dia meu amor. – Cumprimentou sorrindo. – Será que poderias tirar os teus cabelos dai?

– Ah? – Questionou levemente confuso, acabando por se dar conta que os seus cabelos roçavam nos seios desnudados dela. – Desculpa linda.

– Não faz mal. Mas eu realmente preciso de comer antes de te atacar novamente.

– Atacar? – Perguntou com um sorriso lindo e rolando na cama de forma a que ela se pudesse deitar em cima dele.

– Sim, namorado bobinho. Estou sempre com fome de ti. – Piscou sentando-se em cima dele.

– Então vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois podemos voltar aqui. – Sugeriu Edward começando a levantar-se com ela em cima dele.

– Vamos. – Bella saltou nua da cama, mas ao sentir o frio arrepiou-se toda. – Está frio. – Reclamou.

– Aqui linda. – Edward estendeu-lhe uma camisa dele que estava estendida ao lado da cama.

– Obrigada, amor.

Bella vestiu rapidamente a camisa dele e esperou que ele se vestisse para desceram á cozinha para tomarem o pequeno-almoço. Enquanto faziam panquecas e aqueciam café ligaram a Esme para saber das crianças. A simpática mulher garantiu que estavam todos bem e que estavam ainda a dormir enquanto ela preparava o pequeno-almoço.

– Eles estão bem meus queridos. – Garantiu Esme. – Podem ficar descansados. Venham quando quiserem e almocem aqui.

– Está bem mãe. Nós daqui a bocado vamos para ai. Obrigado. – Edward falou enquanto Bella virava as panquecas.

– Até daqui a pouco queridos.

Edward desligou o telefone e deslizou as mãos pela cintura da namorada beijando o pescoço dela com carinho.

– Eles estão bem. E a Dona Esme quer que vamos lá almoçar.

– Tudo bem amor. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço então.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa tomando o pequeno-almoço entre carinhos, beijos e declarações de amor. Quando terminaram seguiram para um banho, bem mais que gostoso, onde os dois voltaram a amar-se. Saíram de casa já perto das dez e meia, devidamente vestidos e com sorrisos mais que bobos no rosto. Já no carro conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias quando Edward se lembrou.

– Bella, não usamos protecção. – Explicou com uma cara de susto que fez Bella gargalhar com vontade.

– Ai Edward. – Bella riu ainda mais quando ele a olhou sem perceber a risada.

– Não estou aperceber.

– Amor, nada a preocupar. – Garantiu mais calma. – Primeiro eu tomo pílula, senão teria feito questão de preservativo. E segundo confio em ti, para não teres nenhuma doença sexual transmissível. Mais descansado?

– Sim minha rainha. – Sorriu de forma doce para ela. – Eu estou limpo, faço exames regularmente. E eu não queria que uma possível gravidez sem querer fosse estragar tudo isto.

– Edward, mesmo que ficasse gravida sem planejar não iria abortar. Seria sempre um filho nosso, quer aceitasses quer não.

– Eu ficaria muito feliz de ter um filho contigo. Ainda mais se se parecer contigo. – Garantiu com um sorriso mais que lindo no rosto, só de imaginar a cena.

– Daqui a uns tempos, podemos providenciar o primeiro Swan/Cullen. Agora não que quero aproveitar muito para curtir as crianças e namorar-te muito.

– Daqui a uns tempos minha rainha. – Garantiu apertando a mão dela com carinho.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

**4 Meses depois**

O tempo decorreu com rapidez para a família Swan e Cullen. Bella e Edward estavam cada vez mais apaixonados e unidos. As crianças andavam animadas e todos em redor deles também. Alice e Jasper engataram num namoro bem serio e não havia quem os separasse. Rosalie e Emmett tinham confessado o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e estavam mais que enamorados, á dois meses tinham saído numa viagem a Las Vegas e voltaram casados.

O casal, Edward e Bella, passavam a maior parte do tempo em casa de Bella, as crianças adoravam puder estar com os dois, e viviam cada vez mais felizes. Edward abriu o consultório um mês depois da chamada a Ângela e fazia bastante sucesso. Bella e a secretaria davam-se mais que bem e Jane adorava também a moça. A menina de Ângela, que tinha dois anos, era uma doçura, e todos se encantavam por ela.

Edward tinha andado a semana toda muito estranho e Bella ainda não tinha percebido o porquê. Ele andava mais nervoso e parecia ainda mais empenhado em agradá-la. Não que ela não gostasse mas estava estranho. Na última quinta-feira as crianças começaram a agir tão estranho como, sempre com risadinhas e cochichos pela casa. A morena não estava a entender nada, mas só poderia ser coisa boa ou as crianças não andariam tão felizes. No sábado, logo cedo, Edward levou as crianças para casa dos pais, e aproveitando que não iria para o consultório e a namorada dormia descansada, preparou um belo pequeno-almoço na cama.

– Bom dia minha Bella morena. – Brincou acordando-a com beijos distribuídos pela face.

– Bom dia meu amor. – Cumprimentou espreguiçando-se e expondo os seios desnudados que o fez fechar os olhos para se acalmar.

Os dois tinham tido mais uma noite quente, regada com muito amor. Bella tinha feito um strip quando as crianças estavam a dormir deixando-o a babar pelo corpo perfeito dela e depois acabaram a noite na cama, com muitos gemidos de prazer. Vê-la assim só fez relembrar todos os momentos.

– Veste uma camisa por favor. – Pediu estendendo-lhe uma camiseta estendida aos pés da cama.

– Porquê? – Perguntou olhando-o com atenção e vestindo a camisa. – As crianças já acordaram?

– Já e já saíram. Estão nos meus pais. – Explicou sentando-se ao lado dela e expondo o belo tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço dos dois.

– Então porquê? – Voltou a perguntar com um biquinho no rosto.

– Porque iriamos voltar ao mesmo de ontem. E eu já tenho planos para nós hoje, que envolvem levantar da cama. – Explicou beijando a boca dela de forma a tirar o biquinho fofo.

– E o que vamos fazer?

– Depois descobres. É uma surpresa.

– Chato. – Reclamou tirando a língua e começando a comer.

– Eu amo-te mesmo assim, minha linda.

Bella derreteu-se num sorriso para ele, esquecendo-se de que não era muita fã de surpresas. Mas vindo dele só poderia ser coisas boas. Os dois acabaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço, e enquanto Bella tomava banho, Edward acabou de tratar dos últimos pormenores da surpresa.

A morena saiu da casa de banho já vestida, com umas leggins brancas e uma túnica vermelha por cima. Ela estava super fofa.

– Estás linda. – Edward comentou puxando-a para si.

– Obrigada, amor. – Agradeceu corada e dando um beijo de leve na boca dele. – Podemos ir?

– Claro.

Os dois saíram no carro de Edward em direção ao parque da cidade. Ele queria leva-la a um passeio calmo por lá antes de saírem para almoçar num restaurante com vista para o parque.

– Vamos andar a pé? – Questionou saindo do carro, e olhando o local.

– Se não te importares. – Deu de ombros. – Poderíamos andar um pouquinho antes do almoço.

– Por mim tudo bem.

Os dois andaram pelo parque de mãos dadas entre conversas amenas, quando Bella se lembrou que nem sequer tinha falado com os seus quatro tesourinhos.

– Não é justo. – Reclamou com um biquinho, quando os dois pararam num banco a admirar a paisagem.

– O que não é justo? – Edward perguntou sem perceber.

– Eu ainda não falei com os meus tesourinhos hoje. – Voltou a reclamar. – E tu já os viste e falas-te com eles. Nem beijinhos tive direito.

– Minha rainha, eles foram dar-te beijinhos, antes de saírem.

– O quê? – Perguntou alto demais.

– Eles foram dar-te beijinho antes de saírem. – Voltou a repetir.

– Mas eu estava nua. Imagina só o que eles pensaram.

– Agora a bobinha és tu. – Brincou beijando o nariz dela. – Eu tapei-te bem antes de eles entrarem, além disso estive sempre lá, para o caso de te mexeres.

– Está bem. – Assentiu ainda amuada. – Mas eu não os vi nem ouvi. Tenho saudades.

– Liga para eles.

– Vou mesmo fazer isso.

A morena pegou no telemóvel ligando para casa de Esme que logo atendeu.

– Sim?

– Bom dia Esme. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso mesmo que a sogra não o pudesse ver. – Será que posso falar com as crianças?

– Claro que podes minha querida. Vou chamá-los. – O telefone ficou mudo enquanto Esme buscava pelas crianças que estavam trancadas no quarto desde que chegaram.

– Mãe. – Ouviu-se quatro vozinhas alegres gritando quando atenderam o telefone.

– Olá meus amorzinnhos. Como estão?

– Estamos bem. – Garantiram com risadinhas fofas. – E tu? O pai tem se portado bem?

– Eu também estou bem. Mas cheia de saudades dos meus amorzinhos. O pai tem-se portado muito bem. E espero que vocês também se portem.

– Nós portamos sempre mãe. – Garantiram.

– Então até logo meus lindos. Muitos beijinhos.

– Beijinhos mãe, gostamos muito de ti.

Eles despediram-se com muitos beijos mandados via telemóvel, fazendo Bella desligar com um sorriso mais que fofo.

– Mais feliz agora? – Edward perguntou quando ela desligou o telefone.

– Sim. Já falei com os meus tesourinhos.

– Podemos ir almoçar então?

– Sim. – Bella pulou no pescoço dele enchendo-o de beijos.

Os dois seguiram para o restaurante com vista para todo o parque, onde almoçaram entre conversas amenas e muitos beijos roubados. Edward parecia cada vez mais nervoso e quando ele ouviu o telemóvel tocar ficou ainda mais nervoso.

–Não atendes? – Questionou confusa quando o viu ignorar a ligação.

– Não. Eram as crianças a dizer que podemos ir embora.

– E como sabes? – Ela não estava a entender nada.

– Porque foi o combinado. Vamos.

Os dois seguiram para casa e silencio. Edward nervoso como nunca e desejando que corresse tudo bem, e Bella pensando a que se deveria tanto nervosismo. Quando chegaram, o ruivo arranjou uma desculpa para ela ir á frente.

– Vai que tenho que ir buscar uma coisa á garagem e já lá vou ter contigo.

– Ok. – Mesmo sem perceber nada, ela foi entrando em casa.

Quando entrou deparou-se com três cartas na mesa da entrada estrategicamente postas a dizer mãe. A primeira era de Carol e Sophia, a segunda de John e Louise e uma terceira dos quatro. Bella abriu-as tal como a ordem estava.

"Mãe, Bella

Foste a melhor coisa que aconteceu na nossa vida nos últimos tempos. Fizeste-nos em meses aquilo que em anos a nossa mãe loira não fez. Amaste-nos, deste-nos carinho, dormiste connosco, brincas-te, beijas-te, aconchegas-te e mimas-te.

Foste uma verdadeira mãe e obrigada por isso.

O pai nunca esteve tão feliz como está agora, ao teu lado. Ele sempre sorri. Viver todos juntos tem sido ótimo, adoramos todos os momentos que passamos juntos.

Amamos-te muito mãe mais linda do mundo,

Caroline e Sophia"

A morena sorriu com a fofura das duas, limpando as primeiras lagrimas que se formavam nos seus olhos. Em seguida passou para a carta dos irmãos.

"Irmã, amiga, mãe,

Bella, foste tudo isso e muito mais para nós nos últimos tempos.

Foste a fortaleza que precisávamos num momento mau da nossa vida. Obrigada por isso. E continuas a ser o nosso apoio incondicional apesar de tudo.

Com a chegada do Edward, o nosso pai, tudo ficou ainda melhor. A alegria têm sido uma constante na nossa vida e tudo graças a ti.

Amamos-te muito, mãe. És o nosso mundo.

Beijinhos,

John e Louise"

Com a segunda carta, as lagrimas correram abertamente pelo rosto dela. Eles eram tão amorosos. Só não estava a entender o porquê das cartas e como eles as conseguiram lá deixar.

"Mãe,

Esperamos que gostes da surpresa. Foi feita com todo o amor.

Lembra-te sempre que te amamos muitão.

Os teus tesourinhos,

J, C, S, L

P.S Soube ao teu quarto. "

Bella riu das tolices dos quatro, não tinha como não os amar. Iria sempre gostar deles, mas realmente estava curiosa com a surpresa. Com as cartas nas mãos subiu até ao quarto, deparando-se com tudo apagado e uma música clássica baixinha tocando ao fundo. Com cuidado abriu a porta deparando-se com o chão cheio de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e velas acesas formando uma frase " Casas comigo?". As lagrimas assolaram ao seu rosto tamanha a surpresa, e foi quando deu conta da entrada do namorado que se baixou num joelho estendendo o anel.

– Casas comigo? – Repetiu aquilo que adornava o chão do quarto.

– Claro que sim. – A morena baixou-se ao seu nível beijando-o com todo o amor.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar pelo beijo apaixonado durantes uns tempinhos, até se afastarem em busca de ar, e o ruivo aproveitou para retirar o anel da caixinha.

– Espero que gostes. – Com cuidado colocou a aliança no seu dedo. Era um anel fino em ouro com uma pequena pedra, delicado e totalmente do feitio dela.

– É lindo. Amei tudo, as cartas, as velas, a anel. Obrigada. – As lagrimas voltaram a assolar o rosto dela.

– Agradece às crianças. Foram elas que trataram de tudo aqui em casa, e suponho que pelas velas tão direitinhas a minha mãe tenha ajudado.

– Então vamos ter com eles, quero agradecer-lhes pessoalmente.

– E eu? – Brincou ajudando-a a apagar as velas.

– Tu, vou encher-te de beijos e logo podemos comemorar sozinhos. Estou mesmo muito feliz, amor. Não imaginava nada disto mas foi tão lindo. Amo-te muito.

– Também te amo minha rainha. Era o momento certo, estar juntos para sempre.

Os dois voltaram a colar os lábios em um beijo apaixonado, esquecendo das velas. A muito custo os dois separaram-se, encostando as testas, e sussurrando palavras de amor.

– Vamos que eu quero ver aquelas pequenas pestinhas. Ainda me vais explicar como conseguiste que eles fizesse tudo isto sem deixar nada escapar.

– Amor, eles adoram-te mais que tudo e quando lhes pedi autorização para casar contigo, decidiram que queriam ajudar. Dai a ideia das velas e das cartas. Eles estavam ansiosos esta manhã. Queriam acordar-te e tudo.

– Eu amo aqueles quatro com todo o coração. E esta surpresa, só me faz amá-los mais. E a ti também.

Os dois seguiram para o carro, para irem para casa dos Cullen. Bella passou todo o caminho a admirar o lindo anel e sorrindo que nem boba, fazendo Edward sorrir pela felicidade dela.

– Estás mesmo feliz? – Questionou antes de entrarem em casa de Esme.

–Muito, meu amor. Mais do que imaginei possível. Se pudesse casava já contigo. – Bella sorriu só com a ideia.

– Agora, agora não, que não conseguimos arranjar tudo. Mas podemos marcar o mais rápido possível.

– Três meses? Achas que dá? – Bella estava entusiasmada com a ideia.

– Penso que sim. Se conseguires arranjar vestido e definir madrinhas. – Piscou segurando-a pertinho de si. – Eu consigo o padre quando quiseres.

– Três meses amor. E casamos. – Garantiu beijando-o.

Edward e Tanya tinham-se casado apenas pelo civil. Ela nunca teve o sonho de casar de branco e nem estava com paciência para todas as formalidades, acabando por se casarem no cartório num sábado á tarde, com apenas os familiares mais próximos. Mas com Bella, ele fazia questão da igreja e de uma grande festa, ela merecia mais que tudo.

Os dois entrarem em casa e logo a morena foi agarrada por quatro crianças curiosas.

– Mostra, mãe. – Caroline pediu puxando a mão da mãe para ver o anel.

– Que lindo. – As três suspiraram enquanto John procurou apoio em Edward. Ele ajudou na ideia mas anéis não fazia parte do seu entusiasmo. – Vais mesmo casar com o pai?

– Sim, minhas lindas. Vou casar com o pai.

– Eba! – Comemoraram felizes.

– Agora tenho que falar com quatro pequenas crianças. – Bella assumiu uma expressão seria sentando-se ao lado do noivo.

– Porquê? – Os pequenos não sabiam o que tinham feito e estavam com medo.

– Porque amei as cartas e a surpresa. Obrigada, tesourinhos. – A morena puxou-os para perto de si beijando as bochechas de todos.

Os seis deixaram-se ficar pela sala a conversar um pouco e a morena matando saudades dos seus pequenos. Esme estava na cozinha, dando tempo á família para falar, á vontade. Mas com a chegada de Alice saiu para a sala para parebernizar os noivos.

As meninas beijaram e parabenizaram os noivos, desejando muitas felicidades e um casamento bem duradouro. Estavam a conversar sobre alguns detalhes que poderiam definir quando Bella ficou branca que nem papel e correu para a casa de banho.

– Bella. – Edward chamou indo atrás dela.

Após expelir tudo aquilo que tinha no estomago, e a ansia de vómito passar, com a ajuda do namorado que segurava os seus cabelos limpou a boca, retirando um pouco do sabor e do cheiro de vómito.

– Bella, outra vez. – Edward abraçou-a com cuidado mas repreendeu-a de forma suave. – Tens mesmo de ir ao médico e nem vale a pena reclamar.

– Mas tu és médico. – Brincou um pouquinho.

– Mas não sei o que tens. Não te posso ajudar.

– Eu prometo que vou. – Bella abraçou-o mais apertado.

– Vamos já minha rainha. Amanhã é domingo e é mais difícil. Vamos aproveitar que estamos a meio da tarde e vamos às urgências.

– Está bem. – Assentiu beijando a bochecha dele. – Mas só porque não te quero ver preocupado.

– E eu não te quero ver doente. Vais ao médico e vês o que ele diz. Ficamos todos felizes.

– Está bem amor.

Os dois saíram da casa de banho de mãos dadas e foram até á sala explicando que iriam rapidamente ao hospital para saber o que Bella tinha.

– Estás bem, mãe? – Os pequenos questionaram preocupados.

– Estou, meus tesourinhos. É só enjoos. Eu volto logo.

Os pequenos beijaram a bochecha dela antes de saírem em direção ao hospital para descobrir, o que se passava com Bella no final de contas. A moça andava enjoada á dias e os vómitos tinham sido uma constante na última semana, junto com dois desmaios breves. Alguma coisa se passava, e eles iriam descobrir o quê.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29**

O casal seguiu para o hospital, onde Edward trabalhou em silêncio. Apenas com as mãos dadas quando dava, mas cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Quando lá chegaram Bella soltou um suspiro alto, fazendo Edward olhá-la.

– Que se passa minha linda?

– Nada, amor. Apenas estou com receio. – Confessou apertando as mãos uma na outra e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– De quê? Não vai ser nada demais. Pode ser apenas cansaço. – Tranquilizou-a dando lhe um beijo apaixonado mas carinhoso. – Eu vou estar sempre aqui.

– Confio em ti, meu amor.

Os dois seguiram para a urgência fazendo a ficha, e esperando uns minutos na sala de espera até ouvirem o nome dela ser chamado pelos altifalantes.

– "Isabella Swan. Sala 4."

– Queres que vá contigo? – Edward perguntou quando a viu levantar-se.

– Não é preciso meu amor. Fica aqui e vai matando saudades. Eu já volto.

Bella seguiu para o consultório onde foi atendida por uma médica jovem e bem-disposta.

– Boa tarde Senhorita Swan. O que a traz aqui? – Perguntou olhando a moça entrar meia nervosa.

– Boa tarde doutora. Eu venho sentindo enjoos, desmaiei uma duas vezes nas últimas duas semanas, e tenho vómitos pelo menos uma vez por dia. – Confessou corando um pouquinho pela forma como a médica a analisava.

– Umh… - Falou apontando tudo no prontuário da paciente. – Notou mais alguma coisa? A menstruação tem vindo regularmente? Seios mais inchados e sensíveis?

– A minha menstruação tem vindo regularmente mas em menos quantidade, dura apenas dois dias e como muito pouco fluxo. – Bella explicou só agora se dando conta desse detalhe.

– Pode ser uma gravidez senhorita, pelos sintomas.

– Não... Eu. – Bella nem sabia o que dizer. Gravida? Mas como?

– Tem tido relações sexuais nos últimos meses?

– Sim. – Assentiu corada.

– Então minha querida, é bem possível. – A médica disse simpática.

– Mas eu tomo pilula doutora. Nunca falho.

– Primeiro nenhum contracetivo é 100% eficaz. E depois, tomou algum antibiótico ou medicamento nos últimos tempos?

– Sim. Eu tive uma intoxicação alimentar e andei a tomar medicamentos. – As coisas começavam a fazer sentido na cabeça dela. Os dois tinham tido mais uma noite cheia de amor, quando ela acordou correndo para a casa de banho, vomitando tudo o que tinha no estomago.

– Vamos fazer um exame de sangue para ter certeza.

– Ok. – A morena assentiu ainda perdida em pensamentos.

– Vai até ali e entrega isto, eu vou pedir urgência para não perder o dia aqui. Daqui a quinze minutos estará pronto, enquanto isso pode ir apanhar ar ou ir ter com alguém se veio acompanhada. Eu volto a chamar.

–Obrigada doutora.

Bella saiu para fazer o exame de sangue e seguiu para a sala de espera ainda meio em choque, fazendo Edward correr para ela com preocupação.

– Que se passa, Bella? – Questionou preocupada puxando-a para perto de si com carinho. – O que a médica te disse?

– Eu... – Ela não conseguia falar sequer, agarrando a camisa dele com forma, e chorando.

–eih Bella. Que se passa meu bem? Porquê as lagrimas? – Edward estava preocupado com ela. Pegando-a com cuidado levo-a para um canto da sala de espera mais afastado.

– Eu acho que estou gravida. – Confessou olhando-o nos olhos e voltando com uma nova enxurrada de lagrimas.

– Ainda não tens a certeza? – Questionou limpando as lagrimas dela com carinho.

– Não. Fui fazer o exame de sangue. Agora tenho de esperar.

– Vamos esperar então. E nada de lagrimas meu bem. Se for mesmo um bebé será muito amado com certeza.

– Mas não tínhamos sequer falado em ter filhos já. E com o casamento e gravidez, não sei se consigo fazer tudo.

– Bella, linda. Primeiro filhos são sempre bem-vindos, agora ou mais tarde. Será uma pequena mistura do nosso amor. E depois podemos adiar o casamento se for o caso.

–Não. – Negou escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. – Casamos daqui a três meses, como combinado. Eu peço ajuda á Alice e á tua mãe se for preciso. E se estiver mesmo gravida, hei-de casar gravida.

– Com uma grande e linda barriga? – Edward sorriu só de a imaginar de branco e com uma barrigão, carregando o filho deles.

– Sim. Com o nosso filho abrigado na minha barriga. – Os dois beijaram-se, com todo o amor.

Estiveram mais uns minutos a trocar carinho, enquanto esperavam pela nova chamada de Bella. Passaram alguns minutos apenas encostados um no outro com as mãos dadas quando Bella foi novamente chamada. Desta vez Edward fez questão de a acompanhar, segurando a mão dela para lhe passar segurança. A médica sorriu quando os viu entrar, ela ainda se lembrava de Edward. Tinha feito um par de atendimentos juntos mas trocavam poucas palavras além disso.

– Boa tarde Dr. Cullen. – Cumprimentou quando eles entraram. – De volta ao hospital?

– Boa tarde, Dr.ª Kate. – Cumprimentou da mesma forma, sentando-se nas cadeiras á frente da mesa, não largando a mão de Bella que tremia mais que nunca.

– Isabella, as analises já chegaram e tal como eu suspeitava, está gravida. – Anunciou com um sorriso.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lagrimas, junto com os de Edward que conseguiu abrir um sorriso mais que orgulhoso mesmo assim. Um filho com a mulher da sua vida. Uma quinta criança para eles amarem e cuidarem. Não poderia estar mais feliz. E apesar das lagrimas da noiva poderia dizer que ela também estava bem feliz.

– Parabéns pais. Pelos valores, a gravidez está entr semanas. Logo entre um mês e meio dois meses. Bate certo?

– Sim. – Bella assentiu em meio a lagrimas de felicidade. – Iria fazer dois meses no final da semana que tinha ficado doente.

– Agora, para a futura mãe. Nada de abusar na alimentação. Tomar cuidado com as horas que come. Para já não precisa de vitaminas que está tudo bem. Terá de procurar um obstetra para acompanhar a gravidez, e fazer uma ecografia para ter a certeza do tempo e assim ver o bebé.

Bella apenas assentia feliz demais para dizer qualquer coisa. O fruto do amor dela e de Edward crescia no seu ventre. Estava ansiosa por ver a barriga crescer e puder sentir o bebé. Só esperava que os quatro tesourinhos reagissem bem á ideia de ter um irmão.

– Obrigada Dr.ª.

– Boa sorte na gravidez, querida. Terão um filho lindo com certeza.

– Obrigado. – Edward agradeceu levantando-se junto com Bella para sair do consultório.

Os dois saíram do consultório, com as mãos dadas e com os pensamentos longe. Pareciam que estavam nas nuvens de tanta alegria que mantinham dentro de si. Quando chegaram ao carro Edward prendeu o rosto dela, entre as suas mãos com cuidado, e beijou os lábios dela com carinho.

– Amo-te muito Isabella. Fizeste do meu dia, um dos melhores. Obrigado pelo presente lindo, que carregas contigo.

– Oh amor! – Bella limpava as lagrimas que teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto. – Obrigada eu. Pelo pedido de casamento lindo, e agora por estares aqui comigo, num dos momentos mais importantes na vida de uma mulher. Saber que estou gravida de um filho teu, é maravilhoso. Mas estares aqui comigo e apoiar-me é ainda melhor.

– Não tinha como ser diferente meu bem. Juntos para tudo.

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se antes de entrarem no carro e seguirem para casa dos Cullen. Eles queriam contar a todos da gravidez, mas primeiro as crianças. Os seus quatro filhos, que já tinham e amavam com todo o coração. A preocupação dos dois era a reação deles a uma gravidez de Bella, afinal seria o filho deles, do amor dos dois. Isso poderia fazer certa confusão naquelas cabecinhas. Mas para os dois, o bebé, que Bella carregava no ventre seria amado da mesma forma. Era mais um filho para eles poderem amar e paparicar. E seria a primeira gravidez que Edward poderia se sentir um pai de verdade, antes do nascimento, porque tinha a certeza que Bella iria deixar mimar a barriga, falar com ela, enfim amar o bebé antes de ele nascer.

– Vamos contar primeiro às crianças, por favor. – Bella pediu saindo do carro.

– Claro. Vamos ao quarto e contamos. Depois contamos ao resto da família, que pelos carros, está cá toda.

Os dois beijaram-se com um sorriso fofo antes de seguirem para dentro de casa. Quando entraram depararam-se com todos sentados no sofá na conversa.

– Boa tarde família! – Edward cumprimentou entrando com a noiva de mãos dadas na sala.

– Boa tarde noivos. Parabéns! – Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper abraçaram-nos e felicitaram-nos por mais um passo na vida em conjunto.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceram os dois. – Onde estão as crianças?

– Foram para cima brincar um pouquinho. – Esme disse apontando o andar.

– Então vamos lá rapidinho e já descemos.

Os dois subiram com os corações meios descompassados com medo da reação deles mas com a esperança que eles ficassem tão felizes como eles estavam com o novo elemento da família. Seguindo o falatório entraram no quarto que Sophia e Louise dividiam quando ficavam na casa dos avós.

– Mãe, estás bem? – Os quatro perguntaram preocupados quando a viram entrar no quarto.

– Estou meus amorzinhos. – Garantiu beijando as cabecinhas deles.

– O que o doutor disse, pai? – Caroline questionou sentando-se ao lado da mãe dos irmãos na cama.

– Que está tudo bem com a mãe. Mas que temos que vos dizer uma coisa.

– O que é? – Perguntaram empolgados.

– Uhm… - Bella nem sabia como lhes contar que estava gravida. – Eu estou gravida, amorzinhos. Vão ter um irmãozinho. – Disse de forma rápida.

O silêncio reiterou no quarto por cerca de um minuto antes de se ouvirem vários sons de beijinhos e gritinhos animados.

– Um bebé, pequenino para brincar connosco? – Sophia foi a primeira a perguntar, enquanto Louise beijava a bochecha da mãe, com um sorriso.

– Sim, meu anjinho. Um bebé, mas não pode brincar logo convosco que será bem pequeno. Só quando ele crescer um pouquinho.

– Está bem. – Assentiu puxando-se mais para perto da mãe com um ar interrogativo.

– Que se passa, princesa? – Edward perguntou vendo a carinha de confusão dela.

– O bebé, está na barriga da mãe?

– Sim, anjinho. Está bem aqui. – Bella pegou na mãozinha da pequena e posou-a na sua barriga ainda plana.

– Mas a tua barriga continua bem pequenina. O bebé será muito pequeno. – Queixou-se confusa.

– Sophia, anjinho, ele ainda é mesmo muito pequenino. Vai crescer aos pouquinhos e a barriga também. Depois vou ficar com uma barriga grande e ai já podes ver melhor.

– E posso por a mão quando ela crescer também?

– Claro que podes. E vais conseguir sentir o bebé a chutar a tua mãozinha.

– Eba! – Comemorou feliz beijando a barriga da mãe, em cima da camisola. – Gosto muito de ti bebé.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lagrimas com a declaração dela. A sua menina tinha aceitado, só faltavam três.

– E vocês o que dizem? – Edward perguntou, com um leve nervosismo.

– Eu também quero dar beijinho na barriga da mãe. – John pediu, sentando-se ao lado dela para repetir o gesto de Sophia.

Caroline e Louise continuaram sentadinhas na cama, Louise segurando a mãe com força e a pequena menina loira assistindo tudo caladinha.

– Louise, também queres dar beijinho? – Bella afagou os cabelinhos dela e perguntou olhando-a com atenção.

– Posso? – Os lindos olhos castanhos brilhavam em dúvida.

– Claro que podes. O bebé vai gostar muito de ter uma irmãzinha que dê beijinhos nele.

– Então vou dar beijinhos nele, todos os dias. – Prometeu baixando-se com cuidado e beijando a barriga da mãe. – Gosto muito de ti bebé.

– Carol? – Edward chamou a filha para perto de si, que foi com cuidado sentar-se entre os dois.

– Que se passa, meu bem? – Bella perguntou alisando os cabelinhos loiros que escorriam para os seus olhos.

– Eu vou poder mexer na tua barriga? Vais continuar a dar-nos banho e ser nossa amiguinha? Não nos vais trocar pelo bebé?

– Carol. – Bella chamou puxando-a para o seu colo, de forma á menina puder deitar a cabecinha no ombro dela. – Eu nunca vou trocar o bebé por qualquer um de vocês. Vou amar os cinco da mesma forma. E vou continuar a fazer tudo o que fiz até aqui, menos pegar em vocês ao colo, porque não vou conseguir. Mas vou continuar a amar cada um dos meus tesourinhos como amei até aqui. Nada disso vai mudar. E vais sempre puder tocar na minha barriga, dar beijinhos, fazer miminhos, tudo minha menina.

Edward saiu um pouco do quarto porque as perguntas da filha, o fizeram lembrar a gravidez de Sophia, o maior afastamento de Tanya, a barriga que não poderia ser tocado e tudo mais. Aquilo que a sua menina tinha sofrido, machucava o seu coração. E ver Bella ser uma mãe tão carinhosa e doce, fazia com que as lagrimas assolassem os seus olhos. Ele estava refugiado no seu quarto, com o rosto escondido nas almofadas, libertando toda a dor, quando a mãe entrou afagando os seus cabelos como fazia quando ele era pequeno.

– Que se passa meu filho? Porquê esse choro tão sofrido? – Esme perguntou carinhosa, deitando a cabeça dele no seu colo.

– Ai mãe. Ver a Carol tão magoada machuca demais. – Confessou limpando as lagrimas.

– Porque a Carol está tão magoada? Ela tem andado tão feliz. – Esme já não estava a entender nada, a menina andava tão feliz.

– Ela apenas relembrou um episódio do passado que me machucou. Ela lembrou o quanto a Tanya era fria. E como foi na gravidez da Sophia. – Ele encostou-se mais no colo da mãe que mimava os seus cabelos com calma e muito carinho. Parecia novamente o seu menino que corria ao colo da mãe quando cai-a.

– E ela lembrou disso agora porquê, Edward?

– A Bella está gravida, mãe. Acabamos de contar-lhes. E a Carol perguntou se iria continuar a ser amada e se poderia mexer na barriga da mãe.

– Gravida? – Esme repetiu com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Sim, mãe. Com um pequeno Cullen a caminho. – O sorriso de Edward agora era estonteante.

– Parabéns meu filho. Foi por isso que ela passou mal?

– Obrigada. Sim, ela está gravida de mais ou menos dois meses. Não foi planejado mas será muito amado, com certeza. É o nosso bebé.

– Claro que vai ser amado meu bem. É um filho fruto de um amor puro. E as crianças não tem com o que se preocupar. A Bella será uma excelente mãe, ainda mais agora, com um bebé na barriga.

– Eu sei. Mas machucou saber o quanto a minha menina sofreu. A Bella é tão diferente. Não diferencia nenhum dos quatro, e agora com mais um, parece que o carinho dela por eles está maior. Parece mais concentrada em dar-lhes atenção e estar sempre a dizer o quanto os adora.

– É normal filho. Ela é mãe de primeira viagem. E deve estar com medo que os pequenos se sintam menos amados. Exatamente como a Carol questionou.

– É. – Assentiu. – Obrigado por tudo mãe. Estava mesmo a precisar de uma conversa assim.

– Sempre que precisares, meu querido. – Esme beijou a testa dele antes de sair do quarto. Estava já na porta quando se lembrou. – O casamento como fica?

– Casamos na mesma daqui a três meses. A Bella quer casar gravida. Com uma barriga, que aposto que será linda.

– Com certeza filho. Se ela já irradia luz, gravida brilhará. Será uma grávida lindíssima, podes apostar. – Esme piscou saindo do quarto.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30**

Edward lavou a cara para disfarçar as lagrimas antes de seguir para o quarto, onde a noiva e os filhos estavam. Quando abriu a porta, o seu sorriso foi enorme, capaz de iluminar um cómodo. Bella estava deitada na cama com a barriga para cima, a túnica subida e quatro pequenas crianças a distribuírem beijos fofos por toda a barriga ainda plana. Quando Bella o viu sorriu para ele chamando-o para perto.

– Está tudo bem? – Questionou sem som.

– Está. – Assentiu com um sorriso, antes de se dirigir aos pequenos que não tinha notado a sua presença. – O que estão a fazer, crianças?

– Pai. – Os quatro assustaram-se com ele, visto que não tinham dado pela sua chegada. – Que susto.

– Estávamos a dar beijinhos ao nosso mano, para ele saber que gostamos muito dele. – Sophia explicou sentando-se na cama ao lado de Bella que aproveitou para se sentar também.

– Ele com certeza sabe que tem os melhores irmãos do mundo. – Garantiu beijando a bochecha da filha.

– Bella, temos de contar aos outros, que estão impacientes lá em baixo. – Edward falou puxando a mão dela.

– Vamos então. Crianças ficam?

– Podemos brincar mais um pouquinho?

– Claro que podem. – Garantiu. – Estamos lá em baixo se precisarem de alguma coisa.

Os dois saíram do quarto, mas antes de desceram Bella parou o noivo para lhe perguntar sobre a sua saída repentina do quarto.

– Edward, porque saíste assim do quarto, tão de repente?

– Foi aquilo que a Carol disse, mexeu comigo. – Confessou olhando-a com atenção. – Mas já está tudo bem.

– Mesmo? – Perguntou olhando-o com atenção.

– Mesmo, meu bem. A dona Esme esteve lá comigo. E acabei por confessar que estavas gravida. – Disse meio a medo.

– E como ela reagiu?

– Bem. Está bem feliz em saber que terá mais um neto. Disse que serias uma excelente mãe, ainda mais do que já és agora. – Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lagrimas, fazendo com que Edward as limpasse com muito carinho.

– Oh! – A morena nem sabia o que dizer. Esme era como uma mãe para ela, e saber que ela a tinha em tão boa conta, foi ótimo de saber.

– Minha rainha, espero que essas lagrimas sejam de emoção. – Brincou limpando cada uma com cuidado e delicadeza, como se ela fosse uma boneca que partisse a qualquer movimento mais brusco.

– São. A esme é uma mãe para mim. – As lagrimas começaram a acalmar, fazendo um sorriso lindo nascer no seu rosto. - Saber que ela pensa isso de mim, é maravilhoso.

– Não tinha como pensar diferente, linda. Tu és a melhor mãe do mundo, isso ninguém pode negar. – Edward abraçou-a que inspirou o cheiro dele no pescoço e beijando em seguida.

– Obrigada amor. – Agradeceu erguendo a cabeça para beijar o queixo dele.

Os dois tiveram mais um tempinho naquele abraço gostoso antes de desceram para a sala onde todos os esperavam ansiosos por notícias.

– Então casal? Que corrida foi essa atrás das crianças? Está tudo bem? – Emmett perguntou tudo de uma vez.

– Calma filho. – Esme pediu sentada ao lado dele.

– Está tudo bem sim Emmett, mais que bem. – Bella tranquilizou com um sorriso grandioso.

– Que é esse sorriso Bella? – Alice pulou para perto dela. – Conta tudo, por favor…

– Contas tu ou conto eu? – Bella questionou olhando o noivo.

– Contamos os dois. – Falou direcionando o olhar para a barriga dela antes de pousar as mãos suavemente no ventre dela atraindo o olhar de todos.

– Gravida? – Gritou Alice junto com Rosalie com a emoção.

– Sim. – Assentiu pousando as mãos em cima das do noivo que tinha um sorriso mais que orgulhoso no rosto.

Os parabéns, beijos e abraços multiplicaram-se na sala quando Caroline apareceu a correr, libertando a mãe do abraço de urso de Emmett.

– Tio, larga. Vais machucar o bebé. – Pediu puxando o tio e segurando a cintura da mãe com carinho.

– Eih! – Emmett reclamou com a sobrinha.

– Não podes apertar o bebé. Ele é pequenino. – Teimou sem largar a mãe que afagava os cabelos dela com um pequeno sorriso.

– Está bem, pestinha. – Rendeu-se voltando a sentar-se no sofá enquanto os outros sorriam com a preocupação da pequena menina.

– Obrigada amorzinho. – A morena agradeceu beijando a bochecha dela com carinho.

– De nada mãe. Temos que proteger o bebé para ele nascer bem grande e lindo.

– Ele vai nascer lindo e cheio de miminhos com uma irmã que se preocupa tanto com ele.

Caroline corou um pouquinho com o elogio e escondeu o rostinho na mãe.

– Carol, princesa, onde estão os teus irmãos? – Edward questionou pegando na filha de forma a senta-la no seu colo.

– Ficaram lá em cima a brincar. – Comentou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Eu queria água.

– Eu vou buscar minha linda. – Bella seguiu para a cozinha atrás do copo de água da filha.

Na sala todos conversavam animadamente de como estavam felizes com o noivado e o bebé dos dois. Todos estavam orgulhosos do casal, que parecia mais apaixonado que nunca. Alice pensava que os dois eram exatamente com os pais, depois que se apaixonaram só tinha olhos um para o outro. Tendo um casamento duradouro e feliz até agora. Bella e Edward pareciam iguais, os olhares, os toques, sorrisos e a cumplicidade. Eles eram extremamente amáveis um com o outro e conseguiam ser amorosos com todos mesmo quando pareciam perdidos na sua própria bolha.

– Amor, temos de chamar as crianças para ir embora. Tenho de fazer o jantar. – Bella falou entregando o copo á filha que sorriu em agradecimento.

– Eu vou chamá-los então. – Edward levantou-se com cuidado, sentando a filha no sofá quando foi parado pela mãe.

– Nem pensar. Vão jantar aqui, meus queridos. Quero passar mais um pouquinho de tempo com os meus netos.

(…)

A família acabou por jantar toda em casa dos Cullen, indo embora no final de jantar, com quatro crianças cansadas e quase adormecidas no banco traseira do carro.

– Estão esgotados. – Bella comentou olhando os pequenos esteirados nas suas cadeirinhas.

– Vestir o pijama e meter na cama, eles vão dormir a noite toda.

– Com certeza. – A morena assentiu.

– E assim podemos conversar um pouquinho. Ainda estou a tentar perceber como não dei por nenhum dos teus sintomas.

– Amor, preocupado com isso? – Ela segurou a mão dele que estava pousada no câmbio de mudanças, com carinho.

– Não é bem preocupado. Mas é que não vi nenhum sinal, nem pensei na possibilidade de gravidez.

– Edward, amor. Eu não te falei na menstruação, não viste todos os meus enjoos e os desmaios. Só viste uma pequena parte, não tinha como supores, além disso andavas todo nervosinho.

– Nervosinho? – Questionou estacionando o carro na garagem da casa dela.

– Sim, com o pedido de casamento.

– Ok. Dou-te razão. Mas da próxima não me escondas nada, por favor.

– Está combinado. Não escondo mais nada de ti. – Bella beijou a boca dele com carinho antes de se separar para tirar as crianças.

– Nem penses Bella. Nada de esforços, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Eu levo-os para cima.

– Ok. – Assentiu com um leve biquinho inconformado.

(…)

A semana estava a decorrer com naturalidade, crianças na escola, adultos no trabalho, beijinhos na barriga ainda lisa de Bella e muitas conversas fofas com o futuro bebé, até que na quinta-feira foram puxados um pouco da sua bolha por um telefonema inesperado. Bella tinha chegado a casa com as crianças á uns dez minutos e estava no quarto a tirar a roupa quando o seu telemóvel tocou com um número desconhecido.

– Sim? – Atendeu acabando de vestir a camisola para fazer o jantar e não estragar a roupa.

– Senhorita Isabella Swan?

– Sou eu. Quem fala?

– Daqui é o delegado da polícia de Nova Iorque, estou a ligar-lhe por causa do detido Jacob Black.

– O que tenho a ver com esse individuo? – Bella não gostou nada de se lembrar do ex. namorado e mostrou isso na sua voz verdadeiramente tensa.

– Senhorita, ele pediu para lhe ligar porque gostaria de falar consigo pessoalmente. Garantimos toda a proteção para a senhorita e se não quiser comparecer vamos entender.

– Eu vou. – A morena aceitou a contragosto, era forma de fechar de vez aquele ciclo da vida dela. – Quando delegado?

– Quando a senhorita estiver disponível. – Ofereceu o simpático delegado, que apesar de tudo entendia a necessidade de Jacob falar com ela, era uma remissão para ele também.

– Amanhã por voltas das 14 horas, pode ser?

– Claro. Esperamos-lha aqui então. Tenha um bom dia senhorita.

– Obrigada e igualmente. – Desejou antes de desligar o telefone e respirar fundo.

Quem diria que depois de meses sem notícias Jacob iria voltar a dar o ar da sua graça. Bella acabou de se vestir de modo automático e saiu para a cozinha para preparar o jantar, ainda perdida em pensamentos. As crianças tinham ficado na sala a fazer os trabalhos de casa, como todos os dias. Edward chegou passado uma hora e como de costume, largou as coisas na sala, encheu as bochechas dos quatro pequenos de beijos e seguiu para a cozinha, para ver a sua linda noiva em volta do fogão. Bella sempre o recebia com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e um beijo, fazendo-o pousar as mãos na sua barriga e dizer olá ao bebé também. Mas desta vez ela estava dispersa demais, assustando-se mesmo quando ele a abraçou por trás.

– Ai. – A morena saltou com o susto quase se queimando na panela de massa.

– Bella, minha rainha. – Edward virou-a com cuidado vendo se ela tinha alguma queimadura. – Estás bem?

– Está tudo bem, amor. Assustei-me. – Garantiu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e expirando o cheiro dele que sempre a acalmava.

– Que se passa, Bella? Pareces tão dispersa. – O ruivo afagava as costas dela com carinho enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

– Ligaram-me da delegacia de Nova Iorque. O Jacob quer que eu vá falar com ele. – Falou tudo de uma vez e brincando com a camiseta dele com a ansiedade pela resposta dele.

– Porquê? – Edward perguntou com uma calma que nem ele sentia.

– Talvez para fechar a página, não sei. – Bella deu de ombros.

– Tu vais?

– Vou. Amanhã às 14 horas vou estar lá. Preciso perceber o porquê também, fechar de uma vez esta página.

– Eu apoio-te, meu bem. – Edward beijou a testa dela com carinho, continuando a afagar as suas costas.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu beijando, finalmente a boca dele. – Era do teu apoio que precisava.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar no canto da cozinha a trocar beijinhos e num abraço gostoso até que foram interrompidos pelo cheiro a queimado.

– Não acredito. – Bella gritou soltando-se do abraço do noivo e seguindo para o fogão onde o arroz estava completamente torrado. – O arroz já era. – Queixou-se com um biquinho.

– Encomendamos algo, linda. Tu não estavas com cabeça para isso. – Tranquilizou-a com um beijinho para tirar o biquinho manhoso do rosto dela.

– Não. Eu vou fazer de novo o jantar. Ainda é cedo, e as crianças precisam de comida saudável.

– E tu também minha rainha. O bebé precisa de comida saudável.

– Pronto, todos precisamos de comida saudável. – Afirmou enchendo a panela de água para depois lavar e pegando numa nova para refazer o jantar.

– E o que será a comida saudável? – Edward questionou arregaçando as mangas da camisa para a ajudar.

– Arroz de cenoura, com salada mista e fêveras de peru.

– Soa muito bem a mim. Vou temperar a carne e fazer a salada. Tu tratas do arroz?

– Com certeza. Obrigada pela ajuda amor. Deves estar cansado e ainda vens para a cozinha.

– Tão cansado como tu de certeza. Também trabalhas e ainda fostes buscar as crianças. Nada como dividir tarefas.

– Deverias estar a ajudar as crianças. – Teimou cortando as cebolas em pedacinhos bem pequeninos.

– Eles já estavam a terminar e qualquer coisa, eles chamam. Vamos é trabalhar que estou com fome.

– Está bem. – Assentiu mesmo que um pouquinho contrariada.

Os dois fizeram o jantar entre conversas amenas e beijos roubados. As crianças fizeram os trabalhos de casa sozinhos, só os chamando para ver se estava tudo certo. Enquanto Edward corrigia, Bella terminava de grelhar a carne e Caroline e John colocavam a mesa. A rotina na família Swan/Cullen tinha-se desenvolvido de forma natural, tornando as coisas fáceis entre todos eles. Uma família unida, cheia de amor e muita compreensão.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 31**

O outro dia nasceu cheio de sol, fazendo Bella levantar da cama com um sorriso e esquecendo que teria de ir á prisão da parte da tarde. Edward já se tinha levantado para puder preparar o pequeno-almoço das crianças, deixando a morena dormir mais um pouquinho porque sabia que ela andava mais cansada com a gravidez. Depois de se esticar seguiu para a casa de banho a fim de tomar um banho quentinho para retirar os ressique-os de sono. O banho fê-la ficar bem mais desperta e animada acabando por escolher umas leggins pretas e uma túnica vermelha, junto com umas botas altas.

As crianças já se faziam ouvir pela casa com gritinhos e risadas. Sophia corria pelo corredor chamando a mãe.

– Mãe. Mãe. – Chamou entrando no quarto de rompante.

– Bom dia minha linda. Que se passa? – Questionou olhando para a filha com atenção, que se encontrava ainda de pijama.

– Não sei o que vestir, mãe. – Explicou com um leve biquinho de choro.

– Eu ajudo-te. Pode ser? – Bella ofereceu já dando a mão á filha para seguirem para o quarto.

– Sim. Obrigada mãe.

Depois de escolher a roupa da filha que agraciou com inúmeros beijos seguiu para a cozinha onde encontrou Edward ainda de pijama a preparar a mesa do pequeno-almoço junto com John que tentava agarrar os cereais numa prateleira mais alta.

– Aqui meu anjinho. – Bella estendeu os cereais ao filho que agradeceu.

– Bom dia amor. – Cumprimentou o noivo com um beijo rápido e tirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos dele, que tinham caído enquanto batia os ovos das panquecas

– Bom dia minha rainha. Dormiste tudo?

– Sim. Obrigada por me deixares dormir mais um pouquinho. – Agradeceu com um sorriso e ajudando a acabar as panquecas das crianças.

– Às ordens, linda. Enjoos esta manhã?

– Nada de enjoos. – Garantiu olhando as três meninas entrarem na cozinha já prontas.

– Bom dia mãe, pai. – Cumprimentaram sentando-se á mesa e começando-se a servir.

– Bom dia meninas. – Responderam da mesma forma.

Antes de se sentarem, Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Edward:

– A noite de ontem fez-me acordar sem enjoos e bem-disposta. – Falou sentando-se logo em seguida, deixando um Edward atordoado no meio da cozinha.

Na noite anterior depois de terem arrumado tudo e as crianças estarem a dormir, os dois ficaram na sala a ver um filme até que as coisas se tornaram quentes demais, fazendo os dois amarem-se ali mesmo. O que não foi suficiente para eles que mal chegaram ao quarto voltaram ao mesmo quase caindo a baixo da cama tal a pressa. Tinham acabado esgotados nos braços um do outro e ainda nus, acordaram mais tarde vestindo-se rapidamente caso as crianças batem-se á porta.

– Pai quero leitinho por favor. – Sophia pediu tirando-o dos seus desvaneios.

Bella soltou uma risadinha baixa enquanto o via pegar no leite da filha ainda meio distraído.

– Amor, senta que vamos ficar atrasados. – Provocou mordendo o lábio de forma sexy e olhando debaixo dos cílios.

Reclamando entre dentes Edward sentou-se ao lado das crianças tomando o seu café enquanto os ouvia falar sem parar como todos os dias de manhã.

– Bella, levas as crianças ou queres que leve? – Questionou enquanto arrumavam as coisas da mesa.

– Eu levo. Ainda tens de arranjar.

– Hum... Obrigado, linda. – Agradeceu beijando a boca dela antes de correr para cima para se vestir.

Bella levou as crianças á escola, e depois de muitos beijos e gosto muito de ti e do bebé, os quatro correram para dentro para mais um dia de aulas, enquanto ela seguiu para o jornal. Edward teve uma manhã cheia de crianças adoentadas para atender e consultas de rotina mas ainda teve tempo de mandar mensagens á noiva pedindo-lhe para ir almoçar com ele. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava nervosa com o encontro com Jacob e almoçar com ela seria uma forma de lhe trazer um pouquinho mais de confiança.

Jasper e Alice juntaram-se ao casal no almoço, ajudando os nervos de Bella a dispersar um pouquinho. Alice queria acompanha-la mas tinha uma aula obrigatória á qual não poderia faltar.

– Não te preocupes Alice. Eu vou ficar bem. – A morena garantiu com um sorriso confiante.

– Se precisares de algo liga-me por favor. – Pediu olhando-a com atenção nos olhos.

– Eu ligo. Mas acho que prefiro correr para os braços do teu irmão. – Piscou, brincando um pouquinho.

– Fazes bem. Eu correria para os braços do Jasper também. – Garantiu rindo. – Mas eu quero mesmo saber como foi, liga-me depois por favor.

– Vão jantar lá em casa logo e assim eu conto tudo. Pode ser? – Bella ofereceu.

– Fazes bacalhau com natas? – Jasper olhou-a com o seu melhor olhão pidão.

– Faço, Jasper. – Garantiu já pensando no que precisava para fazer a receita.

– Já que estamos numa de pedidos. – Alice interveio. – Maninho, quero o teu bolo de nozes.

– Mais nada?

– Mais nada. Já vamos sair de lá a rebolar.

– Amor, acho melhor chegares a casa cedo. – Bella pediu já pensando na trabalheira que iriam ter para cozinhar tudo a horas.

– Não precisam ter pressa por nós. Se não der para fazer isso, não façam. – Garantiu Jasper

– Não se preocupem. Nós conseguimos. Só temos de por as crianças a fazer os trabalhos de casa.

– Eu vou mais cedo, se não se importarem. – Alice ofereceu-se. – Fico com as crianças e posso ajudar no que for preciso.

– Soa bem para mim. – Bella aceitou de bom grado. – Mas aviso-te já que se houver deveres de matemática vais ficar louquinha.

– Eu aguento bem. Não te preocupes. A que horas queres que vá?

– Vou busca-los às cinco, o jantar pode ser para as oito. Aparece quando quiseres.

– Eu vou logo às cinco então, se não te importares. Assim se precisares de algo eu ajudo-te.

– Obrigada Allie.

– Jasper a que horas acabam as reuniões? – Bella perguntou acabando de beber a água.

– Às sete. – Falou em desgosto. – Reunião mensal, sabes como é.

– Ok. Vai lá ter depois então. Prometo que o teu bacalhau com natas estará pronto.

– Obrigado Bella. Vou mas é embora que a hora aperta.

– Eu também estou a ficar atrasada. – Alice suspirou olhando o relógio.

O casal despediu-se de Bella e Edward, desejando muita força e saindo para os respetivos compromissos. Edward abraçou-a com cuidado encostado ao carro dela, para transmitir toda a força do mundo, antes de a deixar ir.

– Bella, se precisares de algo não penses duas vezes em ligar. Corro para ti a qualquer hora, meu bem. Hoje só tenho fichas a organizar depois das três, por isso estás á vontade.

– Vai correr tudo bem amor. Vai ser rápido. Eu logo que saia ligo-te, está bem? – Bella encostou-se mais no seu ombro, apertando-o ainda mais para si.

– Está. Amo-te muito minha rainha.

– Também te amo amor.

Os dois beijaram-se com carinho, esquecendo por momentos onde estavam. Apenas aproveitando o sabor da boca um do outro. Quando o ar se fez necessário desgrudaram-se, mesmo que a custo, segurando-se perto mais um pouco antes de Bella se libertar do abraço para entrar no carro.

– Vai lá que as crianças esperam-te. – Empurrou-o de leve em direção ao carro com um sorriso. – Prometo voltar inteirinha para os teus braços, amor.

– Espero bem que sim, Dona Isabella. Vou esperar ansiosamente, minha rainha.

Bella entrou no carro com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de saber que tinha que ir ter com Jacob, estar com os amigos e o noivo, fazia-lhe bem. Só faltavam os beijinhos dos seus amorzinhos para ficar tudo bem, mas tinha que pensar no bebé que carregava que não poderia sofrer fortes emoções. Suspirando fundo ligou o carro e dirigiu-se calmamente para a prisão central de Nova Iorque.

(…)

Bella foi conduzida por um polícia até ao local de encontro dos reclusos com os amigos, família, ou quem quer que os fosse visitar, deparou-se com um ambiente estranho para ela. Era uma sala ampla, cheia de mesas e cadeiras, com um guarda em cada porta no interior da sala, e os reclusos, alguns algemados, já se encontravam nas mesas a falar com as suas visitas. A morena foi conduzida até uma pequena mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras meio velhas, mal teve tempo de se sentar que logo Jacob foi trazido. Visivelmente mais magro, com olheiras fundas, barba crescida e um olhar meio perdida. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim, Jacob sempre exalava alegria e tinha uma bela aparência. Assim nem parecia o mesmo.

– Olá Isabella. Obrigado por teres vindo. – Cumprimentou enquanto lhe eram retiradas s algemas.

– Olá Jacob. – Cumprimentou tímida. Todo aquele ambiente a fazia lembrar o dia da quase violação e sentia tudo no seu estomago as voltas, fazendo-a afagar a barriga com cuidado para tentar pausar as náuseas.

– Estás bem? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado quando viu a careta dela.

– Enjoada. Este ambiente traz velhas memórias. – Confessou vendo a cara dele contorcer-se numa leve careta.

–Desculpa. Eu prometo ser rápido para puderes ir embora. Eu pedi que viesses aqui porque me quero explicar sobre aquela noite. Sei que aquilo que fiz não tem desculpa mas depois de meses aqui, percebi que nunca te pedi desculpas de verdade, nunca te expliquei. – O moreno estava visivelmente abatido, e Bella deixou que ele falasse tudo antes de dizer algo. – Naquela noite tinha saído com o pessoal do costume e o Jared insinuou que se tinha feito a ti naquele dia e que tinhas sido bem recetiva a ele. Eu já estava meio alto e ele aproveitou-se disso para me picar ainda mais. Lá no fundo eu sabia que não era possível, tu sempre foste uma menina doce e por mais que ele se atirasse a ti não o responderias. Afinal sempre foste uma pessoa bem centrada nas relações e sem traições. Mas quanto mais bebia mas ele empurrava imagens para mim. Quando bati á tua porta naquela hora, tinha sido empurrado por ele até ali, alegando que deveria ter-te de uma vez ou nunca o conseguiria. Que tu irias acabar comigo e ficar com outro qualquer. O álcool batia forte no meu organismo e foi toda aquela cena. As imagens dele estavam na minha mente o tempo todo e apesar de ouvir os teus pedidos não conseguia parar.

– Eu... – Bella tentou falar, chocada demais.

– Não Bella. Não têm desculpa aquilo que eu fiz mas eu queria explicar-te, apesar de ser uma coisa quase sem explicação. Foi uma junção de fatores. E todas as noites tenho pesadelos com isso. Eu próprio não me perdoou do que te fiz. Mas precisava de expor tudo isto. Não como um perdão que quero tua mas como uma explicação.

– Jacob eu não te posso perdoar porque foi uma coisa imperdoável. Se não fosse o apoio que tive eu não sei como seria. Os meus irmãos poderiam ter visto e se o Jasper não tivesse lá o pior poderia ter acontecido. Mas eu não te guardo odio. Foste um amigo para mim quando mais precisei. E foste um namorado doce enquanto durou. Pena que tenha acabado assim.

– Eu sei de tudo isso. E mais uma vez desculpa. Não há justificação mas desculpa. Só em aceitares vir até aqui me fez bem. Sei que nunca mais seremos os mesmos mas tenho que te agradecer.

– De nada eu acho. – Bella sorriu verdadeiramente desde que tinha lá chegado.

– Estás ainda mais bonita. Pareces ter um brilho próprio bem intenso. Não sei o que se passou na tua vida mas pareces muito bem e fico feliz por ti.

– Tenho a vida que nunca sonhei, por assim dizer. Acho que aquela noite só veio por tudo nos eixos. Não que ache que tenha sido necessária mas fez com que encontrasse aquilo que nem sabia que procurava. Desejo que um dia também possas encontrar a pessoa que te completo. Como já disse não te desejo mal, Jacob.

– Obrigado Bella. Quando sair vou refazer a minha vida de forma diferente. Preciso disso por mim mesmo também.

– Fazes muito bem. Espero mesmo que consigas. Boa sorte na tua vida.

– Obrigado. – Jacob agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

– Desculpa mas tenho mesmo de ir embora, estou mesmo muito enjoada com o ambiente e isto não me faz nada bem.

– Á vontade. Boa sorte na gravidez.

– Mas como? – Perguntou sem perceber, ela não tinha dito nada.

– Uma gravida sempre irradia luz, como tu. Depois não tiraste a mão da tua barriga nunca. E sempre ouvi dizer que uma mãe sente as coisas de maneira diferente, quando tem o bebé na barriga. – Jacob piscou com um sorriso. Nada de maldade ali, apenas o velho amigo dela. – Parabéns já agora.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu afagando a barriga inexistente com cuidado.

– Serás uma excelente mãe. Vai embora que tudo isto deve deixar-te ainda pior. Desejo-te tudo de bom e obrigado por teres vindo.

– Até um dia Jacob. Desejo-te tudo de bom.

A morena despediu-se com um aceno e um leve sorriso dirigindo-se para a porta de saída. Era mais uma página do seu passado terminado, e com graças, para bem de todos. Ela não esperava ver Jacob assim nem o pedido de desculpas. Tinha sido o fim de mais uma parte do seu passado que a deixou com um sorriso no rosto. Agora poderia seguir com a sua vida em frente sem se preocupar, Jacob não tinha mais qualquer interferência na sua vida.

(…)

Edward estava a analisar as fichas de forma a puder organiza-las quando foi surpreendido por uma batida leve na sua porta.

– Entre. – Pediu deslocando os olhos dos papéis para a porta que se abria revelando Bella.

– Olá amor. Espero não estar a atrapalhar. – A morena entrou timidamente no consultório.

– Nunca atrapalhas minha linda. – Garantiu levantando-se para perto dela. – Como foi lá na prisão?

– Correu bem. – Respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa dele.

– Não, não. – Negou Edward estendendo-lhe a mão.- Senta aqui, no meu colo. Quero ficar bem agarradinho a ti.

– Tens de trabalhar, amor. – A morena explicou pousando a bolsa e o casaco.

– Tenho é de estar contigo. O trabalho não foge. Anda cá.

Edward levantou-se para a trazer pela mão como se fosse uma criança e sentou-a no seu colo, abraçando protectoramente a barriga. Bella suspirou em contentamento, virando-se de lado para puder beijá-lo.

– Obrigada amor.

– Porquê? – Ele não estava a perceber o porquê daquele obrigado.

–Por seres tão bom para mim. Por me tratares sempre como uma rainha. Por seres pai dos nossos filhos. Sei lá, por tudo. O Jacob tinha razão numa coisa que disse, eu estou feliz. – As lágrimas assolavam os olhos dela preocupando-o, fazendo com que as limpasse com cuidado.

– Bella, não sou nada mais do que aquilo que mereces. Tu és perfeita para mim e só sou a resposta aquilo que és. Maravilhosa, linda. Esse Jacob só viu a realidade. Que és feliz porque consegues ser um doce com todos, fazendo o melhor das pessoas aflorar á tua volta. Afinal mereces.

A morena chorou mais abertamente, fazendo-o limpar todas as lagrimas com beijos delicados.

– Melhor? – Questionou quando as lágrimas deixaram de escorrer pelo belo rosto da sua amada.

– Sim. – Garantiu beijando a boca dele com paixão. – Amo-te Edward Cullen.

– Também te amo Isabella Swan.

**Notas:**

Olá meninas!

O passado com o Jacob fica finalmente fechado. Sei que um pedido de desculpas não tira aquilo que ele fez mas ao menos admitiu os seus erros e a Bella consegue fechar mais uma página da sua história sabendo o porquê daquele dia.

Espero que o pessoal que continua a ler a minha história um dia ganhe a coragem de comentar. Adoro saber aquilo que pensam daquilo que estão a ler. Até lá fico contente com os comentários da Joci.

Respondendo á sua pergunta, sim eu sou Portuguesa. Por mais adaptações que tente fazer ao português do Brasil o meu português acaba mesmo por ficar nítido… ehehhe

Eles já tiveram problemas que chegue, não iria ser uma Victoria e agora o Jacob que os iriam atrapalhar mais. Ainda por cima com a Bella grávida, ela merece é descanso. Se bem que por vezes os acidentes acontecem… e mais não digo.

Boa leitura!

Beijinhos


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 32**

Os dias sucederam semanas e meses na família Swan/Cullen. A barriga da Bella já se fazia notar, com 14 semanas (4 meses) de gravidez. Na ecografia que tinha feito á pouco tempo, onde as crianças ficaram louquinhas ao ouvir o coração do bebé enquanto os pais choravam, já dava para notar a manchinha negra no útero de Bella. A médica garantiu que estava tudo bem e que o bebé estava desenvolvendo muito bem.

Caroline estava cada vez mais apegada á mãe, mimando a barriga, vigiando a alimentação quando o pai não estava e fortalecendo ainda mais os laços com Bella. Edward adorava chegar do trabalho e ver a sua menina em volta de Bella, dizendo-lhe para cozinhar comida saudável para o bebé, ou apenas conversando sobre o dia á dia. John tinha-se aproximado mais de Edward também, tendo uma relação bem sólida com ele. As mais novas andavam bem entre os dois, sentiam-se amadas e protegidas e isso chegava para elas. A morena tinha-se tornado uma mãe ainda mais amorosa com o passar do tempo, tentando fazer com que as crianças não se sentissem de lado com a sua gravidez. Brincava, distribuía beijos, mimava, dava banho, assistiam filmes, saiam juntos. Edward acabou por ir junto com uma enorme sorriso no rosto. A família estava a viver uma fase ótima.

O casamento dos dois, estava cada vez mais próximo, faltava menos de um mês para o tão desejado dia. Com a ajuda da cunhada, da sogra e da amiga, Bella já tinha quase tudo pronto. Iriam casar na igreja da cidade e depois o copo de água seria numa quinta perto da igreja. Não seriam muitos convidados, visto que os dois queriam uma coisa mais intimista e deles. Apenas família e alguns amigos. Local, ementas, lista de convidados, padrinhos, tudo escolhido os dois apenas tinham que se centrar nas roupas. Edward já tinha o smoking escolhido com a ajuda da irmã. Bella também se tinha apaixonado pelo vestido de noiva que iria usar, junto com as meninas que sorriam sempre que o viam. Sophia e Louise transportariam os ramos e John seria junto com Caroline o transportador das alianças do casal. As meninas iriam todas vestidas de bege e John com um pequeno smoking igual ao do pai.

A família Cullen estava cada vez mais junto e adotaram Rosalie e Jasper como membros também. Emmett e Rosalie continuavam felizes no seu casamento mesmo que para muitos tenha sido precipitado para eles estava ótimo. Os dois viviam numa bela casa não muito longe dos pais e sempre que podiam visitavam a família. Rosalie andava encantada com a gravidez de Bella, ela sempre quis ser mãe e ver a amiga assim deixava-a a pensar no assunto. Mas para já, os dois queriam firmar-se nas carreiras e visto que Rosalie era modelo engravidar nesta altura não seria bom. Estava a pensar seriamente em desistir da carreira e abrir uma loja de roupa junto com a cunhada que percebia imenso do assunto. Seriam umas belas sócias.

Jasper e Alice eram os namoradinhos da família, sempre juntos e muito fofos um com o outro. Maria era assunto mais que arrumado na vida de Jasper. Os dois estavam maias que apaixonados e pensavam em viver juntos, oficialmente, em breve. Todos estavam felizes com isso.

(…)

Hoje era mais um dia na rotina dos noivos e dos seus filhos, Bella levou as crianças á escola e Edward seguiu para o consultório para mais um dia de trabalho. A morena aproveitou a hora de almoço para sair com as amigas em busca de roupas novas devido á gestação, algumas já não lhe serviam e ela adorava exibir a sua linda barriga de gravida. Não tinha porque esconder toda a sua felicidade. Estava a chegar ao jornal, depois de hora e meia cheia de compras e risadas quando o telefone tocou.

– Sim? – Atendeu, não reconhecendo o número que lhe ligava.

– Senhorita Swan? – Perguntaram do outro lado meio em dúvida.

– Sou eu mesma. – Garantiu desconfiada.

– Boa tarde, daqui é da escola dos seus irmãos e enteadas. Estamos a ligar-lhe porque a menina Caroline Cullen está a sentir-se mal e pediu encarecidamente para que lhe ligasse em vez do pai.

– Eu já vou para ai, então.

– Até já então.

Bella subiu rapidamente ao andar de Jasper, para lhe avisar que não poderia comparecer quando se deparou com o pai dele no caminho.

–Boa tarde, Senhor Hale. – Cumprimentou rapidamente.

– Olá minha querida, onde vais com tanta pressa, ainda por cima gravida? – Questionou ajudando-a a subir as últimas escadas.

– Ia atrás do Jasper ou do senhor mesmo, para lhe dizer que não poderei comparecer esta tarde. Ligaram da escola das crianças e a Caroline não se está a sentir bem. Tenho de ir lá.

– Vai querida, da próxima mandas mensagem, sabes que estás á vontade no que toca a tudo que tenha a ver com as crianças.

– Não quero que pensem que sou favorecida. – Explicou com um leve corar.

– Não é favorecimento, é a lei de igualdade na empresa. Tens é sorte de ter o número do chefe. – Piscou beijando a cabeça dela e direcionando-a ao elevador que estava vazio.

– Obrigada senhor.

– De nada querida. As melhoras para a tua menina. Depois manda notícia.

Bella despediu-se com um sorriso e um aceno descendo no elevador. Durante todo o caminho até á escola das crianças, os pensamentos revoltavam-se na sua cabeça. O que será que a sua menina tinha? Chegou á escola em tempo recorde e logo saiu em disparada até á diretoria da escola onde viu Caroline deitada em duas cadeiras mais pálida que nunca e como uma carinha de enjoada.

– Oh querida. – A morena ajoelhou-se ao pé dela, retirando os cabelos que tinham caído na sua testa.

– Boa tarde Senhorita. – Cumprimentou a diretora entrando na sala, com um sorriso educado.

– Boa tarde. O que se passa com ela? – Bella perguntou nunca deixando de afagar os cabelos da menina que mal abria os olhos.

– Ela está indisposta desde o meio da manhã. Primeiro eram enjoos e diarreia. Depois passou a um mal-estar gerar que a deixou assim, abatidinha. Decidimos ligar ao pai mas ela pediu para lhe ligar em vez disso.

– O pai tem meninos para atender. – Reclamou baixinho.

– Não faz mal. Eu levo-a até lá. Consegues andar, amorzinho?

– Não. – Queixou-se ao tentar por as perninhas no chão e foi abatida por um grande enjoou e falta de força.

– Tenta apoiar-te em mim, querida. Não posso pegar em ti assim. – Bella desculpou-se vendo a menina mesmo em baixo.

– Eu vou chamar alguém para a levar até ao seu carro.

O funcionário vigilante dos corredores, pegou com facilidade na pequena Caroline levando-a até ao carro de Bella estacionado perto da escola.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu ao senhor, dirigindo-se para a clinica do noivo.

– Amorzinho, precisas de algo? – Questionou enquanto manobrava o carro com cuidado.

– Estou bem. – Gemeu baixinho.

– Vou ligar para a clinica, está bem? Se o pai não te puder atender, vamos ao hospital.

– Está bem.

Bella ligou rapidamente para a clinica, pondo o telemóvel em alta voz. Ângela tendeu e garantiu que Edward a poderia atender e que estaciona-se á porta da clinica que ela buscava a pequena Caroline.

(…)

Edward atendeu mais um menino, com a varicela, e logo seguiu á porta para chamar o próximo paciente. Mas quando viu Ângela com Caroline no seu colo, correu até á filha preocupado.

– Princesa, como chegas-te aqui? – Questionou pegando-a no colo rapidamente e olhando-a em procura de sinais do que se passava com ela.

– A mãe trouxe-me, foi deixar o carro. – Explicou em voz baixa. – E a Ângela pegou eu.

– Ângela quando a Bella voltar, pede-lhe para entrar, por favor. Vou atendendo-a.

– Está bem.

Os dois seguiram para o consultório onde o pai a pousou delicadamente na maca para a examinar.

– O que te dói, princesa?

– Dói a barriga, estou enjoada, não consigo andar a pé que fico molinha, e estou sempre a fazer caquinha em água. – Explicou molemente.

Edward examinou a barriga com cuidado, tentando ver onde lhe dói-a e aproveitando para medir a febre.

– Posso? – Bella meteu a cabeça na porta.

– Entra linda. – Pediu ainda mexendo na barriga da filha que se queixava baixinho. – O que se passou afinal?

– Ligaram da escola a dizer que ela estava doente desde o meio da manhã. Só disseram que ela tinha enjoos, diarreia e que mal se aguentava em pé. – Explicou afagando os cabelos da menina.

– Ela está com uma gastroenterite. E tu, querida, não podes chegar perto.

– Eu? – Bella não estava a perceber.

– É contagiosa e uma gravida deve evitar ficar doente principalmente com uma gastrometrite. Sabes bem que não podes tomar qualquer medicamento. Deves evitar ao máximo estar perto dela. E a Carol também vai estar afastada dos irmãos.

– Oh.- A pequena queixou-se com um biquinho triste.

– Tem de ser princesa. Senão fica toda a gente doente. Vamos evitar contagio lá em casa. Será rápido.

– Está bem. – Assentiu quando uma onda de vómito a assolou novamente.

– Jane! – Edward chamou. – Traz as coisas de limpeza por favor. A Carol passou mal.

Depois de medicada, com um medicamento que lhe iria tirar os enjoos e as dores e de mais uma olhadela na pequena, avisou que iria embora. Bella não poderia andar de volta da filha doente e ele precisava cuidar dela.

– Passas na farmácia por favor? – Edward pediu quando saíram, com ele levando Caroline.

– Passo sim. E vou ao mercado buscar comida mais leve para ela. E sigo para ir buscar as crianças.

– Obrigado, linda. – Agradeceu beijando-a antes de seguir para o carro metendo a filha delicadamente na sua cadeirinha.

(…)

Enquanto Edward seguiu para casa com Caroline quase adormecida no seu colo, Bella seguiu para a farmácia e para o mercado em seguida. Comprou pão, para a filha puder comer seco, ice tea, arroz que já estava a faltar e coca cola. Antes de seguir para a escola ligou a Edward a perguntar se seria preciso algo mais. Quando ele lhe garantiu que não faltava nada e que Carol estava a dormir descansada por agora seguiu para a escola.

John já sabia que a irmã tinha passado mal e tinha comunicado às duas mais novas, que estavam agora impacientes por notícias. Mal viram Bella chegar, correram até ela, abraçando as pernas da mãe.

– Mãe, o Carol? – Sophia questionou com os seus olhinhos pidões vidrados na mãe.

– Está em casa, a descansar. Ela precisa descansar muito e tem de evitar chegar perto dela, nestes dias, sim?

– Porquê? – John questionou confuso.

– Porque ela está com uma gastroenterite e isso pega-se.

– Gatro, quê? – Louise não percebia nada.

– É uma doença que faz com que as pessoas fiquem muito cansadas, vomitem e estejam sempre a na casa de banho. E dá muitas dores de barriga.

– Eca! – Louise queixou-se. – Não quero isso.

– Eu também não. – Os outros dois concordaram.

– Então não se aproximem muito, simples assim tolinhos.

– Não podemos brincar com ela? – O biquinho de Sophia estava bastante pronunciado.

– Podem, mas temos de arejar o quarto muitas vezes. E nada de estar na mesma cama que ela. Senão os vírus passam mais rápido. Só não fujam da vossa irmã que ela também quer atenção.

– Está bem. – Concordaram.

O caminho para casa foi relativamente silencioso, mas mal lá chegaram correram até ao quarto da irmã para a ver.

– Com calma! – Edward parou-os quando saia de lá.

– Queremos ver o Carol, pai. – Louise explicou.

– Ela está a dormir agora. Depois vocês podem ir vê-la. Além disso, trabalhos de casa para fazer meus caros.

Bella apenas ria das três carinhas emburradas que seguiram para a sala para fazer os trabalhos de casa.

– Ela está mesmo bem? – Perguntou agarrando o noivo como podia com a barriga já bem evidente.

– Está, minha rainha. Ela estava cansada demais e adormeceu, apenas isso. Quando acordar damos-lhe soro e sopas de arroz. Ela vai ficar bem em dois dias, vais ver. – Garantiu segurando a cintura dela com uma mão e pousando outra na sua barriga.

– Espero que sim. – Suspirou no pescoço dele.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar no abraço desajeitado mas gostosos mais um tempo, antes de seguirem para os seus afazeres. Bella foi tratar do jantar e Edward foi ajudara s crianças nos trabalhos de casa. Horas mais tarde, Caroline acordou com uma enorme dor de barriga e não se conseguindo levantar começou a chorar chamando os pais.

– Mãe, pai. – Chamava em meio em lagrimas de dor, e tentando a todo o custo se levantar mas estava mole demais.

– Carol que se passa princesa? – Edward entrou no quarto da filha de rompante preocupado com o que se passava com a filha.

– Dói muito pai. – Queixou-se chorando ainda mais.

– Oh princesa. Vamos tomar um banho quente para ver se passa um pouquinho. Pode ser?

– Não consigo levantar. – Queixou-se baixinho e agarrando a barriga.

– Eu vou pedir é mãe para encher a banheira e eu levo-te, está bem?

– Tá. – Assentiu.

– Bella, preciso que venhas aqui por favor. – Edward chamou alto para que ela o ouvisse do quarto.

– Aqui, amor. Que se passa? – Questionou preocupada quando viu a sua menina a chorar.

– Preciso que me enchas a banheira com água morna. Para tentar aliviar a dor de barriga da Carol.

– Porque não lhe damos benuron? – Perguntou confusa, afagando o cabelo da filha com cuidado.

– Tomou á pouco tempo, meu bem. Não a podemos sobrecarregar com medicamentos.

– Está bem. – A morena seguiu para a casa de banho, ligando a agua e chamando-os de seguida. – Pronto. Queres ajuda?

– Podes passar água na barriga dela enquanto a seguro? Se conseguires sentar-te no chão, será melhor.

Bella sentou-se com cuidado no chão da casa de banho, de forma a não estar em má posição para a coluna e puder banhar a barriga da filha. A água quente fez as dores diminuírem consideravelmente e a menina sorriu até um pouquinho.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu quando o pai a meteu na cama com cuidado, enquanto Bella buscava a sopa de arroz que tinha feito de propósito para ela.

– Amorzinho, sei que não é muito saborosa mas vai fazer-te bem. – Bella explico dando o prato de comida á filha.

– Está bem então.

Mesmo a contra gosto ela comeu tudo, voltando a adormecer logo em seguida. Os dois decidiram deixar uma babá eletrónica ligada no quarto dela caso fosse preciso algo e seguiram para o seu respetivo quarto. Edward vendo a carinha de abatida da noiva e as lagrimas assolarem o seu lindo rosto, tratou de a abraçar com carinho.

– Bella, ela está bem. E vai ficar ainda melhor, meu bem. Não precisas estar com essa carinha tão sofrida. Não gosto nada de te ver assim.

– Mas amor, dói aqui. – Apontou para o local onde o seu coração batia. – Não gosto de ver os meus bebés sofrendo e não puder fazer nada.

– Não podes ficar assim agoniada. Pensa no bebé que está bem aqui. – Falou pousando delicadamente as mãos na barriga dela. – Ele sente tudo o que sentes. Se estiveres assim triste, ele também sente.

– Eu vou tentar, mas estou na mesma preocupada.

– Tenho de tirar essa mente da nossa princesa loira, para puderes ficar um pouquinho mais feliz?

– Sim. – Assentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– E eu já sei como o vou fazer. – Edward abriu um sorriso glorioso com a ideia.

Os dois sempre iriam estar com parte da sua cabeça ligada para Caroline mas Bella não poderia estar assim tão abatida, fazia mal ao bebé, e o noivo, como bom menino que era, ia distrai-la.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 33**

Bella olhou-o com atenção á espera que ele disse-se qual era a sua grande ideia, mas ele apenas sustentava um sorriso glorioso e nada falava.

– Amor, qual é a ideia? – Questionou quando viu que ele não iria dizer.

– Vamos falar no nome do nosso bebé. – Explicou pousando as mãos na barriga dela com cuidado.

– Uhm. Parece-me uma ótima ideia. Já pensas-te em algo?

– Não. – Negou pensativo. – E tu?

– Já pensei, sim. Mas quero saber o que achas.

– Para menina ou menino?

– Para os dois. – Confirmou com um leve rubor. – Mas se não gostares ou não quiseres nós pensamos em outros.

– Diz de uma vez que estou curioso. – Pediu alisando a barriga com cuidado e beijando a bochecha rosada dela.

– Se for menina pensei em juntar o nome da minha mãe e da tua. Uma homenagem pelas pessoas que foram e são apesar de não teres conhecido a minha.

– Parece-me bem. Mas não estou a ver como fica o nome. – A ruginha de tanto pensar formou-se bem no meio da testa dele.

– Renesme, amor. – Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso e desfazendo a ruginha com a sua mão aproveitando para afagar os cabelos dele.

– Gosto. Renesme. Soa bem. Se for uma princesa será Renesme. Mas acho que deveria ter um segundo nome.

– Como qual? – Perguntou Bella continuando a afagar os cabelos dele com cuidado.

– Marie, como tu. Renesme Marie Swan Cullen. A princesa quarta da família.

– Combinado. – Os dois pousaram as mãos na barriga dela para oficializar a escolha.

– Mas e se for menino. Qual a escolha da minha rainha? – Perguntou depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

– Charlie Anthony. Como o avô e o pai.

As lagrimas assolaram os olhos de Edward, ter um filho com o nome dele como homenagem era lindo, mas ser ideia da noiva era ainda melhor.

– Bella, sempre a surpreender-me linda. Amo-te demais. – Ela segurou no rosto dela antes de a beijar com vontade.

Os dois perderam-se no beijo que ficava cada vez melhor, mais ansioso, mais apaixonado e com o quê de quero mais. Separaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário mas Edward continuo-o a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto dela.

– Gostas-te?

– Amei demais minha linda. – O sorriso de Edward era estonteante. - Já temos nome para menino e para menina. Só temos de esperar mais duas semanas e talvez consigamos ver o sexo do nosso bebé.

– Seria o presente de casamento perfeito se ele ou ela deixar ver o sexo. – Bella afagava a sua barriga com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

– Vais ver que vai deixar. Será um bom bebé e vai se revelar para os pais ansiosos aqui para saber que cor de roupa tem de comprar. – Edward riu brincando com a situação.

– Preferes menino ou menina?

– Tanto faz. – Deu de ombros. – Já temos três meninas lindas e um menino lindo também. O que tiver de ser será. E tu, tens preferência?

– Gostava que fosse um menino, de olhos verdes como os teus, mas se vier uma menina também vou ficar muito feliz.

– Uma bonequinha de olhos castanhos chocolate, com bochechas rosadas, pele branca e lindos cabelos castanhos. – Edward sonhou. – Assim, igualzinha a ti.

– Bobo. – A morena reclamou corada. – Então se for menino, será um pequeno príncipe de olhos verdes, com cabelos bronze e pele branquinha.

– Bem que poderiam ser gémeos. Um menino e uma menina.

– Nada de gémeos. Apenas um bebé aqui. Tu estavas comigo na ecografia.

– Eu sei. É pena. Adorava um casal fofo, um menino e uma menina.

– Sonha Cullen. Um bebé de cada vez está de muito bom termo. – Falou bocejando em seguida com cansaço.

– Dorme minha rainha que estás cansada. Eu vigio a Carol. – Edward abraçou-a de forma a que ela ficasse com a cabeça no seu peito.

– Mas amanhã trabalhas, precisas descansar. – Reclamou tentando virar-se.

– Amanhã fico em casa com ela. Tu é que estás gravida e precisas de descanso. Dorme linda.

Bella aconchegou-se melhor nele, acabando por adormecer com os carinhos dele no seu cabelo.

(…)

O outro dia amanheceu enublado, Bella acordou com beijos distribuídos na sua barriga e com o som baixinho da voz do noivo a falar com o bebé.

– Olá bebé. Aqui é o pai. Eu sei que ainda és muito pequenino e quem nem deves perceber o que este louco está aqui a dizer. Mas é só para saberes que és muito amado. Ainda não sabemos se és um menino ou uma menina mas vamos amar-te seja qual o for o teu sexo. Serás mais uma criança linda para amarmos, porque tenho certeza que vais ter muitos traços da tua mãe, que é linda. E os teus irmãos que vão adorar mimar-te. Estou ansioso por ver o teu rostinho e acompanhar todo o teu crescimento, mas com calma. Amo-te bebé.

Bella sorriu entre as lagrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos, chamando-o baixinho.

– Edward, amor.

– Bom dia minha rainha. – Com cuidado subiu no corpo dela, beijando a boca dela com carinho.

– Bom dia, meu amor. Já falas-te tudo com o bebé?

– Já. Estou ansioso para o sentir mexer. Vai ser maravilhoso. – Ele voltou a por as mãos na barriga dela.

– A Carol como está? – Questionou passado uns minutinhos em silêncio.

– Fui vê-la á pouco e dormia tranquila.

– Como foi a noite?

– Ela passou sossegada. Dei-lhe os medicamentos com ela meio adormecida mesmo e ela ficou bem.

– Está bem. Eu vou tomar banho e depois vou lá vê-la. Quero dar beijinhos ao meu anjinho antes de ir trabalhar.

– Queres ajuda no banho? – Perguntou com um sorriso safado para ela que balançou a cabeça numa risada.

– Sempre.

Os dois tomaram o seu banho entre risadas, beijos e muitas mãos bobas. Edward deliciava-se com o ventre já saliente de Bella, passando sempre que poderia as mãos por lá. Ela estava linda gravida e saber que carregava o fruto do amor dos dois ali, fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais bobo. No final de um banho que demorou um pouquinho mais que o normal, Bella apressou-se a vestir e saiu em disparada para o quarto de Caroline enquanto Edward iria preparar o pequeno-almoço.

– Bom dia amorzinho! – Bella cumprimentou a filha com um beijo terno na testa.

– Bom dia mãe. – Respondeu com um sorriso pequeno na sua carinha de sono.

– Estás melhorzinha? – A morena sentou-se ao lado dela para puder mimar os cabelos da pequena.

– Um pouquinho. Hoje não me dói tanto a barriga. Mas ainda estou muito enjoada.

– Vai passar bem rapidinho, vais ver. Ficas na caminha hoje a descansar para amanhã já estares melhorzinha.

– Mas quem fica comigo? – Perguntou em dúvida.

– O pai. Ele não vai trabalhar hoje, para cuidar da sua princesa como ela merece. – Bella sorriu para a pequena que suspirou em contentamento.

– Boa. Posso ir lá baixo tomar o meu pequeno-almoço convosco? – A menina estava cansada de estar de cama, queria um pouco da sua normalidade de volta.

– Consegues levantar-te? – Bella sabia que não poderia leva-la ao colo para baixo caso ela não conseguisse pôr-se de pé.

– Acho que sim. – Com cuidado Caroline levantou-se firmando os pés no chão e começando a sair pelo quarto em passos lentos, com medo de cair.

Bella segui-a pronta a ampara-la caso ela caísse, quando John apareceu dando o braço á irmã com um beijo na bochecha e ajudando-a a descer.

– Bom dia John, para ti, também. – Bella desejou descendo atrás dos dois.

– Bom dia mãe linda do meu coração. Como estás hoje? E o bebé?

– Todos bem, pequeno.

John sorriu virando-se novamente para Caroline que descia com toda a calma do mundo. Edward que estava a sair da cozinha para ir chamar as crianças sorriu com a cena.

– Tão lindos os meus filhos. – Brincou pegando na filha ao colo e despenteando o cabelo do filho.

– Bom dia pai, lindo. – Caroline beijou a bochecha do pai.

– Bom dia, princesa. Estás melhor?

– Sim. Já não dói tanto e a mãe deixou eu descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

– Chá e pão seco, princesa. Ainda não podes comer normalmente. – Explicou sentando-a numa cadeira.

– Está bem.

Louise e Sophia desceram as escadas logo de seguida entre risadas.

– Bom dia!- As duas cumprimentaram.

–Bom dia princesas. Pequeno-almoço está na mesa.

– Obrigada.

A família acabou por tomar o pequeno-almoço entre risadas e conversas. Bella levou o carro de Edward, deixando as crianças na escola e seguindo para o jornal. Durante a manhã trocou mensagens com a filha e com o noivo, que a intimaram para almoçar com eles.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Mãe, linda, querida, e fofinha. Já estou com muitas saudades tuas. Vens almoçar comigo e com o pai lindo? Por favorzinho. Ele disse que faz a comida que quiseres. Gosto muito de ti, Carol

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** Meu amorzinho, lindo. Eu também estou com saudades da minha menina. Diz ao teu pai, que se ele me fizer lasanha, eu vou almoçar a casa, convosco. O bebé, está com muita fome hoje e com saudades da irmã linda dele. Beijinhos minha garotinha linda.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Minha rainha, eu faço tudo o que quiseres, só para ter a tua presença. Sentimos muitas saudades tuas. Prometo uma deliciosa lasanha para ti e para esse bebé lindo que carregas contigo. Amo-te muito, rainha. Estás sempre no meu coração

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** Edward, amor, um dia derreto por tua causa.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Rainha, eu junto tudo e construo-te de volta. Não posso viver sem ti.

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** Derretida aqui. És um amor. Queria puder estar ai para puder encher-te de beijos.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Quando vieres almoçar, eu rapto-te uns minutinhos.

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** E a Carol? L"

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Tinha-me esquecido que ela estava connosco. Podemos sempre mandá-la ver desenhos animados J

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** Tu amas demais a nossa menina para a despachares assim.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto:** Tu sabes que sim. Por isso estou agora mesmo a enchê-la de beijos. É bom ouvir a gargalhada dela. Anexo: foto de Caroline deitada na cama contorcendo-se de rir.

De: Bella (rainha)

Para: Edward (amor)

**Assunto:** Queria estar ai. Mas tenho mesmo que trabalhar. Amo-te muito, amor. Manda mil beijos para a minha menina loira linda e fofa. Adoro-vos. Até á hora de almoço.

De: Edward (amor)

Para: Bella (rainha)

**Assunto: **Beijos rainha. Ansiosos pela tua chegada. Afaga a tua barriga linda por nós.

Bella passou o resto da manhã com um sorriso bobo no rosto, a conversa com os seus amores, tinha feito com que o sorriso permanecesse no seu rosto. Jasper que passou por ela, piscou-lhe o olho, prometendo uma passada rápida antes do almoço para falar com ela. Faltava meia hora para a hora de almoço quando Jasper apareceu ao lado de Bella.

– No meu escritório, Senhorita Swan. – Disse de forma ríspida.

– Sim senhor.

A morena seguiu para o escritório onde ele tratou de fechar a porta rapidamente.

– Desculpa Bella, mas algumas pessoas do teu departamento disseram ao meu pai, que eras favorecida aqui dentro.

– Eu? – Ela não estava a perceber. O tratamento dela era igual a qualquer outro.

– Gente mesquinha, querida. Viram-te com o meu pai ontem e enfim. Ele ficou bem bravo, porque trata toda a gente igual, mas não queremos passar imagem de favorecimento. Ele estava bem bravo como funcionário e quase lhe infligiu um processo disciplinar por calúnia, mas não deixei.

– Peço desculpa. – As lagrimas começaram a assolar os olhos dela.

– Bella, não tens de pedir desculpa. Quem falou é que tem. Nunca tratamos aqui ninguém de forma diferente. E todos sabem. Eu acho que não passou de ciúmes, afinal o meu pai gosta muito de ti e todos podem ver isso.

– Eu… - Ela não sabia o que dizer.

– Nada de lágrimas. – Com cuidado limpou as lagrimas que assolavam o rosto dela. Pedi-te para vir aqui porque quero que fales com a Alice. Ela anda maluca por causa do casamento, insiste que as coisas ainda não estão bem.

– Aquela louquinha. Está tudo mais que pronto e perfeito. Ela tem mais é que descansar agora. Vou falar com ela, prometo.

– Fala mesmo. Tenho medo que ela tenha um colapso nervoso. – Jasper exalou o ar com força. – Ela tem dormido pouco.

– Eu vou mandar-lhe uma mensagem e vou pedir para passar lá em casa logo. Vou explicar-lhe que está tudo direitinho e lindo.

– Obrigado, querida. Como está a Carol?

– Está melhor. O Edward ficou com ela hoje. – Bella sorriu lembrando-se da conversa.

– Espero que melhore logo. Não te empato mais, vai almoçar.

– Vou ter com a minha menina e o meu noivo. – A morena sorriu. – Vais almoçar com a Allie?

– Vou. Ela hoje tem um tempinho livre e vamos almoçar juntos.

– Aproveita e dá-lhe o meu recado. Manda beijos para ela também e namorem muito.

– Vai lá, ter com os teus amores.

Bella atirou beijos para ele, saindo do escritório com um sorriso. Nada estragaria o seu dia, nem mesmo gente ciumenta e sem nada para fazer. Nunca foi favorecida e não iria mudar quem era por causa de gente fofoqueira.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 34**

A morena seguiu para casa com um sorriso no rosto, saber que iria estar com o noivo lindo e maravilhoso e umas das suas meninas fazia o seu sorriso ser constante. Nada como uma boa hora de almoço, com as pessoas importantes na sua vida, para a alegrar e a fazer ficar bem com a vida.

Edward tinha preparado a lasanha, desejada pela sua adorável noiva e para a pequena Caroline preparou um arroz branco e uma fêvera grelhada para testar se ela já conseguiria comer.

– Princesa, ajudas a por a mesa? – Questionou desligando o fogão.

– Ajudo. – Caroline assentiu, começando a pegar nos talheres enquanto o pai tratava dos pratos. – A mãe, ainda demora a chegar?

– Acho que não. Deve estar mesmo a chegar. – Mal acabou de falar, ouviu-se a porta ser aberta e a doce voz de Bella chamar.

– Amor, Carol.

– Na cozinha, mãe. – Falou a pequena já se preparando para ir até ela, mas lembrou-se que ainda faltavam os guardanapos na mesa.

Bella entrou na cozinha sentindo o cheiro bom, fazendo-a ficar com ainda mais apetite.

– Cheira bem, aqui. – Comentou beijando a bochecha da filha que sorriu e posou as mãos na barriga da mãe para puder cumprimentar o bebé. – Estás melhor?

– Não me sinto tão cansada. – Explicou sentando-se no seu local. – O pai quer que eu coma arroz e carne para ver se aguento.

– Com certeza vais aguentar. – Bella piscou indo até a Edward que retirava a comida. – Olá meu amor.

– Olá minha linda rainha. – Cumprimentou roubando-lhe um beijo rápido. – Olá bebé.

Caroline sorriu para a cena dos dois, eles ficavam tão lindos juntos. E ver o pai baixado para beijar a barriga da mãe era fofo.

– Vamos comer.

Os três comeram entre conversas amenas e risadas. Caroline ajudou a arrumar a mesa e saiu para o seu quarto, porque segundo ela estava cansada demais.

– Estás bem mesmo? – Bella perguntou preocupada á filha.

– Estou, mãe. Só preciso descansar. Tenho sono. Até logo, gosto muito de ti.

– Até logo meu anjinho. Também gosto muito de ti.

Edward levou a pequena ao colo para o quarto enquanto Bella acabava de arrumar a loiça no sítio. Como ainda tinha meia hora antes de ter de voltar ao trabalho, estendeu-se do sofá para puder descansar um pouco.

– Cansada? – O ruivo perguntou quando chegou á sala e a viu estendida e quase adormecida.

– Um pouco. O bebé começa a pesar.

– É normal meu bem. O teu corpo está a habituar-se e ficas mais cansada.

Com cuidado Bella ergueu a cabeça de forma a que ele se pudesse sentar e ela deitar nas pernas dele, enquanto este lhe mimava os cabelos.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu passado uns minutos em silêncio.

– Pelo quê exatamente, meu bem?

– Por seres o homem que és para mim, por seres o pai atencioso, por tudo. O almoço, o cuidado com a Carol e agora os mimos. Acho que ficava assim contigo para sempre.

– Podes ficar. – Brincou massajando a cabeça dela que suspirou.

– Tenho que trabalhar e tu tens de cuidar da nossa menina. Mas logo quero mais uma massagem assim.

– Combinado.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar naquele silêncio confortável, até Bella se levantar quase num pulo depois de ver as horas.

– Tenho de ir, ou chego atrasada. Amo-te muito, meu lindo.

– Também te amo, minha rainha. Vais buscar as crianças?

– Vou. Vigia bem a minha princesa loira.

Os dois beijaram-se já na porta e a morena seguiu para o carro com rapidez.

– Até logo.

O resto da tarde passou com rapidez para Bella que se concentrou no seu trabalho, nem dando pelo tempo passar. Caroline e Edward, depois de a menina acordar da sua sesta, estiveram a ver um filme e a fazer os trabalhos de casa que John tinha trazido no dia anterior. Os dois divertiam-se juntos e notava-se que a pequena estava a ficar melhor.

(…)

John saiu apressado da sala de aula, logo que a campainha tocou, com um pequeno cartão e uma flor que tinha arranjado no jardim da escola. Ele estava ansioso por ver Caroline e saber com a sua irmã e amiguinha estava. As saudades que ele tinha dela, sem ela, na escola as coisas não eram as mesmas, as risadas, as conversas e os silêncios. Carol fazia-lhe falta.

– Hei, meu anjinho! – Bella chamou tirando-o dos seus pensamentos.

– Olá Bella! Podemos ir embora? – Questionou meio impaciente depois de a beijar na bochecha e ficar com as mãos na barriga dela.

– Faltam as meninas e vamos. – Garantiu. – Estás assim com tanta pressa porquê? Passou-se alguma coisa, na escola? – A morena questionou preocupada.

– Não. – Negou balançado a cabeça. – Quero ver a Carol, tenho saudades dela.

– Oh meu anjinho. – Bella derreteu-se num sorriso, vendo o menino todo dengoso por causa da sua menina loira doente. – Já a vais ver e podes passar o resto do dia com ela. A flor é para ela?

– É. E tem um bilhete a dizer que gosto muito dela e que sinto saudades. – A coloração vermelha assemelhou-se na sua face ao confessar, a sua paixão infantil.

– Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar. Vem ai as meninas, vamos?

– Vamos.

A viagem até casa foi regada a conversas das meninas e o silêncio de John que balançava as pernas em impaciência. Bella sorria com a impaciência dele, e estava ansiosa por ver a reação do noivo quando soubesse da paixão infantil do seu menino. Ou ficava ciumento com a sua princesa, ou iria achar fofo demais. Porque eles eram lindos juntos e isso ninguém poderia negar. Mal Bella estacionou o carro, o menino saltou para fora correndo para dentro de casa, atrás de Caroline.

– Carol! – Chamou entrando e não a vendo na sala.

– Eih John! – Cumprimentou Edward. – A Carol foi á casa de banho e já volta.

– Está bem. – Assentiu com uma pequena careta e refugiando-se no sofá.

– Que se passa com ele? – Edward perguntou baixinho a Bella, quando a viu entrar na sala.

– O efeito do primeiro amor. – Despejou com um sorriso e pousando as suas coisas num cantinho do sofá.

– A Carol? – Questionou abrindo a boca com espanto.

– Sim, a Carol. Já deverias ter reparado antes. Os dois andam de cá para lá, sempre juntos. Seria de imaginar que iria acontecer. E não podes negar que eles são fofos juntos.

– É. – O ruivo suspirou.- Antes ele que um marmanjo qualquer. E vou ter muitos anos para me habituar á ideia. – Bella abraçou-o como pode com a sua barriga já saliente.

– Vão ser um casal fofinho, um dia.

– Como nós?

– Como nós, meu amor. – Os dois beijaram-se com carinho, esquecendo-se das crianças que sorriam da cena dos dois.

(…)

O resto da semana passou com tranquilidade. Caroline ficou boa, podendo voltar às suas atividades normais, para alegria de John que teria a sua companhia de volta. Bella conseguiu falar com Alice que lhe explicou o real motivo do seu nervosismo. Umas das costureiras tinham feito um rasgo feio no vestido de noiva, e o atelier não se queria responsabilizar por isso. Segundo a gerente da loja, a culpa tinha sido de Bella que estava gorda demais. Alice teve que contra até vinte para não lhe arrancar os cabelos. O vestido estava estragado e era um modelo único. Depois de muita insistência e ameaças com advogados restituíram todo o dinheiro e Alice mandou fazer um vestido quase igual numa costureira da sua confiança. Ela não queria contar a ninguém para não preocupar as pessoas, mas teve que confessar a Bella, que se prontificou a escolher um novo.

– Nem penses. Aquele vestido é lindo e fica-te mais que bem. A minha costureira vai fazer um modelo igual e vai ficar pronto até ao dia.

– Mas Alice. – Tentou protestar.

– Nada de Alice. Esquece isto, faz como se não soubesses de nada. Eu não queria mesmo contar-te.

– Deverias ter contado logo. Juntas haveríamos de arranjar solução.

– Mas eu quero o melhor para ti. E preocupar-te não fazia parte disso.

– Está bem, manda fazer o vestido e depois vai avisando como estão as coisas.

– Precisas é de ir tirar novas medidas por causa dessa barriguinha linda. Não queremos apertar o lindo bebé.

– Eu vou. Quero o meu bebé bem confortável.

– Vai ficar. – Garantiu suspirando um pouquinho no final. Tentou tanto esconder e a cunhada acabou por saber mesmo assim. Mas a parte de a chamarem gorda ela não iria contar.

(…)

Hoje era dia da ecografia que iria revelar o sexo do bebé, caso ele coopera-se. As crianças estavam ansiosas para saber se iriam ter um maninho ou uma maninha. E não viam a hora da consulta, Bella tinha marcado para o final do dia para que todos pudessem estar presentes.

– Será que ele ou ela vai cooperar connosco? – Edward afagava a barriga dela com carinho, depois de os dois terem se amado logo de manhã.

– Eu acho que sim. Vai ser um bom bebé. Ele sabe que estamos todos ansiosos por saber o sexo para preparar a chegada.

Os dois ficaram mais uns minutos a afagar a barriga com calma e fazendo planos para o futuro quarto do bebé, até que foram puxados para a realidade com os gritinhos de Sophia e Louise.

– Lu, deixa eu ir tomar banho. – Sophia pedia com uma voz manhosa.

–Mas hoje sou eu a primeira. – Teimava Louise.

– Mas ainda estás a escolher a roupa e eu já tenho tudo pronto. Deixa eu ir.

Eles riram da discussão das duas, antes de Edward se levantar para acabar com a briga. Antes de sair do quarto vestiu umas calças de pijama e uma camisa, fazendo a morena suspirar baixinho, vendo os músculos deles em movimento com o simples gesto de vestir.

– Meninas, com calma. – Pediu entrando no quarto, onde Louise estava abaixada procurando uma roupa e Sophia com um bico manhoso sentada na cama.

– Mas eu já estou pronta a ir tomar banho. – Sophia teimou.

– Hoje sou eu.- Contrapôs Louise.

– Pronto. Sophia vens comigo, Lu, tomar banho que senão ficas atrasada.

– Está bem. – As duas aceitaram.

Sophia acabou por tomar banho com a mãe, que a deixou toda cheirosa e limpinha. As duas saíram deixando lugar a Edward para tomar banho.

– Estás muito bonita com a trança.

Bella tinha entrançado o cabelo da pequena, fazendo os cabelos loiros ficaram todos presos e mostrar ainda mais o rosto branco com lindos olhos verdes.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu corada.

– Vou ver se a Lu está pronta e vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Podes ir indo para baixo.

– Está bem.

A morena seguiu para o quarto da pequena que estava em cima da cama a pentear os cabelos.

– Estás pronta Lu?

– Faltam os meus cabelos. – Explicou voltando a passar a escova. – Fazes um coque, em mim?

– Faço, sim. – Com cuidado sentou-se atrás dela para puder manobrar o cabelo. – Pronto estás linda.

– Obrigada mãe. – Agradeceu com um sorriso depois de se ver ao espelho.

– De nada querida. Agora para baixo, tomar o pequeno-almoço.

– Mãe. – Caroline chamava do quarto. – Preciso de ajuda.

– Já vou meu anjinho.

A pequena Carol tentará sem sucesso prender duas pequenas tranças na lateral dos seus longos cabelos loiros. Visto que não conseguia nada como chamar a mãe para ajudar.

– Que se passa meu anjinho loiro? – Bella entrou no quarto da pequena vendo-a corada do esforço.

– Não consigo fazer duas tranças, para prender os meus cabelos. – Explicou voltando a dividir os cabelos.

– Eu faço isso.

Com a ajuda da mãe ela conseguiu finalmente prender os cabelos.

– Muito obrigada! – Agradeceu distribuindo vários beijos pelo rosto dela. – O bebé, está bonzinho?

– Acho que sim. Vamos ver se ele será bonzinho e nos deixa ver o sexo.

– Com certeza vai deixar. É um bom bebé, aposto que será um menino lindo.

– Achas? – Bella questionou enquanto as duas saiam do quarto apanhando Edward a descer também.

– Acho. – Confirmou. – Olá pai.

– Olá minha princesa linda. – Cumprimentou beijando a bochecha dela.

– Pai, achas que será um menino ou uma menina?

– Não sei, princesa.

– Mas gostavas que fosse o quê? – Insistiu.

– Iria adorar outra princesa, mas também iria adorar um príncipe, não sei.

– E tu mãe?

– Acho que um menino seria justo, apesar de que vou amar se for uma menina também.

– Eu acho que é um menino. Com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Uma mistura dos dois.

– Vamos esperar e ver.

O pequeno-almoço ocorreu de forma alegre entre conversas e apostos no sexo do bebé. Caroline e Louise apostavam num menino e John e Sophia numa menina. Apesar de garantirem que não ficariam tristes se saísse ao contrário.

– Vais buscar-nos á escola para irmos contigo? – John questionou o pai, quando saíram de casa.

– Sim. Eu e a mãe vamos passar na escola para vos ir buscar e depois vamos descobrir se ides ter um mano ou mana.

– Está bem.

Eles despediram-se prometendo ir busca-los ao final do dia, para juntos verem o bebé, tão esperado. Edward deixou Bella no emprego com a promessa de se falarem durante o dia.

– Amo-te muito minha rainha. Vou contar os minutos para te voltar a ver.

– Eu também meu amor.

Os dois beijaram-se uma última vez, de forma a cada um voltar para o seu trabalho e contar os minutos para voltarem a estar juntos e descobrir o sexo do seu bebé. Que nenhum dos dois poderia negar que estava ansioso para saber o que os esperava. Um pequeno príncipe ou uma pequena princesa.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 35**

O dia passou com rapidez e quando eles menos esperavam já era hora de ir buscar as crianças e seguir para a tão almejada consulta. Edward saiu do consultório depois de se despedir de Jane e Ângela que conversavam acerca de um dos pacientes que tinha passado no consultório e que apresentava marcas de abuso físico.

– Jane, vê bem as análises e os raio x e depois comunica-me. Caso seja preciso acionamos a proteção de crianças. – Falou pegando nas suas coisas.

– Sim Doutor. – Brincou voltando-se para Ângela. – Manda beijinhos à Bella e às crianças.

– Mando sim.

– Boa sorte na descoberta. – Ângela desejou.

– Obrigado. Até manhã e não fiquem até muito tarde por favor.

Edward sabia que as duas quando tinham algo em mãos, acabam por esquecer as horas e ficavam mais que as horas de expediente. Mas elas tinham maridos e no caso de Ângela uma criança para cuidar.

(…)

Bella tinha saído do jornal, e esperava pacientemente na porta pela chegada do namorido. Ela estava ansiosa por saber o sexo do seu bebé e saber a reação dos seus tesourinhos. Quando o carro apareceu na rua, o coração da morena deu um pulo de emoção. O seu lindo noivo tinha chegado, agora poderia amenizar um pouquinho das saudades que tinha dele e claro ir buscar os seus tesourinhos.

– Olá meu amor. – Cumprimentou entrando no carro e roubando um beijo antes de ele arrancar em direção á escola das crianças.

– Olá minha rainha linda. – Sorriu voltando-se para a estrada. – Correu tudo bem no trabalho?

– Correu sim. E lá no consultório?

– Também. Apenas um caso que pode ser de risco mas as meninas ainda estão a analisar isso.

– Espero que se resolva. – O coração dela ficava sempre apertado ao imaginar uma criança vítima de violência.

– Eu também. – Suspirou, nunca era fácil esses casos. A Comissão de Proteção de Crianças e Jovens tinha de ser chamada e caso fosse necessário a criança era imediatamente retirada e colocada numa casa de acolhimento temporário.

– Não vejo a hora de saber o sexo do nosso bebé. – Bella mudou o rumo da conversa para algo mais feliz.

– Nem eu. – Edward sorriu passando a mão na barriga já saliente dela. – Espero que tenhamos um bebé cooperativo.

– Com tantos mimos que têm recebido, aposto que vai abrir as perninhas para sabermos o sexo. – Brincou afagando a barriga também com carinho.

Os dois chegaram rapidamente à escola, onde as crianças já os esperavam ansiosas no portão da escola.

– Vamos logo. – Louise pediu entrando no carro com pressa.

– Boa tarde para vocês também crianças. – Bella cumprimentou virando-se um pouquinho para trás.

–Boa tarde mãe linda, pai, e bebé fofinho. – Louise cumprimentou sorridente.

– Fico feliz em saber, Dona Louise que a mãe é linda, o bebé é fofinho e eu sou apenas pai. – Edward disse arrancando em direção á clinica para fazer a ecografia.

– Não pai. Tu és o pai lindo, fofinho e querido. – Louise bajulou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Bajuladora. – Atirou rindo.

– Boa tarde pai e mãe. – Os outros três disseram em conjunto.

– Boa tarde crianças. – Bella e Edward cumprimentaram.

– Como foi a escola hoje? – A morena questionou olhando-os através do espelho retrovisor.

– Foi boa. Temos poucos trabalhos de casa e tudo. – John explicou enquanto os outros apenas assentiam.

– Muito bem. Vamos à consulta, depois vamos jantar a casa dos avós e ai fazem os trabalhos de casa. – Bella instruiu.

– Sim mãe.

Mal chegaram á clinica, os pequenos saltaram com pressa do carro, estavam mais que ansiosos para saber se teriam um irmão ou irmã.

– Com calma. – Edward pediu ajudando a noiva a sair do carro.

– Queremos saber se vamos ter um maninho ou um a maninha. – Caroline explicou balançado as mãos junto com Louise, em impaciência.

– Amoriznhos, sem mim, não sabem nada. – Bella contrapôs.

– È. – O bufo de desânimo foi coletivo, fazendo o casal rir.

Bella seguiu até à secretaria para se fazer anunciar, enquanto Edward se sentava com as crianças, na sala de estar, onde apenas dois casais se encontravam.

– Tenho consulta com a Doutora Stewart.

– O seu nome por favor? – Pediu a jovem moça, olhando as crianças impacientes na sala.

– Isabella Swan.

– Sim senhorita. Pode aguardar uns minutos que será chamada.

– Obrigada.

Bella seguiu para perto de Edward e das crianças, que balançavam as pernas na cadeira.

– Que se passa crianças? – Questionou vendo-as bufar impacientes.

– Queremos ver o bebé. – Sophia gemeu impaciente, deitando a cabeça no colo da mãe que mimou os cabelos loiros com carinho.

– Mais uns minutos crianças.

Os minutos passaram de forma lenta na sala de espera, até que a médica saiu chamando-a.

– Isabella Swan. – Chamou ajeitando os óculos, que salientavam os seus grandes olhos verdes.

Bella levantou-se segurando a mão de Sophia, e Edward seguiu com os outros logo atrás.

– Grande família, minha querida. – Brincou olhando Sophia esconder-se tímida atrás da mãe. – E muito linda, devo dizer.

– Obrigada. – A morena agradeceu, entrando no consultório com Sophia ainda envergonhada atrás de si.

– Crianças, podem sentar nesse tapete, pode ser? Não tenho lugares para todos. – A doutora explicou quando se sentou.

Os quatro sentaram no tapete macio que se encontrava num canto da sala enquanto os pais falavam com a doutora.

– Tens sentido algum sintoma fora de comum, nestes últimos tempos? – Questionou olhando a ficha de Bella.

– Não. Tudo dentro do normal. Os enjoos passaram e sinto-me bem.

–Isso é bom. – A médica apontava as coisas. – Pelas análises que estão aqui não será preciso vitaminas. Estou a ver que tens feito uma boa alimentação

– A Carol cuida disso para mim. – Brincou enquanto a filha corava um pouquinho.

– A Carol será a menina loira mais velha?

– Sim, a nossa menina mais velha. Ela está sempre preocupada comigo e com o bebé. É sempre ela que ajuda a cuidar da alimentação quando o pai não está.

– Teremos uma futura médica na família? – Brincou vendo a menina ruborizar mais um pouquinho.

– Quem sabe. – O casal sorriu com a possibilidade.

– E o pai, tem notado algo de diferente na mãe? Alterações de humor, sensibilidade?

– Ela chora mais facilmente que o normal, mas isso tem mais a ver com a alteração de hormônios que mais nada. De resto tem andado bem. A tensão, é vista de vez em quando e tem andado normal. – Edward explicou.

– Muito vem, doutor. Agora vamos ver o peso e depois a ecografia, que aposto que estão ansiosos.

– Sim. – As crianças anuíram felizes em puder, finalmente ver o bebé.

Bella foi pesada e medido o seu perímetro abdominal.

– Mais um quilinho, mãe. Muito bem. Acho que está tudo dentro dos conformes. A barriga está a crescer como o esperado. Agora vamos ver esse bebé.

As crianças quase pulavam de alegria em saber que poderia ver o bebé, enquanto Edward ria do entusiasmo dos quatro. Bella deitou na maca, puxando a camisola para cima, de forma a toda a sua barriga ficar livre de tecido para que o gel fosse por ali passado.

O silêncio era constante naquela sala, estavam todos ansiosos por ver o bebé, mesmo que pouco percebessem. Logo o coração do bebé se fez ouvir, fazendo as lagrimas assolarem os olhos da mãe orgulhosa.

– O coração está bem forte. – A médica sorriu vendo a alegria dos pequenos. – Será um bebé bem forte e saudável me parece, pelas imagens.

Na tela da pequena televisão da ecografia, via-se pequenos burrões negros para os leigos, como as crianças. Edward analisava com atenção a tentar perceber o sexo, mas isso era difícil para ele. Bella apenas sorria emocionada por ver o seu bebé.

– Parece que temos um bebé bem ansioso por mostrar o seu sexo. – A médica sorria vendo as expressões ansiosas de todos. – Ele está com as perninhas bem abertas.

– É um menino? – Louise perguntou ansiosa.

– Sim, é um menino. – A médica assentiu.

– Oba! – Os quatro comemoram felizes. – Vamos ter um mano.

Os olhos do casal encheu-se de lagrimas, um pequeno príncipe, para puderem mimar.

– Um menino. – Bella sussurrou entre lagrimas, olhando o noivo nos olhos.

– O nosso pequeno príncipe. – Sem se conseguir conter, Edward beijou a boca dela com paixão.

– Parabéns pais. – A médica gracejou quando os dois interromperam o beijo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceram com enormes sorrisos.

Bella limpou a barriga sentando-se com cuidado para os últimos conselhos e poder finalmente ir embora.

– Quero ver-te quando fizeres seis meses. Caso sintas algo não hesites em ligar, até lá.

– Obrigada doutora.

Os seis saíram mais que felizes do consultório. Bella marcou a nova consulta e seguiu para o carro com o resto da família.

– Estão felizes crianças? – Questionou antes de entrarem.

– Sim. – Os quatro pularam felizes.

– Como se vai chamar o bebé? – John questionou pousando as mãos na barriga da mãe com carinho. Adorava passar as mãos lá, sabendo que tinha o seu irmãozinho bem ali.

– Charlie Anthony. – Edward proferiu depois de Bella lhe assentir com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

– Olá Tony. – Cumprimentou antes de beijar a barriga, fazendo a morena chorar com emoção.

– Tony. – As três princesas pousaram as mãos na barriga da mãe para dar as boas vindas ao irmão. – Serás o nosso pequeno príncipe. Porque o John já é um.

Edward riu com as meninas, enquanto John apenas sorria.

– Vamos que a vovó Esme deve estar ansiosa.

O caminho até casa dos patriarcas Cullen foi feito entre imensas conversas. Como seria o menino, qual a roupa que ele iria vestir, quem iria dar a comida, quem iria brincar com ele, será que ele iria chorar. Mal o carro parou as meninas saltaram fora em direção á casa, para contar aos avós a novidade.

– Vovó, vovô. – Chamaram enquanto tocavam a campainha.

John vinha mais atrás com os pais e ria da alegria das irmãs, pulavam enquanto tocavam a campainha ansiosas por contar a novidade.

– É um menino. – Gritaram quando Alice abriu a porta.

– Ah? Não percebi meninas. – Alice olhava as sobrinhas sem entender nada. Ela não se lembrava que era a consulta da cunhada, hoje.

– Vamos ter um maninho. Ele tinha as perninhas bem abertas. – Explicou Sophia com toda a sua energia.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo, maninha.- Garantiu Edward abraçando-a. – Um pequeno príncipe, porque já temos um grande.

– Parabéns. – Alice desejou abraçando os dois. – Aposto que será lindo.

– Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu antes de Esme entrar no seu campo de visão com os olhos cheios de lagrimas não derramados.

– Um menino… - Falou ainda emocionada.

– Um menino, mãe. Para ajudar a tomar conta de tanta menina. – O ruivo brincou enquanto Esme abraçava os dois.

Entraram todos em casa, onde foram felicitados por Carlisle que estava a atender uma chamada e não pode ir lá fora. As crianças saíram para fazer os trabalhos de casa, enquanto os adultos faziam planos para a decoração do quarto e as compras que seriam necessárias fazer.

– O quarto pode ser feito durante a lua-de-mel. – Edward deu a ideia.

– Deixamos as ideias todas, consigo Esme e tem esses dias para o fazer.

– Ides uma semana certo?

– Sim. Com a Bella grávida e as crianças não queremos prolongar muito. Numa outra altura fazemos uma viagem mais prolongada.

– Ok. Escolhemos as cores, os móveis e eu monto tudo nesse tempo. Vou adorar decorar o quarto do meu netinho.

– Temos de ir fazer compras. – Alice saltitou no sofá com a ideia.

– Depois do casamento sim? – Bella pediu. – Quero aproveitar agora para descansar.

– A primeira roupinha será dos manos. – Edward lembrou. – Eles querem oferecer a primeira roupinha ao irmão.

– Tão fofos os meus sobrinhos.

Eles deixaram-se ficar a conversar enquanto as crianças acabam os trabalhos de casa. Esme preparou o jantar para todos que se deliciaram.

– Estou estufada. Agora só preciso da minha cama e dormir. – A morena comentou enquanto tomavam chá e café na sala.

– Então vamos para casa, minha rainha. As crianças também precisam descansar. Amanhã há aulas.

– John, Carol, Sophia, Lu. – Bella chamou os pequenos.

–Sim mãe? – Os quatro apareceram alinhadinhos na sala.

– Vamos para casa, amanhã há aulas e trabalho.

Os pequenos despediram-se dos avós e da tia com beijos pegando nas suas mochilas enquanto os pais faziam o mesmo.

– Boa noite família. – Despediram-se já entrando no quarto.

– Boa noite queridos. Cuidem bem desse menino. – Esme pediu afagando a barriga da morena que sorriu.

– Charlie Anthony. – Edward falou depois de ajudar as crianças a entrarem no carro. – É o nome do menino.

– Nome lindo meus filhos. – Esme voltou a abraça-los com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela sabia bem o significado do nome do menino.

O sexo do bebé estava descoberto e a família ainda mais feliz com essa descoberta. Não que isso signifique que se fosse uma menina ficariam menos felizes, que não ficariam. Iriam amar ter outra menina para mimar. Mas o menino, era quase como a quebra na família. René e Charlie Swan tinham tido duas meninas e um menino que amavam mas Bella tinha quase a certeza que se eles fossem vivos e soubessem que iriam ter um netinho iriam babar. Eles sempre quiseram ter mais um menino para dar equilíbrio á família, segundo o patriarca.

– Mulher, precisávamos de mais um menino. Quem vai cuidar destas duas lindas meninas? – Perguntou uma vez durante o jantar.

– Tu, é claro. – René respondeu com a sua habitual alegria.

– Eu tenho que cuidar de ti. Já me dás trabalho.

Bella tinha rido muito da conversa do pai, mas apostava que se fosse agora a andava a rodopiar no ar de alegria.

Já Edward, tinha duas princesas, suas de sangue, e tinha ganho mais uma e claro o seu príncipe, mas um menino seria o equilíbrio na família. E claro os avós Carlisle e Esme iriam adorar ter um netinho para mimar. Um pequeno príncipe que com certeza iria completar ainda mais a linda família Swan Cullen.

**Nota:**

Olá!

Um menino vai se juntar à família. O que acham? O pequeno Charlie Anthony vais juntar a esta linda família e fazer companhia ao John para que não seja o único rapaz da casa.

Até aos próximos capítulos.

Beijinhos


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 36**

Edward andava nervoso de um lado para o outro no quarto, que ainda era seu no quarto dos pais, enquanto John ria dele.

– John, não tem piada. – Reclamou tentando dar o nó na sua gravata preta.

– Pai, ela não vai fugir. – Repetiu a que parecia ser a milionésima vez no dia.

– Tenho medo. – Gemeu frutado desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos. – Eu amo a tua mãe, mas ela pode perceber que não quer isto. Que é muito nova.

– Pai. – John chamou mais alto e frustrado. – Se fosse assim ela não tinha ficado comigo e com a Louise, não tinha aceitado ser nossa mãe e da Sophia e da Carol. Ela é uma grande mulher e a idade nunca foi importante.

– Desde quando meninos de nove anos dão discursos aos mais velhos?

– Desde que o meu pai está a aparecer uma barata tonta na iminência de casar com a minha mãe.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela entrada das princesas, que estavam lindas com vestidos azuis claros que condiziam com a pequena gravata de John.

– Estão lindas, princesas. – Elogiou beijando as bochechas delas.

– Obrigada pai. – Agradeceram, com pequenos sorrisos.

– Já podemos ir? – O pequeno menino questionou.

– Podemos. – Sophia assentiu. – A mãe está pronta.

– E linda. – Caroline continuou.

– Muito linda. – Finalizou Louise.

(…)

Enquanto isso, Bella estava a ser preparada pelas mulheres, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jane e Ângela reuniram-se para dar tratamento vip à noiva. Massagens, cabelos, maquiagem, roupa, tudo foi pensado ao pormenor.

O dia começou logo cedo, com massagens em todo o corpo, deixando a morena molinha para um banho relaxante de banheira. Teve direito a quinze minutos de descanso antes de ser mandada sair para terminar o tratamento.

– Veste uma lingerie, poem o roubo e anda. – Rosalie instruiu batendo na porta.

– A minha lingerie está guardada numa caixa no meu armário, traz-me por favor. – Pediu pondo a cabeça na porta.

– Aqui. – A loira estendeu-lhe uma caixa onde a lingerie repousava. Não era nada de extravagante, mas era muito fofa na opinião de Bella.

Depois de vestir a lingerie, a morena pegou no robe, que estava dependurado na porta, mas sentindo-se quente demais e incomodada por causa da barriga, retirou-o.

– Meninas, o roube é quente e incomodo. Não o consigo vestir, posso sair assim ou está mais alguém ai? – Questionou ainda atrás da porta.

– Só estamos nós. – Alice garantiu.

Com a garantia, Bella saiu da casa de banho, fazendo as mulheres no quarto ficarem de boca aberta.

– Estás linda. Se fosses homem pegava. – Rosalie brincou, quando viu a amiga corar como nunca.

– Obrigada, eu acho. – A morena agradeceu ainda envergonhada. A lingerie não tinha nada demais, era um cai branco, que mostrava os seios ainda mais avantajados com a gravidez e na parte de baixo, uma cueca tipo short que a deixava fofa. Não era nada que gritava sensualidade mas era fofo. A barriga acentuada ficava ainda mais evidente com a lingerie.

– Queres uma camisa, que é mais fresca? – Esme ofereceu vendo o constrangimento da moça.

– Vou tirar uma do Edward.

Depois de devidamente vestida com uma camisa branca do noivo, que mais parecia um vestido, as mulheres voltaram a atacar. Pintando as unhas, maquinado e fazendo o cabelo. Quando faltava uma meia hora para a hora do casamento, a morena entrou no vestido de noiva, que Alice tinha conseguido que ficasse pronto a tempo. Esme chorou emocionada vendo-a pronta.

– Estás linda, minha querida.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu abraçando a mulher que era mais que uma sogra para ela, era uma mãe.

(…)

John foi quem levou a noiva ao altar, Sophia e Louise transportavam os ramos na frente, junto com Caroline que transportava as alianças. Todos sorriam com o momento. O menino tinha um sorriso mais que feliz no rosto, junto com as irmãs. Edward esperava mais que ansioso no altar pela chegada da sua noiva.

– Cuida bem dela. – O menino instruiu entregando a mão da irmã/mãe.

– Sempre. – Garantiu olhando os olhos castanhos já marejados com lagrimas.

O padre fez toda a cerimónia com um pequeno sorriso assistindo o amor dos noivos, as mãos sempre agarradas e os olhares sempre conectados.

– Eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Mal as palavras foram proferidas, os lábios dos dois encontram-se num beijo mais que desejado, transmitindo todo o amor que tinham um pelo outro. Quando finalmente se desgrudaram, ao som das palmas, os dois colaram as testas, olhando-se nos olhos.

– Amo-te Bella.

– Também te amo Edward.

Os pequenos abraçaram os dois com sorrisos bobos.

– Eih pequenos! – Edward cumprimentou largando um pouquinho a sua esposa.

– Parabéns! – Desejaram os quatro distribuindo ruidosos beijos, depois de os fazerem baixar-se.

– Obrigada amorzinhos. – A morena agradeceu com um sorriso mais que grandioso.

– Obrigado, queridos. – Edward pegou em Louise ao colo enchendo a bochecha da menina de beijos.

– Pai, para. – Pediu contorcendo-se para sair do colo dele.

– Mas estás linda, não resisto. Se bem que as minhas princesas loiras também. – Disse pousando delicadamente a pequena.

A bolha da pequena família foi interrompida, pelos amigos desejando os parabéns aos noivos.

– Vamos, para o copo de água? – Esme perguntou quando conseguiram cumprimentar todos os convidados.

– Vamos sim. – Bella assentiu, já notando o cansaço por causa dos sapatos altos.

– As crianças? – O ruivo questionou quando chegaram perto da limusina alugada para os transportar até ao local do copo de água.

– Estão a ver se não ficou nada nos bancos da igreja. – Explicou Esme, que tinha visto os pequenos andarem por toda a igreja a ver se algo tinha ficado esquecido.

– Eu vou indo para a limusine, que já me doem os pés. Por favor, mando-os para lá quando acabarem. – Pediu a morena apoiando-se no marido para andar.

– Anda, eu levo-te ao colo. – Com cuidado pegou na sua linda mulher ao colo que riu do gesto, levando-a até á limusine.

O motorista contratado já os esperava com a porta aberta e sorriu para o novo casal.

– Boa tarde senhor Cullen, senhora Cullen. – Cumprimentou retirando o chapéu num ato cavalheiresco.

– Boa tarde. – Os dois cumprimentaram entrando.

– Os nossos filhos devem estar a chegar, vamos esperar por eles. – Edward instruiu sentando a mulher no banco traseiro do carro.

– Sim senhor Cullen.

O motorista fechou a porta deixando-os mais à vontade, e esperando as crianças chegarem. Bella esticou os pés no colo do marido que os massajou com cuidado.

– Tens que tirar esses sapatos. – Edward meio que reclamou vendo os pés da mulher já inchados.

– Eu vou, meu querido marido preocupado. Deve haver ai uma pequena mochila com umas sapatilhas brancas.

A morena procurou até ver uma mochila largada no banco traseiro, mesmo ao seu lado, calçando-se com rapidez.

– Prontinho.

– Continuas linda. – Comentou com um sorriso bobo, beijando a boca dela.

–Não precisas de me elogiar, já me casei contigo. – Brincou roçando o nariz no dele, em brincadeira.

– Mas eu continuo a querer elogiar a minha linda mulher, que carrega o fruto do nosso amor. – As mãos dos dois pousaram na barriga saliente e bem pronunciada pelo vestido, quando sentiram um pequeno tremor.

– Ele… ele… mexeu? – O ruivo conseguiu botar para fora.

– Sentiste? – Bella tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

– Senti. – Disse com as lagrimas nos olhos. O casamento e ainda sentir o seu menino mexer, era o dia perfeito na vida dele. – Quando começou?

– Mais ou menos duas semanas após a ecografia, eu li que com 17 semanas já se pode sentir o bebé mexer, mas ele andava bem quieto mas esta semana, talvez com a iminência do casamento, comecei a senti-lo. Mas não dava para sentir outra pessoa.

– Como sabes?

– Numa das vezes que ele mexeu, a Carol estava a mimar a minha barriga e não sentiu nada. Por isso estranhei sentires. – Explicou com um sorriso radiante.

– Mas eu senti e bem. Parecia uma borboleta a mexer mas senti.

– Ele ainda não chutou nenhuma vez com força, ai acho que vamos sentir ainda mais.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar com as mãos na barriga da morena, em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o momento. Foram retirados do seu momento, com as gargalhadas dos pequenos que vinham felizes em direção ao carro.

– Boa tarde, senhoritas e senhor Cullen, podem entrar. – O motorista abriu a porta aos quatro que riram.

– Senhor? – John questionou entrando no carro e coçando a cabeça.

– É uma maneira educada de falar, filho. – Edward garantiu ao pequeno, que nem ligou por ser chamado de Cullen.

– Podemos seguir? – O motorista questionou através da pequena janela que dividia o local dele para os passageiros.

– Podemos sim. – Edward acenou enquanto as crianças se sentavam nos seus locais.

(…)

Durante o copo de água, que decorreu numa linda quinta, os dois tiraram fotos com todos os convidados, sozinhos, com as crianças, a fazer caretas e com alguns dos animais que se encontravam lá. Eram um monte de fotografias mas os dois estavam a divertir-se.

– Pai, tens de tirar uma foto, a dar beijinhos no Tony. – Caroline lembrou enquanto estavam sentadinhos num banco a assistir às fotos.

– Boa, Carol.

Edward baixou-se de forma a conseguir beijar a barriga da mulher, onde o filho dava pequenos chutos, para mostrar que lá estava.

– Olá Tony! – Cumprimentou com um sorriso bobo pondo as mãos onde o sentiu chutar e beijando logo em seguida.

A fotógrafa que assistia à cena deixou algumas lagrimas cair, ela já tinha fotografado vários casamentos, mas este era lindo demais. Os noivos evidentemente apaixonados e os filhos só montavam o quadro perfeito. As fotografias ficavam perfeitas sem muito esforço, a alegria dos dois transbordava mesmo através da câmara.

– Ele chutou? – Caroline questionou quando viu o pai cumprimentar o pequeno.

– Sim. Bem leve mas chutou sim. – Edward assentiu beijando mais uma vez a barriga.

– Posso tentar? – A pequena questionou meio a medo.

– Claro. – Bella assentiu. – Tenta falar com ele, é mais fácil ele chutar assim.

Caroline aproximou-se da barriga da mãe, meio a medo, para puder sentir o irmão.

– Olá Tony. Será que vais chutar para a tua irmã? – Mal acabou de falar, sentiu uma pequena ondulação bem debaixo da sua pequena mãozinha.

– sentiste?

– sim. – os olhinhos da pequena brilharam em lágrimas não derramadas. - Ele é bem leve.

– Como ele é pequenino, ainda não chuta com força. Daqui a pouco vais sentir bem mais. – A morena garantiu com um sorriso.

– Obrigada mãe.

– De nada minha linda.

Os outros três também pousaram as mãozinhas para sentir o irmão, sorrindo que nem bobos, e correndo atrás dos avós e dos tios para lhe contar. Todos queriam sentir o pequeno, mas ele não mexeu mais. Deveria estar cansado de tanto lhe mexerem.

– Prometo que depois, podem tentar, novamente. – Bella tranquilizou.

O resto da festa transcorreu com normalidade. Os noivos dançando, a comida maravilhosa, o partir do bolo, o discurso dos padrinhos (Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie) que não envergonharam os noivos apesar de o puderem ter feito, e claro o brinde dos filhos.

– Um brinde, aos pais, mais lindos… (John)

– Maravilhosos (Louise)

– Fofinhos (Sophia)

– E nossos (Caroline)

Os convidados aplaudiram e brindaram junto com as crianças que sorriam mais que feliz. Bella limpava as lagrimas, que escorreram dos seus olhos, com a ajuda do marido que sorria.

– Temos os melhores filhos do mundo. – Segredou no ouvido dela.

– Acredita.

O resto do dia acabou com rapidez, Esme e Carlisle comprometeram-se a ficar com os quatro, enquanto o casal foi passar a sua noite de núpcias em um hotel, prenda dos padrinhos. No dia seguinte, todos se iriam encontrar para se despedir, antes de os noivos partirem para a sua lua-de-mel.

O casal seguiu para o luxuoso hotel, onde já os esperava uma pequena mal com as suas coisas, e um quarto decorado com todo o amor. A colcha branca na cama, com uma delicada rosa vermelha pousada em cima, uma garrafa de champanhe a refrescar, e as luzes baixas.

– Está tudo muito lindo. – Bella suspirou no colo do marido, que não a tinha deixado sequer entrar com os próprios pés no elevador.

– Não mais lindo que tu, minha rainha.

– Seu galanteador. – Brincou distribuindo beijos no pescoço dele.

– Tu amas-me mesmo assim.

– Isso não nego.

Edward pousou-a delicadamente no chão do quarto, pegando na rosa, para passar delicadamente por toda a pele exposta.

– Delicada e linda como uma rosa. – Comentou passeando a flor pelos braços desnudados.

– Bajulador.

– Bella, tira o vestido, por favor. – Pediu enquanto trocavam beijos apaixonados e ele foi impedido de descer com eles por causa do vestido.

– Tira, tu. Sou tua. – A morena sentou na cama, enquanto ele desapertava com cuidado o feicho do vestido, desnudando aos poucos a sua linda mulher.

– Deus! – Meio que gemeu quando viu a lingerie dela. Branca, delicada mas que combinava perfeitamente com ela.

– Deus não, amor. Apenas eu. – A morena desapertou a camisa dele, visto que ele já não tinha o casaco nem a gravata. Quando chegou ás calças entrou em luta com os botões resmungando.

– aqui. – Com uma rapidez impressionante, retirou as calças ficando apenas com uma boxer preta, que nada encobria a sua latejante ereção.

– Uhm… Alguém está bem animado. – Bella passou as suas pequenas unhas pela latejante ereção fazendo-o gemer alto. – Vamos aliviar, o coitado, não o quero sufocado.

Com uma rapidez impressionante, Bella retirou a cueca boxer dele, sentando-se no colo dele, ficando frente a frente com ele, com a barriga no meio.

– Estás vestida demais, minha linda. – O ruivo retirou o soutien branco, apossando-se logo dos seios fartos, fazendo-a gemer mais que alto.

– Edward. – Com o prazer que sentia, puxou a cabeça dele, firmando-o ainda mais nos seus seios. – Quero que entres logo.

– Com pressa? – Não largando os seios fartos, levou uma mão até ao meio das pernas dela, onde apesar da cueca, se sentia a excitação crescente.

– Por favor… - Gemeu languidamente, quando passou um dedo por toda a feminilidade que escorria.

– ergue um pouquinho, linda.

Quando ela ergue ele retirou com pressa a cueca dela, fazendo-a sentar logo em seguida na sua mais que pronta ereção.

– oh! – Os gemidos dos dois fazia-se ouvir por todo o quarto. Mesmo com a barriga, a morena conseguiu subir e descer com maestria na ereção mais que desejosa dele, enquanto ele a firmava e degustava os seus seios.

– Porra. – Reclamou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, quando ela o começou a apertar na iminência do orgasmo.

– Edward. – Gritou libertando-se num orgasmo alucinante sendo logo seguida por ele.

– Bella. – os gritos dos dois fundiram-se no quarto, fazendo-os cair exaustas na cama.

– Banho? – Questionou passando um tempinho, passeando as mãos pelas costas suadas da mulher.

– Não. – Negou manhosa, e beijando o pescoço dele. – Daqui a pouco voltamos ao mesmo, não vale de nada o banho.

– Bem pensado, minha rainha. – Riu beijando os cabelos suados.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar encostados um no outro apenas ouvindo o coração a acalmar de ritmo. Acabaram a noite amando-se uma vez mais na cama maravilhosa de hotel e na casa de banho, onde não resistiram um ao outro no banho. Adormeceram exaustos, nos braços um do outro e com as mãos na barriga, onde Tony já dormia.

**Nota: **

Bom dia meninas,

Desculpem a demora a voltar com mais capítulos mas não tenho tido acesso ao computador por isso não deu para postar antes.

Irá haver um capítulo extra pós epílogo que vou postar. Espero que gostem. E mesmo que a história esteja concluída podem comentar que adoro ler o que acham…

Boa leitura!

Beijinhos

**Joci,** caso alguma palavra lhe seja estranha não tenha problemas em perguntar que eu respondo. Eu tento não usar expressões típicas aqui de Portugal mas nem sempre consigo. Acaba por ser mais forte que eu.

Espero que continue gostando da história…

Beijinhos


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 37**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Boa noite meninas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Vou começar por esclarecer algumas coisas: 1. Finalmente acabei todas as minhas frequências, para bem ou para mal, estão todas feitas. Então, o resto desta semana e da próxima serão férias, se bem que terei reunião de estágio e assim. A partir de Março terei estágio de segunda a quinta, e à sexta é dia de orientação. Logo viagem. Por isso estarei um pouco mais livre mas ao mesmo tempo ocupada por causa do relatório que terei de fazer. Assim sendo, tentarei postar normalmente todos os sábados ou domingos. 2. Obrigada a todas as meninas, lindas e queridas que comentaram no último capítulo. Adorei os comentários. São umas queridas. 3. Se houver pelo menos 12 comentários eu posto o próximo a meio da próxima semana, senão só no sábado mesmo. Então dedinhos a trabalhar. 4. . .pt/search?q=havai?&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Y7YEU7jqOon17AaIuYG4CA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=475#q=havai&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=XHmlIkFMfRPEBM%3A%3B3MK21cKzO0KS5M%3BXHmlIkFMfRPEBM%3A&imgrc=XHmlIkFMfRPEBM%253A%3BLfctBstX0x4ZuM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fuploads%252Fgaleria-cidades%252Fimg% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcidades-eua%252Fo-destino-mais-exotico-nos-estados-unidos%3B1600%3B1200~ .pt/search?q=havai?&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Y7YEU7jqOon17AaIuYG4CA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1024&bih=475#q=havai&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=XHmlIkFMfRPEBM%3A%3BQ7q5FF6zMJqVhM%3BXHmlIkFMfRPEBM%3A&imgrc=XHmlIkFMfRPEBM%253A%3BLfctBstX0x4ZuM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fuploads%252Fgaleria-cidades%252Fimg% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcidades-eua%252Fo-destino-mais-exotico-nos-estados-unidos%3B1600%3B1200 . /wallpaper/74126_Papel-de-Parede-Soneca-da-Tarde-Kauai-Havai_ Ansiosas pela lua-de-mel? Espero que gostem… Beijinhos, Sofia

**Capitulo 37**

O casal acordou de manhã com o despertador pré programado, visto que tinha combinado tomar o pequeno-almoço com os filhos e passar um tempinho com eles antes do almoço em família e a posterior viagem.

– Bom dia minha rainha. Bom dia Tony. – Edward cumprimentou beijando a boca da mulher e de seguida a barriga, onde não se sentia ainda o pequeno bebé.

– Bom dia meu amor. – A morena correspondeu esticando-se bem na cama para desencravar um pouco as pernas que pareciam presas.

– O Tony não se está a mexer. – Comentou depois de estar um tempinho com a mão na barriga da mulher e não sentir absolutamente nada.

– Ainda é cedo amor, além disso nem sempre dá para sentir. – Bella tranquilizou-o.

– Mas é gostoso sentir o nosso menino a dar ar da sua graça, faz parecer tudo ainda mais real. – Edward tinha um bico manhoso no rosto, enquanto Bella apenas sorria para a carinha dele.

– Quando ele ouvir os irmãos tenho certeza que se manifesta. Ele movimenta-se mais quando eles estão perto.

Bella já se tinha apercebido que quando os filhos estavam por perto seja a conversar com o bebé, ou apenas a falar entre eles, ele se mexia, quase como se quisesse demonstrar que estava ali ansioso, também para os conhecer. A voz de Edward era outra forma de o fazer mostrar-se, o pequeno tinha apresso pela voz do pai, e mexia-se bem nessas horas. A futura mãe tinha a certeza que quando os chutos se tornam-se mais persistentes, o pequeno iria ser um batedor, só por causa da voz da família. As revistas que ela já tinha lido, diziam que o bebé se mostrava atento e reconhecedor de sons como a voz dos pais, ou das pessoas próximas. Todos os momentos de aproximação seriam eficazes, porque ele tomava conhecimento do mundo exterior através da barriga da mãe. E o pequeno Tony adorava a família que tinha.

Os dois levantaram-se para tomar banho, antes da viagem, mas com a promessa de ser apenas um banho, senão iria atrasar-se e não era boa ideia.

– Só banho, Edward. – Bella lembrou entrando no duche.

– Sim rainha, só banho. – Garantiu entrando ao seu lado.

Edward lavou delicadamente os longos cabelos castanhos da mulher, massajando a sua cabeça com calma, fazendo-a ronronar como um gatinho, diante dos carinhos. Depois de devidamente limpos saíram para se vestirem rapidamente, uma vez que as crianças já os esperavam na entrada do hotel.

– Bella, as crianças já chegaram. – Edward avisou depois de ler a mensagem da irmã, a avisar que tinha deixado os sobrinhos na entrada do hotel.

– Vou já me vestir. – Garantiu acabando de passar o creme para prevenir as estrias por tudo o seu corpo.

– Eu vou mandar trazê-los para cima, não gosto da ideia dos quatro sozinhos lá em baixo.

– Ok.

Edward ligou para a receção, pedindo, para trazerem, por favor, os filhos até ao quarto e que mandassem um pequeno-almoço completo. Os pequenos chegaram todos sorridentes ao quarto dos pais, que os encheram de beijos.

– Mãe, estás muito fofinha. – Sophia comentou vendo a mãe com um vestido de alças cor-de-rosa que caiam delicadamente até à altura dos seus joelhos, deixando a barriga em evidência.

– Obrigada, amorzinho. – Agradeceu puxando-a para si, no sofá que a suite tinha.

– Como foi a noite? Portaram-se bem?

– Sim mãe. Nós chegamos a casa da vovó e fomos logos dormir. Estávamos muito cansados. – John explicou.

– Mãe. – Caroline chamou sentada no chão de pernas à chinesa, enquanto comia um morango que roubara da apetitosa bandeja de pequeno-almoço.

– Que se passa Carol?

– O Tony já mexeu hoje? – Questionou virando a cabecinha para o lado da mãe e não vendo a careta de frustração do pai.

– Não, amorzinho. Ele hoje ainda não mexeu. Está bem quieto.

– Oh! – A pequena ficou desanimada com a notícia, queria sentir novamente o irmão.

– Carol, ele não mexeu para o pai também. – Bella explicou. – Deve estar a dormir ainda, ou então ainda não ouviu bem as vossas vozes.

– Posso mexer-lhe então?

– Claro que podes. Senta aqui, e poem as mãozinhas, talvez ele acorde e se mostre presente.

Caroline sentou-se ao lado da mãe, pousando as suas pequenas mãozinhas na barriga, onde não se sentia nada.

– Não mexe. – O biquinho que o marido tinha feito ao acordar e não sentir o filho estava agora a ser repetido pela filha.

– Fala com ele, amorzinho. Ele gosta de ouvir os irmãos a falar.

Bella olhava o marido que tinha uma pequena careta no rosto, ele ainda não se tinha conformado que o seu menino não se mexe-se para si. Era tão bom sentir aquela pequena ondulação na barriga da sua mulher, sabendo que o fruto do amor dos dois estava ali.

– Edward, podes tirar essa carinha de emburrado. Ele não está nem a mexer para a Carol. – Perdido em pensamentos, ele não tinha ouvido a filha queixar-se que o irmão não mexia para ela.

– Não estou emburrado. – Reclamou.

– Estás sim e não te vale de nada, ele não vai mexer só porque estás chateado.

– Está bem. Vou esperar que ele dê o ar da sua graça.

Os pequenos apenas riam do casal, os dois era muito engraçados juntos. Sophia encostou a cabeça nas pernas da mãe enquanto Caroline continuava a mimar o bebé, quando sentiu um leve chuto.

– Eih! – A pequena reclamou levantando-se com o susto. – Com calma.

– Que foi princesa? – Edward questionou vendo a careta da filha.

– O Tony chutou a minha cabeça. – Reclamou esfregando o local.

– Eu não senti nada. – Caroline interveio.

– Porque ele chutou do outro lado amorzinho. Poem aqui. – Bella orientou a mão da pequena para onde o bebé chutava.

– Olá Tony. – Ouvindo falar chutou novamente para alegria da menina. – Estás bem acordado hein maninho?

– Seu pequeno traidor. Ainda não nasceu e já me troca. – Edward meio que reclamou baixinho, fazendo John rir.

– Edward Anthony Cullen. – Bela reclamou estapeando ao de leve o braço dele. – Não digas essas coisas, já te disse que ele estava a dormir. Não o podes pressionar.

– Desculpa minha rainha linda e maravilhosa. Eu não estou bravo com o nosso lindo menino. Só queria senti-lo.

– Ainda o vais sentir muitas vezes, ao longo dos dias.

O casal aproveitou o resto do tempo para matar um pouquinho das saudades que iriam ter dos filhos ao longo da próxima semana, conversando e apenas mimando, Tony de vez em quando dava também o ar da sua graça, para alegria de todos. O almoço em família foi animado, com Emmett dizendo todas as asneiras que não disse durante o casamento. Às duas horas todos seguiram para o aeroporto para levar o casal, para a sua lua-de-mel.

– Não destruam o Havai por favor. Eu gostaria de ir até lá de férias e não para vos resgatar. Tenho dó do meu sobrinho.

– Calado Emmett Cullen. – Rosalie estapeou a nuca do marido.

– Isso dói ursinha. – Queixou-se ao esfregar o local.

– Para de dizer asneirada, então.

O casal despediu-se de todos, demorando-se mais nos seus tesourinhos. Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lagrimas ao ter de se despedir deles. O coração de mãe ficava mais que apertadinho.

– Gosto muito de vocês meus tesourinhos. Portem-se bem, e sabem que podem ligar quando quiserem.

– Nós também gostamos um montão de ti mãe. Cuida bem do Tony fofinho.

– E eu? – Edward interveio, sentindo-se deixado de lado.

– Também gostamos um montão de ti pai. – Louise garantiu abraçando a cintura dele. – Vamos sentir muitas saudades.

– Cuida bem da mãe e do Tony, por favor. – Sophia pediu com os seus lindos olhos verdes já marejados.

– Cuido sempre minha princesa. – Garantiu beijando as bochechas dos quatro pequenos.

– Vamos ligar todos os dias para falar convosco. – Bella prometeu já derramando as primeiras lagrimas. O coração dela ficava apertadinho, em saber que tinha que deixar os seus tesourinhos.

– Chau. – Eles despediram-se com um último abraço e os olhos cheios de lagrimas, com os corações apertados de saudades.

(…)

A viagem durou cerca de dez horas, e quando lá chegaram já era noite, Bella estava super cansada apesar de ter dormido quase toda a viagem e Edward seguia-lhe o exemplo.

– Vamos ligar a avisar que chegamos e podemos ir dormir. – O ruivo ajudou a mulher a entrar na suite reservada para os dois, que tinha uma linda vista para as praias maravilhosas havaianas.

– Está bem. – A morena assentiu sentando-se na cama. Todo o seu corpo pedia descanso, mas ela precisava de um banho antes. – Vou encher a banheira para um banho.

Edward ligou para casa onde a mãe o atendeu com rapidez, garantindo que estava tudo bem com as crianças e desejando uma boa semana ao casal. Logo de seguida seguiu para a casa de banho, onde a sua mulher estava quase adormecida na banheira.

– Bella, vamos sair, tens de ir dormir para a cama.

– Está bem. – De forma dengosa levantou-se da banheira, limpando-se rapidamente vestindo a roupa interior que tinha separado e logo caindo na cama, adormecida.

Vendo a mulher tão cansada, Edward cobriu-a seguindo para um rápido banho, e logo juntando-se a ela numa mais que merecida noite de sono.

(…)

A semana do casal foi maravilhosa. Os dois levantavam-se cedo para puderem aproveitar a praia da parte da manhã, que era quando fazia menos calor e o mais aconselhado para Bella com a gravidez, da parte da tarde, ou iam visitar a cidade, com longos passeios, ou aproveitavam a piscina. Num dia de visita á cidade, passaram por um pintor de rua, que desenhava os turistas a passear pela rua. Bella ficou encantada com o realismo da imagem.

– Meu deus! Que linda. – Comentou com o marido, enquanto os dois passavam de mãos dadas.

– Podíamos fazer um retrato nosso. – Surgiu com um sorriso. – Poderia ir para a sala, lá de casa.

– Eu queria um retrato com as crianças também. – Lamentou com um pequeno bico.

– Vamos falar com o senhor e vemos o que podemos fazer. – O ruivo acalmou a mulher que massajava a barriga de forma carinhosa, visto que o bebé dos dois não parava quieto.

– Boa tarde, senhor. – Edward cumprimentou de forma educada. – Desculpe interromper o seu trabalho mas gostávamos de saber uma coisa.

– Boa tarde meus jovens. – Cumprimentou o velho senhor, com um sorriso cheio de rugas, mas tranquilo, que fez os dois sorriram de volta mesmo sem querer. O homem passava uma tranquilidade única. – O que desejam saber?

– Gostaríamos de saber se era possível fazer um retrato nosso. – Bella explicou tímida.

– Terei o maior prazer. Não é todos os dias que um casal tão lindo e apaixonado me pede uma coisa dessas. Tenho certeza que terão um casamento duradouro, o amor que transmitem pelo olhar é único.

– Obrigada. – Bella estava corada com o elogio.

– Mas nós queríamos saber se será possível, incluir na pintura os nossos filhos, que não estão aqui. – Explicou o ruivo. – É que queríamos que fosse uma pintura para a sala.

– Se tiverem uma fotografia, posso fazê-lo.

– Aqui. – Bella estendeu a fotografia que tinha recebido imprimido do casamento para andar com ela, o casal, rodeado dos quatro pequenos.

– Família lindíssima a vossa.

– Obrigada. – Bella voltou a agradecer.

– Querem que faça a pintura da foto ou que faça uma pintura diferente?

– Pode fazer a pintura através da foto? – A morena estava em êxtase, ela adorava a fotografia.

– Posso sim. Acho que a preto e branco, ficaria um lindo retrato.

– Oh deus! – A morena pousou as mãos na boca, emocionada. – Vai ficar maravilhoso.

Edward limpou as lagrimas que corriam dos olhos da sua mulher com carinho. Ele também estava a imaginar como ficaria, e tinha a certeza que ficaria lindo. O homem tinha um talento incrível com o pincel, quase como se pudesse sentir as emoções das pessoas através da imagem e toca-las. Ficaria maravilhoso na sala.

– Quando poderemos vir buscar?

– Não querem antes saber do preço? – O velho senhor questionou olhando o casal.

– Se o senhor fizer com essa foto as maravilhas que faz nos seus quadros, não tem preço. É um trabalho incrível e pagaremos o que for preciso para tal.

– Obrigado, faço o que posso. A minha mulher adorava os meus quadros. – Comentou nostálgico. – Dizia que sentia as emoções das pessoas através deles.

– Eu sinto o mesmo. – Bella intrometeu-se. – Tenho certeza que a sua esposa é uma senhora muito sabia, o seu trabalho é incrível.

– Ela faleceu á um ano atrás. Por isso passo aqui os meus dias. Não pelo dinheiro dos quadros mas sim para me sentir um pouco mais próximo dela.

– Onde quer que ela esteja, deve estar com um sorriso. O trabalho é incrível.

– Obrigada minha querida. Você me faz lembrar ela. Doce, tímida e com um coração enorme. Todo isso visto pelos olhos.

– Pelos olhos? – Questionou confusa.

– Sim, tal como a minha mulher, a menina tem uns olhos que são o espelho da alma, não metem.

– Oh! – A morena nem sabia o que dizer.

– É verdade, Bella. Os teus olhos não mentem. – Edward garantiu abraçando a esposa. – São uns lindos olhos castanhos.

– Bella, o nome combina perfeitamente. – O senhor sorriu para o casal. – Minha querida, você é especial e tenho a certeza que fará muita gente feliz com esse seu coração puro. Terá uma vida linda. Aposto que o casamento dos dois será duradouro, e as crianças, que aqui vejo. – Apontou a foto. – Serão um enorme acrescento na felicidade dos dois. E não esquecendo esse bebé.

– Seremos com certeza. – Bella tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas e Edward um sorriso mais que bobo.

– Amanhã estará pronto, meus queridos. Podem passar aqui da parte da tarde.

– Obrigado. – Os dois agradeceram, voltando para o hotel com o encontro com o homem em mente.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 38**

No outro dia voltaram até ao local combinado para irem buscar a sua pintura, o senhor esperava-os com um sorriso e com a pintura escondida de todos.

– Boa tarde meus queridos.

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentaram com um sorriso.

– A pintura está pronta, espero que gostem.

Com cuidado, o homem retirou o pano que a cobria, revelando umas das pinturas mais lindas que os dois tinham visto. Bella chorava livremente emocionada com a beleza, e Edward estava quase de boca aberta. O casal no meio estava lado a lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas, e um sorriso no rosto, os olhos verdes e castanhos, tinham sido destacados, para se ver no meio da pintura preta e branca, o mais impressionante era que quase podiam sentir o amor a flutuar dali, a barriga de Bella, estava bem saliente, mostrando o quanto estava gravida. John e Louise, apareciam ao lado de Edward, com os seus sorrisos fofos e os olhos castanhos bem destacados, do lado de Bella, Caroline e Sophia mostravam os seus longos cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes. Todo o quadro era em tons preto e branco, menos os cabelos e os olhos da família, ficando mais que evidenciados. Notava-se o amor entre todos, através dos sorrisos mais que felizes.

– Lindo demais. – Bella conseguiu dizer depois de analisar toda a pintura.

– Está realista e verdadeiramente maravilhoso. Mas como surgiu a ideia de por as meninas loiras de um lado e os morenos do outro? – Isso tinha intrigado Edward desde o início, porque na fotografia do casamento, John e Caroline apareciam de um lado e Louise e Sophia do outro.

– Meu caro, porque tenho a certeza que as meninas loiras são suas filhas, apenas. E os dois meninos morenos são da menina, se bem que não acho que sejam filhos, irmãos talvez. Mas são uma família, apesar de tudo, sem discriminar ninguém.

– Como? – A morena nem sabia o que dizer.

– Ser bem precetivo. E achei por bem fazer assim, para mostrar a quem quer que seja que são uma família apesar de tudo.

– Muito, muito obrigada. – Agradeceu a morena, não resistindo a abraçar o velho senhor.

– Obrigado eu, meus queridos. Foi um prazer fazer um quadro tão lindo assim.

– Quanto lhe devemos? – Edward perguntou mais que encantado com o quadro.

– Não me devem nada. Fazer este quadro foi toda a paga.

– Nem pensar, temos que lhe pagar. – Edward insistiu.

–Eu não quero o dinheiro. Podem doa-lo em vez disso á instituição de qual faço parte. – Propôs.

– Como se chama? – Bella estava curiosa.

– Beleza no coração. É uma pequena escola que acolhe crianças que ficaram sem família e que procuram uma nova vida. Uma segunda oportunidade.

– Posso fazer um cheque?

A causa com certeza era nobre, era ótimo saber que alguém se preocupava com os outros.

– Conheçam a causa primeiro e depois façam a doação. Não quero que pensem que estão a ser enganados.

– Está bem.

O senhor levou-os até uma pequena escola, onde algumas crianças corriam pelo jardim com enormes sorrisos e onde se via as paredes cobertas de pinturas.

– Todas feitas pelas crianças que aqui passam. – Explicou vendo os dois olharam encantados as paredes.

– É lindo.

Bella e Edward viram toda a instituição, conheceram os responsáveis e toda a causa. No final Edward deixou um cheque de cinco mil dólares, prometendo fazer doações anuais. Foram agradecidos várias vezes antes de saírem, mas o mais importante foi o saber que tinham feito algo de bom, por alguém que poderia nada ter e mantinha os sorrisos no rosto.

– Obrigado senhor! – Um menino de uns dez anos agradeceu, com um sorriso radiante. – Agora vamos puder ter camas novas.

O coração de Bella encheu-se de compaixão por aquelas crianças, e chorou feito bebé escondendo-se no pescoço do marido. Aquelas crianças poderiam ser os seus irmãos, que sem ninguém paravam numa casa de acolhimento, muitas vezes sem condições, por falta de verbas.

– Bella, não chores minha rainha. Eles vão ficar bem. – Edward mimava os cabelos da mulher com carinho.

– Poderiam ser o John e a Lu. – Falou chorando ainda mais.

– Mas não são. Porque foste forte o suficiente para os ir buscar, porque os amas acima de qualquer coisa. E estas crianças vão ter uma vida melhor. Vou pedir á minha mãe para contactar os seus clientes e pedir que façam doações. Eles têm tanto dinheiro que não custa nada.

– Tens um coração grande e bondoso, amor.

– Tal como tu minha rainha.

Os dois saíram de lá com o coração cheio de afetos e com a causa na cabeça. Com certeza aquele local não sairia das suas mentes.

(…)

Quando chegaram ao hotel, o casal seguiu para o quarto, a morena estava um pouco cansada e queria descansar.

– Amor, estou cansada. Importas-te que descanse um pouquinho? – A morena questionou entrando no quarto e retirando as sandálias, que usava.

– Claro que não me importo, eu até faço companhia aos meus dois amores… - Edward garantiu massajando os pés dela com carinho.

– Então deita que o Tony está mais que animado.

– Meu menino.

Edward deitou ao lado da mulher, que tinha deixado a sua barriga virada para cima, pousando as mãos lá, sentindo o filho mexer com vontade.

– Está bem animado. – Comentou sentido o pequeno andar de um lado para o outro na barriga da mãe.

– Ele parece que está a andar num carrossel, não está quieto. Está a pressionar as minhas costelas e tudo. – Bella fez uma pequena careta quando ele chutou mais forte nas suas costelas.

– Eih Tony! – Edward massajou onde sentia o pequeno mexer. – Tens de ir com calma que aleijas a mãe. Devagar, filho.

Como se percebesse o que o pai dizia, ou sentindo os carinhos, o bebé acalmou-se mexendo com mais calma, fazendo Bella agradecer o marido com um sorriso.

– Obrigada, meu amor. Acho que vou aproveitar para dormir mesmo.

– Descansa.

A morena deitou delicadamente a cabeça no peito do marido, que mimava os cabelos dela, até que os dois caíram no sono. Acordaram duas horas mais tarde, mais que descansados. Bella aproveitou que quando acordou o marido ainda dormia, para admirar todo o seu perfil, e mexer nos cabelos que tinha caído na sua testa enquanto dormiam. Os dois continuaram agarradinhos mesmo dormindo, logo Bella aproveitou para sentir o cheirinho gostoso do marido, distribuindo beijos pelo seu maxilar, para o acordar.

– Amor, acorda. – A morena pediu descendo os seus beijos para o pescoço dele. – Estou com saudades.

– Bella. – Murmurou ainda em meio ao sono.

Bella sorriu entre o beijo que depositava no peito coberto dele, descendo de forma a puder desapertar a camisa. Quando conseguiu o que queria, distribuiu beijos e passou as unhas curtas pelo peito desnudado fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

– Edward, amor. – Voltou a chamar sentando-se nas pernas estendidas do marido.

– Bella, minha rainha. – Falou abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com a sua linda mulher sentada nas suas pernas e um sorriso mais que orgulhoso no rosto.

– Finalmente acordas-te. – Reclamou com um biquinho. – Pensei que teria de ir buscar água.

– Estava a sonhar contigo e com as crianças. Desculpa, minha linda, já acordei. – Garantiu quando viu que o biquinho não sai do rosto da mulher. - Sou todo teu.

– Mesmo? – Questionou mordendo o lábio, com as suas ideias.

– Mesmo. A que devo o prazer de ser acordado assim?

– Eu estava a ter um sonho mais que bom, com o meu marido lindo, mas acordei. E agora quero relembra-lo. – Explicou passando as pequenas mãos pelo peitoral descoberto do mesmo.

– E em que consistia o sonho? – Entrou na dela passando as mãos dentro da camisola dela e subindo até aos seios cobertos por um caicai rendado. Ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu as mãos dele no topo dos mesmos.

– Nós os dois. – Tentou explicar sentindo o marido desapertar o soutien, mesmo sem tirar a camisola. – Nesta cama.

– Sim? – Pediu tirando o soutien por baixo da camisola, e começando a subir a mesma, para ver os seios desnudados da mulher. – O que fazíamos aqui, minha rainha?

– Nós… - Tentou dizer quando o sentiu beijar o seio direito e fazendo o mesmo a seguir no esquerdo, gemendo alto e agarrando os cabelos dele com força.

Depois disso só se ouvia gemidos, roupas a caírem no chão, e muitos grunhidos. Os dois amaram-se como melhor sabiam, acabando num banho refrescante antes de seguirem para jantar num restaurante á beira-mar. No dia seguinte, os dois iriam embora, e aproveitaram os últimos momentos naquela cidade.

(…)

O último dia da lua-de-mel tinha chegado, e apesar de ter sido maravilhosa, os dois estavam ansiosos por ver os filhos, para puderem abraça-los e enchê-los de mimos. Edward foi o primeiro a despertar, e depois de ver que ainda tinha umas três horas, antes de saírem, deixou a mulher descansar mais um pouco, indo tomar um banho. Quando voltou despertou a mulher ainda adormecida com beijos, fazendo-a sorrir largamente.

– Bom dia meu amor. – Cumprimentou beijando a boca dele.

– Bom dia minha rainha! Levanta que já pedi o pequeno-almoço.

– Obrigada, marido lindo. Vou tomar um banho rápido e já vou.

Bella levantou-se com calma expondo o seu corpo nu a Edward que suspirou vendo o quanto a gravidez fez a sua mulher ainda mais linda. Dispersando os pensamentos saiu em direção da pequena sala da suite para receber a camareira com o pequeno-almoço dos dois. Com todo o cuidado pôs todo na mesa, caprichando nas frutas, que sabia que a morena adorava.

A morena depois do banho e de passar o seu creme, vestindo uma roupa leve mas prática por causa da viagem, seguiu atrás do marido, sorrindo com o seu cuidado. As frutas, estavam mais que destacadas na mesa, com os morangos e maças que ela era apaixonada, já no seu prato.

– Obrigada. És um marido maravilhoso.

– Às ordens da minha rainha. – Edward piscou puxando a cadeira para a mulher se puder sentar.

Os dois terminaram o pequeno-almoço entre conversas amenas, seguindo para o quarto para por as últimas coisas nas suas malas. O quadro tinha já sido despachado para o aeroporto, visto que seria uma carga especial de transportar. As malas que chegaram com as roupas dos dois, iam agora carregadas de presentes para a família e lembranças da semana maravilhosa que lá tinham passado.

(…)

Já no aeroporto Bella tomou um comprimido para evitar os enjoos e acabou por dormir quase toda a viagem. Edward velou o sono dos seus dois amores, acordando a mulher apenas quando estavam para aterrar.

– Bella… - Chamou baixinho perto do ouvido dela. – Minha linda, acorda.

– Só mais uns minutos, amor. – Pediu manhosa e encostando o seu rosto no peito dele.

– Estamos quase a aterrar, e tenho certeza que queres ver os nossos tesourinhos estando bem acordada.

– Uhm… Os meus meninos. – Mesmo ensonada, a morena tinha um sorriso no rosto só em pensar nos filhos. – Quero muito vê-los e enchê-los de beijos.

–Falta pouco agora. Poem o cinto que já vamos aterrar.

Após uma aterragem suave e de procurar as malas, na sala de voo, os dois seguiram para o local onde se poderia ver as famílias á espera. Beijos, abraços, choros sentidos de saudades eram ouvidos, até que um grito animado se sobressaiu.

– Pai, mãe. – Sophia conseguiu gritar de forma a que eles ouvissem mesmo a uma distancia razoável.

A seguir a isso, foi uma corrida, dos pequenos até aos dois, para os encher de beijos e um abraço mais que desejado. A morena estava quase sentada no chão do enorme aeroporto para poder abraçar os seus tesouruinhos. As lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto, sem que ela sequer se importasse. Estava em casa com a sua família e isso é que importava.

– Mãe, senti um montão de saudades tuas. – Caroline queixou-se chorando no ombro da morena e abraçando-a com força.

– Eu também senti um montão de saudades tuas. – Bella garantiu apertando a sua menina.

Sophia tinha encostado o seu rostinho no ombro do pai, não o largando por nada. Mesmo assim ele conseguiu beijar as bochechas de John e Louise que sorriram para ele. Louise seguiu para o abraço da mãe que a encheu de beijos depois de abraçar um tempinho a sua menina loira.

– Eih John, meu anjinho. Quero beijo e abraço. – Bella pediu ao menino que esperava atras das irmãs balançando as perninhas.

– Tive muitas saudades tuas. – Garantiu abraçando a morena com cuidado.

– Eu também meu anjinho.

Depois dos abraços e beijos aos filhos, cumprimentaram Carlisle e Esme que os tinham ido esperar. Esme ficou emocionada vendo a nora, abraçando-a chorosa.

– Estás tão linda querida.

– Obrigada Esme. – Agradeceu corada.

– Correu tudo bem por lá?

– Correu sim. Foi espetacular. Mas as saudades apertavam… - Bella explicou abraçada a Caroline.

Sophia não tinha largado o pai por nada, depois que o abraçou. Por isso quando os pais o cumprimentaram tiveram de ter cuidado com a menina.

– Meu filho. Estás ótimo.

– Obrigado pai. Correu tudo bem aqui?

– Correu sim. Sabes que os teus filhos são uns anjinhos. Foi um prazer estar com eles esta semana. – Carlisle garantiu mimando os cabelos da neta.

– Sophia, princesa, vais um pouquinho ao colo do vovô que o pai tem de ir buscar uma coisa.

– Não quero. – Reclamou bicuda, sem largar o pai.

– O pai precisa mesmo ir buscar uma coisa. Depois podes voltar para o meu colo, aproveitas e vais dar um beijinho na mãe.

– Está bem. – Assentiu mesmo a contra gosto.

Enquanto Edward foi buscar o quadro, Sophia seguiu até á mãe para a encher de beijos.

– Eu senti muitas saudades tuas mãe, quero os teus miminhos.

– Eu também senti saudades amorzinho. Agora vou dar-te todos os miminhos não te preocupes.

Depois de buscar a encomenda e pegar na sua filha ao colo, que estava toda dengosa, saíram em direção aos carros. Esme tinha trazido a mercedes do marido e Carlisle o carro familiar do casal. Assim as crianças correram em direção ao carro, mais que ansiosas por passar um tempo com os pais.

– Dormem lá em casa esta noite, queridos. A Alice e o Emmett vão passar lá também.

– Tudo bem.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 39**

Como tinha ficado combinado, durante a lua-de-mel do casal, Esme decorou o quarto que seria de Tony, com a ajuda dos netos. O quarto tinha sido pintado no azul-bebé, onde numa das paredes estava escrito em letras grandes Charlie Anthony. A ideia tinha vindo de Caroline e Esme adorou, ficou simplesmente lindo. O berço em branco, junto com os móveis estavam também montados, a caminha feita com lençóis brancos delicados e um urso pousado. Aproveitando a ausência dos pais, as crianças aproveitaram para sair com os avós para comprar as primeiras roupinhas do irmão. Escolheram um delicado macacão branco, com um pequeno urso central, para ser a sua primeira roupa. Depois não resistiram vendo umas calcinhas em ganga minúsculas, uma camiseta branca e uns sapatinhos minúsculos. O irmão iria ficar lindo. O urso que adornava o berço tinha sido comprado pelos avós. Era um urso branco, com uma camisola azul, era fofo e totalmente delicado.

– O vosso pai tinha um igual em pequeno, não o largava por nada. – Esme explicou aos netos que riram.

A noite na casa dos pais de Edward tinha passado rápido, com as crianças a não largarem os pais e a mimarem muito a barriga da mãe, onde o irmão muitas vezes se mostrava mexendo-se, quando falavam com ele. Como estavam cansados foram dormir cedo junto com as crianças.

– Boa noite mãe, pai. – Edward despediu-se beijando a bochecha deles.

– Boa noite querido.

– Boa noite Esme, Carlisle. – A morena também se despediu, sendo agraciada com beijos e afagos na sua barriga.

Os dois acordarem na manhã seguinte bem mais descansados, e seguiram para o quarto das crianças para os acordar com beijos. As gargalhadas dos quatro era contagiantes, fazendo Esme e Carlisle ir ver se estava tudo bem. Quando viram os netos tão felizes, apenas sorriram indo preparar o pequeno-almoço para todos.

(…)

O almoço daquele domingo seria em casa do novo casal, os dois queriam mostrar algo á família toda mas teria de ser em casa deles. Bella comprometeu-se a fazer o almoço, com a ajuda de Esme e Jasper que se voluntariou. Emmett só faltava saltar de entusiamo, ele adorava a comida das duas e já tinha ouvido falar maravilhas da comida do cunhado, com certeza iria fartar-se de comer.

– Edward, amor. – Bella chamou quando chegaram a casa.

– Que se passa minha rainha? – Questionou preocupado, indo até á sala.

– Queria ver o quarto do Tony. Ainda temos tempo de fazer o almoço. Anda comigo.

– Vou sim.

– Espero que gostem queridos, tive ajuda das crianças também. – Esme explicou com um pequeno sorriso. Os pequenos já estavam no jardim a brincar.

– Vamos ver então. Venha também Esme e o Carlisle. – A morena convidou levantando-se.

Os adultos seguiram para o quarto, deixando os futuros pais entrarem primeiro. Quando Bella viu o quarto chorou emocionada, estava simplesmente lindo. Edward não ficou atrás olhando embasbacado para tudo. O quarto estava lindo, e quando o menino fosse mais velho era possível alterá-lo sem estragar nada.

– Está lindo, muito obrigada. – Bella abraçou Esme com a sua barriga no meio, mais que emocionada. O quarto do seu menino estava apaixonante.

– Não tens de quê minha querida. O que importa é que gostem, os dois. – Pontou-o apontando o filho também.

– Eu amei mãe.

Após o momento de visualização do quarto do pequeno, em que os futuros pais ficaram mais que encantados, todos desceram para preparar as coisas.

– Vou fazer o almoço. Edward, tratas do nosso quadro? – Questionou indo com Esme para a cozinha.

– Trato sim, minha linda. Em frente ao sofá da sala?

– Sim… - Assentiu antes de se voltar definitivamente para a cozinha.

Jasper chegou logo depois ajudando as duas no almoço. Tinha decidido fazer bacalhau com natas e como sobremesa bolo de chocolate, com cobertura também de chocolate. A cozinha tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, quando Rosalie foi até lá.

– Precisam de ajuda? – Questionou depois de cumprimentar todos.

– Se quiseres por a mesa, eu agradeço. – Bella pediu.

– Claro. Vou pedir ajuda á Alice.

– Ok. Sabes onde está tudo.

Enquanto as duas ponham a mesa, Edward mandou as crianças lavar as mãos para irem para a mesa. Quando todos estavam sentados Esme com a ajuda de Bella serviu a comida. O almoço transcorreu de forma alegre com trocas de conversas, risadas e muitos elogios á comida. Emmett como prévia, comeu a até não puder mais, não poupando elogios aos cozinheiros.

– Vais conseguir comer a sobremesa? – Bella questionou quando viu o cunhado esfregar a barriga.

– Consigo sempre cunhadinha. – Piscou rindo.

Realmente Emmett tinha conseguido ainda comer uma fatia do delicioso bolo de chocolate, junto com o café e chá que foi servido. Quando todos terminaram, o casal finalmente revelou a surpresa. Edward tinha tapado o quadro para não estragar a surpresa.

– É desta que vais mostrar? – Alice questionou a amiga, quando as duas deixaram as ultimas peças de loiça na cozinha.

– Sim. – Assentiu. – Amor, podes tirar.

Quando Edward destapou o quadro, o ofegar em admiração foi geral, até as crianças olharam com atenção o quadro.

– Onde conseguiram este quadro? – Jasper conseguiu perguntar depois de sair do seu torpor.

– Num pintor de rua, que encontramos lá no Havai. É lindo certo?

–Lindo é a favor. – Alice intrometeu-se. - Eu quase sinto o amor a flutuar do quadro e é impressionante a beleza do mesmo.

– Foi feito através de relato? – Carlisle questionou curioso analisando com atenção o quadro.

– Por uma foto do nosso casamento. – Edward explicou. – Deixamos tudo ao critério do pintor. Ele tinha que reproduzir a foto apenas mas este quadro está mais que isso.

– Muito mais. Ele deve ganhar balúrdios.

– Não. Ele não queria sequer dinheiro. Ele vende os quadros para ajudar uma instituição que gere e cada um dá aquilo que quer. Ele disse que fazia aquilo por gosto e não por dinheiro. Se bem que os quadros são lindos. – Bella explicava.

– Vocês conheceram a instituição? – Esme perguntou preocupada que eles tivessem sido enganados.

– Conhecemos mãe. É uma instituição que acolhe crianças órfãs e lhes dá uma segunda oportunidade através da pintura. São as crianças que pintam o próprio local e é realmente lindo. Mas as verbas são poucas. Com o nosso donativo eles iriam ganhar camas novas.

– Oh. – Os olhos de Esme encheram-se de lagrimas. Deveria ter sido uma alegria enorme para aquelas crianças. – Vou tentar arranjar ajuda para lá.

– Pensei que poderias pedir aos teus clientes. Eles ganham muito dinheiro, uns dólares para uma instituição anualmente não lhes fará muita diferença. – Edward explicou.

– Boa ideia. Vou fazer isso mesmo.

– Mãe, a tua barriga tem dois pontinhos verdes. – John apontou olhando com atenção o quadro.

– Onde meu filho? – Bella não tinha visto nada.

– Bem aqui. – John apontou para o centro da barriga da mãe, onde se viam dois pequenos pontinhos verdes, como se fossem os olhos do bebé.

– Deus do céu! – A morena caiu sentada de volta no sofá tal foi a sua surpresa.

– Será que o Tony vai ter olhos verdes? – Sophia questionou pensativa.

– Não sabemos meu bem. Temos de esperar para quando ele nascer. – Edward explicou enquanto mimava com calma os braços da mulher.

– Está bem, então. Podemos ir brincar?

– Podem. Já sabem que não podem sair daqui de dentro.

– Sim pai. – Os quatro falaram em coro antes de saírem em corrida para o jardim.

A conversa seguiu-se entre os adultos que estavam perplexos com o quadro. E ninguém negava que ficava lindo bem no centro da sala. Ao final da tarde, todos foram embora, deixando um tempo para pais e filhos sozinhos.

– Mãe, quero mimo. – Louise pediu manhosa sentando-se ao lado da mesma no sofá.

– Tão manhosa a minha menina. – Bella brincou puxando-a para si.

– Tenho uma ideia! – Edward falou, quando viu os outros três entrarem em casa também.

– O que é amor?

– Vamos colocar cobertores e almofadas, aqui no chão, de forma a ficar confortável para todos e depois pudemos ver um filme juntos.

– Boa! – Caroline comemorou. – Eu vou buscar as almofadas.

– Eu ajudo nos cobertores. – John prontificou-se.

– Nós vigiamos a mãe e o Tony. – Sophia falou rindo.

– Preguiçosas. – A irmã brincou já subindo atrás das almofadas.

Enquanto tratavam de procurar almofadas e cobertores para todos, Sophia e Louise mimavam a barriga da mãe, onde o pequeno Tony mexia.

– Ele está a mexer muito hoje. – Sophia comentou, quando sentiu um leve chuto onde estava a sua mão.

– Estava com saudades vossas, por isso é que está tão ativo. – Bella explicou massajando a barriga para acalmar o filho que estava a bater forte demais.

– Eu também tinha um monte de saudade tuas Tony. – A pequena menina loira garantiu abraçando a barriga da mãe para logo depois a beijar.

– Eu também, maninho. – Louise distribuiu vários beijos pela barriga da mãe também.

Edward que descia junto com John, trazendo os cobertores, sorriu vendo a cena. A sua mulher, junto com as suas meninas e o seu pequeno menino. Lindo.

– Bella, ajudas, por favor? – Pediu quando entrou no seu campo de visão.

– Claro que sim.

Os dois estenderam um cobertor mais longo e grosso no chão de forma a ficar mais fofos, quando Caroline chegou espelhando as várias almofadas. Para cima deixaram um cobertor mais leve, mas igualmente quente.

– Eu quero ficar ao lado da mãe. – Caroline pulou animada.

– Eu também. – Louise pediu.

– Pronto, Sophia e John, ficam ao meu lado? – Edward questionou começando a ligar os cabos do dvd e por tudo a funcionar.

– Sim. – Os dois assentiram, já tirando os sapatos.

– Amor, ajudas-me a sentar por favor? – Bella pediu com um leve biquinho, vendo que não conseguiria sentar-se sem ajuda, já que o chão era muito baixo, para a sua barriga.

– Claro que ajudo, minha rainha. Queres que te vá buscar mais almofadas? – Questionou solicito.

– Não meu amor preocupado. Está bom assim, só preciso que me ajudes a sentar.

Com cuidado o marido ajudou-a a sentar-se, encostando-a com delicadeza nas almofadas. Caroline e Louise, logo a rodearam pousando as mãos na barriga da mãe e encostando as cabecinhas no corpo dela. Quando Edward se sentou, John e Sophia rodearam-no, encostando as suas cabecinhas no peito dele.

A pequena família deixou-se ver o filme, entre mimos que os pais distribuíam nos filhos e matando um pouco das saudades que tiveram durante a semana que estiveram longe. O pequeno Anthony, como sentindo a paz, deixou-se ficar quieto, mexendo-se apenas uma duas vezes quando as irmãs falaram nele.

– Preciso de água. – Bella falou já preparando para se levantar.

– Eu vou buscar. – Caroline garantiu.

– Obrigada, meu amorzinho. – A morena agradeceu.

Caroline trouxe o copo de água pedido pela mãe, junto com uma maça que estava na fruteira.

– Tens de alimentar o nosso maninho. – Explicou entregando as coisas á mãe que apenas sorriu, sabendo que não valia a pena sequer dizer nada.

– És uma querida, minha menina. Mas não precisas te preocupar tanto, eu daqui a pouco vou fazer o jantar.

– Mas eu não quero que o meu maninho fique com fome. Tens de comer muitas vezes ao dia.

– Está bem. Eu como, minha futura médica preocupada. – A menina loira apenas sorriu voltando a deitar-se ao lado da mãe.

(…)

A família Swan/Cullen acabou a noite estendida na sala. Os pais acordaram já de madrugada dando-se conta de onde estavam, cobriram com cuidado os filhos e seguiram para o seu quarto, visto que era mais confortável para Bella e para o bebé.

O outro dia amanheceu com um lindo sol, que fez o casal sorrir. Edward beijou a barriga da mulher antes de beijar a boca da mesma, desejando bom dia.

– Bom dia, minha rainha.

– Bom dia amor. – Cumprimentou escondendo o rosto no pescoço do marido.

– Dormiste bem?

– Sim. Dormi como um bebé. – Brincou passando a mão na sua barriga, onde o bebé dos dois ainda dormia. – E tu?

– Também dormi muito bem. Saudades da nossa cama.

– A nossa cama é sempre maravilhosa, mas estando contigo e os nossos amorzinhos, já chega.

– Concordo que eles e tu são muito importantes, mas a cama é maravilhosa mesmo assim.

– Vamos tomar banho que temos de preparar o pequeno-almoço.

– Só se fores comigo. – Edward pediu brincando com as mechas rebeldes do cabelo dela.

– Isso estava mais que implícito, meu marido lindo.

Os dois seguiram para um banho bem gostoso, onde trocaram muitos carinhos, beijos e juras de amor. Quando terminaram, a morena roubou uma camiseta ao marido e pegou nuns short's jeans curtos.

– Onde vais com a minha camisa? – Questionou vestindo umas calças de fato de treino e uma t-shirt.

– Preparar o pequeno-almoço dos pequenos. – Falou enquanto amarrava a camisa acima da barriga.

– E a tua roupa?

– A tua camisa é mais confortável e fresca. E tem o teu cheiro.

– Se te sentes melhor assim. – Edward deu de ombros.

– Muito melhor, maridinho. Fica mais folgada e é mais fresca.

Os dois desceram para acordar os seus pequenos que ainda dormiam refastelados no chão da sala. Edward chamou-o um a um, distribuindo beijos nas bochechas dos quatro, que levantaram com sorrisos.

– Lavar a carinha e as mãozinhas e cozinha. Depois tomam banho.

– Sim pai. – Os quatro subiram para fazer o que lhes tinha sido comunicado, descendo logo em seguida em grande algazarra.

– Mãe linda do meu coração. – John chamou entrando na cozinha e beijando a bochecha da mãe, mexendo com carinho na barriga dela.

– Diz filho lindo do meu coração? – Brincou da mesma forma beijando a bochecha do pequeno.

– Eu queria comer panquecas com muito chocolate. – Confidenciou. – Tenho saudades das tuas maravilhosas panquecas.

–Servem estas aqui? – Bella mostrou um prato cheio de panquecas quentinhas.

– Eba! – Os quatro comemoraram felizes.

O pequeno-almoço, foi mais uma volta á rotina na família. Todos juntos começando o dia e com a animação de sempre. A rotina estava de volta á família, com o amor, companheirismo, carinho e afeição de sempre. Agora só faltava a chegada do pequeno Charlie Anthony para tornar tudo ainda mais feliz e animado. Se bem que ainda tinha uns bons meses de espera. O que todos queriam é que ele viesse saudável e na sua hora. A espera todos aguentavam, desde que o bebé chegasse com toda a segurança.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 40**

Uns meses tinha passado na vida de todos os Cullen, Swan e amigos. Isabella encontrava-se gravida de oito meses, com uma linda barriga e mais cansada que nunca. Jane, a enfermeira amiga do casal encontrava-se gravida de três meses, também. Edward brincava constantemente que teria um menino lindo, que a ia fazer morrer de ciúmes. Era uma paga segundo ele, por ela brincar tanto pelo facto de ele ter três lindas meninas que iriam arrasar corações. Ângela dava-se cada vez melhor com o trabalho e a menina filha dela, estava cada vez mais linda e feliz. Rosalie e Emmett estavam em tentativas por um filho mais que desejado, e Alice e Jasper continuavam enamorados. Esme e Carlisle estavam felizes com o rumo que a vida dos filhos tinha tomado. Todos estavam felizes, isso era o mais importante para eles. As crianças, Caroline, John, Sophia e Louise andavam cada vez mais felizes e ansiosos pela chegada do irmão, já tinha escolhido roupas para a primeira semana do mesmo, e enchiam todos os dias a barriga da mãe de beijos. Caroline continuava a vigiar a alimentação da mãe, ainda mais agora que estava com as tensões altas e não poderia sofrer emoções fortes ou poderia provocar o parto mais cedo que o previsto. O casal, Bella e Edward, estavam a cada dia mais enamorados um pelo outro, confidenciando tudo um ao outro e amando-se com todo o respeito. O amor era uma constante na casa.

Bella tinha deixado de trabalhar á um mês por indicação médica, ficando em casa para desânimo da mesma. Assim fugia até casa dos sogros, ajudando a sogra em ideias para projetos e ficando apenas para conversar. Aproveitava também para ir ao consultório do marido por a conversa em dia com as meninas ou apenas estar mais um tempinho com ele. Ao final da tarde ia buscar as crianças e ajudava nos trabalhos de casa antes de se voltar para o jantar.

A rotina estava mais que desenvolvida na família. Hoje era mais um sábado com muito calor, que fazia Bella ficar ainda mais impaciente, o calor e a enorme barriga não combinavam. Anthony estava enorme na opinião dela que já nem conseguia ver os seus próprios pés que estavam cada vez mais inchados. O marido, todos os dias lhe fazia massagens para diminuir o inchaço. Como estava calor, a morena optou por vestir uns calções pretos curtos e roubou uma camisa branca do marido.

– Pai, um dia não tens camisas. – John brincou vendo a mãe descer uma vez mais com uma camisa do pai, amarrada acima da enorme barriga.

– Habitua-te filho. Um dia será a tua namorada/mulher a fazer o mesmo. – Garantiu Edward ajudando a mulher a descer os últimos degraus.

– Ainda tenho muito tempo. – O menino riu saindo para a cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

A família tomou o pequeno-almoço, com muitas frutas e leite para Bella, e as crianças logo pediram para ir para o exterior brincar com a mangueira e as bacias que os dois tinha deixado lá para eles se molharem á vontade, sendo que estes não poderiam sair da zona da relva para não caírem.

– Já sabem as regras. Nada de sair da relva. – Edward lembrou.

– Eu vou ao mercado ali do lado para comprar peixe fresco para o almoço. Vigias as crianças?

– Não queres que eu vá? – Edward ofereceu-se.

– Não. Faz bem caminhar um pouquinho. – A morena sorriu afagando a barriga onde o bebé mexia com vontade.

– Leva umas das crianças contigo por favor, então. Fico mais descansado.

– Vou pedir á Carol então.

Bella seguiu atrás da filha, que logo se prontificou a ir com ela, vestindo um vestido branco leve por cima do biquíni.

– Eu vou sim. Podemos comprar mais morangos também que eu vi que já não tem mais.

– Minha menina preocupada, compramos sim. Eu vou só buscar a minha carteira e telemóvel e vamos.

– Está bem.

As duas seguiram para baixo, despedindo-se de Edward e do resto das crianças antes de saírem.

– Amo-te meu marido lindo. – Bella beijou o marido com todo o amor.

– Também te amo, minha mulher linda. – Edward falou da mesma forma. – Levas o telemóvel?

– Levo sim. Qualquer coisa eu ligo-te.

– Está bem.

As duas saíram em direção ao pequeno mercado que ficava uma rua abaixo daquela em que viviam, conversando amenidades. Quem olhava para as duas sorria mesmo sem querer, era ternurento ver uma mulher evidentemente gravida de mãos dadas com uma menina loira que em nada se parecia com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam ter tudo a ver uma com a outra. Quando chegaram ao mercado logo se dirigiram para a seção do peixe onde Bella escolheu uma douradas que pareciam bem frescas, e seguindo para a fruta atrás dos morangos. A morena virou-se para pegar no saco para colocar os morangos quando foi atingida em cheio por um carrinho de compras na barriga. O homem que o conduzia vinha numa corrida pelo mercado fora, não vendo a morena á sua frente.

– Ai. – O grito soltado por ela foi mais que ouvido no supermercado. O sangue já escorria pelas pernas dela, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada e uma Caroline mais que assustada.

– Ai meu deus. Me desculpe. – Um homem dos seus quarenta anos pedia, não vendo que a mesma se contorcia de dores e que o sangue se espelhava pelo chão do pequeno mercado.

– Mãe. – Caroline chamou chorosa, correndo em direção á mesma que tentava não gritar com as dores.

– Já chamei uma ambulância. – Alguém gritou no meio da confusão.

– Carol, liga ao pai por favor. – Bella conseguiu pedir entre arfadas de dor.

– Está bem. – Conseguiu assentir pegando no telemóvel com as mão a tremer e as lagrimas a escorrer pelos seus olhos.

Uma senhora mais velha aproximou-se dela com toalhas, ajudando-a a limpar-se e sentando-a com cuidado de forma a respirar mais calmamente de forma a não prejudicar tanto o bebé.

– Calma minha querida, que vai ficar tudo bem. Respire com calma.

– A minha filha, onde está? – Perguntou referindo-se a Caroline que se tinha ausentado.

– Está ali na entrada com o meu marido a ligar ao pai, suponho eu. Quer que a chame?

– Quero por favor, ela não pode ficar sozinha.

As dores eram cada vez mais insuportáveis e Bella estava a ponto de gritar altíssimo, quando os bombeiros chegaram logo tratando dela.

– A minha filha, onde está? – Repetia enquanto a metiam na maca, pronta para ir ao hospital.

– Estou aqui. – Caroline correu até á mãe segurando a mão dela com força. – O pai disse que vai para o hospital. Tens de ficar bem para ele, ele mandou. – A menina tentava a tudo o custo controlar as lagrimas.

– Gravida, de 36 semanas, com sangramento e dores fortes. Primeira gravidez. Com 24 anos. Trabalho de prato provocado por uma batida do carrinho de compras. Encontra-se consciente. – O paramédico falava para o médico responsável no hospital que já preparava tudo.

Na ambulância os sinais vitais de Bella e do bebé eram medidos e tentavam a tudo o custo fazer com que ela não fizesse força para o mesmo nascer. Teria de ser feita uma cesariana de urgência.

– Eu vou ficar bem, amorzinho. – Bella repetia para a filha e para si mesma.

– Tens de ficar para pudermos cuidar do Tony.

– Eu vou. Prometo.

(…)

Edward quando recebeu a chamada desesperada da filha quase desmaiou de susto mas sabia que tinha que manter o sangue frio para ajudar a mulher. Ligando com rapidez ao pai, explicou a situação e correu a pegar nas suas coisas, de Bella e do bebé, enquanto os filhos pegavam em toalhas e saiam em disparada para o carro. Todos estavam preocupados com a mãe e com o bebé.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Edward correu atras de informações da mulher.

– Isabella Cullen, por favor. Ela deu entrada com um trabalho de parto provocado por um pequeno acidente no mercado.

– E o senhor é? – A rececionista questionou mascando a chiclete com toda a calma.

– Marido, Edward Cullen.

– Acabou de dar entrada na maternidade para uma cesariana de emergência. Tem de seguir…

Ela nem acabou de falar e Edward já corria com os três pequenos atras em direção ao local.

– Dr. Cullen. A que devemos a honra? – O obstetra de urgência e ex. colega do mesmo perguntou.

– A minha mulher acabou de dar entrada com uma cesariana de emergência. – Explicou nervoso. – Sabe onde será operada?

– Serei eu meu caro. Isabella Cullen certo?

– Essa mesma. Posso assistir?

– Claro. Já sabe que tem de se trocar. Mas as crianças têm de ficar cá fora.

– Eu sei. A minha filha acompanhou-a. Onde está? – Edward quase arrancava os seus próprios cabelos com os nervos.

– Ela está com a enfermeira de serviço. Estava a ser limpa do sangue.

– Sangue? Ela está ferida?

– Não. Apenas foi transmitido da mãe. Ela está apenas abalada. Aconselhava alguém a ficar com ela.

– Os meus pais estão a chegar para ficar com eles. – Garantiu mais que ansioso por ver a mulher com os próprios olhos.

Esme e Carlisle chegaram logo de seguida, ficando com os pequenos, deixando Edward ir atrás da mulher.

(...)

Bella estava já monitorizada, com soro, e anestesia pronta para a cesariana quando Edward chegou ao lado dela.

– Bella… - Chamou segurando a mão dela.

– Edward amor. A Carol como está?

– Ela está com os meus pais e está bem. Tens é de te preocupar contigo e com o Tony.

– O médico disse que ele estava bem. Que o sangue foi mais do susto que mais nada.

O médico obstetra logo chegou, fazendo com que o alvoraço se instalasse, entre médicos e enfermeiros. A cesariana ocorreu de forma rápida e logo se ouviu um choro alto pelo quarto. Os pais babões choraram quando o médico lhes mostrou rapidamente o seu bebé. O pequeno Charlie Anthony nasceu às onze horas e quinze minutos, com três quilos e oitocentas gramas e com grandes pulmões.

– Mãe não durma. – O médico avisou quando Bella começou a desfalecer.

– Dr. Cullen saia. – O médico mandou já correndo para Bella que com a perda de sangue estava a ter problemas.

(…)

Edward saiu desnorteado da sala, vendo que a sua mulher corria risco de vida. Mal chegou á sala de espera foi abraçado pela mãe que o viu transtornado.

– Que se passa meu bem?

– O bebé já nasceu, com uns bons pulmões e está tudo bem. Mas a Bella estava a passar mal devido á falta de sangue.

– Ela vai ficar bem filho. Vais ver.

Carlisle estava na cantina do hospital com os netos para que estes comecem algo enquanto esperavam. Enquanto Esme acalentava o filho pela espera das notícias. Os minutos foram passando sem notícias de ninguém. As crianças já tinham chegado e vendo o pai tão angustiado correram para ele, abraçando-o com força.

– A mãe? O Tony? – Caroline perguntou entre o choro e segurando com força o pai.

– O Tony já nasceu e está bem. É um bebé lindo. – Garantiu aos filhos, que sorriram com a notícia.

– E a mãe? – John perguntou, quando viu o pai ficar com uma pequena careta de dor.

– Ela está a ser tratada pelos médicos.

– Ela vai ficar bem não vai? – Caroline perguntou ansiosa.

– Vai. Ela vai ficar ótima para beijar os tesourinhos dela. – Esme garantiu.

Os minutos passaram num silêncio entre eles que se agarravam com força, o medo estava instalado entre eles.

– A Alice disse que já vinha com a Rosalie, o Jasper e o Emmett. – Carlisle falou depois de um tempo.

– Está bem. – O ruivo assentiu desanimado.

O médico chegou á sala de espera, arrancando as luvas e a toca enquanto procurava Edward no meio de uma sala de espera quase cheia.

– Dr. Cullen. – Chamou aproximando-se dele a passos largos.

– Como está a minha mulher? – Questionou ansioso levantando-se de um pulo da cadeira.

– Ela está bem meu caro. A sua mulher é uma lutadora. Tivemos de fazer uma transfusão de sangue de emergência e estacar a hemorragia, mas ficou tudo bem. Sem sequelas. Ela agora está a descansar mas se quiser pode ir vê-la.

– Obrigado Doutor.

– Eu quero ver a mãe também. - Louise pediu manhosa.

– Lu, ainda não podes. Ela está a dormir. Quando ela acordar eu prometo que te levo lá.

– Está bem. – Assentiu bicuda.

– Fiquem aqui com os avós. Eu vou ver a mãe e depois venho até aqui, para irmos ver o Tony.

– Eba! – Comemoraram mais felizes.

Edward seguiu para o quarto da mulher, enquanto as crianças esperavam pacientemente na sala para que ele voltasse com notícias e claro para poderem ver o irmão. Todos estavam ansiosos por conhecer o pequeno Charlie Anthony Swan Cullen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 41**

Edward seguiu até ao quarto onde se Bella encontrava com o coração nas mãos, apesar de o médico garantir que a mulher estava bem, ele queria vê-la com os próprios olhos. Quando entrou no quarto, decorado em tons brancos com pequenos bonecos a adornar o mesmo, deparou-se com a sua mulher deitada na cama a dormir tranquilo. Bella estava pálida, mais pálida que o normal, os olhos fechados, com as pestanas a tocar delicadamente o seu rosto suave e com um sorriso leve no seu rosto. Com certeza estava a sonhar com a família. O soro que estava já no final, encontrava-se conectado á sua veia e uma máquina para controlar o batimento cardíaco encontrava-se conectada ao dedo dela. Aquela que seria a caminha de Charlie Anthony estava ao seu lado esquerdo, com lençóis brancos bordados com o nome do hospital em letras azuis. Uma entrada num quarto de hospital sempre parecia normal para Edward mas hoje o seu coração estava mais que apertado. Os seus olhos médicos passaram pela máquina do batimento cardíaco da mulher, depois passou por todo o rosto branco da mesma e pela barriga onde o volume tinha diminuído. O local do corte da cesariana estava tapado pelo curativo mas não parecia grande. Antes de sair do quarto deixou um beijo delicado na testa da morena saindo atrás dos filhos.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie já se encontravam no hospital, mais que ansiosos por saber notícias de Bella e ver o bebé. Mal chegou perto deles foi logo bombardeado com perguntas.

– Como está a Bella?

– O bebé está bem?

– Porque ela teve o parto provocado o que se passou?

– Respirem. Eu respondo a tudo já.

– Fala logo. – Emmett pediu.

– A Bella teve o parto provocado porque quando foi ao mercado, um carrinho de compras a atingiu em cheio na barriga. Com o embate o parto foi provocado fazendo-a sangrar e ter de fazer uma cesariana de emergência para o bebé não correr riscos. Ela está bem, fui lá agora e ela está a dormir, mas está bem. O bebé está ótimo, nasceu com uns belos pulmões.

– Quero ver o meu sobrinho. – Alice pediu.

– As crianças também querem, vamos á maternidade.

O grande grupo seguiu até á zona da maternidade, onde através do espelho era possível ver os vários bebés nas suas caminhas plásticas. O pequeno Cullen apesar de prematura não necessitou de ir para uma incubadora, estando já na sua pequena cama plástica, com a roupinha que os irmãos tinham escolhido. Um pequeno macacão branco e azul. Na frente da caminha era possível ler o nome da mãe: Isabella Cullen e em baixo Charlie Anthony S. Cullen. Todos ficaram com os rostos colados tentando ver o bebé que dormia pacificamente na sua cama. Anthony mostrava uma pele branquinha tal como os pais, e uma cabeleira pouco farto de cabelos escuros, os lábios ainda meios sem cor por causa do parto formavam um pequeno biquinho fofo.

– Tão lindo. – Caroline suspirou tentando segurar o irmão através do vidro.

– É mesmo lindo. – Louise concordou.

– Pai, já viste os olhinhos dele? – Sophia questionou olhando com atenção o irmão.

– Não princesa, ele ainda não abriu os olhinhos.

– Serão que são mesmo verdes?

– Temos de esperar que ele abre para vermos.

Alice pulava feito criança depois de ver o sobrinho, enquanto os pais riam da mesma.

– Ele é tão lindo…

– É mesmo querido, parece um anjinho. – Esme opinou.

– Só lhe falta os cabelos claros e parece o Edward quando nasceu. – Carlisle comentou abraçando a mulher.

– Eu lembro-me disso. Era tão branquelo. – Emmett ria a bom rir.

– Tem de fazer silêncio ou terão de sair. – Uma enfermeira baixinha e já idosa mandou.

– Desculpe. – Rosalie pediu batendo na nuca do marido.

– Bruta. – Queixou-se.

O grupo babou mais um pouco no bebé que dormia tranquilo antes de irem embora para comer e trazer mais roupas para Bella, garantindo voltar mais tarde para ver a mãe e quem sabe o bebé acordado. Caroline foi com os avós para puder tomar banho e se trocar, John juntou-se a ela. E Sophia e Louise quiseram ir com Emmett e Rosalie.

(…)

Edward esperou pacientemente sentado no pequeno sofá instalado no quarto da mulher que a mesma acordasse. Depois do sangramento que assustou todos, a equipa medica tinha feito de tudo para o estacar sem que ela ficasse com sequelas. Bella dormia descansada, acordando quase duas horas depois do parto. Lutou contra o sono, abrindo calmamente os olhos e correndo-os pelo espaço desconhecido. Quando se conseguiu focar olhou com atenção para a lateral da sua cama, deparando-se com o marido perdido em pensamentos.

– Edward. – Chamou rouca pela secura na sua garganta.

– Bella! – Com um pulo levantou-se indo até á sua mulher. – Precisas de alguma coisa?

– Água. – Pediu limpando a garganta.

Procurando pelo quarto por um copo e não achando nada, Edward tocou na campainha para chamar a enfermeira de serviço.

– Boa tarde. Vejo que a mãe acordou. Precisa de algo?

– Agua por favor. – Conseguiu dizer.

– Trago já. E depois, aproveito e trago o bebé esfomeado que está no berçário.

– Está bem. – Bella assentiu com um sorriso, ansiosa por ver o seu menino.

Bella aproveitou a saída da enfermeira para beijar rapidamente o marido com carinho.

– Amo-te muito Edward.

– Também te amo, Bella. – Edward deixou-se ficar ao lado dela a fazer carinho com calma na face dela.

A enfermeira regressou com o copo de água, que Bella bebeu com rapidez agradecendo com um pequeno sorriso.

– Como está o nosso menino? Já o viste? – Questionou quando assenhora voltou a sair, em busca do filho dos dois.

– Está ótimo. Não teve de ir para a incubadora nem nada. Estava no berçário junto com os outros bebés.

– Mesmo? – Bella parecia uma menina á espera que o pai lhe disse-se que este ano iriam mesmo á Disneylândia.

– Mesmo, minha rainha. Não te iria mentir. Já todos o virão e prometeram vir em breve para te ver.

– Está bem. – Assentiu escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

– As crianças estão ansiosas por ver a cor dos olhos dele. Confesso que eu também, espero que ele abra para nós.

– Temos de esperar para ver. Mas eu aposto nos olhos verdes.

– Ele parece-se demasiado contigo, aposto nos castanhos.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela entrada da enfermeira, que trazia na cama portátil um impaciente bebé que chorava a plenos pulmões.

– Aqui, mãe. Ele está cheio de fome. – A enfermeira entregou o bebé á morena que sorriu encantada, o seu bebé era lindo.

– Como faço para o amamentar? – Questionou em dúvida, olhando entre o marido e a enfermeira.

– Eu explico-te, meu bem. Tens de o colocar perto do teu seio para que ele sinta o cheiro do leite, caso ele não consiga sozinha chegar ao mamilo tens que o orientar, segurando a cabecinha com cuidado.

– Ajudas-me por favor.

– Claro.

Edward pegou no bebé enquanto Bella retirava a blusa do hospital que usava para ser mais fácil do que apenas baixar. A enfermeira ajudou, dando-lhe uma pequena fralda de pano para que pusesse ao seu lado, caso o bebé bolsasse o leite ingerido e para limpar o peito no final também. O pequeno bebé continuava a chorar, sem revelar os seus olhos, esfomeado.

– Passa-mo por favor.

Quando pegou no seu bebé novamente, a morena fez como lhe foi instruído deixando a boquinha do mesmo perto dos seus seios para sentir o cheiro a leite. Mas como o mesmo estava impaciente pelo leite, chorava sem encontrar o local certo.

– Aqui Tony. – Com cuidado guiou-o a boca do filho até ao seio da mãe, onde ele sugou com força.

– Ai. – Bella queixou-se quando ele apertou com força e impaciência.

– As primeiras mamadas podem doer, é normal. Mas caso seja uma dor extrema avise que tentaremos de outra forma.

– Obrigada, mas suportar-se. – Bella sorriu encantada para o seu bebé que mamava com força, pousando a sua delicada mãozinha no seio dela com possessão.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto deixando o casal a sós com o seu bebé. O pequeno esteve a mamar até se dar por satisfeito, largando o seio da mãe com menos força que quando começou a mamar e exibindo um pequeno biquinho.

– Ele é lindo. – A morena voltou a repetir depois de se ajeitar e enquanto o marido o fazia arrotar.

– Parece um anjinho.

– Um anjinho bem manhoso, com esse biquinho.

– Queres pega-lo novamente?

– Ele ainda não adormeceu? – A morena questionou espiando o pequeno no colo do marido.

– Não. Está com o biquinho manhoso dele, mas não dorme.

– Dá cá, então.

Bella pegou no seu bebé que se aconchegou nela, agarrando a roupa da mesma com força.

– Olá Charlie Anthony Swan Cullen, bem-vindo. – O pequeno sentindo o carinho no seu rosto e ouvindo o falar abriu os olhinhos de forma lenta, revelando uns lindos olhos verdes, iguaizinhos aos do pai.

– São verdes. – Edward olhava com atenção, os olhos iguais ao dele. Pareciam duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

– Ele é lindo, uma mistura perfeita de nós os dois. – Bella estava encantada com o seu bebé, mimando com carinho as faces branquinhas dele.

Os dois ficaram a babar no seu lindo anjinho de olhos verdes mais um tempo, até que Esme e Carlisle chegaram com John e Caroline.

– Mãe. – Caroline correu para perto da mesma abraçando-a como conseguiu sem esmagar o irmão. – Estás bem?

– Estou ótima meu amorzinho loiro. Obrigada por teres estado lá. Estás bem?

– Estou. – Assentiu dando uma olhadela mais de perto para o irmão, que abriu os olhinhos verdes agarrando com mais força a mãe.

– Ele tem olhos verdes. – Conseguiu dizer passando a mão pela face do irmão que desfez o biquinho manhoso, agarrando com a sua mãozinha o dedo dela.

– Quero ver. – John debruçou-se para ver o irmão, sorrindo quando viu os olhinhos bem abertos. – Ele é mesmo lindo.

– Querem pegar? – Bella questionou os sogros que estavam num cantinho da sala.

– Claro. – Esme postou-se ao lado dela para pegar no menino manhoso, que voltou a exibir o biquinho, quando saiu do colo da mãe. – Oh, Carlisle, ele parece um anjinho.

– É lindo mesmo. Mais um netinho. – Carlisle estava babado com o neto. A não ser os cabelos castanhos, ele era igualzinho a Edward quando nasceu.

– O nosso maninho tinha que ser lindo. É nosso. – Caroline sorriu encostando o seu corpinho na mãe.

O casal esteve mais um tempinho com o bebé e os pais, antes de sair para dar vez a Emmett e Rosalie que tinham chegado com Sophia e Louise que também estavam impacientes para ver o irmão de perto.

– Tony… - Sophia entrou já chamando pelo irmão, que chorou ouvindo o ruido.

– Baixinho, princesa. – Edward pediu. – Ele assusta-se com os barulhos.

– Desculpa. – Pediu vendo a mãe mimar o irmão com cuidado. – Posso ir espreitar?

– Claro que podes.

A morena virou para as duas pequenas o bebé que já tinha acalmado o choro, exibindo o seu bico manhoso e escondendo os olhinhos de todos.

– Olá Tony. – Sophia falou mimando a face branquinha do irmão. – És muito lindo.

– Olá Tony. – Louise também cumprimentou, sorrindo do biquinho manhoso do irmão.

Com cautela a pequena Louise passou a mãozinha pelo bico do irmão para o desfazer, fazendo-o abrir os lindos olhos verdes e agarrar o dedo da irmã.

– Tem olhos verdes, como nós. – Sophia constatou maravilhada, vendo o irmão olhar tudo á sua volta.

– Oh meu deus! Ele é mesmo lindo. – Rosalie aproximou-se vendo o bebé de perto. – Vais ter muito trabalho com ele, Bella.

– Nós vamos. – Garantiu apontando para o marido.

– Onde anda a Alice e o Jasper? – Edward perguntou estranhando o sumiço da irmã.

– Aqui. – Alice entrou com a sua energia de sempre no quarto, trazendo um urso branco de peluche com um laço azul. – Parabéns mãe. – Brincou beijando a bochecha da amiga.

– Nós vamos sair para que possam estar aqui á vontade. Depois quando fores para casa, vamos visitar-te. – Rosalie despediu-se junto com Emmett de todos, deixando beijos e uma caixa de chocolates suíços para a morena.

–Posso espreitar o meu sobrinho? Só o vi através do vidro e agora quero ver bem de pertinho. – Alice pediu pousando o urso no fundo da cama.

– Claro que podes ver o teu afilhado. – Edward falou pegando no seu pequeno bebé.

– Afilhado? – Conseguiu falar depois de uns segundos em choque.

– Sim. – Bella acenou. – Gostaríamos que tu e o Jasper fossem padrinhos dele.

– Que honra. Vou adorar. – Alice voltou a pular pelo quarto, enquanto Jasper agradecia com um beijo na testa da amiga.

– Quero vê-lo. Já abriu os olhos? – Jasper questionou.

– Olha por ti. – Edward esticou o bebé de forma a que Alice e Jasper o conseguissem ver.

– São verdes. Ele é mesmo lindo.

– O nosso afilhado é lindíssimo mesmo. Dá vontade de apertar aquele biquinho fofo e não larga-lo mais. – Alice estava encantada.

Depois de ser embalado um pouco no colo do pai e cansado de tanta visita o pequeno bebé adormeceu, com o seu biquinho. Com certeza seria a sua imagem de marca, mas não se poderia negar que ele ficava fofo, com ele. Parecia um pequeno príncipe. Todos estavam encantados com o novo elemento da família.

Apesar de o susto com um parto mais cedo que o previsto e o susto com a perda de sangue da mãe, tudo tinha ficado bem. Agora poderiam aproveitar os momentos em família e ser felizes, com o seu novo elemento, o pequeno Charlie Anthony, que com certeza seria mimado por todos.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 42**

**Dois anos depois**

Dois anos tinham passado na vida da família, Anthony agora com dois anos estava ainda mais lindo e apaixonante. Com os seus olhos verdes, as bochechas levemente coradas, os cabelos escuros e o biquinho manhoso, o menino conquistava tudo e todos. Sempre que saiam á rua, todos ficavam encantados com ele.

Durante estes dois anos a família foi-se unindo ainda mais, Caroline foi quase uma segunda mãe na vida do irmão mais novo, sempre mimando-o e cuidando dele. Ele era totalmente apegado á irmã mas a mãe era o seu tudo. Ele ficava completamente manhoso ao lado da mãe. Louise e Sophia, agora com 9 anos estavam duas lindas meninas quase a acabar a primária, onde todas as semanas recebiam cartinhas de amor, para desespero do pai. John e Caroline, agora com 11 anos estavam cada vez mais amigos, andando sempre juntos e unidos mais que nunca. Bella e Edward, o casal, estavam ainda mais apaixonados, fazendo planos de ter mais um filho para breve. A situação financeira deles estava bem estável e já tinha até feito obras na casa de forma a que pudessem construir mais um quarto.

Alice e Jasper estavam de casamento marcado, para dali a uns meses, e a fadinha andava louca com os preparativos, querendo que o afilhado fosse o portador das alianças. Segundo ela ninguém iria resistir á fofura dele e ficariam bobos quando o vissem entrar na igreja. John iria acompanhá-lo, visto que apesar de tudo, ele ficava meio tímido com tanta gente a olhá-lo. Caroline, Sophia e Louise seriam as portadoras do ramo e as responsáveis por segurar o vestido da noiva.

Rosalie e Emmett, estavam á espera do primeiro filho do casal, que nasceria no próximo mês. Seria um menino, para alegria de Emmett que se comprometeu a ensinar ao filho tudo o que sabia.

Esme e Carlisle estavam mais que felizes com o rumo que a vida dos filhos tinha tomado, todos estavam felizes, e a família estava a aumentar, o que era ótimo.

Jane, a enfermeira amiga de Edward, tinha tido dois lindos meninos, á cerca de ano meio, o que rendeu boas gargalhadas ao ruivo. Seria a vez dele fazê-la ficar com ciúmes dos seus lindos meninos, tal como ela o tinha feito ficar das suas princesas.

Hoje era mais um dia na rotina da família, todos se tinham levantado cedo para puderem seguir para os seus empregos, escola e avós, respetivamente. Caroline e John iriam para o colégio da cidade, Sophia e Louise seguiriam para a escola primária, Bella levaria Anthony até casa dos sogros indo para o seu emprego e Edward seguiria para o consultório.

– Olá outra vez amor. – Bella cumprimentou o marido com um sorriso quando chegou á cozinha com Anthony no colo.

– Olá minha rainha. – O ruivo pousou o prato das panquecas antes de beijar a mulher com carinho. – Bom dia meu menino.

– Pai. – O pequeno soltou um gritinho animado, querendo ir para o colo dele.

– Anthony lindo, já pego em ti.

Depois de lavar as mãos pegou no seu impaciente filho, para lhe puder dar o leite, enquanto a mulher acabava a mesa. Os outros desceram rapidamente para puderem também tomar o seu pequeno-almoço. Caroline parecia meia abatida, e Bella reparou nisso, puxando-o ao lado para puderem falar.

– Carol, que se passa, querida? – Questionou sentando-se no sofá da sala com a menina no seu colo.

– Acordei com dores de barriga, como ontem. E doí-me a cabeça. – Queixou-se encostando a cabecinha no ombro da mãe.

– Eu vou-te dar um paracetamol para as dores. Mas caso te sintas pior, pedes na escola para ligares para mim, eu vou estar sempre com o telemóvel. Está bem?

– Está. – Assentiu depositando um beijo na bochecha da mãe antes de se levantar. – Obrigada mãe.

– De nada minha querida. Sabes que estou aqui sempre que precisares.

As duas seguiram novamente para a cozinha onde todos já comiam. Anthony dando pela entrada da irmã, começou a bater palminhas animadas e a chamar a irmã.

– Ca! – Chamava agitando as mãozinhas, como ainda não conseguia pronunciar o "r" falava apenas as primeiras letras.

– Tony, príncipe. – A menina baixou-se para puder beijar a bochecha do irmão que logo agarrou os cabelos dela para a mesma não lhe puder fugir.

– Eih bebé. Larga o cabelo da mana, por favor. – Edward pediu vendo as intenções do filho.

– Minha. – Reclamou com um bico, fazendo todos rirem.

– Tony, eu vou tomar o meu pequeno-almoço e depois pego em ti, está bem? Tens de tomar o teu leitinho também.

Mesmo contrariado, o pequeno deixou que o pai acabasse de lhe dar o leite, enquanto a irmã tomava o pequeno-almoço.

– Amorzinho, aqui. – Bella estendeu o comprimido á filha que o tomou logo de seguida. – Eu vou deixar outro na tua mochila, se sentires dores, daqui a oito horas tomas outro.

– Obrigada mãe.

Depois de todos lavarem os dentes e pegarem nas suas coisas, começaram todos a sair. Caroline deu a mão ao irmão que a puxou até ao carro da mãe, para o meter na sua cadeirinha. John, Sophia e Louise já estavam no carro do pai, prontos a afivelar os cintos de segurança. Enquanto Bella e Edward se despediam á porta de casa.

– Rainha, tem um bom dia de trabalho. Amo-te muito.

– Também te amo, amor. Um bom dia de trabalho para ti também. – Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado antes de se separarem para seguirem para os seus destinos.

– Mãe, o Tony já está pronto. Até logo. – Caroline despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha.

– Até logo, amorzinho. Qualquer coisa pede para ligar.

Bella deixou o seu pequeno príncipe em casa dos avós, onde Esme o esperava com um sorriso e pronta para um dia cheio de alegrias com o neto. Depois seguiu para mais um dia no jornal. No meio da manhã recebeu uma solitária rosa branca com um pequeno bilhete que a deixou a sorrir feita boba.

"Bella, minha rainha, morena, linda, dona do meu coração, envio esta rosa, para que o teu sorriso ilumine o jornal. Estou a contar os minutos para voltar a ver esse sorriso lindo que aquece o meu coração. Amo-te muito. Edward"

"Edward, meu amor, lindo e dono do meu coração, adorei a rosa. Muito obrigada. Estou a contar junto contigo os minutos para te voltar a ver. Amo-te meu rei. Bella"

Na hora de almoço os dois encontraram-se para um almoço rápido e para matar um pouquinho das saudades um do outro. A morena ligou para a sogra para saber do seu menino, que estava mais que feliz a almoçar a sopinha da avó.

– Mãe, goto muito de ti. – Falou através do telefone fazendo Bella sorrir que nem boba e Edward ficar com ciúmes.

– Sou pequeno traidor. E eu? – Questionou tirando um pouco o telefone á mulher.

–Goto do pai, muito. – Garantiu.

– Melhor assim, meu pequeno príncipe. Porta-te bem e nada de fazer asneiras na vovó.

– Tá bem. – Garantiu com um sorriso sapeca que o pai não poderia ver.

– Nós hoje á tarde depois da sesta vamos a casa de um cliente. Pode ser, queridos?

– Está á vontade Esme. Tem roupas limpas na mochila.

– Não te preocupes querida. Até logo.

– Até. Beijinhos. – Os dois despediram-se ouvindo o som de beijinhos do filho.

Os dois acabaram de almoçar, seguindo para os respetivos trabalhos. Edward tinha várias consultas da parte da tarde, avisando a mulher que chegaria mais tarde a casa. Bella estava no meio de uma revisão quando o seu telemóvel tocou com uma chamada do colégio dos filhos mais velhos.

– Sim? – Atendeu rapidamente já pensando em Caroline passando mal.

– Senhora Cullen? – Perguntou do outro lado uma voz feminina.

– Sim, sou eu.

– Estamos a ligar do colégio da sua filha Caroline, para lhe pedir que a venha buscar. A sua filha não se está a sentir muito bem.

– Eu vou já para ai. Obrigada.

Saindo rapidamente atrás de Jasper, explicou-lhe a situação, para logo sair até á escola da filha. Caroline esperava-a muito quietinha sentada na cadeira da diretoria mas com uma visível cara de dor.

– Carol. – A morena agachou-se ao lado da filha que quando a viu deixou as lagrimas de dor escorrerem pelos seus lindos olhos verdes.

– Quero ir para casa, por favor. – Pediu em meio às lagrimas.

– Vamos.

Bella já tinha falado com a diretora que liberou a saída da menina. Durante o caminho para casa as duas não falaram nada, mas mal chegaram a casa Caroline contou logo tudo de uma vez.

– Veio o período. – Confessou já preparando-se para subir para o seu quarto.

– Carol querida, sei que deves estar com dores, mas é normal. Já puseste o penso como te disse?

– Sim. Eu tinha guardado na mochila como tu tinhas dito. – Aos poucos as lágrimas foram deixando o rosto dela.

– Vamos tomar um banho morno para acalmar as dores e depois podes ir para a cama um pouquinho. Pode ser?

– Está bem. – Assentiu subindo as escadas. – Tomas comigo?

– Tomo sim, meu amorzinho. E depois vou-te preparar um lanche bem leve, de barriga vazia ficas pior.

As duas tomaram um banho bem quentinho, deixando a menina bem mais calma. Depois Bella preparou um lanche leve, com um copo de sumo de laranja e uma sandes de fiambre, deixando como brinde dois quadradinhos de chocolate.

– Chocolate? – Questionou confusa quando viu.

– Ajuda nas dores. Pelo menos a mim ajudava. – Bella lembra-se que quando andava com o período a mãe sempre lhe trazia chocolate para que ela andasse melhor.

– Obrigada.

As duas ficaram na cama a conversar um pouco antes que Bella tivesse que sair para ir buscar o resto das crianças.

– Vou buscar os teus irmãos, que o teu pai, hoje sai mais tarde. Ficas bem?

– Fico. Qualquer coisa eu ligo-te.

– Até já meu anjinho. Descansa um pouquinho.

John já a esperava na entrada da escola, sabendo que a irmã tinha passado mal e ido embora.

– A Carol está melhor? – Questionou quando entrou no carro.

– Está sim, querido. – Bella garantiu com um sorriso.

– Está bem. Mas ela vai puder brincar connosco?

– Claro que pode. Ela está a descansar mas pode fazer o que quiser.

Os dois deixaram o silêncio reinar no caminho até á escola das mais novas, que entraram tagarelando no carro sobre o seu dia, fazendo-os sorrir.

– Mãe, o Tony? – Sophia questionou não vendo o irmão e vendo que a mãe se dirigia para casa.

– Está na vovó Esme. Eles hoje iam a casa de um cliente. Eu vou ligar-lhe para perguntar quando chegam. Está bem?

– Está. Estou com saudades dele.

– Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco, não te preocupes.

Mal chegaram a casa, os três correram a deixar as mochilas na sala para seguirem para um lanche rápido antes de irem fazer os trabalhos de casa.

– Carol, eu tenho os teus trabalhos de casa. – John falou quando a mesma desceu as escadas com calma.

– Obrigada John. – Agradeceu. – Mãe, o Tony ainda não voltou? – Questionou não vendo nem ouvindo o irmão mais novo.

– Ainda está na vovó Esme. – Sophia explicou á irmã beijando a bochecha dela de seguida.

– Amorzinhos, a vovó Esme já trás o Tony. Estavam a sair agora da casa do cliente.

– Boa. – Comemoraram felizes.

Bella tratou de preparar o jantar enquanto os filhos faziam os trabalhos de casa e esperavam pelo pequeno Anthony que com certeza iria querer toda a atenção do mundo. Edward só chegaria perto da hora de jantar, ele tinha enviado uma mensagem á mulher a avisar que estava mais atrasado que previa. Uns minutos depois a campainha tocou com Esme trazendo o pequeno príncipe da família, que foi bajulado por todos. Mas como sempre, no final o colo da mãe era o mais importante. Enquanto acabava de preparar o jantar e aquecia a sopa do seu menino, ele ficava sentadinho na sua cadeira olhando a mãe com atenção com os seus lindos olhos verdes.

– Mãe. – Chamou quando a mesma se virou de costas.

– Já vou bebé impaciente. Só tirando a tua sopinha. – Falou mexendo com cuidado a mesma.

– Quelo. – Pediu estendendo as mãozinhas para a mãe.

– Aqui, esfomeado lindo. – Bella deu a sopa ao menino que comeu tudo rapidinho.

Bella estava a acabar o jantar enquanto as crianças ponham a mesa, quando Edward chegou.

– Boa noite família. – Cumprimentou entrando na cozinha.

– Boa noite pai. – Os mais velhos gritaram da sala de jantar.

– Boa noite, amor. – Bella cumprimentou, desligando o fogão e pegando no seu menino ao colo que logo quis saltar para o colo do pai.

O jantar em família transcorreu entre conversas amenas, como era rotina na família. Anthony, já cansado, adormeceu no colo do pai a meio do jantar, que o levou para o seu berço para que pudesse dormir á vontade. Quando todos acabaram e arrumaram, Bella aproveitou para falar da novidade ao marido.

– A Carol, virou mulher hoje. – Confidenciou enquanto guardavam as últimas peças da loiça.

– Como ela reagiu? Ela parece-me bem calma. – Edward não tinha visto a filha no seu momento de agonia, mais cedo.

– Está bem. As dores é que a fizeram ligar para mim, mas dei-lhe um benuron e ela ficou melhor.

– Vou falar com ela então. Tenho que dar os parabéns.

– Não ponhas a menina envergonhada. – Pediu sabendo que não era fácil para nenhuma menina gostava de ter de falar com o pai da sua menstruação.

– Não ponho. Só quero saber como ela está. Podes vir comigo se quiseres.

– Deixo o momento para pai e filha. Vou ver os outros anjinhos e tomar um banho rápido.

– Até já, amor.

Edward seguiu para o quarto da filha, que estava na cama a ler um livro para conversaram um pouco. Caroline garantiu que estava tudo bem com ela e que a mãe já lhe tinha deixado muito bem informada e mais descansada. Porque todos sabem que a primeira menstruação pode ser um bicho-de-sete-cabeças.

– Mas nada de namorados para já. – Falou saindo do quarto, depois de beijar a cabeça da filha.

– Sim pai. Serei a tua princesa, por mais tempo. – Garantiu atirando um beijo ao mesmo que sorriu um pouquinho mais descansado.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 43**

**1 Ano depois**

Bella estava em casa em licença de maternidade após o parto do mais novo elemento Cullen. Tal como o casal queria conseguiram que Bella engravidasse e tivesse dado á luz, desta vez sem sobressaltos, uma linda menina. Anne Marie, agora com dois meses de vida, era o novo encanto da família, junto com o primeiro filho de Emmett e Rosalie. Anne era possuidora de uns encantadores olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos, bochechas rosadas e uma pele mais que branca, todos diziam que era uma cópia da própria mãe. Já o filho de Emmett e Rosalie, Peter, era um lindo garotinho loiro com olhos azuis como os da mãe, com um ano de vida.

A morena estava em casa com a sua menina e Anthony com agora três anos, enquanto o marido trabalhava e os mais velhos estavam na escola. O pequeno Anthony tinha acordado exigindo a atenção da mãe que o mimou até o pequeno se dar por feliz em brincar apenas com os seus brinquedos enquanto a mãe dava de mamar e mudava a fralda da irmã.

– Bonequinha. – Chamou passando delicadamente a sua mãozinha pela face da irmã.

– A nossa bonequinha príncipe. Temos de mudar a fralda para ficar bem cheirosa.

– Ela é cheilosa. – Falou com um leve bico indignado.

– Com a fralda suja não, Tony, temos de por uma nova. Ajudas a mãe?

– Sim. – Assentiu mais que feliz e orgulhoso. Ele adorava puder ajudar a mãe a tratar da irmã.

– Vai buscar a fralda e aquele vestido então.

Anthony foi buscar a fralda e o delicado vestido rosa da irmã para que a mãe a vestisse, visto que estava na hora de ir buscar as crianças á escola. Depois de arranjar os seus dois pequenos, a morena meteu-os na cadeirinha seguindo em direção ao colégio dos filhos. Anthony foi o caminho todo a cantarolar com o cd de músicas infantis que a mãe tinha colocado no cd player do carro, enquanto a irmã apenas fitava tudo á sua volta caladinha. Quando chegaram á escola, Bella retirou Anthony que a aguardava ao seu lado e depois pegou na cadeirinha da filha com uma mão, para que pudesse dar a outra ao filho.

– São os dois seus? – Questionou uma mãe que com certeza esperava a saído do filho da escola.

– São sim. – A morena respondeu com orgulho, enquanto Anthony exibia o seu melhor sorriso.

– Parecem ter pouca diferença de idades. Deve ser complicado cuidar dos dois assim. – Comentou espreitando a cadeirinha onde Anne brincava com a chupeta.

– São dois anos de diferença. E é bem fácil, os irmãos e o pai ajudam.

– Tem mais filhos? – A mulher parecia quase chocada com a informação, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos internamente. "Qual o problema? Será que aparento ser má mãe?" Questionou-se internamente.

– Quato. – O menino respondeu mostrando quatro dedinhos para a mulher.

– São quatro filhos?

– Não, não. São mais quatro. Ao todo são seis, dois rapazes e quatro raparigas.

A boca da mulher ficou escancarada com a revelação da morena. Seis filhos era muita coisa e ela parecia bem jovem.

– Deus! – Conseguiu pronunciar a muito custo, mas logo foi interrompida pela chegada das crianças.

– Ca. – Chamou o menino animado saindo em disparada atrás da irmã que o pegou ao colo enchendo-o de beijos.

– Olá meu mano lindo.

– Mãe, preciso ir ao supermercado com urgência. – Pediu Caroline chegando ao lado dela.

– Porquê? – Questionou sem perceber.

– Acabaram as fraldas. – Falou já mais baixo, referindo-se aos seus pensos higiénicos.

– Vou pedir ao pai para passar lá então quando sair e trazer fraldas para a Anne.

– As dela são diferentes. – Riu baixinho espreitando a irmã.

– São, mas o pai vai saber distingui-las. – A morena brincou. – Agora vamos lanchar todos para puderem fazer os trabalhos de casa em seguida.

– Boa!

Depois de toda agente acomodada no carro, Bella mandou uma mensagem rápida ao marido antes de seguir para casa.

"Amor, preciso que me tragas fraldas por favor, quando sairés. Senão tinha que levar todas as crianças comigo para as ir comprar. É um pedido da Anne e da Carol, não te enganes. Amo-te muito"

"Minha rainha, eu passo no supermercado sim. Queres que traga alguma coisa mais? Também te amo, minha linda. Estou cheio de saudades de todos os meus amores"

– Tu e o pai, parecem namorados a trocar mensagens. – Sophia comentou, quando viu a mãe sorrir com a mensagem que tinha recebido.

– Somos eternos namorados, amorzinho. E ele disse que estava com saudades de todos.

– Quero um amor assim… - Caroline suspirou, corando quando viu que toda a gente a olhava.

– Hades ter. – Garantiu Bella, sorrido através do espelho.

(…)

Á noite, pai e mãe, foram resgatados pelos seus filhos mais velhos para uma conversa. John levou o pai até ao seu quarto para puderem conversar e Caroline levou a mãe até ao seu quarto, sentando-a na sua cama.

**Caroline e Bella**

– Mãe, eu preciso falar contigo. – Explicou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto a mãe a olhava sentada na cama.

– E o que precisas falar que me tenhas que trazer para o teu quarto e andes tão nervosa? – Bella olhava atentamente a filha procurando qualquer sinal que a alertasse.

– Eu beijei um menino hoje. – Falou de forma rápida sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

– Estás na idade de o fazer. Era algum menino de quem gostes?

– Sim. – Assentiu corando um pouquinho.

– Gostas-te do beijo?

– Sim. – Voltou a assentir.

A conversa mais parecia entre duas amigas que entre mãe e filha, e isso é que dava toda a segurança para que Caroline falasse. A mãe não a iria julgar nem a ridicularizar. Sabia que ela estava ali pronta a ouvi-la e aconselha-la no que ele precisasse.

– Mas há algo que te está a deixar nervosa e que ainda não falas-te. O que é, meu amorzinho?

– Foi o John. – Explicou escondendo o rosto no colo da mãe.

– O nosso John?

– Sim.

– Oh meu amor, mas isso é tão lindo. – Bella pegou na filha no colo, de forma a puder olha-la nos olhos.

– Mas ele é meu irmão… - Falou com evidente agonia na voz.

– É teu irmão mas não de sangue. De criação. O mais importante é que vocês se gostem, meu amor.

– Mas para os outros somos irmãos, e isso soa estranho para muitas pessoas.

– Ainda tendes muito tempo para início de conversa e depois, se quiserem mesmo namorar, nós, eu e o pai, seremos os primeiros a apoiar-vos os outros não importam. Se vocês realmente se gostaram isso é que importa.

– Mesmo, mãe?

– Claro que sim, Caroline. Não queremos que nos escondam nada por medo. Falem connosco e juntos vamos resolver o problema que possa haver.

– Está bem. Mas que não quero namorar já. Sou muito nova.

– Será quando quiseres, minha menina. Até lá aproveita para te divertires com os teus amigos.

– És a melhor mãe do mundo… - Caroline encheu a bochecha da mãe de beijos.

– Porque tenho os melhores filhos.

As duas deixaram-se ficar a ter conversas triviais, entre as duas.

**John e Edward**

Enquanto mãe e filha conversavam, pai e filho faziam o mesmo. John tinha puxado o pai até ao seu quarto para que pudessem falar sem ninguém ouvir a conversa.

– Que se passa John? Que pressa é essa? – Edward questionou entrando no quarto, onde o filho se apressou a fechar a porta.

– Eu beijei a Carol hoje. – Falou de forma rápida e nervosa.

– Tu o quê? – Edward falou levantando-se com rapidez da cama.

– Beijei a Carol. – Falou mais baixo desta vez com receio da reação do pai.

Edward parecia perdido em pensamentos e isso assustava um pouco John. Ele estava a pensar naquilo que a sua mulher lhe tinha dito á uns anos atrás.

Flash Back On

"_\- O efeito do primeiro amor. – Despejou com um sorriso e pousando as suas coisas num cantinho do sofá._

– _A Carol? – Questionou abrindo a boca com espanto._

– _Sim, a Carol. Já deverias ter reparado antes. Os dois andam de cá para lá, sempre juntos. Seria de imaginar que iria acontecer. E não podes negar que eles são fofos juntos._

– _É. – O ruivo suspirou.- Antes ele que um marmanjo qualquer. E vou ter muitos anos para me habituar á ideia. – Bella abraçou-o como pode com a sua barriga já saliente._

– _Vão ser um casal fofinho, um dia._

– _Como nós?_

– _Como nós, meu amor. – Os dois beijaram-se com carinho, esquecendo-se das crianças que sorriam da cena dos dois."_

_Flash Back Of_

Parecia que o amor dos dois tinha surgido mais depressa que Edward esperava, mas estaria ali para apoia-los apesar de tudo.

– Gostas-te do beijo? – Questionou já mais calmo.

– Sim. – Assentiu tímido, apesar de tudo.

– E agora? Pensas pedi-la em namoro?

– Namoro? – Quase gritou com o susto pela questão repentina.

– Sim. Namorar.

– Não. – Negou balançando a cabeça para enfatizar ainda mais a frase.

– Como não? Não gostas dela?

– Eu gosto. Mas somos irmãos. Seria estranho namorarmos.

– Irmãos de criação. E quem tem de se importar sois vós e nós, a família. E nós estamos do lado desse romance.

– Não te importavas que namorasse a tua princesa? – Questionou tímido. Apesar de tudo, ela era filha dele de sangue e não ele.

– Não. Seria muito feliz em ver-vos juntos. Eu confio em ti e teria muito gosto que namorasses a minha filha. Porque apesar de tudo vou continuar a ser teu pai, a não ser que não queiras.

– Serás o meu pai para sempre. Foste tu que me crias-te e deste amor, quando o meu de sangue não o pode. Terei sempre o meu pai do céu, Charlie, e o meu pai da terra tu.

– E tu serás sempre o meu primeiro filho homem. Só se magoares a minha princesa.

– Eu preferia magoar-me a mim mesmo do que magoar a Carol. – John ficava angustiado só em pensar na possibilidade de magoar a amiguinha/irmã/namorada.

– Vais mesmo pedi-la em namoro?

– Quem sabe mais tarde…. Agora somos muito novos, não quero prendê-la em algo que pode não ser o que ela queira. – Edward estava muito feliz com o discurso do seu menino. Ele tinha as ideias fixas e mais que ótimas, sempre pensando no melhor dos outros.

– Quando achares o momento certo e se precisares, podes voltar a falar comigo. E obrigado pela confiança nesta conversa. Imagino que não tenha sido fácil.

– Não foi fácil, mas sabia que lá no fundo irias ter os melhores conselhos e que me irias compreender.

Os dois abraçaram-se, deixando claro naquele abraço que a relação de pai e filho sempre estaria presente apesar de tudo e que poderiam contar um com o outro.

(…)

Depois da conversa entre mãe e filha e pai e filho, os dois encontraram-se no corredor para irem ver os filhos, cobrindo-os. Louise e Sophia já dormiam profundamente, Anthony estava meio descoberto o que Bella tratou de resolver cobrindo o filho com cuidado, Caroline e John depois dos beijos de boa noite também se estenderam nas suas camas para dormir. Anne ficou para último, visto que Bella ainda precisava dar-lhe de mamar e trocar a fralda da pequena, para a mesma dormir a noite toda.

– Enquanto dás de mamar vou tomar um banho. Está bem? – Edward pegou com cuidado na sua menina, pousando-a no colo da mãe.

– Vai lá. Daqui a nada vou ter contigo.

Bella deu de mamar à sua pequena menina ensonada, fazendo-a arrotar antes de trocar a fralda e a meter na sua caminha. Com o sono que estava a pequena logo adormeceu, deixando a morena com um sorriso no rosto ao ligar a babá eletrónica e correndo até ao seu quarto.

– Amor…. – Chamou entrando no quarto e não vendo o marido.

– No banho, minha rainha. – Falou mais alto para que a mulher o ouvisse.

A morena despiu-se de forma rápida, entrando na banheira onde o marido acabava de tomar o seu duche mais que merecido.

– Já vais? – Questionou com um biquinho, vendo o marido sair quando ela entrou.

– Já, banho tomado.

– Oh. Eu a pensar que iria tomar banho contigo. – Vendo o bico no rosto da mulher Edward logo tratou de entrar no jogo dela.

– Amanhã de manhã, prometo que tomamos banho, juntos. Agora despacha-te que a nossa cama espera por nós. – Falou admirando o corpo nu da mulher, que estava a cada dia mais belo, segundo ele.

Bella tomou o seu banho rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não molhar o cabelo, ansiosa por correr para os braços do marido. Não era sempre que os dois conseguiam ter uma noite de amor, com duas crianças pequenas a exigir a sua constante atenção.

Edward estava sentado na cama com a toalha ainda enrolada a cintura quando a morena entrou segurando a sua toalha em volta do seu corpo desnudado.

– Preparado? – Questionou brincando de abrir e fechar a toalha onde mal mostrava o seu corpo já seco.

– Para quê? – Edward estava vidrado demais no corpo da sua mulher e no seu desejo para notar o brilho de malicia nos olhos da mesma.

– Para isto.

A morena deixou a toalha escorregar definitivamente pelo seu corpo, mostrando todas as suas formas nuas antes de começar a tortura de Edward. Com os olhos grudados nos verdes do marido, passou as suas mãos pelo próprio corpo, detendo-se nos seios fartos e massajando-os com maestria.

– Bella. – Edward reclamou entre dentes, vendo a tortura mesmo á sua frente sem nem poder tocar.

– Uhm. – Gemeu descendo mais as mãos, até ao seu centro gotejante onde colocou um dedo de forma a capturar um pouco da sua excitação que logo de seguida levou á boca do marido.

– Isabella Cullen. – Reclamou puxando-a definitivamente para si.

– Sim Edward Cullen? – Falou massajando os ombros do marido.

– Vou amar-te a noite toda…

– É uma promessa?- questionou sentando-se no colo dele, depois de arrancar como pode a toalha que o cobria.

– Que pretendo cumprir, já.

Edward deixou-se cair na cama de forma a ela cair em cima dele e depois poder rolar sobre o próprio corpo. Bella estava a arfar, fazendo os seus seios subirem e descerem com rapidez, fazendo com que a ereção de Edward se torna-se ainda mais evidente.

– Há alguém animado por aqui. – A morena esfregou-se no seu animado membro enquanto olhava o marido nos olhos.

– Chega de tortura.

O ruivo agarrou a cintura da mulher para a parar, antes de entrar de uma vez na sua entrada mais que lubrificada mas beijando-a para calar o grito que sabia que ela iria soltar. Com cuidado começou a movimentar-se largando a boca da morena que apertava as unhas nas costas dele, gemendo de forma mais baixa. Os dois sabiam que os filhos poderiam ouvir e isso não era algo que nenhum dos dois queria ter que explicar.

– Pena que estejas a amamentar. A minha boca adora estar aqui. – Edward falou passando as mãos nos seios dela, onde o leite da pequena Anne estava.

– Eu adoro que ela esteja ai. Mas temos de pensar na Anne, também.

– Mas não agora. – Gemeu forçando-se para cima, para que ele entrasse ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Os dois deixaram-se ficar num ritmo que agradava aos dois, até que explodiram num maravilhoso orgasmo, gritando na boca um do outro. Os minutos foram passando, com os dois ainda conectados, suados mas bem satisfeitos.

– Amo-te Bella. – Edward proclamou saindo de dentro dela com cuidado e virando-se de forma a que ela ficasse deitada no seu peito.

– Também te amo Edward. Obrigada pela nossa família linda.

– Obrigado, eu, minha rainha.

Os dois acabaram por adormecer nos braços um do outro, ainda nus e com um sorriso a brincar no seu rosto. Saber que se amavam e que estavam felizes na vida que tinham, era o mais importante. Enquanto houvesse amor, os dois conseguiriam tudo. E desejavam que o mesmo acontece-se um dia aos seus filhos.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 44**

**4 Anos depois**

**POV Caroline**

O meu nome é Caroline Denali Cullen, tenho 16 anos e sou filha de Isabella Marie Swan Cullen e Edward Anthony Cullen. Sim, porque não considero Tanya Denali, minha mãe. Sei que foi ela que me gerou e carregou durante nove meses no seu corpo, mas sei também que nunca fui muito desejada pela mesma, ela queria apenas fisgar o meu pai. Tive o que se pode chamar uma infância difícil, a minha "mãe" nunca quis saber de mim e quando a minha irmã mais nova nasceu, Sophia, tornou-se ainda pior. Nunca se preocupou com uma dor de barriga nossa, nem nos deixava ir sequer para a cama dela. Quando alguma de nós tinha um pesadelo era o meu pai que corria para a nossa cama. Mimos, conversas e os silêncios que dizem tudo, nunca houveram com ela. Para ela nós eramos apenas alguém que veio fazer com que ela casa-se e se mantivesse com o meu pai. Sofri muito com ela, desde ouvir conversas em que ela dizia que não gostava de nós, até a apanhar com o amante, pelo menos duas vezes. Numa das vezes não contei ao meu pai com vergonha. Mas agora sei que o deveria ter feito. Na altura em que o meu amado pai se ia separar dela, ela acabou por morrer junto com o tal amante. Não fiquei feliz com a morte dela, mas também não entrei em desespero. Afinal ela nunca me amou verdadeiramente.

O meu pai, é um homem sensacional, na falta de palavra melhor. Medico, com horários controbardos criou-nos como pode, amando-nos acima de tudo, após a morte da sua ex-mulher, pensei mesmo que ele iria ficar de rastos e nunca mais queria mulher nenhuma na sua vida, pelo que a minha mãe lhe tinha feito. Mas por outro lado eu também não queria outra pessoa ao lado dele, alguém que também não gostasse de nós. O pai sempre tratou de nós com todo o amor e carinho, mas os melhores momentos era quando ele não trabalhava e passava todo o dia juntinho de nós. Brincar, tomar banho, dormir com ele. Era fenomenal, afinal ele transmitia uma pacificidade que me fazia querer ficar sempre ao lado dele.

Não posso aqui esquecer de falar nos meus avós e tios queridos, Emmett e Alice, eles sempre foram um grande apoio para nós, mas mãe é mãe. E por mais que a Tia Allie e a vovó Esme tentassem suprimir isso na nossa vida, nunca realmente chegava. Mas tudo mudou com a chegada da Bella.

A Bella é minha mãe para todos os efeitos e conseguiu em poucos dias aquilo que a outra nunca conseguiu. Mimar-nos, dar-nos atenção e carinho e estar lá para nós. Mas o melhor de tudo era o sorriso que via constantemente na face do meu pai, estando ao lado dela. Não me lembrava nunca de o ver assim tão feliz. Em pouco tempo, eramos uma grande família, com um pai e uma mãe que nos amavam incondicionalmente e mais dois irmãos maravilhosos.

Se me perguntassem qual foi o meu melhor momento com esta nova família nestes anos todos, diria que foi no momento em que pude chamar a Bella de mãe. Ela era tão jovem na altura, com os dois irmãos a cargo, tendo perdido os pais á pouco tempo e ainda tendo estado internada. Mas sempre foi maravilhosa, já a conhecia de ser a irmã do meu melhor amigo e adorava-a. Mas quando passamos a conviver mais, foi que percebi a grande mulher que ela é, um dia gostava de ser assim como ela. Forte, decidida e doce.

Os anos ao lado da minha mãe foram os melhores, com os conselhos, as risadas, os mimos, beijos, abraços e até mesmo as preocupações como quando nasceu o Tony. A Bella é daquelas pessoas que encanta tudo e todos e trouxe a alegria que faltava á família. Ninguém poderia negar que eramos uma família bem feliz.

O Tony, o meu irmão lindo, que conquista todos com os seus olhos verdes e sorriso fofo, está mais lindo que nunca. Agora com sete anos, estava na escola a arrasar o coração das meninas, que ficavam tolas por ela. A minha mãe ria muitas vezes quando ele chegava a casa queixar-se que as meninas o tinham agarrado para beijar as bochechas dele. Segundo ele era nojento tanto beijo. Ele era lindo demais e não percebia o efeito que tinha nas raparigas. Com certeza daqui a uns anos, terá um monte delas apaixonadas por ele.

Anne, a nossa menina linda, cópia da minha mãe e um doce exatamente com ela. A minha querida irmã, com agora quatro anos, não poderia ser mais parecida á minha mãe, tanto em físico como em personalidade. Ela era muito apegada com o meu pai, tal como a Sophia que agora com 14 anos, ainda era a menina do papá, alegando não querer nenhum menino a substituir o posto do pai na sua vida.

Benjamin, era o mais recente irmão na nossa vida, apesar de já ter doze anos. Á cerca de três anos atrás, apareceu estendido no nosso jardim, a tremer de frio e com fome. Tinha fugido dos seus carcereiros, chamados pais, que o usavam para roubar as pessoas na rua, mas ele tinha conseguido fugir e acabou por parar em nossa casa. Depois de alguma luta na justiça, os meus pais conseguiram ficar com a guarda definitiva dele, estando a adoção definitiva para sair em breve. Apesar de tudo o que passou, era um menino muito bom, que se integrava plenamente na família. Ele e o Tio Em são companheiros de brincadeiras.

– Carol, mana… - Ouvi chamar despertando-me dos meus pensamentos.

– Sim? – Questionei sentando na cama, onde até aqui me encontrava deitada.

– Mana, a mãe pediu a tua ajuda no jantar e o John disse que tinhas esquecido a mochila no quarto dele.

– Ok. Já vou até lá Lu.

Louise, ou Lu como frequentemente chamamos é uma das minhas irmãs, que ganhei junto com a mãe. É uma pequena pestinha, que adoro aprontar, mas sempre nos faz sorrir com as suas ideias malucas e as suas conversas. Apesar de tudo é uma excelente irmã que adoro muito. Para desagrado total do meu pai, ela começou a namorar á cerca de um mês com um amigo da escola. O que deixou o meu pai todo enciumado e fora de si. Não queria perder umas das suas princesas tão cedo, mas ela prometeu que sempre estaria lá para ele, e que ainda faltava muito para que o namoro dela, fosse algo assim tão grandioso. Os dois estavam na fase do enamoramento, com mãos dadas, beijos castos e sendo fofos um com o outro, mas tenho a certeza que será um namoro para durar muito. Eles olham-se como se um fosse o mundo do outro.

– Carol… - Chamou Tony entrando no meu quarto com o seu sorriso matreiro.

– Tony, meu anjinho. Que se passa?

– Quero que venhas brincar comigo e com a Anne. Eu e a minha bonequinha, queremos companhia para brincar, mas tu estás sempre com o John. A Lu com o Zac, a Sophia e o Bem andam sempre saídos. Não temos ninguém. – Queixou-se demonstrando o seu desagrado com o biquinho que sempre me desarmava.

– Eu vou ajudar a mãe, mas prometo que depois vou para a vossa beira.

– Prometes mesmo? Vais deixar o John, um pouquinho?

– Prometo. – Garanti beijando a bochecha dele antes de sair para a cozinha onde sabia que iria encontrar a minha adorável mãe.

Eu e o John, depois do nosso primeiro beijo, que nos levou a uma conversa franca com os nossos pais, não nos largamos mais. Apesar de não haver um namoro oficial entre nós durante uns anos, fomos sempre inseparáveis. Mas á meio ano atrás, o meu querido namorado tomou coragem e pediu-me em namoro.

**Flash-back On**

Era mais um dia de sol, e depois de uma semana de aulas bem cansativa, iriamos passar o sábado em caso dos meus queridos avós. A mãe andava a preparar os meus manos mais novos, enquanto os mais velhos se vestiam sozinhos. O meu pai, tratava do pequeno-almoço, cantarolando enquanto aquecia o leite.

– Bom dia pai.

– Bom dia princesa. Dormiste bem? – Apesar de já não ser uma criancinha, o meu pai sempre perguntava o mesmo, beijando a minha testa com carinho, antes de por o pequeno-almoço na minha frente.

– Dormi sim. Sonhei que estávamos todos numa praia, felizes e que a mãe estava gravida novamente.

– Outra vez? – Questionou em falso choque. Em bem sabia que os dois não se importavam de ter mais um filho.

– Pai. Irias adorar ter outro bebé para mimar.

– Eu já tenho sete… - brincou enquanto Anne entrava com um calções jeans e uma delicada blusa branca.

– Pai, lindo. – Chamou correndo para o colo dele que a agarrou no ar, fazendo-a soltar umas das suas deliciosas gargalhadas.

– Carol, o John disse que queria falar contigo. – Falou pensando atentamente no recado que lhe tinha sido dado.

– Onde, bonequinha? – O apelido de Tony para a mais nova princesinha da família tinha pegado.

– No jardim. – Falou encostando o rosto no pescoço do meu pai, que mimava os cabelos dela, com carinho.

Mesmo sem entender muito bem, o porquê de ter de ir ao jardim antes mesmo de tomar o pequeno-almoço, segui para o mesmo. Mas nada me preparava para aquilo que ia encontrar ali. No centro de uma toalha branca encontrava-se um delicado ramo de rosas vermelhas, as minhas preferidas, onde ao lado estava um cartaz onde se poderia ler " Caroline, minha doce menina, queres namorar comigo?"

**Flashback Of**

No meio do caminho, embati no meu namoro fofo, roubando-lhe um beijo antes de correr atrás da mãe.

– Mãe, que se passa?

– Carol, preciso que me ajudes a acabar o jantar. O teu pai está a chegar e o arroz não está pronto.

– Eu faço. – Prontifiquei-me, sorrindo-lhe.

Enquanto acabamos o jantar, arroz, alheiras no forno e salada mista, íamos conversando. Bem chegou pouco tempo depois ajudando a por a mesa, junto com John, que me agraciou com o seu melhor sorriso.

– Ai o amor…. – A mãe brincou, rindo um pouquinho.

– Não podes falar muito. Tu e o pai pareceis dois adolescentes a viver o primeiro amor. – Rebati, sabendo que ela apenas iria rir sabendo que era verdade.

– Falando por experiência própria espertinha?

– Com certeza.

A nossa conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do meu pai, que logo abraçou a cintura da minha mãe com cuidado beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

– Boa noite meu amor. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo no rosto, os olhos dos dois iluminavam-se quando o outro chegava, era lindo de ver.

– Boa noite, minha morena linda.

Olhando os dois, fazia-me pensar no quanto eu queria um amor assim para mim. Não que o meu namoro com o John não fosse especial, porque era. Sabia que ele seria um dia alguém ainda mais forte e especial na minha vida. Mas queria a cumplicidade, o amor, o carinho, a doçura, a simplicidade e a espontaneidade do amor deles. Para já teria que esperar e aproveitar o namoro fofo que estava a ter.

John era daqueles meninos queridos, gentis e educados que conquistavam uma menina com a cabeça no sítio. A beleza dele não saltava logo á vista, fazendo com que cabeças virassem. A beleza encontrava-se no sorriso de covinhas que ele sempre me dirigia, nos cabelos rebeldes escuros mas que se enquadravam perfeitamente nos seus olhos castanhos, as mãos longas que transmitiam toda a segurança do mundo quando me segurava e o cheiro do seu perfume. Não posso esquecer da educação, do cavalheirismo que aprendeu com o pai, Charlie e continuo-o com o meu/nosso pai e das palavras certas para todos os momentos.

– Um beijo pelos teus pensamentos. – John brincou agarrando-me com cuidado.

– Pensava em ti. – Confessei virando-me de frente para ele, perdendo-me nos lindos olhos castanhos.

– Coisas boas, espero. – Falou sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus.

– Sempre. – Garanti, beijando a boca dele com rapidez. Sabia que os meus irmãos estavam a chegar.

O jantar decorreu entre conversas amenas, e enquanto Louise e Sophia arrumavam a mesa, fiz como prometi, brincando com Tony e Anne. O sono começou a pesar nos dois, depois de um tempo, fazendo com que o meu maninho adormecesse no meu colo e a sua bonequinha no dele.

– A minha linda família toda reunida. – O meu pai sorriu, vendo Sophia e Louise sentadas no sofá a ver televisão, John e Ben estavam no chão a jogar às cartas e eu estava com os meus irmãos mais novos.

– A família mais linda do mundo. – A mãe garantiu sendo abraçada por ele.

Eu poderia não ter tido um início de infância fácil, mas com certeza tive um fim e início de uma adolescência maravilhosos. Com uma mãe e um pai que me amam acima de tudo, uns irmãos maravilhosos e um namoro mais que fofo. A vida não é perfeita. Passamos por algumas coisas más, mas no fim sempre encontramos o nosso lugar feliz. O meu era bem no meio da família Swan Cullen.


	46. Chapter 46

**Epilogo**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Olá meninas! Aqui está o ultimo capitulo da fic PGA. Mais uma etapa que termina. Voltarei para a semana com um extra sobre o Benjamin em que ele vai contar um pouco da história deles para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado deste projeto tanto como eu... COmentem uma aultima vez, por favor... Beijinhos Sofia

**Epilogo**

O sol brilhava e o céu encontrava-se divinamente azul, ao longe podia-se ver os prados verdejantes com algumas pequenas flores a nascer. Era uma linda paisagem, digna do paraíso. Um casal passeava por ali, com pequenos sorrisos no rosto e de mãos dadas. Os dois estavam na casa dos cinquenta anos e pareciam bem felizes. Ela, uma morena, com belos olhos verdes, ele um homem de bigode, com olhos castanhos, que pareciam sorrir e uns cabelos também castanhos e levemente calvo.

– Eles estão felizes. – A mulher meio que suspirou, olhando para baixo, vendo uma cena bem familiar.

– Claro que estão. – Concordou, com um sorriso.

O local para o qual eles olhavam, dava para ver uma enorme família, um casal apaixonado, uma morena com longos cabelos castanhos, uns olhos castanhos que condiziam perfeitamente com o homem que a olhava e um sorriso mais que feliz. O homem, um pouco mais velho, apesar de pouco o demonstrar tinha uns lindos olhos verdes, cabelos de uma estranha cor de cobre e bem revoltos e claro o sorriso que fazia par com a mulher que acompanhava. Os dois estavam sentados no jardim, da sua casa, onde olhavam os filhos correr para cá e para lá animados. Um menino moreno, com os olhos castanhos iguais ao do homem que os via de longe, estava abraçado a uma moça loira com lindos olhos verdes, os dois estavam com sorrisos lindos no rostos, sentados perto dos pais. Uma menina morena, com os mesmos olhos castanhos, encontrava-se no baloiço sendo empurrada por um moço com cabelos castanhos curtos e uns olhos esverdeados, que a balançava enquanto ria. Num outro canto, correndo estava um menino com uns lindos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos iguais aos da mãe, com um bico manhoso no rosto correndo atrás da irmã mais nova que corria para longe dele. A pequena com os cabelos cumpridos castanhos e os olhos castanhos era uma exata cópia da mãe. Olhando um pouco para as sombras do jardim, viu um outro menino com cabelos aloirados e olhos castanhos lendo um livro em voz alta, enquanto uma menina de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes o ouvia atentamente.

– Gostava tanto de estar ali com eles. Aperta-los bem perto de mim… - A mulher disse com nítida nostalgia na voz.

– Eu também René, eu também, mas infelizmente não podemos.

– Fico feliz em apenas observá-los e ver que estão bem. Que tomaram as escolhas certas.

– Pensei que a nossa Bella, não iria aguentar, mas ela sempre foi mais forte do que dava a mostrar.

– Quando aquele namorado dela quase a violou, pensei que iria entrar mesmo em depressão. – René encostou-se mais ao marido, em busca de apoio. – Mas o Edward salvou tudo.

– Salvaram-se um ao outro. E tenho que dizer que gosto do rapaz.

– Gostava de o puder ter conhecido pessoalmente, falar com ele, e claro ver bem de perto as filhas dele. São lindas.

– A Caroline passou por muito mas conseguiu ser feliz. Adoro ver o carinho que ela tem pela Bella. E fico muito feliz que ela esteja com o John. Fazem um casal lindo.

– Tão lindo como a Bella faz com o Edward. – René sempre ficava boba observando a filha mais velha e o genro.

Os dois calaram-se observando o casal em questão, a falar bem baixinho.

– Amor, estava com saudades de estar assim contigo. – A morena confessou encostando as suas costas ainda mais no peito do marido para estar mais coladinha ao mesmo.

– Eu também estava com saudades destes momentos calmos, sem a correria do dia á dia. – Edward abraçou com carinho a mulher beijando a sua cabeça.

– Estamos a precisar de umas férias….

– Em família?

– Uma semana em família, que eu fico cheia de saudades dos meus amorzinhos, mas depois um fim-de-semana a sós. – Bella virou-se de forma a puder olhar nos olhos dele enquanto falava.

– Uma semana na praia, todos juntos. As crianças adoram praia. – Edward ponderou.

– Gosto da ideia da praia. Acho que eles iriam gostar da ideia. Até é bom para passear. E o nosso fim-de-semana, a sós? Alguma ideia, meu amor lindo? – Bella fixou os olhos no dele, mimando a sua face com carinho.

– Não sei, deixo-te escolher.

– Eu quero um fim-de-semana a sós no meio da natureza. Numa daquelas cabanas, com tudo equipado, mesmo no meio da natureza.

– Gosto da ideia. – Edward beijou a boca dele devagar mas com amor, antes de ser interrompido por um pequeno gritinho e um embate que os fez separar.

– Anne… - O ruivo riu pegando na sua menina.

–Pai. – Falou da mesma forma beijando a sua bochecha com carinho.

Anthony vendo-se sozinho, correu para o colo da mãe.

– Mãe…. – Chamou de bracinhos abertos, para que ela o pegasse.

Com um sorriso Bella pegou no menino ao colo, que logo escondeu o rostinho no ombro dela. Apesar de já não ser tão pequeno, agora com nove anos, ele continuava a adorar esconder-se no ombro da mãe e pedir mimos. Anne com seis anos, continuava a linda bonequinha de sempre, desejando os mimos mais que tudo.

– Bonequinha, má. – Anthony queixou-se á mãe olhando a irmã.

– Porque a bonequinha é má, meu príncipe? – A morena questionou confusa.

– Não quer brincar comigo. Ela disse que queria o mimo do pai e não queria mais brincar comigo. – O bico manhoso estava novamente no rosto do menino.

Edward apenas assistia os dois, rindo internamente, os filhos eram uns tolinhos quando tocava a mimos. Bella puxou o seu menino mais para si, beijando as bochechas dele com carinho.

– Eu dou-te mimos, meu príncipe. E se quiseres brinco contigo.

– Podemos ir aos baloiços? – Questionou pousando os bracinhos nos ombros da mãe.

– Claro que podemos.

A morena levantou-se com o seu príncipe no colo, seguindo para os baloiços onde Louise e Zac estavam. A sua menina estava mais que feliz com o namorado que era um doce de menino. Zac com os seus lindos olhos azuis, os cabelos castanhos mel e um sorriso encantador, arrebatará o coração de Lu, á dois anos, e mesmo depois desses anos os dois continuavam enamorados e bem felizes. Eram um casal lindíssimo e muito feliz.

–Princesa, tens de sair, para dar vez ao teu irmão. – Falou enquanto desacelerava o baloiço da namorada para que o mesmo parasse com calma.

– Qual deles? – Questionou não sabendo visto que se encontrava de costas.

– O Tony. Ele vem ai com a tua mãe.

– Está bem. – Louise abrandou o baloiço até o mesmo parar, abraçando logo em seguida o namorado. – Vamos namorar para o nosso cantinho.

Sophia que ouvia o irmão ler um dos seus livros favoritos em voz alta quando o seu telemóvel tocou, fazendo levantar com rapidez para atender e sair em direção a um local mais sossegado. Quem lhe ligava era o seu namorado, Micael, um garotinho com olhos azuis e uns cabelos curtos loiros escuros. Os dois eram amigos á alguns anos, mas desde á uns meses, a relação deles tinha despertado para um namoro. O menino tinha ganhado a coragem de a pedir em namoro, á dois meses atrás. Edward ficou louco de ciúmes, vendo que estava a perder todas as suas meninas, primeiro Caroline para John, Louise para Zac e agora a sua Sophia para Micael. Mas a sua amada mulher tranquilizou-o garantindo-lhe que as suas princesas iriam sempre sê-lo, apenas estariam entregues a outras pessoas.

– Amor, é a vida. Sabes que elas estão bem entregues, os meninos vão tratar muito bem delas. E elas continuaram a ser as tuas princesas, apenas mais velhas e comprometidas. – A morena tinha o tranquilizado.

– Mas a Anne, tem de ficar mais uns tempinhos, bem debaixo da minha asa. – Queixou-se com um leve bico emburrado que fazia lembrar em tudo, Anthony.

– Ela vai ficar, meu amor.

Charlie e René continuavam a observar a família de cima, sorrindo com a felicidade que emanava de todos eles.

– Achas que eles vão ser muito surpreendidos? – Questionou René ao marido apontando Bella e Edward.

– Não sei. Eles já têm sete filhos lindos e crescidos, acho que um oitavo vai ser uma grande surpresa para eles, mas que vão ficar felizes.

– Quem diria que a nossa menina, seria uma mãe tão dedicada? – A mulher suspirou com as lembranças.

– A minha princesa sempre foi muito dedicada em tudo, não tinha como ser diferente no papel de mãe. Ela quer sempre o melhor para os outros. E é lindo ver o carinho que ela tem com todos, não distinguindo nenhum dos filhos.

– O Edward é um doce de menino também. Acho que os dois são perfeitos no cargo que ocupam. Sendo pais extremosos e maravilhosos. Basta olhar para aquelas carinhas sorridentes.

– Fiquei muito feliz em saber que o nosso John o tomou como pai de verdade, contando-lhe tudo. Ainda me lembro da conversa dos dois quando ele queria ter a primeira vez dele com a Caroline. Acho que se fosse eu surtava. Afinal ela é a princesa dele, mas ele foi tão calmo e delicado. É um grande homem, que foi bem-criado.

– Eu ainda me lembro da Caroline correndo para a Bella contando todos os detalhes dessa noite. Foi um momento tão ternurento. Eles duas aninhadinhas na cama, como se fossem duas amigas a contar todos os segredos uma á outra. Foi um momento que adorava ter tido com a nossa Bella.

– Acabaste por o ter através da Carol. – Charlie lembrava-se bem desse momento. – Ela acabou por lhe contar como foi a primeira vez dela e ainda falou muito de leve do Edward.

– É. Ela foi sempre uma menina tão ajuizada. Teve azar nas primeiras, mas acho que o Edward a completa em tudo.

– Como tu me completas a mim.

Os dois abraçaram-se sabendo que a sua família estava bem e que em breve iria aumentar. Mesmo longe da vista os dois continuavam a velar pelo bem-estar dos seus e claro dos novos elementos.

(…)

_Um incidente que mudou a vida de todos, entrelaçando Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen na vida um do outro para sempre. Os seus pequenos grandes amores incondicionais, fizeram com que se tornassem ainda mais sólida a relação deles. O casamento, novos nascimentos e uma adoção que tornou a família mais que completa._

_Ser pai e mãe não é quem gere, é quem dá amor e carinho, é quem esta lá sempre quando mais se precisa. Caroline e Sophia ganharam a mãe, John e Louise ganharam pai e mãe e mais tarde Ben juntou-se para ganhar um pai, uma mãe, irmãos, avós e tios. Recebendo o amor que até ali lhe tinha sido negado._

_A vida mostra-nos que a felicidade está nos pequenos gestos e que penas escolhas levam a grandes feitos._

_Pequenos grandes amores, foi essa mesma história. Um amor incondicional pelos seus pequenos filhos/irmãos que se tornou num enorme amor pelos mesmos e pelo parceiro._

_Bella e Edward encontraram-se um ao outro, curando-se quando mais precisavam e mostrando ao mundo em geral que poderiam ser felizes curando-se mutuamente e ainda amando as crianças que precisavam deles. Caroline ganhou o carinho da mãe que tanto precisava, John e Louise ganharam o apoio incondicional dos pais e amor, Sophia teve uma mãe que nunca teve e sempre quis, no fim todos ganharam, tornando-se verdadeiramente felizes._

_A minha morte, foi um dos catalisadores para todas as mudanças que seriam necessárias na vida dos dois. Primeiro a morte dos pais para Bella, John e Louise, que fez a morena mais velha ter que crescer ainda mais, depois a aparição do Jacob e uma má escolha que a levou ao hospital. A minha própria morte, todos os meus erros que levou a que o Edward se mantivesse reculo em si mesmo junto com o sofrimento das meninas. No final os dois apenas tinham que se encontrar para demonstrar que o amor supera tudo e que uma verdadeira mãe, que eu não fui, ama incondicionalmente os filhos._

_Não me arrependo do que fiz, as minhas escolhas levaram á felicidade deles._

_Tanya Denalli_

Para sempre…


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitulo Extra - Benjamin**

**Benjamin POV**

Durante anos fui explorado por aqueles a quem deveria chamar de pais. Usavam-me cimo fonte de rendimento, obrigando-me a pedir nas ruas feito mendigo e roubar caso eles desejassem. Se um dia houvesse menos dinheiro, ainda me agrediam responsabilizando me por as desgraças da vida deles. Os dois eram alcoólicos e por tal tinham que todos os dias ter a sua dose de álcool.

Um dia cansado desta vida e movido por uma força invisível, fugi. Fugi com a roupa que tinha no corpo e sem mais nada. Corri até não puder mais, acabando por cair esgotado num jardim de uma casa. Ainda pensei em bater na porta a pedir ajuda mas com medo e cansado demais acabei por desmaiar ali mesmo.

Só me lembro de acordar a ouvir uma voz que parecia a de um anjo.

– Querido, acorda. – Alguém chamava com a sua voz de anjo. - Edward. – Gritou o meu anjo, preocupado, antes de se ouvir passos apressados.

– Amor, ele não reage. – O anjo falava com evidente angústia na voz.

– Deve estar desmaiado ou em choque. Vamos leva-lo para dentro e eu vejo melhor o que se passa. – Uma segunda voz, tão angelical como a primeira falou.

A próxima coisa que senti foi ser pegado no colo com cuidado e entrar num local que cheirava a comida, bebé e morangos.

**3º Pessoa**

**Flash-back on**

– Bella, traz-me um copo de água com açúcar e uma toalha húmida por favor. – Edward pediu procurando encontrar o pulso do menino que permanecia imóvel e de olhos fechados.

A morena tratou de tudo entregando ao marido, que analisava com cuidado o menino.

– Ele parece desidratado mas de resto não vejo nada evidente para que ele não acorda.

– Será que temos de ir ao hospital? – A morena questionou preocupada.

– Não. Vou lhe dar agua e com certeza ele acorda.

– Está bem. – Os dois olhavam com atenção a criança.

Os minutos foram passando até que o menino começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, revelando um par de olhos castanhos bastante assustados.

– Hei, calma. – Edward ajudou o menino a sentar-se tomando cuidado de não fazer gestos brutos para não o assustar.

– Onde estou? Quem são vocês? – Questionou assustado e atordoado.

– Sou o Edward e esta é a minha mulher Isabella. – Explicou apontando para si e para a mulher. – E tu, como te chamas?

– Benjamin. – Proferiu com a sua vozinha infantil assustada e olhando os dois com atenção.

– Como vieste aqui parar Benjamin? Onde estão os teus pais? – Questionou o ruivo curioso demais para se conter.

– Eu fugi deles. – Confessou a medo.

– Porquê? – A morena não deixou de perguntar olhando o menino.

– Eles queriam que eu roubasse para eles e batiam-me. – As lagrimas assolavam os olhos da criança que estava evidentemente com medo.

O casal trocou um olhar significativo, antes de Edward perguntar se o poderia examinar, visto que era médico. Com o consentimento do pequeno, o ruivo analisou-o ficando horrorizado com as marcas que viu nas costas e barriga da criança. Ele estava todo pisado, como se lhe tivessem batido até á exaustão. A análise do mesmo foi quebrada por um choro manhoso no andar de cima.

– Anne. – Bella pronunciou já se levantando em direção ao andar de cima onde a sua bebé, continuava com o choro manhoso.

Enquanto Bella subia até ao quarto da sua menina, Benjamin parecia perdido e olhava tudo á sua volta com atenção.

– Passa-se alguma coisa? – Edward questionou olhando-o á procura de qualquer sinal de choque no mesmo.

– Não sabia que tinham um bebé. É muito pequeno?

– É uma menina, tem meses, mas temos mais 5 filhos. – Respondeu com orgulho falando dos seus amores incondicionais.

– Seis filhos? – O choque estava evidente no rosto do menino que arregalou os olhos com a informação.

– Sim. A Caroline e a Sophia que são filhas do meu primeiro casamento. O John e a Louise que são irmãos de sangue da Bella mas são como nossos filhos. E o Anthony e a Anne que são meus e da Bella.

– Onde estão? – Questionou curioso não vendo nenhuma das crianças.

– Estão na escola, o Anthony e a Anne estão lá em cima a dormir.

– Hum… está bem.

O silêncio ficou no ar por uns segundos até que Edward o interrompeu.

– Benjamin, eu vi as tuas marcas. De certeza que foram os teus pais a fazerem isso? – Para Edward era incompreensível que pais fossem capazes de maltratar assim os seus próprios filhos.

– Sim. Eu sempre fui usado para lhes arranjar dinheiro e quando não conseguiam eles batiam-me. Por isso fugi. – Explicou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– E o que pretendes fazer agora?

– Não sei. Não pensei nisso quando fugi.

A agonia era evidente na face do menino que parecia mais nervoso que nunca. Será que teria que voltar para o inferno onde vivia?

– Vou ter de avisar a polícia, para ver o que eles podem fazer.

– A policia, não. – Gritou assustado. – Não quero voltar.

– Calma. – Edward pegou no menino ao colo com cuidado mimando os cabelos do mesmo com carinho.

Bella descia com a sua menina ao colo que agarrava os cabelos da mãe com a sua pequena mãozinha, quando viu o pequeno agarrado a Edward chorando meio sufocado.

– Que se passa amor? – A morena questionou preocupada sentando-se ao lado do marido.

– O Benjamin diz que não quer voltar para casa, mas temos de avisar a policia, os pais podem procurar por ele e nós sermos acusados de rapto de menores.

– Não, não… - O menino negava. – Eles vão matar-me desta vez.

– Edward, porque não falamos com a polícia e a segurança social, pedindo uma guarda provisória até que arranjem uma boa solução? Com certeza conseguimos um advogado que trate disse, as agressões são mais que comprovadas.

– Vou tentar tratar disso.

Edward levantou-se procurando o telefone para ligar a um advogado e começar a tratar das coisas. Bella pousou a sua menina delicadamente no seu ombro enquanto mimava os cabelos do menino que acalmava o choro aos poucos no seu colo. Anne estava distraída a brincar com um fio de cabelo da mãe, até que se sentiu deixada de parte, puxando os cabelos com mais força pedindo atenção.

– Anne, com cuidado bebé. – Benjamin levantou-se para que a morena pudesse sentar a sua bebé no colo.

– Ela é linda. – Comentou olhando a pequena brincar com a camisola da mãe. – Parece muito consigo.

– Podes me tratar por tu, querido. Ela é uma cópia minha mesmo, mas adoro o pai mais que tudo.

– O senhor Edward? – Questionou baixinho.

– Sim, o Edward. Queres ver?

Bella pegou na sua pequena pondo-a de pé para que pudessem estar na mesma altura, enquanto o menino assistia com atenção.

– Anne, olha o pai.

Com a menção ao pai, a pequena começou a virar a cabecinha á procura do mesmo, que deu entrada na sala naquele exato momento fazendo a pequena estender as mãozinhas pedindo colo.

– Bebé linda. – Edward encheu as bochechas da menina com beijos que tentava agarrá-lo a todo o custo para divertimento de Benjamin.

Os três estavam entretidos com a bebé que descansava encostada no peito do pai, quando se ouviu passos de corrida e chamados manhosos do andar de cima.

– Mãe… Mãe… - Anthony chamava descendo as escadas com a fralda que usava para dormir e uma t shirt.

Benjamin olhava tudo com atenção, enquanto Edward segurava com cuidado a sua bebé que tentava a todo custo agarra os cabelos do pai. Bella levantou-se pegando no seu menino manhoso ao colo que descia as escadas a coçar os olhinhos de sono.

– Tony, dormiste tudo? – Questionou tirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos do menino.

– Sim. Agora tenho fome. – Queixou-se quando a sua barriga roncou.

– Vou preparar um lanche para todos. Aposto que o Benjamin está cheio de fome.

O pequeno menino apenas assentiu, ainda meio assustado mas também maravilhado com as duas crianças que tinham acordado e o carinho que os pais demostravam pelos mesmos. Ele queria uma família assim para ele também, um dia. Depois do lanche, mais que delicioso preparado por Bella e enquanto Edward resolvia mais umas coisas por telemóvel com o advogado.

O advogado que era mais que eficiente em tudo o que tocava a causas de família, tinha já contactado a polícia e os serviços de proteção de menores para sinalizar a situação. A situação familiar do casal já estava a ser avaliada e em breve a polícia junto com uma assistente social apareceriam na casa dos dois, para algumas questões e uma avaliação do local.

O resto do dia passou com entrada e saída de polícia e assistentes sociais, com perguntas e mais perguntas, que acabaram por deixar Benjamin ficar provisoriamente em casa da família Swan-Cullen.


End file.
